Hell Hath No Fury Like the Woman Scorned
by AnaMarieWest
Summary: "They're going to wish they never met me. Hell, they're going to wish I was never born." EDITING HIATUS
1. PREFACE

_**Hell hath no fury, like a Woman Scorned **_

_**A/N: I couldn't help myself! I had to! This story wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't get it written.**_

_**Bold= Bella's thoughts. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

* * *

_PREFACE_

_Part of my mind, the rational side, told me I should be burning; screaming, begging the fucker for death. It also told me I should be scared, I was starting a new life and I have no idea how to survive it. Would you like to know what else the annoying part of my brain is saying? It says I should bend over backwards for her, I should kiss her ass, I should be happy that she saved me! _

_**That bitch saved no one!  
**I wanted nothing more than to die in that moment._

_The other part of my mind, the hateful side, is telling me to plan my revenge. Yelling at me, that I need to be pissed as hell and set on making their lives just as miserable as they did mine, begging me to rip away the one thing that means the most to them; their family. After all, they ripped mine away like it was nothing, told me they were all I needed. Said they would take care of me like a real family should, and I believed them. I was already broken, and I hoped with every bone in my body that they could repair me. Boy was I wrong._

_**Kill them all!**_

_What to know which side I went with?_

_The pissed as fuck side, of course. They're going to wish they never met me. Hell, they're going to wish I was never fucking born. _

"_Dang it, How much longer?" A panicked voice asked._

_**Until your death?**_

"_I don't know!" Another voice snapped, "I already told you I couldn't see anything!" _

_**Not soon enough.**_

"_Shit" the panicked voice yelled. "She better not remember!" _

_**Die. Die. FUCKING DIE!**_

_Unfortunately for them, I remember. I remember every damn thing they did. All of it. Even the good, but the terrible out-weighs all of that. They destroyed me._

_My family._

_They took me from my mate, and gave me to someone else. _

_They'll die by my hands. No one else's and whoever tries to interfere will die, too. __**Hell hath no fury, like a Woman Scorned**__. That woman is me, and I'm out for blood._

_In this case, venom, and lots of it. _


	2. Chapter 1: Painfully Remembering

_**Hell hath No fury, like a Woman Scorned**_

**A/N: With all the stories (3) I'm writing now, I'll try and update this one every Saturday (if not more) in _honor_ of it randomly coming to me yesterday, 1.29.2011, which was a Saturday.**

**Mistakes are all mine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do n****ot own anything dealing with Twilight. I just like to make Bella the badass we all know she is, and have some fun time with Jasper.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Painfully Remembering **_

I don't know how long it's been, or how long is left; all I do know is that they're all up to something. I can't see them, but I can feel their presence over my body, and I can't hear the words their saying because they are whispering so low, but I can hear the buzzing.

Maybe I'm crazy, imagining this whole thing. Maybe, because I'm changing, my mind is making up things and this big happy family I once saw them as, are just that; happy and my family.

If I could laugh I'd be doing it right now. I learned the hard way that there's no use in wishful thinking, especially when you're in such a shitty situation, it just gives you hope and breaks you down completely when nothing goes the way you wishfully thought. Nothing's changed since I came to that conclusion long ago.

I had the urge to sigh, but didn't need them to know I wasn't in pain, or they'd definitely do something stupid, and them doing something stupid could fuck up my whole entire plan. I managed to rein in the sigh, but I couldn't stop the scream of pure agony as I was sucked into a vision, a memory:

_***Memory***_

_I couldn't help but giggle at his frustration of not knowing how to turn the oven on._

_His face was twisted up in the most weirdest I have ever seen, and my laughing seemed to cause him to grow even more frustrated._

"_I give up!" He yelled after another five minutes. I laughed and turned on the oven, while he crossed his arms and began to pout._

"_Jasper, don't get yourself down, it's been over a hundred years since you've used an oven, and you've never used one like this before," I explained to him, finally done with my giggle fit I was throwing. _

_Jasper huffed and began cutting up the variety of fruit for the fruit salad, while I began to get the pizza ready to be placed in the oven. As I did so, I couldn't help but think about how far we've come as friends. I'd always seen him as a brother, just because he was a part of the Cullen family, but now that she knew him better, got to know him for who he is and not who he was, I couldn't understand how I didn't realize I was in love with him sooner than last month_

* * *

_I placed the pizza in the oven, and turned back around to see a beautiful crystal vase filled with all types of fruit, strawberry yogurt, and peanuts. Silly vampires couldn't do anything human pace for more than a minute._

_Jasper returned my smile but it faltered immediately and my eyes widened in worry. I had a feeling of what was coming and I didn't know what to expect, or if he'd take it easy or if he'd do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid._

"_Bella," he sighed, "we need to talk."_

_***End of Memory***_

I didn't think it was possible, but my screaming got louder, and a pain I couldn't identify continued to intensify. It wasn't the burn I was supposed to feel while turning into a vampire; it's not even a physical pain. It's more a mental/emotional pain. I let out another blood-curling scream as another vision took me.

_***Memory***_

_He sighed again and I was about to tell him it was okay that he didn't feel the same way seeing as how I have Edward, but before I could open my mouth his lips were on mine, giving me the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced._

_And I kissed him back, trying to give back half the passion he was giving me, but he pulled away too soon._

_He put his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him, not leaving any space and nuzzled my neck softly and let slip a soft purr before he pulled away slightly._  
_"We're mates, Isabella," he whispered in my ear, causing my breath to catch. Whether from the sensation I was getting, feeling him this close, or that fact that he just said I'm his mate—I don't know_.

_***End of memory***_

The memories were coming at me full speed, I barely had time to get my next scream out before I was taken by another.

_***Memory***_

_"We're what?" Bella screeched. It came out as if I was pissed, but I'm not, just, surprised. Everyone had told meEdward was my mate and so I had accepted that, but know Jasper is telling me he's my mate. It hit me with a ton of bricks just as the realization of me being in love with him had hit me.  
Of course Edward and I aren't mates. If we were, he wouldn't have left me after my party. He wouldn't be able to lie to me, or hurt me like he was doing.  
Jasper constantly told me he couldn't lie to me, he couldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. He promised to never leave again. The look in his eyes was like the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He looked at her the way Phil looked at her mother and Charlie looked at Sue.  
__Holy Shit._

_He smiled at me, feeling my realization, and kissed me again._

"_We really have to talk," he said sternly. I shook my head yes and sat down in a chair instantly, giving him my undivided attention._

"_You don't really believe that the death of your parents was an accident, do you?" He asked. I screwed my face up in a way I'm positive was not attractive. I opened my mouth to yell at him, how dare he bring them up? He already knows how I feel about them being brought up, but before I could get anything out he raised his eyebrow, daring me to yell at him._

_I shut my mouth instinctively, there was something in me that said I didn't have to listen to him, but I should. So I did. I thought long and hard about it. Charlie was murdered a week after the new born attack, and then Renee and Phil, murdered the same exact way as Charlie. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was too distraught to do or think anything else. Just that my parents, all of them, were murdered. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were killed around the same time and way._

_Tears pulled in my eyes and Jasper pulled me into a tight hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. When I calmed down he began to explain everything._

"_Darlin', you know Carlisle worked for the volturi, right?" He asked, I shook my head and he continued, "Well, before he left, he and the brothers discovered a prophecy." I raised an eyebrow, confused as ever as to what this has to with me, us being mated, and why he's telling me instead of Carlisle, or Edward._

"_And you're telling me because?" I asked. He smirked, but otherwise ignored me._

"_And in the prophecy, it was stated that the true vampire princess will be among us in the later days,"_

"_The later days, meaning now? Since, I'm guessing here, the prophecy was founded centuries ago?" He nodded._

"_It says that she'll be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, ever"_

"_Instead of red eyes, or gold, she'll have silver eyes, and more power than any other supernatural being,"_

_I stared at him for a while, taking this all in, a beautiful vampire princess, and not a self-proclaimed princess, like the volturi, but a real one. She's the real deal. _

"_Has she been discovered yet?"_

_He grinned and nodded_

_"She's still human,"_

_I gasped_

_"How have the volturi not gone after her yet?"_

_"Because she's in a 'special' protection program,"_

_I raised an eyebrow_

_"With the Cullen's,"_

_I felt like I was on a never ending roller coaster that kept going faster and faster. My stomach was in knots and my head was shaking side to side, protesting._

_The only human with the Cullen's is me._

_No._

_No way._

_"You guys have another human with you?" I asked disbelief clearly in my tone._

_Jasper's smile faltered and he took on a serious expression_

_"This is serious Isabella! When they turn you, if you don't pledge _your allegiance to them, they will kill you!" He snapped, "and I can't allow my mate to be killed," he hissed.

_"We need a plan,"_

* * *

_**Few Hours after Planning**_

"_I don't think I can do this," I blurted out for the fifth time._

_The plan was solid. It's perfect. So perfect it will work. But I don't like it._

_He wants to leave, go back to Peter, his brother, and Charlotte-Peter's mate and Jasper's sister-with the excuse that he can longer live this life style; that it's not for him. While I stay here and act completely oblivious to the fact that Jasper's my mate, get changed into a vampire, learn my powers, take down some bad guys with my real family-the Whitlock's-and live happily ever after as the Vampire Princess._

_Great. Perfect. But I have to LEAVE my mate! And that's not perfect._

"_Yes you can, Isabella," he kissed the top of my head; "you have to, if not for me than for you. I refuse to lose you to some power hungry idiots," he vowed._

_I sighed and shook my head, "can you at least wait until I fall asleep to leave?" I asked, hating the desperate tone my voice took on, but I needed this._

_I needed him and if I couldn't have him officially yet, than he has to this one thing for me. He has to._

_His eyes softened, "Of course, what do you want to do?_

_I dragged him over to my bed and pushed him down, then crawled into his lap, lying on his chest, holding his neck for dear life. Tears that were pooling in my eyes began to fall,_

"_Hold me."_

_***End of memory***_

My screaming stopped immediately after the last memory died down…

Of course! If I don't remember my human life, I'd have to depend on the Cullen's, they'd become my family, Edward would remain my 'mate' and they'd have the most powerful creature apart of their coven.

They'd be the strongest coven on the planet, they could take out the volturi, and become the new 'Royal Family'.

Sick bastards.

My heart began to pick up and beat faster, the burn was intense and I felt like I was going to explode.

_We're mates_

I didn't think my heart could get any faster or hotter

_I will not lose you!_

Then again, I didn't expect the Cullen's, of all people, to be able to do something like this; so it shouldn't have surprised me when my heartbeat sped up more and the burn got stronger.

_Vampire princess_

And just when I thought my heart was about to explode, everything stopped. No more burn, no more beating, no nothing.

_Hold me. _

"It's done."


	3. Chapter 2: Damsel in Distress

**Hell hath No fury, like a Woman Scorned**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything dealing with Twilight. I just feel as though I deserve to have fun time with Jasper *wink*.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_My heart began to pick up and beat faster, the burn was intense and I felt like I was going to explode._

**_We're mates_**

_I didn't think my heart could get any faster or hotter_

**_I will not lose you!_**

_Then again, I didn't expect the Cullen's, of all people, to be able to do something like this; so it shouldn't have surprised me when my heartbeat sped up more and the burn got stronger._

**_Vampire princess_**

_And just when I thought my heart was about to explode, everything stopped. No more burn, no more beating, no nothing._

**_Hold me._**

_"It's done."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Damsel in Distress; What the hell**

I opened my eyes, and like expected; I saw everything, I _am seeing_ everything, every little thing that's floating in the air, every crack, every chip in the wall. I could also hear, like before, when I was human, but times ten. Down at the end of the driveway I could hear a car speeding past, blasting what sounded like AC/DC but I'm not sure.

Everything's different, everything's changed. This is a _Brand new Me_. Huh, too bad the new me is dead set on revenge.

Another hand touched mine and before I fully registered what I was doing, I was crouched, ready to attack, in the corner of Carlisle's study. Edward tilted his face to the side, smiling his infamous crooked grin that made my heart flutter. I fought the urge to roll eyes, what did I see in him?

"Bella, love, do you remember what happened?" Edward asked cautiously.

_I hope not... then everything will be all wrong!_

My eyes widened and I looked around, trying to place the voice with the sentence. I locked eyes with a wide-eyed Alice and knew immediately that it came from her. Though I didn't see her lips move, which I should be able to if she spoke, what with me being a vampire like her and all, now. Edward cleared his throat and looked back to me, waiting on my answer.

I could tell him yes, tell him that I remember everything, but that would ruin the plan. That could possible get Jasper killed, and his life is something I'm not willing to risk.

I straightened out of my crouch and smiled sweetly at my 'mate'.

"Well," I paused, playing the dumb newborn, causing Edward, Alice, and Carlisle to stiffen, "I remember...everything," all three vampires went wide eyed with worry and panic, but I continued to speak as if I hadn't noticed, "meeting Edward for the first time. Falling in love with him, becoming best friends with Alice, getting bitten by james, Edward 'saving' me," I smiled sweetly at him and he returned it, "Edward leaving, freaking Victoria trying to eat me, my parents dying, and then, I'm here..." I trailed off.

So it wasn't a total lie, those are the things I remember, just not everything, and they don't know the knowledge behind what I remember. But still truthful if I willingly tell them most of the things I know. All three vampires let out audible sighs and Carlisle stepped forward,

_We'll have to test her abilities after she hunts, Edward. _Edward nodded.

"Bella, dear, I'm sure your throat is burning, you go hunt and then come back and we'll answer all your questions, okay?" Carlisle spoke cautiously, as if I was a child on the edge of a tantrum. As if that's not bad enough, I felt like throwing a tantrum just because he's silently implying I act like a child. Wouldn't prove his case at all, would it?

I put my hand on my throat and thought about it for a while. It didn't burn at all, but it wouldn't hurt to get something to go down my throat-whoa, not at all how I meant for that to come out-."Yes, I think that'll be a good thing," I chirped.

Carlisle nodded and stepped back, while Edward stepped forward. _Let her look at a mirror, and then explain to her why her eyes are silver. _Edward nodded-huh, if I wasn't a mind reader already I'd be totally pissed at them and their silent conversation-and took my hand. "Watch me and then come," he said just before jumping out of the window. I didn't fight the urge to roll my eyes this time, sure, if I was human I wouldn't be able to do it, but dammit, I'm a fucking vampire-princess at that-just like him.

_Once we've got all the power, Edward won't need her. He'll be mine._

I whipped my head around to stare at Alice. So, that's what she wants out all of this? My ex-boyfriend? Alice looked at me, fear showing in her eyes as mine narrowed.

_What's got you so scared, Ali?_

Her eyes widened even more with horror, but before she could say anything else I jumped out the window, without giving Edward a passing glance, ran into the forest.

I attacked an entire herd of dear before I decided I'd be the first vampire to puke from blood overload. I sat on the ground, covered in blood with a smile on my face and heard his thoughts before his footsteps,

_That was sloppy. A mess. No princess should eat that way. I guess I'll have to train her. Save her from herself._

I scowled at the ground and huffed. A** Damsel in Distress** is what he sees, a _Damsel in Distress_ is what he'll get.

I thought of any and everything that could make me sad, and piss me off, enough to cry, and began dry sobbing,

_Shit._

"Oh god!" I yelled, "I-I killed all these innocent animals!" I was crying hysterically now, but not because of the animals,"I took their lives and I didn't even care at the time! I took their parents! Their kids!" Edward wrapped his arms around me and that made me cry more. These aren't the arms I'm supposed to be in! I pulled away immediately and jumped up into a tree and sat there, while Edward still had his arms wrapped, stunned.

_How could she not want to be in my arms? I'm Edward fucking Cullen!_

That sobered me up quickly and I glared at him. That cocky bastard! First he takes my family, tries to make me believe he's my mate by keeping me away from Jasper, and now he thinks I HAVE to want him because he's 'Edward fucking Cullen!' Ignoring my glare he stood up and hopped up onto the tree with me, trying unsuccessfully to put his arm around me. I moved back to the ground and glared hard at him.

"Don't touch me! You and your family brought me into this world and now you want to hold me! You have no idea what I'm going trough!" I screeched, and before he found the balls to say something to me I turned around and ran back to the house. As much as I don't want to be around the other Cullen's there has to be something there for me to contact Jasper on. I walked inside and found the rest of them sitting on the couch. For the briefest of moments I thought they looked like the typical american family that everybody wanted to be apart of at some point in their lives, but their thoughts snapped me back to reality real quick,

_God... if we weren't mated I'd take her right here, right now._ - Carlisle

_Poor child... Has no idea of what we did... I think we should stop this now._ - Esme

_Sure, she gets to be a princess, and the most beautiful/powerful vampire ever, but she can't LOVE him the way I do!_ - Alice

_Bella... She looks so beautiful, not that she wasn't before, but wow. Wait! Her eyes... W-why are they silver?_ - Rosalie

_Bella, I know you're pissed, but you have to believe me! Rosie and I had no idea what was going on. Jasper explained everything to me, Rosalie still doesn't know, I figured you could tell her. We're on your side! And I know how to get you in contact with Jazz._ - Emmett

I looked to Emmett, and his eyes were filled with nothing but sympathy and determination. He's on our side. Before anyone else thought anything different Edward was back, glaring daggers at me, and Emmett was singing in his head. Something about a song that'll never end...

I glared back at Edward until he sighed and backed down. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked at him, "Bella, I am aware Edward didn't get you to a mirror, so I'd like you to go look for yourself, maybe even take a shower, change your clothes, and then come back so we can answer all your questions as accurately as possible," I shook my head and stormed upstairs and into the guest bedroom, where I'd been staying.

I grabbed a red and black dress-have to look good while confronting the enemy-and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, besides me being covered in blood and my hair a mess of tangles at the moment, I have to admit, I'm hot as hell.

Beautiful as heaven.

I leaned into the mirror closer and examined my eyes. They were silver, and rather large, like cartoon characters, but in a cute way. They had traces of blue and green, and a little brown from my human life, around the edges.

I'd relieve everyday of my past again and again if it meant having Jasper, but...

**What the hell** have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 3: I Miss You

_**Chapter 3: I miss you/ whatever this is**_

"Shit, shit, fuck!" I punched a hole in a tree.

If telling Bella to stay behind while I go wasn't the worse plan ever, I don't know what is! Hell, the plan was solid, perfect, conjured up by Major fuckin' Whitlock himself; I just didn't expect it to… make me feel this way!

"Cool it, Major! The way you're going we won't have any more trees 'round here," Peter drawled out, walking into the forest with Charlotte on his arm.

"Three months! What the hell are they waiting for?" I fell back on the ground with a loud thump. Peter fell on my left side, and Char on my right, and we all sighed, looking up at the sky as if this was an everyday occurrence.

It is.

"Nothing's changed from yesterday, Jasper, everything's going to work out," Peter said, punching my arm.

"I see an angel." Charlotte said.

"Looks more like Bella, to me," I replied, looking at the same cloud as her.

And that's how our days have been starting for the past three months.

*Some hours later*

I was in the shower after a hunt—ever since I left the Cullen's I've been a messy eater—when my phone rang. I groaned.

"If that's Alice tell her to go fuck herself and to leave me alone!" I barked at Peter.

Ever since I left Alice has been calling non-stop. I don't know what the hell she wants, but I want nothing to do with her ass,

"Well, that's reassuring sweet pea, really," I froze in the middle of rinsing off the soap, and let the voice fill my head. I'd know that voice anywhere, even if it now sounds like bells.

"Alright big boy, care to come talk to me, or what?" Bella asked, impatiently.

I smiled and hoped out of the shower, quickly getting dressed and ran to my room, where Peter was waiting with my phone and Charlotte was absolutely beaming. "Anxious?" Peter mouthed. I rolled my eyes and kicked them out.

"Hey Bella," God, it feels good saying that one sentence.

"I miss you," she spoke quietly, "I miss you so much and I wish the world that I could be there, with you," I could tell that she was crying and it hurt me, knowing she was crying and I couldn't be there to comfort her. What if, god forbid, she went back to Edward? He'd be there… to comfort her… While I'm here.

"Don't think like that!" She snapped, "I'd never… You believe me right? That I love you, and no one else?" She sounded so… lost.

I rolled my eyes at myself. After everything she's been through with that jackass?

"Of course, sorry, I know you wouldn't and I know you do. I love you, too, you know? And I miss you, and I want nothing more than for you to be here with me, also, but you need to learn everything you can before you come back, understand?" I said.

I could imagine her shaking her head, and she confirmed it when I heard a little chuckle, "you can't see me! Yes, I understand. They're taking their sweet time, though," she grumbled. It was my turn to chuckle.

"Ask him if we can come,too!" I froze.

"Shh! Rosie, he's not supposed to know we're here!" Emmett tried to whisper.

I rolled my eyes at the same time Bella began to speak, "Congratulations, he didn't hear any of that. Really," there was a small pause, "don't give me that look Rosie! You deserved that bit of sarcasm, really, you set yourselves up!" Bella complained.

I would've laughed but I was momentarily shocked at how friendly Rosalie seemed to be towards Bella. "I guess I did. Hi Jasper! I miss you, brother. Anyways, can we go with Bella?" Rosalie asked. And once again, I was shocked quiet. Her voice, usually cold and bitter, sounds so child-like and warm and happy. "Geez, I realize I was a bitch, okay? But Bella's forgiven me…so, can you answer the question?" she was getting a bit impatient.

I smiled.

"Rosie!" I mocked Bella's voice terribly, "of course you can come! Bring the big lug, too!" I heard giggling on the other end and a growl that could only belong to my Bella.

"Shut up, Jasper! I don-"her voice cut off automatically and I got the feeling that I should keep my mouth shut for the time being.

"What are you three doing?" Carlisle asked, and it didn't take a genius to now he was suspicious.

I had to stop myself from hissing.

"Well, we hunted, and then we felt like prank calling some people, Bella went first." Emmett said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. If anyone needed someone to lie for them, Emmett would be the person to go to. He doesn't seem like the type that'll straight out lie, which makes him perfect for it.

"Yea, but her fridge was running and I didn't know what to say, so we started talking about food! Her favorites are strawberry ice cream and extra cheesy pizza!" Bella chirped, helping Emmett out. By now Peter and Charlotte made their way in. Charlotte took the phone out of my hand.

"Be-ella, Are you there? You said you were going to tell me the little mermaid story!" Charlotte whined, sounding perfectly like a little kid.

"How old is she?"

"She's eight, Carlisle." I could see Rosalie rolling her eyes, there was a loud whistle from the wind and Rosalie's voice was coming out of the phone, "Eloise, I'm sorry, my daddy doesn't like it when I do prank calls with my friends! Maybe we'll talk again one day, okay?"

"B-but, I thought…we were friends… your daddy doesn't like me?" Charlotte grinned, liking this way too much.

"I'm sowwie, baby, we'll meet someday! I have to go, honey-bunny, bye!" The phone disconnected and we started cracking up—something we haven't done in a while.

I knew, without a doubt, that we'd come out of this together; _whatever this is._


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

_**Previously in Bella's POV:**_

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Prophecy **_

I got in the shower and stayed for what may have seemed like hours—even though it was really fifteen minutes. Even though I couldn't feel the heat of the water, it still felt nice and relaxing.

_Who the hell spends fifteen minutes in the shower—alone! –Alice._

I rolled my eyes at that thought and turned the water off. Why does everything have to deal with sex? I mean geez, so from what I hear it's amazing, doesn't mean that's all there is in the world. With a big ol' sigh I stepped out of the shower and changed into my clothes that I laid out, curled my hair and then put half of it up, half down, and put some lip gloss on.

"Decent enough," I sighed—again—to my reflection in the mirror before walking out the bathroom and back downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting anxiously. Curious, I tuned into their thoughts before walking into the room:

_I can't see her as a daughter anymore… I wouldn't mind having her calling me daddy, though, for completely different reasons… _-Carlisle. I shuddered at the too descriptive mental image he had of me and him in his office at the hospital.

_I wouldn't mind sharing Bella with Carlisle if I get to have Alice. No questions asked… -_ Edward. So, it's not just Alice and all her craziness thinking she'd actually have a shot with Edward. He wants her, too!

_I don't like this… This is not how I wanted things to go… Edward! Stay out of my head. Your interior design ideas are terrible! – _Esme. I have no idea how they got Esme to go along with them. Sure, Carlisle is her mate, she's going to stand by him, but I didn't know she had it in her to go this far. To allow them to hold me hostage—keep me mate-less!

_Bitch… -_ Alice. I have nothing to say about that. I hate you, too, Alice.

There was a gasp from the front room and I knew she got that thought, just like she did earlier. I really need to work on that.

_Silver eyes. I'm so confused. Edward, what's going on? –_ Rosalie; so their keeping secrets. I wonder how they managed to keep Rosalie and Emmett here for so long.

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name. But what's confusing you is the nature of my game—tell me baby, what's my name? Tell me honey, can ya guess my name? Tell me baby, what's my name? I tell you one time, you're to blame—tell me, sweetie, what's my name? – _Emmett. He was channeling his inner Stones, and I knew, from what he told me earlier, that he was hiding his thoughts from Edward. Edward thought he was being immature, so he didn't think of the possibility that Emmy could be hiding something. Why are idiots always the bad guys?

With an unnecessary deep breath, I stepped into the living room and smiled with false happiness at my 'family.' They smiled back, and Esme all but shoved me into Edward's side on the couch.

"Bella, dear," Carlisle smiled at me, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions?"

'Not really,' I wanted to sneer in his face. 'My Jasper told me everything!' I wanted to yell. But, like a good girl, I kept those thoughts to myself. "Well, yea… I-I thought my eyes were supposed to be… I don't know red? Like a newborn?" I questioned quietly, keeping my eyes down, making sure I sold the whole 'insecure, just want to be loved' act fully. And I did. Hook. Line. And Sinker.

"Yes, that's a good question," Rosalie said, thoroughly confused.

"Well," Carlisle started, "we all know that I was a part of the volturi, some hundreds of years ago, correct?" We all nodded, "when I was there, the brothers—Aro, Marcus, and Caius—and I discovered a prophecy. It spoke of a vampire. A true vampire princess," everyone gasped for show (Rosalie's gasp was the only genuine one), "beauty so rare, eyes so silver, power so invincible," his eyes took on a dream-like state as he retold what the prophecy read, "it said those who are with her will be cherished, loved, and empowered; while those against her will parish where they stand. The prophecy also spoke about her being able to resist mental _and_ physical attacks; visions of the future, visions of the past, and visions of the present.

And, in the last paragraph, it gave a good description of how she would look before her transformation; brown eyed, pale, daughter of a chief, and free spirit; Charlie Swan and Renee Swan." _Vampire princess, Isabella Whitlock, and God of War (both human and vampire), Jasper Whitlock, must stand together in battle, side by side, in order to fulfill the destiny of the vampire world._

If separated, they can be destroyed, and those with evil intentions will rule.

I stared wide-eyed at Carlisle, in true surprise now; as he finished the rest of the prophecy in his head, not willing to voluntarily share that information. Jasper and I, we were always meant to be. No matter the age gap, it was always him. It was always me.

It was always us.

And our family.

_Jasper… alone…_

A voice, the same voice I heard during my transformation, whispered in my head. It was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't getting it. Something in me wouldn't allow the thought to go through. But it's important, that much I know.

_No separation… God of War._

_Battle… side by side… Evil intentions._

_Volturi…kill… rule._

I threw the words around in my head, all separated and jumbled, until they began to make some kind of sense. Jasper is alone. He's the god of war. We shouldn't be separated. A battle will happen… we have to be side by side, or we will be killed if separated and those with evil intentions will rule. Volturi. Kill. Rule.

I gasped. They plan on killing Jasper!

_No! Not going to happen!_

The voice roared in my head. It's right, of course. Jasper dying, for real this time, is not going to happen. "A-and you think that's me?" I questioned the fear in my voice completely real.

"Obviously," Alice bit out through clenched teeth, "it's you. Or are we all just seeing silver like crazy people?"

"You were in an asylum…" I trailed off, getting shocked gasp from everyone in the room.

We haven't brought that up since the whole James situation. Alice stomped out of the room, and like a 'good' mother, Esme chased after her.

"That was uncalled for, Isabella," Edward chided me, using my full name to show just how disappointed he is. I had to stifle the urge to roll my eyes. Prick.

"Sorry, she was just…being mean." I complained, sounding like Emmett when he loses a game. "Anyways, you said this is me. I'm supposed to have some powers according to this prophecy, what are they?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked at Edward-something he's going to have to stop, now that I'm a vampire and can catch every little thing-silently asking a question, to which Edward shook his head. I didn't feel like going back into his thoughts *shudder*, so I waited patiently-okay, not so patiently-for him to talk.

"Well…"

Carlisle began to talk and the only thing running through my head at the moment is how exactly am I going to fulfill _the prophecy_? Or better yet, when?


	6. Chapter 5: Powers

_**Hell Hath no fury, like a Woman Scorned**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Well…"_

_Carlisle began to talk and the only thing running through my head at the moment is how exactly am I going to fulfill the prophecy? Or better yet, when?_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Power(s)**_

* * *

"Well, we don't exactly know that specific detail, Bella," Carlisle admitted. Again, why are the idiots always the bad guys? Usually, and I'm just assuming here, when the bad guys have a secret weapon, their supposed to know what do with it, right?

"Maybe…maybe I don't have any?" I offered. Carlisle's eyes hardened.

"No, you have one. More than one, we just don't know what they are, yet."

"Carlisle, that's an excellent idea!" Edward and Alice-who finally decided to join us again-chirped together. I rolled my eyes and waited for Edward to explain, "Carlisle has an old friend from the Volturi, Elezar, from the Denali coven. Do you remember them, Bella?" Edward asked, albeit cautiously. They still had worries of my memory and how far in went.

"Denali...Denali… yes, I remember them. I think. They are the other animal-drinking coven, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, I'll go call r-"Carlisle began, excitedly, until Alice cut him off, with an apologetic smile.

"Carlisle, Bella is not being completely honest," Alice rated me out, "she knows of one power, so far," she finished.

All eyes were on me, emotions so strong you didn't need Jasper to figure them out. Curious, concern, anger, hatred, excitement, delight; all the emotions you normally wouldn't see at the same time. "What? Alice, truly you must be mistaken. I have no knowledge of what your are speaking," I dramatically stood up, feigning outrage. "I am appalled you would accuse me of withholding such information!"

"Alice, Bella, I am so very much confused," voiced Esme, and that's when I began to realize we were talking like we weren't in the 21st century, "please Alice, explain to us what you are going on about."

"Well, earlier, when she was leaving for her hunt, I heard her voice in my head!" She cried. "She asked me 'Why so scared, Alice?' and then took off out the window like a bat out of hell. And then, just when I thought maybe I was hearing things, when she was coming down the stairs she said 'I hate you, too, Alice!' and I heard it clear as day." Everyone, including myself, gasped at Alice's words.

"I did not!" I protested, "I was thinking those things… but I didn't send them to her mind!" Carlisle jumped up, this time.

"It's part of your power! Like Edwards, but reversed. Instead of hearing their thoughts, you can send them yours!" Carlisle smiled brightly for a moment, but soon it slowly faded, "y-you can't read minds, too, can you?" he asked, extremely cautious. Edward, Esme, and Alice all stiffened noticeably. I didn't say anything; I just stared at all of them for a while, and then smiled.

"No, thank goodness! Wouldn't it be something terrible to have two mind readers?" I asked.

_Oh, thank heavens!_ – Esme.

_Felix- I think she's lying. We need to get to Elezar as soon as we can— _Alice

_Yes, that is very good!—_Carlisle

_I personally wouldn't care…_ —Rosalie

_I miss my brother. –_Emmett.

Emmett was going through memories of him and Jasper. When they first met and how he was scared shitless of Jasper and all his scars, how he thought Alice controlled him, all their 'fights', all their pranks they pulled together, and all the memories he had of me, him, and Jasper together. The time we pulled a prank on Edward and they got in trouble, because Edward refused to believe his 'precious, innocent, Isabella,' could do such a thing! Jasper and I mock wrestling, Jasper and I falling 'asleep' while Emmett 'read' some goodnight stories to us. And the day Jasper left… I sat back down and watched silently as everyone else began to talk.

_*Emmett's Memory* (Third Person)_

"_Hey Rose, where's J?" Emmett called out to his wife, who was upstairs. _

_Rosalie ran to Emmett's side, hearing the worry in his voice, which was highly unusual for her husband. "I don't know, somewhere with Bella, I think. What's wrong?" Rose asked, worried now, too._

"_I don't know… Just a bad feeling," he told her, walking out front to stand on the porch. At the same time, the familiar hum of Jasper's Ducati could be heard coming up the entrance of their home. Emmett stood up, Rosalie by his side, and waited for his brother to descend from the garage, the bad feeling growing stronger with each passing minute. _

_Finally, Jasper stepped out of the garage and made his way to the front of the house, where his brother and sister was waiting for him. "I'm leaving," was all he said before running up to his room._

"_What do you mean 'I'm leaving'," Emmett boomed, snatching the duffle bag off Jasper's bed, trying in vain to keep him from putting stuff in the bag. Jasper snatched it back, and began placing his clothes inside._

"_Exactly what I said, exactly what I meant. I'm leaving. I can't do __**this **__anymore!" Jasper yelled, flinging random clothes into the bag. He knew Bella would take care of his personal/valuable items and bring them to him when it was time for her to come to him. "This life-style, I'm leaving this life-style. I don't know why I even thought I could live on this stupid animal-diet," he looked at his brother, who looked extremely hurt, and if it were possible, he'd be crying, "Emm, I love you, you know that… But I can't do it anymore. I have to go while my balls are still attached," he finished and everyone knew he meant get away from Alice._

"_W-where are you going to stay?" Rosalie asked, fighting back a sob. It broke Jasper's heart to see his twin-who wasn't really his twin, but she was in every other way of the word-and his brother like this. The feelings he was unconsciously projecting, showed that._

"_I'm not sure, just away from here; far, far, away. I may go see Peter and Charlotte, but after that just roam. Nomad style," he finished, trying to give his usual smirk, but it came out more as a grimace than anything._

"_Well, we'll come with you. Sure, it'll upset Esme but-"Jasper cut Emmett off._

"_No, you two will not, I don't want to bring you guys down with me." With that, Jasper zipped us his bag and headed back towards the garage his brother and sister on his tail._

"_At least take this," Jasper turned just in time to see his sister throwing keys his way. His eyes widened comically, "it's a guarantee that I'll see you again. After all, it's a loan, not a giveaway," Rosalie explained. Without thinking she ran up to her brother and hugged him, a form of physical contact he didn't allow, so she made to back away and apologize, but his arms wrapped around her lower-back seconds before she could pull away. She sighed, "I'll miss you, brother."_

_Jasper, with a kiss on the cheek, let her go and made a show of wiping tears from her face, "don't cry, doll, you'll see me again. I have to give you your car back, remember?" he succeeded in getting a laugh out of his twin._

_With an awkward, one-armed man hug, Emmett wished his brother a 'see you later,' farewell. "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?" Jasper said before taking off down the road._

_*End of Emmett's Memory*_

If I wasn't trying so damn hard to control my emotions, I'd no doubt be drying sobbing right now. I didn't know he left like _that._ Without telling everyone else goodbye, not that I blame him…

Edward was growling by the end of that memory, because Emmett had started replaying all the moments he saw of me and Jasper, and Eddie just happens to be an extremely jealous beau. "When did that happen?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"When did what happen?" All of us non mind readers asked.

"Emmett's going over these meaningless memories, and that _monster_ has defiled her!" He spat. I jumped back out of my seat and stood in front of Edward, who was standing in front of his brother, looking the entire world like he was going to _try_ and attack _my_ brother. I growled at him, surprising the both of us, and enjoyed watching him shrink back, scared.

"_Jasper_," I emphasized, "did not defile me! He became my best friend and treated me like one! And, he is your bother! I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him a monster! If anyone's a monster it's you! Walking around here like you own the world! This coven, me! You're filthy!" I yelled, shocking the hell out of everyone but Emmett…and Rosalie?

Edward growled at me and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You just said Jasper defiled me, but you! I know what you're doing with Alice! And you're trying to control my life! And I remember what you did to me when I was human! If that's not defiling, I don't know what is!" I spat at him, not in the least bit sorry that my venom is all over his face. "And, if you don't like the things going on through Emmett's head, stay out of it!" I took a deep, unnecessary breath and sat on the couch next to a stunned Esme.

"What do you mean? What is he doing with Alice? Alice?" Rosalie asked, her voice colder than ice. It's obvious she knows the answer to her question, but it's also obvious she wants an answer.

"Um, he, we…I," Alice was stuttering, and I was slightly offended that she wasn't scared of me— the fucking vampire princess—but I can understand how one can be scared shitless of Rosalie. She's fierce when she wants to be. "We...hooked up, a few months ago, and realized we were in love with each other… We've been trying to find ways to tell you all, but that bitch was always getting into trouble!" Alice yelled, pointing at me. Rosalie stood up, jumping to my defense, I guess, but I stopped her and walked over to Alice.

"The only bitch in this house is you—I'm just waiting for you to drop on your knees and bark like one," I meant it just as an insult, but when she really did it my jaw dropped to the ground. "Alice, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I screeched.

"Bark, bark," her face screwed up, and that's when I realized what I did.

"Amazing, I'll go call Elezar, right away!" Carlisle boomed, running out of the room and to his study, Esme in tow.


	7. Chapter 6: Six Months Ago

_**Chapter 6: (Power**__(__**s**__)__** Cont.) Denali Coven\ Six Months Ago**_

* * *

*Next Day*

After everything that happened yesterday Edward and I haven't been in the same room, Alice hasn't stopped barking (though, I have a feeling that's my fault…), Rosalie is even more confused as to what the hell is going on, Emmett's thinking of ways to get us (Rosie included) out of the house, and Carlisle's been on the phone with Elezar all through the morning in his study.

"I feel like a science experiment gone bad," I complained to Emmett, who was lying on my bed 'sleeping.' (Rosalie's hunting) "Seriously, I've figured out two of my powers so far—on my own, I might add—so why exactly do I need Elezar? I think I can find the rest on my own…" I trailed off, detecting the panic in my own voice. Truth is, I don't want him to tell them about the mind reading—that'll definitely start some drama.

"Because," Emmett started after a long while, "he'll be able to list them off as soon as he gets here, basically. And that way, you can learn to master them faster. Like, what if you end up having some power where you can blow shit up? Someone pisses you off and they'll blow to pieces right there! With Elezar, he could give you a heads up, and you'll be able to control yourself." He reasoned, and I sighed. He's right, of course. "We could go practice…" he trailed off, leaving the option available.

"We could… but all we know about is (are?) My thought projecting and mind-control or whatever… I don't even know what I did," I flipped onto my bed next to him and stared at the ceiling. "Emmett, hop on one foot!" I demanded, and was awarded with him falling off the bed, laughing like a maniac. "See!" I complained.

After Emmett finally calmed down after a good three minutes—apparently, every time he looked at my face all he could see was me demanding him to hop on one foot—he picked himself up off my floor and sat back down next to me, "Well, obviously, you're doing something wrong. Or not really trying, how you'd do it with Alice?" He asked.

I snorted, "I really wanted to see her acting like a dog," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then that's it! You really wanted her to act like a dog, and she did. So think of something you really want me to do, and tell me do it," he grinned at me, proud of his answer. I stared at him for a moment, wishing I could wipe that grin off his face, wishing he'd stop being so damn cocky all the time. I smiled sweetly at him,

"I want you to stop being so damn cocky, I want you to fall of a pedestal or five. I want you to go dress up in Rosalie's clothes, and do your own make up," I demanded, yet kept my voice light and sweet like I did yesterday with Alice. I was awarded with Emmett's grin falling off his face—and him walking away stiffly, as if he didn't have a mind of his own.

I got up to follow but my doorway was suddenly blocked by a view that use to make my heart beat, cheeks flush, and panties drip—okay, it never did that to me, but we get my point. "What Edward?" I ground out between clenched teeth.

"I just want to talk," he pleaded, _Carlisle will kill me if she leaves… or tries to, it'll be a shame to have to kill the most beautiful creature on the planet… _his thoughts finished for him. I gaped at him, so they are trying to kill me!

"I think I made myself perfectly clear! I don't want to talk to you!" I spat, ready to move him out of my way.

"Please, go for a walk with me… I just really need to talk to you," he pleaded again. An involuntary shudder ran through me as I remembered the last time we went for a 'walk.' He left me. I smiled as soon as that thought slapped me—maybe he'll leave again.

Ah, wishful thinking; such a useless type of thinking. "Fine, Edward, I'll meet you outside. I have to go check on Emmett first," I added when I heard a loud crack and 'shit' come from his and Rosalie's room. Edward smiled.

"Alright, Bella, I'll meet you outside." He kissed my knuckles, "thank-you, beautiful," and with that he walked away. There was a string of barks and I knew if Alice were able to talk she'd be cursing me. I made my way to Rosalie's room and saw Emmett struggling to put on a pair of pantyhose's to go with his dress. I fell to the floor laughing while Emmett glared at me.

"The least you could do is help me!" He complained. I sobered up when I saw him stand up. The dress was ripped everywhere, his junk was hanging out, and the pantyhose were torn to shreds. I shuddered.

"Emmett! Don't mess with Rosalie's stuff _ever_ again!' I yelled, running out of the room. That was definitely not a sight I wanted to see again. I made my way outside and saw Edward standing on the path that takes you deeper into the forest, and I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw him standing like that.

Just a year ago I was turning eighteen, I was in love and I felt like I ruled the world; I _had _a perfect family, boyfriend, and once upon a time I had a best friend. Life was great, I was great, and then reality hit me in the face and made me realize I wasn't living a fairytale. I didn't—and still don't—have my prince, my fairy godmother, or my wonderful rats that'll sew me up a beautiful ball gown.

I lead him to the clearing, so that way we were out of hearing range, and sat down on the damp grass, not caring that my dress was getting messy; just waiting. "Bella," Edward started, "…how did you know about Alice and me?" He asked.

"The way you two act around each other, first of all, made it obvious. At least, to me, it was," I came up with a lie that I knew would stick, "and when I touched you… I saw you with Alice. I really wanted to know why she hated me and I knew you two were always close, so I figured she'd tell you. I was trying to get your attention but I was hit with a vision of you two, from the past I guess…" but, when I finished the lie, I had no idea how I was going to sell it when they wanted to 'see' me use this gift.

Edward stared, shocked and amazed for a moment, "it was an accident, Bella! I swear; I'm not in love with Alice, I want you and-"

"Edward, I don't want you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Ever again; the past is the past and I'm ready to move on from it," I stood up to leave but Edward grabbed my arm before I could run off.

"Are you leaving us, Bella?" _wouldn't be so smart on your end_…,"I don't think that'd be a good idea," his voice was light, but his thoughts were filled with nothing but malice and rage.

"I may not be with you, _Edward_," I spat out his name, "but my heart is with the entire Cullen clan," I told him, hating every word that came out my mouth; necessary, Jasper, necessary, Jasper—I kept repeating to myself. This is absolutely necessary for survival, and for my eternity with Jasper.

_Oh, thank God,_ "you're right, Bella. I shouldn't have assumed it was just me you were here for," he said, his apology not sincere at all. He was just happy I'd be here for eternity and allow them to rule with me. I opened my mouth to say something smart to him but his phone rang, effectively cutting me off, "Carlisle?"

"Hello Edward, the Denali Coven are on their way—three hours give or take, you and Bella should get home so we can discuss everything as a _family_ before our guest come," Carlisle explained. I could hear the emphasis on the word family, and knew it was a silent question to know if I would be staying with them.

"Yes, we're on our way. Bella and I have some news to tell the _family_," Edward's emphasis was a reassurance that I was, in fact, staying with the family by choice. And I'm pretty sure Edward and I _didn't _have news to tell the family—they were smart enough to fool me, so they should be smart enough to figure out that Edward and I were done yesterday. They exchanged a good-bye and Edward 'allowed' me to go first, but really his thoughts gave him away. He thought I'd try to run off, what being faster than him now that I'm a newborn. We made it to the house in three minutes-since I wanted to hunt-to find everyone back in the living room again. I folded my arms over my chest and went and sat next to Emmett and Rosalie, who happened to make it back before Edward and me, did.

"Alice, stop acting like a dog and don't open your mouth if you have nothing nice to say," I told her sternly, even adding the 'what did I tell you' finger that mothers made famous. Emmett snorted when Alice stopped barking and stood up all kinds of confused.

"What the hell…" that bitch! Her eyes met mine and narrowed. I raised an eyebrow, daring her to say something stupid. Wisely, she sat down next to Edward on the love seat. She grabbed his hand in hers and smirked at me.

"Really, Alice, am I supposed to be jealous? I've already had him… Enjoy," I told her, smirking to myself when her eyes narrowed and her smirk turned into a frown.

"Okay," Carlisle started, clapping his hands to get our attention, "the Denali's, as we all known, will be here shortly so I figured we could talk as a family first before they got here," he explained, and we all shook our heads. "Elezar used to work for the volturi as well, so he knows about the prophecy. To say he's surprised the Vampire Princess is ours is an understatement." Everyone, but me, laughed at Carlisle's 'joke.' I don't like the way he said I was theirs. "So, because we're family and to cure his sudden case of curiosity, he has agreed to come down here and help. Now, any questions, concerns, comments?" He asked.

"No, but-"I started

"Bella has discovered a new gift!" Edward cut me off. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He smirked.

"He's right, I do. And because of that I knew Edward was cheating on me with a girl with no boobs!" I blurted out, not liking the cockiness I saw in his-Or his whore's, for that matter-face and I smiled slyly when theirs was wiped off. Everyone's eyes were on me and I was getting the 'explain' look from the 'Parental Figures.' "Alice was very upset with me from the minute I woke up, I didn't know why. I didn't do anything! And I really wanted to know, but I figured she'd just deny it and pretend to be all buddy-buddy with me, so I touched Edward's arm, to get his attention, hoping he'd be able to tell me what was wrong, when I got a vision of him and Alice in the woods, shirtless." I said, sinking myself into a bigger whole every time I opened my mouth.

No one said anything for a while, just lost in their own heads until Rosalie-who'd been unnaturally quiet-spoke up, "so it's like your mind control power. You really wanted to Alice to act like a dog, she did. You really wanted to know what was going on with Alice and why she just started hating you, you did. So what I'm really saying is—is if you want it enough, or whatever, you can see/get it without argue. "She explained.

Everyone looked a little stunned, but Emmett and I just sat there smirking at her. The girls' got six degrees, and she's a mechanic, they should already know Rosalie would come up with something like this. I'm just surprised Carlisle-or Edward-didn't. _Idiots._

"That could work! I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Bella, I think all your powers may work that way," Carlisle said, his whole face lighting up like a kid in a candy store, "they may all work from your want/desire of (for) something; possibly your needs, too." He explained.

"So if I want it hard enough, or need it, I can get it?" I asked, thinking that actually made sense. At least, in the mind control sense since Emmett and Alice did what I wanted them to.

"Yes, pretty much. How about you give it a go? Try it with anyone of us," Carlisle said.

Even though he offered all of them up to be my test dummies, you could see that he, Edward, Alice, and Esme were completely nervous. I smiled at them, hoping to calm them down but even I had enough smarts to know my smile was anything but sweet and calming.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, and they, in turn, raised their perfectly shaped eyebrow (and Emmett grinned); _bitches_, I thought, _their taunting me! _I had to fight the urge to growl at them for doing that, I felt disrespected for some reason, but I let it go. I really want to know how and why they were changed. No one ever discussed with me, so I thought maybe I could see it firsthand (Or secondhand, whatever).

I shook my head, that's a private story. "I want to know why Emmett knows how to put on makeup perfectly," I said, smiling. He'd done my makeup for me as a human, when Rosalie and Alice were-for reasons still unknown to me, to this day-not available. Both Emmett's eyebrows shot up, and his grin dropped while Rosalie smiled at me, shaking her head slightly.

"No! No way! Anything but that; it's embarrassing," He said, quieting his voice to sound like a child at the end. Am I a bitch for not caring?

"Ah, come on, Emmy! Everyone knows but me, so let me see!" I pounced on him without warning and gasped-

_*__**Pre-Bella FLASHBACK* (Third Person)**_

"_Emmett, I need your help," Rosalie called from their room._

_Emmett, Jasper, and surprisingly, even Edward, were all locked in a life or death battle._

"_Come on! Everyone knows about that shortcut! It's not cheating if it was created!" Emmett defended himself to Jasper._

_Super 'Mario Kart Race II' was on the screen, Emmett in first place, Edward in second, and Jasper in third. "You are too! Just because they're there doesn't mean you can use them! It's to catch cheaters like YOU!" Jasper yelled at him, managing to smack Emmett in the head without losing control of his car._

"_Really, you're both taking this game too far. Emmett stop using the shortcuts, Jasper stop using the cheat codes!" Edward chided them all playfully. _

_Jasper had the decency to look remorseful and ashamed at being caught cheating while he complained about Emmett cheating and Em just grinned, taking it all in stride._

"_Emmett Bobby McCarty!" Rosalie yelled, "You get your ass in here this instance and help me! The game isn't going anywhere!" _

"_Watch your mouth Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme chided her 'daughter.'_

_With one big sigh, Emmett paused the game and made him his way upstairs-albeit slowly, to ensure his brothers would not start the game without his presence-and accompanied his wife, whom was standing doing her hair in their big mirror, in their room. "Yes, sweet, darling wife, of mine?" he drawled in his Tennessee accent that always got her turned on, albeit sarcastically._

_Rose smiled, "Well, my sweet, super strong, loving and sexy teddy bear, I need you to put my make up on," she replied, her voice taking on her New York accent—one she only, involuntarily, slipped into when she was telling a memory, "While I work on my hair. Get it done faster, so we can hurry up and leave!"_

_The couple were going on there 'Every-other two weeks Date Night' thing, they'd been doing since the eighties, and tonight Emmett decided to take Rosalie out to the Carrie Underwood concert since Rosie was such a big fan. "Babe, I don't know how to do make up!" Emmett complained, and groaned loudly at the laughter from the rest of his family._

"_It's okay; I'll give you a step-by-step instruction, okay?" Rosalie asked sweetly, "if I can get my make-up out of the way by time I'm done with my hair, we won't have to worry about being late! And I don't want to be late," she explained._

_Emmett was prepared to tell her no, but once he saw the twinkle in his wife's eye, and the beaming smile playing at her lips, he knew he couldn't turn her down. She was so excited for this concert! With a sigh, Emmett stepped over to his wife and waited patiently on instructions on applying mascara. _

_***End of Flashback* **_

I laughed softly and Emmett looked liked he'd be blushing if he were still human, "Emmett! That was so sweet; I don't know why you're embarrassed." I said with a smile.

He beamed back at me, "Thanks, Bells."

After that, I went through more memories of Emmett's pre-Bella life, and actually had a good laugh with all the Cullen's.

I just wish it were real.

* * *

_***2 Hours Later***_

"Carlisle, old friend, it is so good to see you; and so soon after the wedding!" I heard Elezar's voice as Carlisle greeted him at the door.

I smiled at the memory of Rosalie and Emmett's twenty-fifth wedding. "Yes, indeed it is! Come in, come in," Carlisle said, obviously impatient with the pleasantries.

I tapped into their thoughts (something I discovered I could turn on and turn off) to get read on them:

_I have a bad feeling about this…_ - Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen were all on the same thought path.

_Hmm, the Vampire Princess; surely the Volturi have heard of the discovery, this will not end good_… - Elezar was worried for his family, and what their involvement with me and the Cullen's would mean for them.

When they finally made it into the room with the rest of us, they gasped loudly, staring at me in disbelief. I had to stop the urge to roll my eyes; vampire, princess, silver eyes—got it, but do I really have to be gasped at? Am I that surprising? Am I a freak?

"It _is_ you!" Elezar exclaimed with much awe and disbelief, "but I am afraid I will not be of much assistance, Carlisle," he sighed sadly.

"What? Why not?" Edward jumped up, cutting off whatever Carlisle was going to say.

"She is what we first thought—a shield. Mental definitely, I'm not sure if she's a physical shield or not because her mental shield is blocking my power," he explained.

"Well…" Esme trailed off, "this suddenly…slows things down," she finished lamely.

"I'll say," I whispered at the same time as Emmett and Rosalie; causing us all to laugh.

"Perhaps, since we know what she is, now, we could practice?" Carlisle suggested.

I looked around at all the vampires and they were all shaking their head slightly, trying to encourage me to practice. I sighed and agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Better to get this started sooner rather than later, right?"

* * *

_***Sometime After Midnight* **_

We'd been working on my shield for a little over eight hours now, and though we couldn't get tired physically; emotionally I was exhausted. "Can we take a break? Please?" I asked quietly, "I really need to hunt."

"Oh!" Carlisle and Elezar both exclaimed, jumping up from the chairs in front of me, "of course! You are a newborn after all, and working on the shield must be taking a lot out of you, too," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Okay, Alice and Edward went their separate ways hours ago," Carlisle paused, taking in my reaction to his words, no doubt, "so I'll have Emmett and Rosalie take you, sound okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. Perfect. "Yea, dad, that would be great," I said with false cheer.

Carlisle beamed with pride at being called dad by me, "Emmett, Rose?"

They were at the door in an instant and Em was grinning at me, while Rosalie choose to give me a small, hesitant smile that I gave back to her, "we'll keep her safe 'dad'," he declared.

5 Minutes Later all three of us were deep in the forest, away from humans and other vampires with super-hearing. "Jasper." Was all Emmett said before handing me the phone.

"Jasper," I repeated, "how much did he tell you about what's going on?"

"Everything he knew," Emmett replied.

"Someone care to explain what's going on, to me?" Rosalie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Jasper and I… we're mates. True mates. Like you and Emmett mates. The Cullen's have been lying to us all," I told Rosalie, still checking around me cautiously for anyone that decided to (try and) sneak up on us.

"WHAT?" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett nodded, "It's true! I don't know everything, because Jasper didn't know everything, but they are mates, the Cullen's have been lying to us, baby, and Bella here is the Vampire Princess, which isn't hard to figure out," Emmett smiled at me; I returned it.

"How'd you know I was a mind reader, Em?"

"You're a mind reader, too!" Rosalie shrieked.

We both rolled our eyes at her, "Jasper told me to be prepared for any and every power I could think of. Mind reading and future-seeing were the first two things to pop to my mind, and then, of course, your shield." He explained.

I nodded and smiled at him with obvious pride. Because Emmett looks like your typical assembly-line meatballers, who'd be dating the schools bubblegum bimbo, no one expects him to smart and observant! But Rose and I know better. "Cool."

"So… Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? I understand the Cullen's are lying, but about what? And you and Jasper are mates. I know you, Bella, and I know Jasper, so I know you both are good for each other." She said with a soft smile, "And I'm really sorry for how I've been acting and…" I cut her off

" It's okay, you were scared for your family and wanted everything I was giving up. We'll talk about that later; and I'll explain later. After I call Jasper," I said, "it's been months!" I exclaimed sadly.

They nodded in understanding and I dialed Jasper's number. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered and I heard his voice.

"If that's Alice tell her to go fuck herself and to leave me alone!" He barked at someone.

I chuckled along with the person on the other end of the phone, and watched as Emmett and Rosalie had a hard time holding in their giggles, since Jasper and I promised each other complete privacy before we got those two involved.

"Well, that's reassuring sweet pea, really," I said, finally calming down.

No one said anything. At all. Literally. No breathing, moving, whispering, nothing.

"Alright big boy, care to come talk to me, or what?" I sighed impatiently

"Hey Bella," His voice rang through the phone and I felt myself relax instantly. God, that one sentences can do so much for me.

"I miss you," I spoke quietly, "I miss you so much and I wish the world that I could be there, with you," I sighed.

There was a pregnant pause and I had to keep myself from growling and sobbing, I knew why there was a pause, "Don't think like that!" I snapped, "I'd never… You believe me right? That I love you, and no one else?" Even to my own ears I sounded so… lost.

"Of course, sorry, I know you wouldn't and I know you do. I love you, too, you know? And I miss you, and I want nothing more than for you to be here with me, also, but you need to learn everything you can before you come back, understand?" He said.

I shook my head, but then chuckled when I remembered we were on the phone, "you can't see me! Yes, I understand. They're taking their sweet time, though," I grumbled. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Ask him if we can come, too!" Rose basically yelled

"Shh! Rosie, he's not supposed to know we're here!" Emmett tried to whisper.

I rolled my eyes, "Congratulations, he didn't hear any of that. Really," I paused and Rosalie gave me a 'shut-the –fuck-up' look, "don't give me that look Rosie! You deserved that bit of sarcasm, really, you set yourselves up!" I complained.

Rosalie laughed, "I guess I did. Hi Jasper! I miss you, brother. Anyways, can we go with Bella?" Jasper didn't say anything; Emmett and I giggled quietly, Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Geez, I realize I was a bitch, okay? But Bella's forgiven me…so, can you answer the question?" she was getting a bit impatient.

He laughed.

"Rosie!" Jasper mocked my voice (at least I think it's supposed to be my voice) terribly, "of course you can come! Bring the big lug, too!" He finished. Rosalie giggled and I laughed

"Shut up, Jasper! I don-" I started, but I stopped when I heard and sensed the presence of someone else with us.

Our heads snapped to the west and we saw him walking out of the forest; he quickly covered up a scowl. I hope to God Jasper knows to keep his mouth shut.

"What are you three doing?" Carlisle asked, and it didn't take a genius to now he was suspicious.

I had to stop myself from hissing.

"Well, we hunted, and then we felt like prank calling some people, Bella went first." Emmett said, grinning like a fool. No one's ever smart enough to believe Emmett's lying, especially about things so simple like prank calling.

"Yea, but her fridge was running and I didn't know what to say, so we started talking about food! Her favorites are strawberry ice cream and extra cheesy pizza!" I chirped happily

"Be-ella, Are you there? You said you were going to tell me the little mermaid story!" A female voice whined on the other end. I was momentarily stunned at actually hearing a child but then I remembered Charlotte.

"How old is she?"

"She's eight, Carlisle." Rosalie rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from me, "Eloise, I'm sorry, my daddy doesn't like it when I do prank calls with my friends! Maybe we'll talk again one day, okay?"

"B-but, I thought…we were friends… your daddy doesn't like me?" Charlotte whimpered, and I got the feeling she was liking this way too much.

"I'm sowwie, baby, we'll meet someday! I have to go, honey-bunny, bye!" Rosalie hung up the phone and passed it back to Emmett. "I hope you're happy, she didn't have many friends and probably thinks we hate her know!" Rose hissed, and Carlisle had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry… You didn't have to hang up, I just wanted to see what was taking so long. Um, I'll be going now." He turned around to leave but turned back when we didn't move, "are you three coming?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Not yet, pop, we wanted to wait for the rain first, let Bella see how cool it is," Emmett said, grinning up at the sky and I realized for the first time that a rainstorm was coming, and that I could actually smell it and see the rain coming.

Carlisle sighed, "okay… just, don't be long," he said and took off back the house.

We waited a good five minutes before deciding the coast was clear and began talking again, "so, before you explain everything, tell us how you and Jasper figured out you two were mates?" Emmett asked.

I smiled, "It all started _six months ago_…"


	8. Chapter 7: March

_***THE DATES USED ARE COORDINATED WITH THE 2011 CALENDARS***_

_**Chapter 7: March**_

* * *

_March: Losing old Friends and Making new Ones_

_**Week 1: The 1**__**st**_

"What part of 'leave me alone!" are you not understanding?"

"Come on, Bells! What's the problem?" Jake managed to yell out to her before she slammed the front door to her house.

Bella, on a rare occasion Edward actually 'allowed' her to go, drove down to La Push, ready for some _funnin' n sunnin' _as Jacob so eloquently put it. _Of course_, Bella thought, stomping into the kitchen, _nothing can ever stay happy with Jacob! _After showing her how to cliff dive properly with no intentions of dying, Jake brought her back to his house, where they ate pizza and laughed at stupid movies. Life, at the moment –no matter how short the time, was perfect. Until Jacob opened his big, cocky, werewolf-y mouth:

"_Bella," Jake said after their second movie was over, stopping her from putting in the third, "can we…talk?" he asked._

_Bella turned from the T.V. and faced him with a big smile, but it quickly left when she saw his face. "Jakey, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" She asked, nearly hysterical, after noting the pained expression on his face. _

_He quickly shook his head 'no,' and sat there for another minute in silence, trying to place his thoughts, "I love you, Bella," he finally blurted out. _

_Bella stood there, staring at Jake like he had grown fifty heads all of a sudden. __**Should've known**__, Bella thought warily. No matter how many times they fought, no matter how many times Bella told him she wants Edward, Jacob never gives up! Even his pack, who love Bella like she were one of them (even if she does hang out with leeches), knows she's never going to see Jacob that way and want him to just let her be. Jacob, though, he's one stubborn ass and doesn't know, doesn't want, to quit._

"_Jake, please," said Bella, who wanted to not argue and save the rest of their day, "not today, please!" she wasn't beneath begging, either._

"_Not today? What do you mean 'not today'? I have to tell you this now, before it's too late!" Jake boomed, "I love you Bella, and I want you to pick me instead of him," he was standing now, and walking towards her in a slow, stalker like manner._

_Quite frankly, he was scaring Bella and she was now ready to go home, "Jacob, I'm ready to go home." she said, turning around and walked towards the door._

"_Bella! I can't let you go home yet, we need to talk!" Jake said, running towards her._

_Bella opened the door and ran outside towards her truck, "No, we don't, and yes you can! I want to go, Jake," Bella said, her eyes pleading with him to understand._

_He didn't._

"_Can we talk first, and then I'll let you go home?" Jake asked, his eyes pleading as well._

_Seeing that look in Jacob's eyes, it almost caused Bella to give in and listen to what Jake had to say. Almost; "__**Let **__me go home? If I want to go home, Jake, I will. And I do, so I am," Bella got in her truck, slamming the door and stuck her key in the ignition._

_She turned once. Twice. Three times, and finally got out of the car, not even bothering to get her keys because no one was going to steal it, and began walking. "What're you doing, Bella?" Jake asked, confused._

"_What does it look like? My truck won't start and I'm ready to go home, I'm walking," Bella called back without looking back at Jake._

"_Okay, I'll drive you home," Jake yelled, and then ran to his house to get the keys and came back and hopped in the rabbit. _

_*10 Minutes Later*_

"_Get in the car, Bella," Jake sighed._

_Bella had officially reached her limit. She wanted nothing to do with Jake, which meant she'd have to walk to the line, cross it, and wait for Alice to notify Edward that she needed a ride. Her heart broke for even thinking about losing Jake, but he just doesn't understand; and if he doesn't understand, how in the world are they going to keep their friendship for forever? She felt as though it's better to end it now then later, when it'll hurt more._

_Bella didn't say anything, opting to give Jake the silent treatment and keep walking. Even with all the weird looks she was getting from people, she decided to keep walking. _

_*20 Minutes Later*_

_Her feet were killing her, her legs were screaming in protest, and her mouth was dry, and her head was spinning from the heat. Of all days, Forks/La Push decides to get extremely hot on __**this **__day._

"_I have water, Bella, and air conditioning," Jake called._

_Bella stopped walking and glared at him for a while, before giving in with a sigh. "Thanks," she said, as he handed her the water._

"_That was really stupid, Bells," Jake chastised._

_Bella rolled her eyes, "I did something stupid, and you __**are **__stupid, we're even," she snapped._

_Jacob let out a hearty laugh, "deserved and noted, Bella, deserved and noted." _

_The ride was silent the rest of the way, until they passed Newton's store, and Jacob thought he waited long enough for Bella to cool down, "Bella, we never finished our talk."_

"_No, __**you **__never finished your talk," Bella snapped, "leave me alone.' She finished quietly. _

"_Bella! I can't just leave you alone, you won't let me finish!" Jake yelled._

_Bella turned in her seat, fully facing him, "because I know what you're going to say! How this is going to end! And today, I don't want to hear it, Jacob. Matter of fact, I don't want to hear it ever again, so just LEAVE ME ALONE." Bella yelled at him._

_Jake pulled into her drive way, and before Bella could get the door open he grabbed her wrist, "Bell-"_

_She yanked her wrist away, threw her door open and glared, "what part of 'leave me alone!" are you not understanding?" she yelled before slamming the door closed and running up to her front door._

"_Come on, Bells! What's the problem?" Jake managed to yell through his car window before she slammed the door closed._

_***End of Flashback***_

Jacob got out of his car with a sigh and headed into the house, glad that she didn't think to lock the door. He got to the kitchen and Bella-who had started on dinner-turned to face him, rage on her face and a butcher's knife in her hand. "WHAT'S _THE_PROBLEM?" She screeched, walking towards him, knife still out. He backed up, knowing it would cause damage if it came down to that, "the problem is YOU! You can't take no for an answer! You can't accept the fact that I love you as a brother—a best friend and not as a lover! You can't accept the fact that I have someone that's not you! Even if this whole vampire/werewolf bullshit didn't exist, you'd still be pissed that I have someone who's NOT JACOB BLACK!"

"And since you CAN'T accept any of that, you have to keep pushing me. You're trying to fucking pressure me into dating you and it's not going to work! If anything you'll end up pushing me away!" Bella finished in a whisper, panting for all the air that she didn't use while going on her rampage. **Maybe that's what the prize is, what he wants; to push me away. Punish me by taking away his friendship, **she thought sadly.

Jacob stared, in wide-eyed surprise before his eyes narrowed at her, tone hard, "this IS because of Edward, isn't it? How do you know it's HIM you want to spend your life with, if you've ONLY been with him? Bella, he could kill you at ANY MOMENT!" He was shaking now, and he knew he had to calm down 'less he wanted to morph into a giant dog, "Bella, all I'm asking is you give me a-"

"GIVE YOU A CHANCE! I have given you chances, Jake. I've given you more chances than anyone else I've ever met! Why do you think you're still friends with me? Those are CHANCES! And thanks for the information, Jake, I didn't know Edward could kill me," she bit off sarcastically, and before Jake could respond she was blowing up again, "AND NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EDWARD! Dammit, Jake! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! You BLAME EVERYONE ELSE as the reason why you don't, wont, and CAN'T have me—but you don't look at yourself! EVEN IF I DID LIKE YOU IN _THAT_ WAY, I STILL WOULDN'T DATE YOU!"

Jake looked taken aback, but refused to stand down, "Why not? If you did like me _that _way." He spat her words back at her, "you wouldn't date me because of EDWARD, STILL!"

Bella, in a fit of rage, threw the butcher's knife at Jacob, which missed his head by an inch and instead got stuck in the kitchen wall next to the entrance, "NO! FUCKING HELL, JACOB! PRETEND I WASN'T EVEN DATING EDWARD! AND HE WAS JUST SOME VAMPIRE THAT MY BLOOD HAPPENED TO CALL TO AND I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM. EVEN WITHOUT HIM I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF I LIKED YOU! Don't you see? You're argument is that he could drain me, he could crush me while having sex, he could leave me AGAIN like he did last year! But what you aren't getting is that IF I DID START DATING YOU, you would hurt me, too! You would eventually LEAVE!"

"I would NEVER leave you, Bella! And that's what I'm trying to get you to understand!"

"And, as weird as this is going to sound, I'm trying to get you to understand IMPRINTING! Jacob, if we were meant to be, we would be together right now, no doubt about it, BUT WE DON'T! You're a werewolf! You're going to imprint! You HAVE to! So if we did start dating, I'd have to live everyday waiting for that moment. The moment you lay your eyes on HER and never want to look away, the moment she becomes your sun, reason for existing, reason for wanting to go on; the reason you LEAVE ME!"

Bella had tears in her eyes now, wanting nothing for Jacob to understand, to grasp the words she was telling him and taking them to heart, but when he opened his mouth, she knew he hadn't, "Bella, we don't have to worry about that happening! Imprinting is rare, and if you're worried about it, we could always stay in the house." Jake said, seriously believing all the shit coming out of his mouth.

Bella shook her head, resigned, "Jakey—Jacob, if you can't have me as I'm willing to give myself, you can't have me at all. I-I want you to get out, and don't bother coming back. I'm tired of fighting a war I have no chances of winning. I'm waving that white flag, Jake. I'm done, I surrender. Think of me as the South and you as the North, I lose. You win. And now, I want you out of my house."

Jake couldn't believe the words Bella was telling him. He'd just been trying to win her over, not lose her. He'd just been trying to prove that he could be everything she wants and needs, and then she'd gone and thrown imprinting in his face. Something she doesn't even understand fully, but apparently enough. The pack had thrown that in his face, too, but he'd been too stubborn and selfish to care. He just wanted to be hers and never understood how instead of gaining her heart, he was breaking it. And now, he could possibly be losing her forever. "Bella, I-"

"White flag, Jake; take your things, and go," she said, referring to the shoes, coats, and spare shorts that Jacob kept at her house because he came over often.

With a sigh, and no more arguing, Jacob collected all his things and headed for his car; once at his car, Jacob turned around and saw Bella leaning against her door frame, tears in her eyes ready to spill over. He wanted to go over there and comfort her, tell her he'd always be there, but he knew that it was no longer welcomed, so he got in his car and drove off into the twilight.

* * *

_**Friday: The 4**__**th**_

"Still refusing to talk to Jake?" Edward asked.

It'd been a week since Bella had surrendered her friendship with Jake, and it was harder than she expected it to be. Edward couldn't hide the fact that he wasn't sad over this, but he cared enough about Bella to be sympathetic, "Yup. Really, Edward, I think this is better for the both of us," she answered clinically. It was the only answer she'd given to anyone who asked about the 'Bella-Jacob: Friendship-M.I.A' subject.

"Alright, Love; ready to go?" He asked.

Edward and his family-sans Emmett and Jasper-were going on a hunting trip, and with Victoria on the loose, he always felt better when she was either at his house or at La Push when he was away—and, for obvious reasons, La Push was out of the question. Bella checked over her bag that she'd packed, and with a nod they were off.

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving you here with them," Edward sighed, referring to Jasper and Emmett.

Bella laughed, knowing his reasons, "Jasper's not going to hurt me, Edward. Give him some credit, he felt bloodlust from everyone on top of his own—plus I'm your singer, and he _allowed_ you all to stop him. He doesn't want to hurt me and he's not going to, leave last year in the past, please," she chided her beau, but unsubtly reminded Edward of the hurt and pain he put her through, which closed the Jasper case, "and Emmett's crudeness is cute," she giggled.

"Cute?" He asked in disbelief and slight jealousy.

Bella rolled her eyes, "yes, cute. In an 'I'm your-big-brother-and-I-do-this-because I-love-you' kind of way. He just wants to get some laughs and that's his way. I see no problem with it, really," she said, smiling fondly.

Emmett truly had become her big brother long before they left, and when they came back in her life he went out of his way to prove to her that she is and always will be, his baby sister and that's what made her forgive him in the first place and their relationship has been perfect ever since; much to Rosalie's annoyance.

Turning up the familiar path to the Cullen mansion, Edward nodded, "I guess… I could always-"

"Really, Edward, I'll be fine! We'll all be fine, and if I need you to come back, I promise to call," she cut him off, knowing damn well she wouldn't be calling, even in emergency because she knew Jasper and Emmett would protect her. But Edward thinking she _needed _him was enough to ease his mind, so she said it with as much meaning as she could.

"Alright, love, don't forget you promised," he sighed, parking her truck in the garage. It was something they'd come to do whenever she stayed over; apparently, it was suppose to make her feel like family, but really, it made her feel extremely inadequate. He got out of the car, with his vampire speed and gracefulness, and was opening her door in less than two seconds later; grinning that dazzling crooked grin.

"Thanks," she breathed, confused as to why she wasn't being dazzled, like she usually is. She looked down but not before she caught the grimace and disbelief on his face. Edward knew something was wrong, too.

Edward helped her out of the car, and grabbed her bag, trying to take a peek inside since she hadn't let him see what she was packing, "none of that!" Bella chided him, taking her bag from him, "no peeking!" she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Edward rolled his eyes, "yes, mother."

They made their way into the living room and Bella stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with shock. The usually well-kept room was dirty; couches were broken in half, it's fabrics shredded, plants and dirt everywhere on the floor, and two guilt-ridden 'teens' standing in the mists of it, while the rest of the family stood around them, arms crossed.

"What happened?" Bella asked, though she had a pretty good idea of that already.

Esme sighed, "The boys here," she spat, eyes narrowing at them and their mess, "decided to wrestle, and destroyed everything in their path! Oh, the maid won't be able to get here until next week and I need to hunt…" Esme trailed off.

That was when Bella noticed that everyone-sans Emmett and Jasper, again-all had dark eyes. "I can clean up for you Esme, it's no problem," she smiled.

"Oh no, Bella, I couldn't ask of you to do that."

"Really, Esme, you allow me to stay here for free, you cook and you clean, the least I can do is clean this up for you," Bella said, earning a very unlady like snort from Rosalie as she walked past and to the garage. Everyone ignored her.

"If you're sure…" Esme trailed off.

Bella grinned, "I'm positive, Esme. And if there's something I can't do, I'll get them," she turned a very heated glare onto the makers of all this, "to help me." They nodded, wide eyed and shocked at how…deadly, Bella looked.

Esme laughed, "Alright! Thank-you, sweet heart, really," she kissed her on the cheek before heading into the same direction as Rosalie.

"Thank-You, Bella," Carlisle smiled and kissed her forehead before following his wife out.

Alice smiled and waved goodbye before dancing into the same direction.

Edward hugged Bella, and she kissed him on the cheek, "have fun or whatever!" she told him before he left, laughing.

_*The Family has finally left*_

"I thought we'd never get rid of them!" Emmett boomed, high-fiving Jasper.

Bella glared at them, and placed a hand on her hip, "you two listen, and listen good. I'm cleaning y'alls mess, so don't get in my way and I won't get in yours. And, if you two even THINK about doing something stupid like this again, I'll have you in a sweat before you even see it coming! Understand?" Bella asked, as fierce as a pissed off Esme. Not a pretty sight.

"Yea…" they trailed off as she went upstairs.

"Dude… you think she could really have us in a sweat?" Emmett whispered.

"Did she say 'y'all'?" Jasper asked, in disbelief

10 minutes later, Bella had on a pair black shorts-to some, they seemed to have been painted on- and a white wife beater that showed off her figure, with yellow fuzzy socks; putting her hair into a messy bun, Bella grabbed her Itouch (4) and put it on the living room dock and began cleaning.

_He's a, a good time,  
a Cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine.  
He looks like, a cool drink of water but he's Candy-Coated Misery  
_

_He's the devil in disguise  
a snake with blue eyes  
and he only comes out a night,  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
you better run for your life_

Carrie Underwood sang from the speaker, and Bella hummed and danced along with it, not missing a beat and unaware of the two vampires staring at her from the corner.

"Did you know Bella could dance?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"No. I thought she couldn't even walk; let alone dance! Did you know she was into country?" Jasper asked back.

"No. I've only heard her listen to Debussy and her 'lullaby,'" Emmett snorted

They watched her spin and sing into the broom for a few more minutes with smiles on their faces before they decided to go 'confront' her about this secret. When they stepped out of the corner her cell phone began to sing "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine, before they got to her, so they waited patiently as she scrambled to the dock shutting off the music and turning answering her phone a second in time.

"Mom!" Bella yelled, big smile lighting up her whole face.

"Hi, Bella, sorry for the random call, I just felt like hearing your voice!" Renee shrieked excitedly.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Mom, you said you'd call me today, last night," she laughed.

Renee audibly huffed on the other line and Bella could picture her rolling her eyes, "so, what are you doing?"

"At the Cullen's place, Edward and his family-sans his two brothers-went camping." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

Renee squealed, "you're alone? With boys!"

The two vampires snickered to themselves and Bella blushed, flopping un-ladylike on to the couch, "yes, mom, I am."

"Are you being safe?" She questioned happily.

Bella was officially beet-red and hoped to God the two vampires with super-special hearing weren't in the house, "Mom! We're not doing _that,_ okay? Did you forget the fact that they're Edward's brothers?"

Renee scoffed, "I didn't. But really, I wouldn't blame you if you helped the blonde one save a horse," she admitted.

Emmett and Jasper were now clutching their stomachs and had their hands over their mouths to try and keep their stomach under control. They couldn't believe Bella's _mother_ was actually saying this!

"Goodness, mom, I'm going to be a tomato all day! And, for your information, Jasper isn't a cowboy!" Bella stated matter-of-factly again.

"Please, that boys got the thickest southern accent I have ever heard! Charming Texan; I don't understand why you two are suppressing your accents!"

The sobered the boys up real quick. What was she talking about? Bella didn't have an accent, did she? How did she know Jasper was from Texas? He finally decided to actually listen to their voices, instead of just their words and he could, shockingly, hear a southern twang in Renee's voice.

"Seriously, mom; I live in a small town! Can you imagine what people would say and think if I used my accent? If I came here, 'howdy, y'all," Bella rolled her eyes, her southern twang thick, too.

Emmett and Jasper stared at each other shocked. There's no way she could fake an accent that thick; Bella's from Texas!

"Stop caring and it won't matter. ANYWAYS, are you at least flirting with the Texan? I swear, if I was just a hundred years younger," the red-haired mother sighed.

Those made the boys, and Bella, stiffen, "a hundred years?"

Renee chuckled nervously, "W-what? I am figuratively speaking, of course, Bella." Bella, of course, was suspicious at what her mother said and her sudden nervousness, but decided to let it knowing she wasn't going to get any answer the questions that brewing in her head.

"Is this why you called; to talk to me about _Jasper_? Why not talk about my _boyfriend_!" She asked instead.

"I want to talk about a hot, young man!" Renee said, as if that was reason enough.

"Are you saying Edward isn't good looking? Bella asked.

"Are you saying Jasper isn't hot?" Her mother retorted.

"I asked you the question first!"

"Edward's pretty, now admit Jasper's hot and this conversation will be over."

Bella blushed, and opened her mouth to answer her mother but a blurred figure ran passed her, and Emmett was suddenly sitting on her right, and Jasper on her left. Bella didn't know what color she was now, but if only made her even more embarrassed.

"Mom, Jasper and Emmett need help grocery shopping. I have to go," Bella said, refusing to make eye contact.

"You're lying, but that's okay. I'll call you later, sugar. Bye," Renee hung up the phone with a crazy cackle and Bella rolled her eyes.

_My crazy ass mother that I love so much,_ Bella thought to herself with a smile. She stood up to leave, not even looking at the boys, but they pulled her back down; Emmett pulled her into his side, "You're from Texas?" He boomed.

"Bred, born, and Raised, Sug; how 'bout you, Jasper? I didn't know you were from Texas!" Bella smiled.

Jasper grinned back, "I am, Ma'am. Bred, born, raised, and changed," his grin grew at the last word. Bella's heart stuttered and then sped up slightly at his smile, and besides a raised eyebrow from Jasper and a tighter squeeze from Emmett, everyone pretended not to notice.

"Soo, how old are you?" Bella asked suddenly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Let's just say this: I fought for the South. We lost." Jasper answered, his face very stern and serious; almost. The twitching of his lips in the corners gave him and away and soon all three of them were in a laughing fit.

"You…Near…Dark….Hahaha!" Bella and Emmett managed to choke out through their laughing.

"Dude, that was a good one, man," Emmett said when everyone quieted down.

"Yea, Jasper. I wouldn't have expected that of you." Bella grinned at him.

Jasper looked confused, "Why not?"

Bella shrugged, "Edward and Alice said you didn't really have any sense of humor or anything, and I never see you when I'm here," Bella stated with a frown, "I hang out with everyone else but you, and I think that has to change. You're part of this family, too."

Emmett frowned, too, "Edward and Alice told you that? Huh. Jasper has to be the next best person in the family with an awesome sense of humor. It's dark sometimes, yeah, but he's funny!" Emmett defended his brother, who smiled at him and sent some gratitude.

"Dark Humor,' Jasper snorted, "you know, Bella, that would be nice, but I don't think Edward would like that."

Bella rolled her eyes, seriously annoyed, "who the fuck cares what Edward would or would not like? I think it's about time I get my way!" Bella declared stubbornly.

Emmett grinned, "So, what game shall we play today? How about the one where you don't get your way, but even if you do, that's allll right!" He sang at the top of his lungs. Jamie Cullum was a favorite of Emmett's; Bella had learned what seems like ages ago, "what a filthy mouth, Bella!" He chided.

"Filthy mouth an' she can sing, dance, an' a Texas babe,'re ye sure you don't want to add 'Help Jasper save a horse' to yer li't o' secrets, Darlin'?" Drawled Jasper, slow and seductive, his accent thick and sexy; his grin worry-free and devil-y; Bella blushed bright red and looked away shaking her head no, "are you sure? Smells like it from here," Jasper said, taking a deep breath, enjoying Bella's scent of arousal.

She stiffened in Emmett's arms, who happened to be not-so-subtly sniffing her, "you do smell good, Bells," Emmett boomed.

Bella jumped up and ran to the other couch, only causing her scent to fill the room even more. She sat, horrified in her seat, and watched as he and Jasper took deep breaths, smelling her arousal. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, guilty, embarrassed, and horny and a fuck load of dirty. Edward always told her she was a slut or whore whenever she got aroused in front of him saying it was 'not proper, nor lady-like,' so she could too clearly imagine what he would say if he knew it was his brother-Jasper, of all people-that got her embarrassingly wet, and that he and Emmett were taking it in like drug-addicts.

Jasper's head snapped to hers and his eyes met hers. There was an emotion in them that Bella couldn't figure out right away, but in the back of her mind, her conscious, knew that look because she felt it, too. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. You're not dirty, Bella, you're a beautiful girl and have no reason to feel self-conscious, or embarrassed," he snapped at her softly.

At Jasper's words, Emmett stopped laughing and looked over at Bella sharply. She refused to meet their eyes, preferring to look at the couch, through the hole in her legs from her Indian-style position. They could smell the fresh salt-water and knew she was crying. Emmett stood up and walked towards her, to comfort her, but Jasper let out a deadly growl. Low enough that Bella didn't hear, but loud enough for Emmett to hear clearly, and understand that it was a warning. He stared wide-eyed at Jasper, who stared wide-eyed right back. Emmett tried again, and this time Jasper stood up, baring his teeth, his growl getting a little louder, but still not loud enough for Bella. Emmett threw his hands out in front of him, palms facing Jasper. He was surrendering, letting him know he was no threat. Jasper calmed down out that but didn't know what the hell he was doing, so he sent out confusion and remorse to Emmett, who nodded in understanding. He sat back in his spot on the couch and let Jasper go to Bella.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his hands rubbing up and down her arm in comfort, "he calls me a whore," Bella whispered so low that if they weren't vampires they wouldn't have been able to hear her; she knew that and did it purposely.

Jasper and Emmett locked eyes again, both were clearly fuming but had to keep their tempers in check, so not to upset Bella further or accidently hurt her because they were out of control. What good would that do? "He what?" They growled out together.

"Don't make me say it again," Bella snapped, turning her head to look out the living room window.

Jasper pulled her closer to him, rubbing her thigh now, "Bella, can you at least tell us when he said this? Why?"

Bella shook her head no, she didn't want to say, she was too embarrassed but found herself speaking anyways, and "because of this same reason…" she whispered.

Emmett stood up, palms facing Jasper again, and took a step toward them. Bella registered the movement and turned her head to smile at him a little. Jasper noticed this movement too, of course and wanted the entire world for Emmett to back the hell up, but seeing her smile made him stop. He didn't even know what the hell was going on with him in the first place! _You know, idiot, you're just being in-denial_, a voice in his head growled at him.

Emmett saw that Jasper was okay so he walked over to the couch and patted Bella on the shoulder, "What, because you get aroused? HE CALLED YOU A WHORE BECAUSE YOU GET AROUSED?" Emmett thundered. Bella flinched slightly, never seeing Emmett upset and he had to remember to keep his anger in check or he'd have to deal with Jasper who was currently glaring at him, "Sorry, Belly, I'm just so…pissed! How he could say something so degrading to you! I'm not trying to be mean but you've never done anything so you can't be a whore. I don't care how opposed to violence against your boyfriend you are, but I'm kicking his ass.

I let him getting away with calling Rosalie that because she managed to convince me it didn't matter, that she didn't care when I knew it hurt her to pieces. Edward apologized the next day, of course but the thought was already there. She stopped dressing like herself for a month and wouldn't have sex for two weeks. And now he wants to go and plant that shit into my sister's head, too? HELL NO!" He had, at some point, began to pace and Bella could hardly keep up.

She found his act of brothering so nice and adorable that she couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed at his words. "He called Rosalie a whore?" Bella asked in disbelief. Rosalie dressed casually sexy, and only got real sexy when she and Emmett were going out. She's only ever been with Emmett—so how is she a whore? "That's…sad." Bella finally said.

Jasper unconsciously squeezed her thigh as he was lost in thought and only vaguely registered what they were talking about, "JASPER!"

Bella yelling at him snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her with a confused expression, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Those words caused a very sad and heartbreaking emotion from Bella but Jasper didn't know what happened so he shrugged it off.

"I was saying go upstairs or play with Emmett or something because I have to finish cleaning up," she said, smiling lightly at him.

Jasper grinned, "Need some help, Sugar?" Bella's heart fluttered. Emmett snickered.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking though."

She stood up to shoo them away when Emmett's hands landed on her hips and stopped her, "Dude, Bella, when did you get an ass?" he asked in disbelief. Through the dancing, phone call, and Bella's admittance of Edward's hurtful words, Emmett never really noticed what she was wearing, or how it looked on her, "Seriously, you can bounce a fucking quarter on it!" he boomed.

Bella blushed, slightly mortified at his words, "Uhm, I was born with it?"

"No, not with _this_ ass; you did something to this ass! Dude, look at this!" Emmett turned her to face Jasper who was watching the whole thing with amusement. Like Emmett, he never took notice of what she was wearing so when he did his eyes bulged out his pants. He was right. Bella's butt seemed to have gotten…fatter, bigger, whatever, and firmer. The shorts-if you could call them that-just made it that much more obvious of the asses' transformation. Her legs were toned and had more meat on them, too.

The realization of that made Jasper angry; Bella wasn't doing anything but eating. He racked through his brain for every image of Bella he had and that just made the news of this that much more freighting. When they first met, Bella was thin but nothing too serious. She was at a good weight for her then height of 5'2 but, as time went on and she got a taller (5'4) her clothes got too big, under her eyes were always purple rings as if she were a vampire, and she was constantly sick. She'd been staying at her house more often since they got back and was always around when she had her period; Jasper realized she never started having it until recently; a few months ago. Jasper, having a degree from medical school, knew what was wrong.

Emmett seemed to have come to the same conclusion too, because he turned Bella around to face them, who was smiling until she saw their faces, "what?"

"What? Bella you're starving yourself!" He boomed.

She shook her head, "No! No, I'm eating. I swear, I'm not anorexic," Bella said, suddenly realizing why they would think that, "I mean… Not purposely I wasn't. I just wanted to look better," she trailed off, not meeting their eyes.

"You're obviously eating, what changed?" Jasper asked carefully, so not to upset her with the topic.

"Edward's perfect, Alice is perfect. Their vampires, you're all perfect! I realized, I won't be perfect like you all and I don't want to be. I got a counselor; she helped me figure that out and got me on track with my eating again. I graduated two months ago with my fellow Ana's." She smiled proudly, "I'd rather not re-hash the past, though, so new subject?" Bella asked.

"Sure. But damn, eating works for you, girl. Look, Jay, she has boobies!" Emmett squealed. Like a girl. _Emmett squealed_, ran through Jasper's head and he cracked a grin. "How big are they?"

"Emmett!" Bella slapped his hands away from her boobs, blushing red, "38 C now leave me alone! Bye." She rushed out the room and to the bathroom to use it.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, "This is going to be a sweet weekend!" they boomed together, making sure Bella heard them.

She groaned.

* * *

_**The 8**__**th**_

"Jasssperrr" Bella purred.

Emmett snickered and Jasper stared wide-eyed at a sleeping Bella. "Bella's helping you save a cowboy, after all," he whispered.

Jasper grinned, but stopped short when Emmett glared, "dude, you already knew what she was dreaming of and I'm not gon' not like it. Are you jealous?"

Emmett knew he was just fucking with him. Bella's his sister; no way in hell would he ever be jealous of her having a really _good_ dream about someone else. It's just Emmett knows Jasper, and Jasper like sex, "No, I'm not jealous." Emmett sighed.

"Just because I like sex doesn't mean I'm going to fuck Bella. She's like my-"Jasper stopped that sentence before it could come out. She's like his what, Little sister? No way in hell, Jasper, he thought to himself. "She's Bella. Edward's girlfriend, I wouldn't have sex with her." Jasper finally answered, trying to convince himself that more than Emmett.

"Mmmm, JasssSS, please!" Bella hissed out.

Emmett couldn't help himself, he laughed and he laughed hard. Bella sat upright quickly, scared of the sudden sound she heard. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in Edward's room, and then a few more seconds to notice Jasper and Emmett in the corner of the room, on Edward's couch. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, Bella," Jasper drawled, "How many horses did you save?"

Bella didn't understand what he meant. Why would she… Bella's eyes widened as parts of her dream ran through her head and she blushed wildly.

"Look at that blush!" Emmett boomed, "It was obviously more than one!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Bella snapped, finally finding her voice through her embarrassment and mortification, "and don't think about it either! Either of you." She added, looking at them sternly.

They snorted, "No worries, sweets. I won't tell Edward you'd rather fantasize about me then him." Jasper grinned, "Anyways. We want to take you shopping. Don't give me that look, Isabella. We can do it your way, any store as long-or as little-as you'd like."

Bella thought about it for a moment. Shopping her way, her stores and on her time zone, plus two guys willingly going shopping with her? How in the hell could she pass that up? She smiled, "Sure. But you have to get out so I can get ready."

They nodded and let themselves out. Bella quickly went to the bathroom; brushed her teeth and then hopped into the shower. She was staring in Edward's closet now, looking at the section he cleared for her. It was a mixture of her clothes and the clothes Alice picked out for her.

Finally, she picked a black T-shirt that was probably two-sizes too small thanks to Alice with the words 'Chuck You' in white and white Nun chucks in between the words, she picked out some white shorts from Alice's side that she normally wouldn't wear because they were short and tight but, ever since Emmett's and Jasper's declaration of Bella's beauty, she feels like going all the way out, finally she picked out some black leather chuck Taylor's and got ready.

She looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. The shorts weren't slutty like she thought they would be, made her ass look nice and gave her confidence, the shirt was tight around her stomach and chest and showed the bottom of her stomach and back, leading to her shorts but made her curves stand out and she loved it. She curled her hair for the first time by herself and loved the outcome of it, but since it hadn't gotten a hair cut in months her hair was longer (waist-length) she put it into a side ponytail and her curls fell down her front perfectly. Lastly, she added her Paramore necklace that her mother gave her a few months ago. (**Paramore's official site: Shovel Necklace**)

Bella opened the door and peered out nervously, suddenly feeling like dressing like this was a mistake. _They wouldn't lie to you, especially Emmett!_ She thought to herself. With one deep breath she walked out Edward's room and slowly made her way downstairs and into the living room where the boys were putting up the new couches… _Wait, couches? Huh, must have ordered them while I was sleeping._

"Uh, hi," Bella squeaked out, still nervous.

Emmett and Jasper finished with the couch and then looked up at Bella. Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder, "Bro, stop eye-fucking my little sister, will you?" Emmett complained.

Jasper glared at Emmett and knew he'd be blushing if he could, while Bella could she was and was silently giggling, "you look good, Bella," he told her.

"Thanks Jasper. Are you two ready to go?

"Let's get it," Emmett boomed and followed the other two out to the garage, "We're taking my jeep and Bella's driving."

"I'm 5'4! I can't reach the petals," Bella complained.

"Jasper's letting you sit on his lap," He answered, smiling evilly at Jasper who was staring wide-eyed between him and Bella.

"Uh," she bit her lip, "Okay. You're okay with this, right Jasper?" Bella asked, her eyes watering and her lips sticking out in a pout.

_Fuck!_ Jasper thought, _she's giving me the look!_ He couldn't believe it. Alice couldn't get shit with that look; Rosalie manages to use it on him because their twins, but other than that no one's been able to do the puppy-dog on him. But Bella's was cute and perfectly pouty and he found himself putty in her hands, "Uh, yea, that's fine."

"Sweet," Bella yelled, perfectly normal again and smiling at Jasper because she knew what she did.

"Dude, you just got freaking played," Emmett boomed from the Passenger seat. Jasper grumbled, he did get played.

Jasper walked over to the Jeep and climbed into the driver's seat and then picked Bella up and carefully sat her on his lap. She smelled like strawberries, sweet tarts, and chocolate, a great combination in Jasper's mind. Fuck freesias.

Bella grabbed the harness and put on, glad that it was able to stretch across them both-but then again; it fit Emmett-took the keys from Emmett and stuck the keys in the ignition. The jeep purred to life and Bella squealed excitedly, "I've always wanted to drive this!" She yelled, before flooring it automatically.

Emmett and Jasper instinctively held onto the sides of the car, shocked that Bella was going this fast. She got to the end of the driveway and made a turn leaving Forks and straight to Seattle. "Radio please?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

Emmett reached over for the radio and turned it on, flicking in-between stations and left it on a song he'd heard Bella singing the day before.

_He's a, a good time,  
a cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like, a cool drink of water but he's Candy-Coated misery_

Underwood sang on the radio and Bella began to rock her hips-back and forth, side-to-side-and singing along:

"He's the devil in disguise  
a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night  
gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
you better run for your life."

Bella had a great voice, but she was moving too much for Jasper's sake and Emmett laughed because he knew what was happening:

"Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
he'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
he'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time'

The song was coming to a close and Emmett found himself surprised that Bella was able to do all that dancing and singing and keep straight while going 70 mph. He looked over to Jasper who had a grimace on his face, and then down to his hands that were holding Bella's waist—keeping her still. He laughed knowing what was going on with Jasper.

"It's not funny, asshole!" Jasper hissed quietly.

Bella stopped at a red light and turned her head around to face Jasper. She didn't hear what was said but she felt his chest and heard the hiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. Jasper's just worried about you being too close to the staring wheel, you should back up just a smidge," Emmett answered for him, grinning.

Bella was completely confused, but before Jasper could protest or stop her, she was backing up against him. Stopping a car at the red light, that's when she felt it; "Jasper's what's…" she trailed off, blushing furiously when she figured it out on her own.

Jasper groaned, "thanks a fuckin' lot, Emmett," he hissed loud enough for Bella to hear.

She giggled, "Would you like me to move so you can drive?"

"No," he answered with a sigh, "I just have to think of something bad…" he trailed off, and thought about having sex with Alice; yup, that'll do it (or, not do it) to a man."Well, that's embarrassing," he announced to them with the biggest smile on his face.

Emmett snickered, "dude, I bet. Ha-ha, little Bella's a vixen!"

"What? I didn't do that!" she defended herself, "at least, not on purpose! Geez, Emmett," she stuck her tongue out at him and floored the car again when the light turned green. The streets and freeways were surprisingly almost vacant; something that never happens on the drive to Seattle.

"I didn't know you could drive so fast, Bella!" Jasper commented in her hear.

She shivered, "Uhm, I, yea. I just don't get to do it often because Edward doesn't let me," she cringed at her confession, but thankfully neither commented on it, "Phil taught me how to drift and Charlie taught me everything else."

While Bella opened up more about her past, she wondered what Jasper was thinking about with all the emotions she was feeling about him.

"I, technically, did not lie," Bella called out to the boys.

They stopped inside JCPenny's because Bella wanted new jeans, shorts, skirt, and tops; the boys giving her more confident to get better curve-flattering clothes.

"Well, technically, you didn't tell the truth, either," Emmett called back.

Bella stepped out of the dressing room, showing the boys the jeans before she sighed, "Alice and Edward know. Really, it's their fault I didn't tell you," she said, giving them a spin before going back into the dressing room.

"And why's that?" The two vampires, who were being gawked at by the sales associated, asked together.

"Because," Bella groaned, having trouble with the back zipper on her skirt, "they said the family didn't like Texas, or Texas accent because someone in the family has bad memories of it, and if I brought it up that would get me put out automatically. They said it would just be better if I suppressed it."

Bella stepped out the room, showing of her black skirt and white blouse outfit, surprised to see the two men looking very pissed off, and "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Just because I have some awful memories doesn't mean it's going to upset me, or get you kicked out of the damn house/family. I can't believe they would make you do that. Why do you listen?"

Without bothering to twirl this time, Bella walked back into the dressing room, "it doesn't matter that I listen. I'm just glad I have someone who can appreciate my home." She whispered so quietly only they could hear.

Bella put her clothes back on, got the clothes she tried on and walked out of the dressing room, "I want them all," she told them quietly, passing them without looking.

Jasper and Emmett, confused at her obvious change in mood, grabbed all her bags (ten for both), and followed her silently to go buy the rest of her clothes. They'd spent a good five-hundred dollars on Bella so far but, since she doesn't buy much or let anyone else buy things for her, they were too happy to do so and pleasantly surprised when she didn't protest one bit.

Jasper handed the lady, who was named Rebecca, his credit card and then leaned down to reach Bella's ear, "what's wrong, Bella?" he whispered in her ear.

She just shook her head, grabbed her four bags and began to walk towards the exit, "Nothing. I'm ready to go home, please," was all she said to him before walking out the doors; leaving them stunned.

Jasper got his credit card and then he and Emmett walked out of the store, looking at each other briefly in confusion. Bella took the key out of her pocket and threw it in the air, she didn't look to see who but, she knew someone caught it which was her intention. "I don't want to drive anymore," she whispered, again.

Emmett unlocked the car, putting her bags in the car, and then Jasper, and then helped her get into the back. The two vampires, as quickly as they could, got into the front seats-Emmett driving, Jasper riding-and turned to look at Bella, ask her what was going on but she pulled out her Itouch (4) and turned on John Mayer's 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' loudly, obviously closing that discussion.

* * *

_**End of Week 1: Sunday, the (5**__**th**__**) 6**__**th**__**: Midnight **_

"Why don't you just… leave? Break-up with him?"

After they returned home from their amazing shopping trip, Bella headed straight for Edward's room, refusing to let anyone in or explain what was wrong, and cried. She cried until she thought she couldn't cry anymore, and then started up again when earlier today started replayed in her head.

Jasper and Emmett tried several times to come in, make her feel better somehow, but she'd lash out every time; Bella knew she'd come to regret that soon.

"Mom, I can't _just_ leave or break up with him," she sniffled into the phone.

At midnight, Bella finally decided to call the only person she could truly talk to—her mother.

"You can't," Renee repeated, "Why not? You're crying to me, telling me you're unhappy and that you feel trapped, but you can't leave? Break up with him?" Renee asked, though she knew why. She knew what was going on with her daughter, and the Cullen's, but she couldn't tell, but she could listen to her daughter and show her that she loved her more than anything else in the world.

"I can't," Bella cried softly, "because I'd lose everything; everyone. Breaking up with Edward means breaking up with the family, and I can't have that. They'd no doubt leave again and I won't be able to handle that. Emmett and I are close, so close; he's the big brother that every girl wishes they had, the kind you mostly only find on TV and in the movies. Jasper and I are getting to know each other and we have so much in common, Carlisle and Esme are great, Alice is my best friend and hell, even Rosalie and I have an obvious love/hate relationship. Leaving, breaking up with Edward, will cause me to lose all that, mom. And I don't know if I'd be able to handle that.

"Oh, baby."

Renee let Bella cry to her, not once getting impatient or irritated, until she fell asleep. "Your Cowboy will take you away, soon, Baby," Renee promised softly to a sleeping Bella.

Jasper and Emmett stared at each other in shock.

* * *

_**Week 3: Monday, The 14**__**th**_

Bella was nervous. She'd spent the whole last week avoiding the Cullen house and Edward and Alice, under the pretense that Charlie needed her home—he didn't. She finally decided on Sunday that she'd stop being so scary and face Edward. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him what was really wrong with her—just smile in his face and pretend to be happy like she usually is—her definition, of facing Edward.

Bella was nervous. She felt like she was going to upchuck, so instead of her usual eggs or cereal, she nibbled on some Ritz crackers and water. The door bell rang; Bella thought about telling him to go away. She wasn't ready yet. This was a huge mistake.

Sucking it up, Bella grabbed her backpack and headed for the front door, opening it with a big, fake grin on her face, "Edward!" she all but yelled, jumping into his arms. She was almost positive she'd be sick by the end of the day.

"I missed you, too, Love," Edward chuckled, setting her back gently on her feet, "What did Charlie need you for? You were very vague on the phone and Alice couldn't see your entire future," Edward said.

Bella frowned. Jacob had been there every day that week, since she was 'leech' free, but she wasn't having any of that either. Last week was her 'supernatural, smothering-boyfriend, controlling best-friend-free' week, "Yea, Jacob wouldn't leave me alone, is all. And Charlie," she hadn't thought this lie through so she was proud of herself for making up something so easily and quickly on the spot, "just wanted me to spend time with him," believable.

Edward frowned, "Why?"

"Because he's my dad," Bella walked pass him, not able to resist the eye-roll urge she had.

Edward turned around and followed her to his Volvo, opening the door for her, "my Lady," he whispered in her ear.

Bella got in the car and Edward frowned at her in confusion and disbelief; things like that, with the way he said it, and the closeness to her ear and body, would usually have her heart racing and cheeks blushing like mad. He shut the door. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, glad he didn't question her on her reaction—or lack thereof. In all honesty, Bella didn't know why she didn't react, either.

"Hey Bella," a voice from the back said.

Bella screeched, jumping and hitting her head on the roof. Rubbing the top of her head, she turned around to glare at the voice, "Emmett, What are you doing here?" He usually drove his jeep.  
"Well, you went completely M.I.A on us; I was ready to see you," He answered honestly and sincere.

Bella cracked a small smile and felt guilty, "Sorry. Charlie wanted to spend time with me," she lied.

"No need to feel guilty, Bella."

"Hi Japer," Bella whispered, smiling but refusing to meet his eyes; he knew she was lying, Emmett obviously did, too. They were witnesses to the conversation she had two weeks ago with her mother. They knew she was trying to get away; but they also knew better to not think about it at all—at least not in front of Edward.

"Hey Bells," he grinned at her, returning her greeting.

Bella turned around, but not before both boys caught her genuine grin and pleasure at Jasper using her nickname. _The simplest things_, Jasper thought, _make her happy_.

Edward got in the car, looking at Jasper from the mirror for a few short seconds before starting the car and taking off down the street, "Alice has been waiting for you all week," Edward told her with a smirk.

Bella smirked, "I bet. I can't wait to see her, either." Bella said enthusiastically, though to everyone in the car but Edward, you could tell it's fake.

Bella, in attempt to ignore each male in the car, put in her earphones and turned it up and began to sing quietly to herself, staring out the window:

"_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's  
left me blind."_

Edward looked over at Bella and stared in shock, having no clue she knew how to sing:

"_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
you left me in the dark  
no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
in the shadow of your heart_

…

"_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
and knew that somehow I could find my way back  
then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
so I stayed in the darkness with you  
_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
you left me in the dark  
no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
in the shadow of your heart"_

At a red light, Bella felt eyes on her so she turned her head from the window to see Edward staring at her with an intense expression. She took one ear-bud out of her ear and paused her music, "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Did you ask?" Emmett boomed from the backseat.

Edward glared, and then turned back to Bella, "well?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "you never asked and I didn't think it was important. But, you know now, and that's all that matters," Bella said, closing the discussion with a firm but quiet voice putting her earphones back in and starting the next song on her playlist; 'Gravity' by John Mayer.

They drove to school in comfortable silence; the only sound heard was the purring of the car and Bella's music. When they pulled into the Forks High parking lot, Bella quickly placed her Itouch into her backpack, unbuckled her seatbelt and bolted from the car, straight to Alice. Edward hadn't even had time to get out of the car so he watched her in confusion as she talked animatedly with Alice. Usually, Bella waited for him to open her door and they walked over together.

Jasper and Emmett laughed at Edward's obvious confusion and disbelief before making their way over to the girls, just a Rosalie made her way-over from her M3. Edward shook his head and then got out of the car, too, grabbing his backpack from the seat and slamming the door shut. He began to walk to the others, but slowly this time and finally looked at Bella; actually looked at her. She had on her usual chuck Taylor's, but her usual old, baggy blue jeans were traded for tight, black skinny jeans and her usual frumpy sweaters were traded for a tight blue t-shirt that showed the bottom of her stomach, and a black leather jacket. He stared in shock, not knowing when Bella changed her style so drastically. Had he been so distracted he never ever noticed until now? _Possibly_, Edward thought with a mental smirk.

"Wow, Bella, you look good!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, hugging her best friend tightly.

Bella laughed breathlessly when Alice released her, "Really? I wasn't sure…" she trailed off.

Rosalie scoffed, "Yes, Bella decided to dress like a girl instead of a teenage boy and looks hot, can we go inside now? Mike Newton is making his way over," she finished her sentence and then grabbed Emmett's hand, walking into the building.

Bella stared in disbelief at her retrieving figure. Sure, she was a little irritated but it was still a compliment. No matter how pathetic, she still thought that was getting somewhere in their love/hate relationship. Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes, walking away hand-in-hand, leaving Bella and Edward there. "You do look… Sexy, Bella, you look sexy." Edward complimented her.

Bella smiled, "thanks Edward. You look nice today, too," she kissed his cheek, not bothering to tell him he looked good every day; no need to boost his already too high ego. She grabbed his hand and began to walk away when a familiar baby-faced boy was standing in her way.

"Hey Bella, I saw you from across the parking lot and damn. You just look so…damn," Mike finished, shaking his head as if he were trying to clear some confusion.

Bella blushed-which pissed Edward off, since she didn't blush for him anymore, "Thanks Mike, I thought I'd change some things up a little," she smiled, "you know, more girly I guess," Bella explained.

Mike nodded enthusiastically, "that's nice. Banging body, too! Anyways, I'll catch up with you later, bye," he said before running over to the others and throwing his arm over Jessica.

Bella smiled, glad they were still together and that people were actually noticing her now; even if it was just Mike. She turned to look back at Edward, a beautiful smile on her face but instead of smiling back at her like she thought, he glared at her in jealousy, snatched his hand away and practically stomped into the building, leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

"Well then," Bella said to herself.

She fixed her backpack on her shoulder and walked into the building as well, bypassing Edward who was standing just inside the door, ready to apologize. She didn't want to hear it. Frankly, if he wanted to act like a jealous child then she'll let him, she just won't deal with it. She also walked pass Emmett, who had his hands open for their usual morning hug but not before catching the hurt on his face. She felt guilty, but she didn't know what to do. Her mood would surely bring them all down, and they'd question her until she told them the truth and that would end badly. Rosalie would accuse her of being a bitch, Alice and Edward would be hurt because all three of them were so 'close', Emmett and Jasper would no doubt be disappointed. Bella knew, in the bottom of her heart that continuing her relationship with Edward would only bring her down and break her, but the family was so much more important and better than being alone the rest of her life. She had to calm down and get her act together before she hung out with the Cullen's again; which is why after a million compliments and three classes later at lunch time, she bypassed the Cullen/Swan table, much to their shock, and went and joined her old friend-Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren-at their old table.

When she sat down, they stared at her in shock and Bella smiled shyly, "I know I haven't really hung out with you guys in months but, I want to change that. I need more friends than the ones I hang out with, right?" she asked.

Mike and Angela smiled at her but other than that no one said anything to her. But finally, Lauren spoke up, "I don't know, should you? What, are you and Edward having a fight and you now need some people to hang out with until everything is forgiven and then ditch us again?" she spat at the girl.

Bella shook her head, "No. We're not fighting; I just miss the seven of you. You were the first people to make me feel welcome, and I realize now that I've been a complete bitch to you all. And Lauren, I really wanted to speak with you," Bella said, eyeing Lauren's cheerleading uniform.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "A bitch you have been, yes. And well, I'm here, you're here, what did you want to talk about?" her tone softened at Bella's confession, which shocked them all because no one knew the girl could be anything but a bitch.

"Well," Bella cleared her throat, "I know you, Angela, and Jessica are Captain, Co-Captain, and dance instructor of the cheerleading team and I wanted to know if it was too late for me to join? Maybe try-out for you three and you can see if there's a spot for me on the team?" Bella asked, actually getting excited about joining the team.

Jessica's mouth opened and closed a few times, "Uh. Err, I'm Co-Captain and I don't see anything wrong with her trying out. Lauren, if you want, I can watch over her audition and tell you what I think afterwards," she smiled at Bella; excited that she may be on the team with her.

"Yea, I can give her one of our routines and see how good she is," Angela piped up.

Bella squealed and looked excitedly at Lauren, who was biting her lip; thinking. Truth is, she'd never seen the girl this excited about it anything, let alone a sport and somewhere in this conversation Lauren lost her bitch bone. She smiled, "sounds like a plan, to me. We have practice today after school, so you can stay and have Angela teach you the choreography and then we'll see what you got. Sound good?" Lauren asked.

Bella nodded, grinning, "Yea, sounds great. I can't wait!"

"Bella's going to be a cheerleader, sweet!" Tyler said, high-fiving the guys at the table; their girlfriends slapper them upside their heads before they broke out in laughter and conversation.

The Cullen's, from the other side of the cafeteria, stared in shock at the group as they listened to their conversation, "Bella a cheerleader? This I have got to see," Emmett boomed quietly to his family. They all nodded. This was definitely a must see.

"5, 6—5, 6, 7, 8" The Captain yelled:

"_Jam,  
Say What, Say What  
Jam!  
That's what we do!  
We jam  
we do for you_

_We turn around, touch the ground  
Get back up, and Jam it down"_

Bella watched in fascination as the cheerleaders moved in synch; their tumbling, dancing, splits, and cheers never wavering, even when one person messes up they keep going, never missing a beat. Bella was suddenly nervous. She could dance. She always knew how, even when she was little her mother saw the potential in her. She was also a very good gymnast, but she never had to work with 14 other people, or focus on stunts and dances while yelling out cheers.

"Bella, don't be nervous! You say you're really good at all the stunts and dances, which is important. You already have the two cheers for tryouts. The rest you'll learn if you make the team," Angela told her, encouraging her.

Jessica smiled, "she's right!"

"Okay, girls, that was great! Whitney, I'd like you to work on your toe touches. Do those exercises I told you about. Kristy, you're my best flier I need you to work on your stretches more; Courtney will help you, everyone else, great job!" Lauren called.

The cheerleaders all went to the stands and sat down, drinking their drink and eating their snacks while Lauren made her way over to where Angela, Jessica, and Bella were waiting for her. "Are you ready, Bella?" she asked once she got over there.

Bella looked around nervously. The other girls were staring at her, and to make it worse she just caught site of her 'family' at the top of the bleachers. Rosalie looked slightly interested, Alice and Edward were staring in disbelief, and Emmett and Jasper were both grinning at her. She was sure they were supposed to be happy, supportive smiles…but they weren't.

"Don't let them make you nervous. If you want them to leave I can make them. They're not supposed to be in here anyways. And the girls aren't as mean as they seem. Trust me, they just really want to see how good you are which is why they're still here." Lauren reassured her.

With one last look at her family, Bella sighed, "No. They can stay. I can do this."

"Okay, that's great!" Lauren beamed, "which cheers are we doing and how many?"

Angela explained what they were doing and the girls all lined up to do it, facing everyone:

"_You might be good at basketball  
you might be good at track  
but when it comes to football  
you might as well step back.  
_

_Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
can't to hear you!  
You might as well step back_

_Go Warriors!"_

Bella ended the cheer with two back-hand springs and a split. The other girls in the stands were screaming happily for Bella while the Cullen's stared in shock. Bella smiled at them all then got up and stood back in her spot with the three girls:

"_Warriors are ready  
Warriors are smooth  
Warriors will take control  
and stomp all over you!"_

The four of them ended the cheer with three back-limbers, a one-handed cartwheel back in the same direction, a toe touch, and then ended it with a bridge before they each threw their right leg in the air and flipped backwards into a split. Their fellow cheerleaders erupted into a roar of applause and cheers and rushed down to the floor.

"Oh, Bella, That was soo good! I have no idea why you were nervous!" A girl named Tammy exclaimed.

"Lauren you have to let her join! Did you see that toe touch; Freaking perfect! Bella, you have to teach me how to do the back-limber there's just something about it that I can't get," another girl, Frankie, asked.

They continued to give praise and ask for help on certain things before Lauren shushed them, "Well Bella, I guess this means you made it!" she announced.

Bella squealed along with the others; jumping up and down and hugging, Emmett and Jasper couldn't help but have their minds go in the gutter.

Edward glared, "will you two stop thinking about MY girlfriend in the way? It would be much appreciated," he snapped.

They had the decency to look ashamed.

"We go out for dinner and ice cream up in Seattle after every practice, want to come?" they over heard Angela ask Bella.

She grinned, "Oh, I wish! But I promised Charlie I'd help him cook a good southern meal, rain check please?" Bella asked.

Angela was the only one who knew where Bella was really from. She smiled at her, "I bet you miss home! Yea, sure, I'll tell Lauren you have plans for dinner with your dad, she won't mind. See you tomorrow!" Angela kissed Bella on the cheek before heading out the gym doors with the other girls for dinner. "Oh!" Bella heard Angela yell as the gym doors closed then opened again, "you'll be getting your uniform in a few days! Jessica's mom makes them!" She left for good that time.

Bella smiled, squealed, and did her happy dance (the Aunt Jackie), before she failed the moonwalk and tripped over nothing and fell on her back. She turned to look at the Cullen's and started laughing hysterically. They walked down to her and joined her.

"Bella, I didn't know you liked cheerleading! I didn't even know you could dance," Alice lied amazingly.

Bella smiled, but it was mixed with a grimace because she was trying not to glare, "Yea. I use to do it all the time as a kid, plus gymnastics and cheerleading was a combination of both with yelling. Who am I to pass that up?" She said, smiling for real now.

Rosalie laughed a little, "You were very good, Bella. I use to be a dancer for my high school dance team. Congratulations." She offered.

"Congrats, Belly," Emmett said before he was dragged off by Rosalie.

"I'm happy for you, Bella," Jasper and Alice said at the same time before following their siblings.

That left Edward and Bella alone. Again. "You were amazing, Bella."

Much to Edward's happiness, she blushed, "Thank You, Edward."  
Bella wasn't going to be the one to tell him that the comments Jasper made about her over the weekend are the reason for her blushing.  
"You are very welcome. So, do you really have to go home to Charlie or can I take you out?"

He tried, in vain, to dazzle her but when Bella rolled her eyes, he knew it wasn't a success, "Yes, Edward, I have to go home to Charlie. He's my dad, he loves me and I love him, I need to show it more often."

Edward nodded in understanding, but in reality he really couldn't understand why she needed to spend time with the man. She has him, and if she needs a father figure, Carlisle. Edward couldn't understand why they weren't enough, seeing as how she'd be a vampire soon enough and would have to give up Charlie. "Alright, love, I'll take you home. The other's left in Rose's M3 or ran."

The ride home was silent until the question that had been eating away at Edward since she made the team slipped out, "Why did you tell Angela you're from Texas?"

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because she's my friend and she wanted to know where I was from, so I told her. Why?" She shot back.

"I thought we agreed to not bring anything from your past—up."

They were in front of Bella's house so instead of lingering in the car to talk for a few minutes like usual, Bella threw the car door open and grabbing her bag, hopped out. She turned back around to glare at Edward, "I agreed to not bring it up with your family because of _'bad memories'_ not to withhold it from my other friends. Oh and thanks for lying to me Edward; turns out Jasper _LOVES_ talking about Texas. Don't bother coming to pick me up in the morning; I'll have Charlie take me."

With that, she slammed the Volvo door and stomped into the house, slamming that door too. A surprised Charlie came speeding out of the kitchen, oven mitts on, "what's wrong, Darl'?" he drawled.

Bella smiled at her dad, she hadn't been lying when she said they were going to be cooking a southern meal together, "Nothing important unless you want to talk about my problems with Edward, yea?" She asked, making her way into the kitchen behind her dad.

He snorted, "I'd rather not, doll. Can we talk?"

When she got into the kitchen the smells of everything he made hit her nose, and he obviously took off work early to make dinner; home-made butter rolls, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, potato salad, greens, cornbread, yams, black-eyed peas, and kool-aid. "Dad! Mmmm, looks great. Talk about what?" Bella asked once she finished washing her hands and sat down to make her plate.

Charlie sat opposite his daughter and following her lead, began to pile things onto his plate as well. "Well, Sug, about my will." He said nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his chicken leg. Bella chocked on her kool-aid and coughed for a few seconds while staring wide-eyed at a calm Charlie.

"Y-your will, why are we talking about you're will now? Are you dyeing?" She asked once she stopped chocking.

"Because these things are important, Bells. No, I'm not dyeing at the moment I'm perfectly healthy. I just want you to know the basics; I left you some money, a house, and everything important that's in my name will be in transferred into yours the day I die. I already have a lawyer set up and he will contact you immediately."

"What house are you leaving me? This house? I thought you were-"

Charlie cut off Bella's question, "not this house, Bella. It doesn't matter at the moment; you just had to know the basics. Everything else will be taken care of when I die. Understood?"

"Ok. Ye', sir, understood," Bella drawled in her southern accent, tears welling up in her eyes because she was suddenly expecting something to happen for the worse.

Charlie reached over and placed his hand on top of Bella's and squeezed it lightly, waiting for her to look him in the eye before he spoke, "I want you to know that no matter what happens, it's not your fault. It won't be your fault and it never will be. Understand me? Nothing that happens to me, or your mother, or Phil will be your fault. Got it?"

*Sniffle* "Yes, daddy."

* * *

**Wednesday: The 16****th****.**

"You look good."

Tuesday morning Frankie, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela all bombarded Bella at her locker, shoving a huge package into her hands while trying to catch their breaths. Apparently, it doesn't matter if their cheerleaders'— running just wasn't meant for them; Bella had laughed, but agreed with them. In the package was Bella's uniform, which would have taken a week to get since Jessica's mother was working now, but Jessica 'placed' a rush order on the uniform since they wanted Bella to be a part of the team as soon as possible.

Bella, of course, thanked them profusely and tried to give Jessica the money to repay her mother, but Jessica said her mother was refusing, and so was she when Bella tried to give her the money.

Now, she was standing in front of the full-length mirror that was hanging on her room door, looking at her uniform on her body. It was a requirement that new members on the squad must wear their uniform the next day they got it at school, to show they were new and made the team since people already knew the faces of the old cheerleaders. The uniform was a total cliché, Bella had thought, but it was cute nonetheless. The top was tight, long-sleeved and had a v-neck scoop on it and it stopped right bellow the breast, and it stayed in place so it didn't _'accidently'_ fly up when doing all the stunts. The skirt was long enough to cover her ass, but short enough to let people imagine what was underneath; the plus side, though, was that the uniform was soft and made of the same material as a light sweater so it kept them warm, while it also had elastic so they could do all their stunts without ripping anything. It was black and red, with the letters _'FHS'_ on the front, her name _'Isabella'_ on the back, and on the back of the skirt was the word _'Warrior'_ for their team name, in black.

The ribbons Bella was given were tied into a bow on top of her hair, which was curled and in a half in a ponytail half down style. Honestly, Bella thought she looked good.

Not knowing there was an intruder; Bella screamed and fell on her ass when she jumped a good five feet in the air. "WHAT the hell are you doing here?" She snapped out, "I told Edward not to come get me that means you, too!"

"That's good, because I'm not taking you to school."

Bella blinked, "than why are you here? Aren't you supposed to hate my guts and not want to be in my presence?"

Rosalie tilted her head to the side slightly, "I don't hate you, Bella. No, no, I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you. Hate is a very strong word; I just think your dumb is all."

Bella rolled her eyes, "That's makes me very hopeful for a relationship with you in the future, Rosalie. Anyways, why are you here?"

"I wanted to help you with your uniform and everything, but you got in under control. I'm, as much as I hate to say this, impressed. You hair looks really good. I like it longer than when you get it cut. You look good, Edward'll no doubt be all over you," Rosalie admitted.

Bella blushed, "Uh, okay. Thanks, Rose…" she trailed off, and then widened her eyes when she realized her mistake of using the nickname that only family is allowed to use.

Rosalie didn't seem to notice or didn't mind. She shrugged, "Uh, whatever. I still don't like you and I think you're stupid." She said as a way of leaving before flying out Bella's window and taking off down the street in her car.

Bella stared dumbfounded and couldn't really believe the conversation she just had with Rosalie. They really are getting along now; in a way.

"Thanks for the ride, dad," Bella said sincerely, ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates.

Since that conversation she had at dinner with her dad, she decided to spend more time with him, because a nagging feeling in her heart, soul, and gut is telling her that something's going to happen soon. Something big and she doesn't know if it's good or bad, "no problem, Bella, I won't be able to pick you up after school, though. Do you have a ride?" Charlie asked.

Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Yup. Edward will be all too happy to give me a ride," she said, pointing to Edward who was leaning up against his Volvo waiting for her to get out the car.

Charlie laughed, "Alright sweets, have a good day."

Bella laughed lightly with him and got out of the car, with one last wave she slammed the door and watched him drive away before turning around to face Edward. With a sigh she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, Edward. I overreacted, yeah?"

Edward chuckled, "its okay, love. I had no right to believe that you would keep everything about you from your friends, for my benefit," he said.

Bella looked up at him, standing on her toes; Edward bent the rest of the way down and placed his lips on hers. They shared a _'passionate'_ kiss until they were interrupted. Bella blushed and pulled away, turning to look at Emmett who had his arms wrapped around Rosalie, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Ohh, Bella I didn't know you were so into PDA," he snickered, "what's under the coat?"

Bella was confused before she looked down and was reminded that she had put on a white trench-coat that stopped a few inches above her knees. She blushed, "Uh, my uh, cheerleading uniform,' she stuttered out.

Emmett threw a fist in the air, "dude! Those outfits are hot; let's see how it looks Bella!" He boomed, just know realizing the bow in her hair and her hairstyle and light make-up, "you look pretty, Belly," he said seriously.

Bella smiled before handing her backpack over to Edward, "if you laugh at me Emmett I won't talk to you for another week," she said, reminding him of the last week where she heard that he was absolutely miserable without his best friend there to _'entertain'_ him. She took a nervous breath and undid the belt that was holding her coat together and with a sigh slid the trench cost of her and handed it to Edward.

Edward and Emmett stared in shock at Bella; Edward especially.

Just yesterday he'd seen her in a skirt, willingly, for the first time and her hair straightened, and today she's wearing the shortest skirt he'd probably ever see, with a shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. He was shocked, but it was nothing compared to the lust that was brewing inside of him.

He swallowed down his mouth-full of venom, "B-b-Bella, y-y-you l-l-l-look, n-n-nice," he embarrassingly stuttered out like a pubescent teen.

Bella smiled at him, but otherwise ignored him, "So Emmett, am I meeting your standards?'

Emmett nodded, mouth hanging open like a fish until Rosalie smacked him upside his head, "Very pretty, Belly," was all he managed to get out before a glaring Rosalie dragged him off.

Bella laughed but stopped when a sudden thought hit her, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

Edward shrugged, "working on marriage problems, I suppose."

_**~~ With Alice and Jasper: a hotel in Seattle ~~ **_

"What do you mean there's nothing to save? There's everything to save!" Alice screeched.

She'd been planning this trip for a few days now, noticing the way Jasper was pulling away from her more and more. She knew the reason why, and apparently he did too, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. If _he_ didn't want her, then Jasper had to. He _needs_ her.

"There isn't!" Jasper yelled, "We have a marriage that's not even _real!_ For fucks sake, Alice, the license is from a shady lawyer who wants money! Really, we're not married so there isn't anything to save."

"Well, we can get married legally Jasper. We can have a real wedding with a lot of people, a real pastor, and everything; a wedding that'll make your mama proud, honey." She said.

Their first 'marriage' was held in an office that smelt like shit, with no vows or flowers, or more than three people; just Jasper, Alice, Jenks, and two envelopes—one contained a thousand dollars and the other a forged marriage license. Jasper shook his head, trying to calm himself down, "Alice, what aren't you understanding? I don't _want_ to _save _this _marriage._ It's over. It's been over for a long time. Hell, it's been over since the day we met, Sugar. Shit, Alice, we're not _even _mates! This is crazy!" He yelled.

"You don't mean that," Alice whimpered.

Jasper's face softened for a moment and Alice had to stay calm or she'd ruin it. She'd been planning this for months, thinking up different ways to convince Jasper to stay, to manipulate her feelings to stay a certain way for a few hours. She was playing the hurt wife to a T. But then Jasper's eyes hardened and Alice began to worry. Jas standing up to her was _not_ part of the plan.

"We're done, Alice. Tell anyone else otherwise, and you won't have a chance to apologize," he promised before walking out of the hotel room and leaving Alice fuming.

Jasper isn't dumb. He knew what Alice was doing all those times when her emotions were crazy. He'd practiced with emotions a long time ago, and he know knew how to look under the emotions that people who knew of his gift were letting him feel and could what was really being felt. Alice didn't know this, so he was easily able to detect the deceit and smugness radiating from her.

He exited the hotel and began down the street, knowing Alice would want to take the car, when his phone rang as expected, "brother?"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone, "'bout time, Major. Now, I know something important so listen up, Fucker."

_**~~ Back at FHS ~~ **_

"Looking good, sexy," a voice Bella didn't know called out to her as she walked the hallways.

She'd been getting compliments all day; from boys and girls alike. And at first, Edward didn't really notice, he was too busy watching the way her hips swayed when she moved, or how tight and toned her ass looked in that skirt, or the way her boobs bounced with each step. And when he did finally notice, he was annoyed as all fuck and demanded that Bella change

_Edward grabbed Bella's arm and gently tugged on it, pulling her into janitors closet, "change," he barked._

_Bella stared at him in wide-eyed surprise, "change what"_

_He growled, "Your clothes! You look like a whore and I don't love whores. And the thoughts of all these vile boys," he bit out._

_Bella stared at him tears pooling in her eyes and she opened her mouth to retort when the door flew open. She yelped, afraid it was a teacher or something but was surprised to see a very pissed of Emmett growling, and being held back by Rosalie, who looked equally pissed, "You still calling the people I love whores, Edward?" He had asked in a deathly calm voice._

_Bella remembered the words that he spoke the weekend she spent the night with him and Jasper. She quickly stepped out of the room, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of angry Emmett. He took her place in the room and Rosalie shut the door and dragged Bella down the hall to her new class, "Edward won't be too damage," she promised much to Bella's disappointed. _

_Rosalie noticed this and raised her eyebrow. Bella shook her head and quickly running into her next class. _

He'd been trying to talk to her ever since then, but that wasn't going to happen. Bella didn't want it to and Emmett wasn't going to allow it. Not until he felt Edward came to his senses and realized the shit coming out of his mouth was foolishness and hurtful. Emmy's words, not Bella's.

"Thanks," she called back, blushing before entering the cafeteria.

Before she could take a step Lauren and the rest of the cheerleaders were walking towards her, smiles on their faces. "Hey, Bella, eat lunch with us?" She asked.

Bella nodded and grinned, "For sure. Let me grab my food, first and I'll meet you over there."

They nodded and walked to their table and she walked to the lunch line, but the hairs standing up on the back of her neck let her now she wasn't alone anymore, "Can we talk?"

Bella turned her head to face Edward and sighed, "I don't want to talk to you, Edward. Aren't you supposed to be with Emmett? You're breaking his rules," she chided him, looking at the piece of paper Emmett wrote down Edward's rules on:

_Rules Edward MUST Follow:_

_Do not look at Bella  
2. Do not approach, pass notes, or text Bella  
3. Be by Emmett's side at all times UNLESS you have separate classes (i.e. Biology, English, history, Art)  
4. When you are in Biology, unless told so by the teacher, DO NOT SPEAK TO BELLA!_

Until now, as far as Bella knew, Edward seemed to be following the rules. "Come on, Bella, forget about the stupid rules and talk to me."

Bella whirled around, tray of food forgotten, "Stupid rules? Those rules were designed to keep me from getting hurt!"

"I didn't hurt you!" Edward shouted back at her, aware that the entire cafeteria could hear them now, along with a needle dropping.

"Well calling me a WHORE certainly didn't make me HAPPY!" She yelled back.

Reaching behind her, Bella grabbed a big bowl of Shelly's meat-soup surprise and, before he could stop her, dumped it all over Edward's face and head, hating the fact that she had to stand on her toes to do so. Edward stared in disgust and shock as the food dripped from his hair onto his nose, and his chin onto his top—and embracement as the cafeteria roared with laughter.

"I don't want to speak to you for a while Edward Cullen, so Leave. Me. Alone!" She shouted, before grabbing a big piece of chocolate cake.

She walked passed a sad looking Rosalie and furious Emmett, straight towards her group of fellow cheerleaders who welcomed her with open arms and let her cry.

Edward ran out of the cafeteria and to the boys bathroom and called the man who had a plan for everything—Carlisle. It was happening and they had to stop it or it would end in death for the entire Cullen family.

**~~ A little Café in Seattle: Jasper ~~**

Jasper downed a shot of whiskey, happy that vampires were still able to drink and get drunk if they felt like it. His mind was working overtime, processing everything his brother, Peter, had just told him, "how did I _not_ know about this?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"I don't know man, but the Cullen's didn't tell you for a reason."

Turns out, shit was 'bout to hit the fan and Peter had to tell Jasper to his face because this was just not a type of conversation you could have over the phone. At least, that's what Peter said the reason for his being here was—but he and Jasper both knew that had he not been here to keep Jay calm, he would've done something undoubtly stupid.

"The Cullen's," Jasper growled, "you think they know about this?"

Peter shook his head and took a swig of his vodka, "I _know_ they know about this, I just don't know why they wouldn't have told you. Or why they didn't tell _her_, for that matter. I don't know what team their rooting for, or how-long they plan to keep this information hidden from her, but I know they know. Fuck, not knowing what to do, or who's safe, is scaring me." Peter admitted in a rare show of vulnerability.

Jasper nodded, feeling the same way but not wanting to say it aloud. He had to stay strong for his coven, his mate, for him—plus, Peter knew him enough to know he was scared, too.

He took an unneeded deep breath, "this isn't new to us. Not really; we've planned things before without really knowing what the _fuck_ we were planning _for_," Jasper finally said, "we'll just have to do the same thing here and hope for our sake that we learn more _before_ the shit hits the fan, yeah? I'll think of something," he added, working through his mind different scenarios.

"Charlotte said you'd say that. Told me to remind you that you're not in this alone, that you can't protect us by yourself forever" Peter relayed his mate's message.

Jasper sighed, "I know, I know," _I just wish I could_, Jasper added silently to himself.

Peter nodded; understanding the words that were not said.

* * *

_**Saturday: The 19th **_

Bella didn't talk to Edward the rest of that week. Instead rode with Charlie to school in the morning, and Emmett and Rosalie or Angela would drop her off. It's not as if Edward didn't make it hard on her, though; being there when she got school to open her door every day, a bouquet of flowers on the front step when she got home, a good luck teddy bear before her first game.

Thinking of the game brought a smile to her face which was quickly replaced with a grimace and a quiet groan. Yesterday night was the first football game of the season and Bella's first cheering in general. Forks won by twenty and Bella only stumbled once; the night was a success. In celebration, Charlie allowed Bella to go out with the other cheerleaders and football players, as long as Emmett and Rosalie were there to keep an eye on her since they were both nineteen—responsible adults in Charlie's eyes. They all went to Jake Ryan's house, the quarterback, for pizza, music, and a variety of alcohol.

Bella's room door slammed open and she screamed, tears coming to her eyes and her hands flying to her head, "wake-up, Sunshine!" Charlie boomed.

Bella whimpered and her return home began to play in her head:

"_Bella, stop feeling on my leg and get out of the car," Rosalie snapped at the drunken girl, who apparently had a fascination with her legs._

"_Mmmph!" Bella mumbled, "Bit et saaaaw pwatty!" she sang._

_Emmett snickered, "it's so pretty, Rosie!" he picked Bella up off the floor from in-between Rosalie's legs and cradled her to his chest like a baby, shutting the door once Rosalie go out, "Charlie is going to be so pissed!" he snickered, again._

"_Mmmm, I looove you-uu, Rosaaliee," Bella sung at the top of her lungs to Rosalie, while slapping at Emmett's chest, "Emmy! The butterfly won't go away," she complained, "really Rosalie, I love you; Sisters-for-eva!" Bella couldn't stay on one wavelength._

_Rose snorted, "I love you, too, Isabella," she whispered with vampire quietness._

_Emmett stared in shock at his angel and she just shrugged, ringing the doorbell._

"_Hey-What the HELL?" Charlie boomed, looking his daughter who was staring back at him, in all her cross-eyed, tongue out glory. _

"_Not hell, daddy, it's Bella," she giggled wildly, trying to get down. Emmett finally got the hint and put her down, causing her to fall instantly on her wobbly legs, she snorted, "I may have had a few drinks," she admitted._

"_A few?" Charlie boomed Bella nodded; he opened his mouth to give her a good ol' tongue lashin' when Emmett cut him off:_

"_Sir, if you're going to punish her may I suggest you do it in the morning?" Emmett suggested, "She'll be extremely hung over, so show no mercy and I guarantee she won't do it again," he snorted, "Carlisle did it to me, Jasper, and Rosalie—we never drank again."_

_So the last part wasn't exactly true, but they did have a terrible hangover and Carlisle's banging didn't help matters. _

"_Yeaa, Charlie!" Bella agreed carelessly, caressing Rosalie's legs again from the ground._

_Charlie grinned evilly. _

"Dad, please," Bella whimpered. What was she thinking agreeing with Emmett? What was she thinking answering her dad? Her mouth tasted fuzzy, nasty, and since she was under the covers she could smell it. Her head shot up from under the blanket and sobbed as the light hit her head and eyes; she closed them back.

"Oh no you don't," Charlie removed her covers, "it's time for breakfast. Go do what you have to do in the bathroom and I'll have a glass of water and aspirin with your name on it."

He said the magic words. Bella got out of the as fast the drill in her head allowed her and went straight to the bathroom; she brushed her teeth three times until all traces of last night was out of her mouth, took a much needed shower, and then fought with the tangles in her hair before giving up. She put on a black wife-beater and her red gym shorts.

It took her a few minutes to put her shorts on because every time she bent down her head felt like it was going to explode. But when she finally did it, she gave herself a small pat on the back and slowly made her way down the stairs; each step down going straight to her head. She made it into the kitchen and put one hand on her mouth, the other on her hand; the smell of eggs not helping her at all.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she announced, surprised to see Jasper sitting in her dad's chair, across from hers.

Even in all the madness, she managed to miss Jasper. But first, aspirin, water, and then be angry at Jasper. "Hey Bella, I made you some eggs," Charlie shoved a big plate piled with eggs in front of her face as soon as she sat down.

She gagged, "thanks dad, but I'm not hungry."

Charlie went about cleaning the dishes; after he washed them, he began to dry them and place them away in their spots with a loud bang for each one. Bella winced, "my aspirin?" she whimpered out.

Charlie put away the last pot and turned to face his daughter, "Aspirin? Why do you need aspirin?" he asked rhetorically, "Oh! You don't happen to have a headache because you decided to get wasted, do you?"

Bella sighed, pushing her plate of eggs away, "I promise not to drink anymore. I mean it, this is terrible. I'm not even sure I liked the stuff, I can't remember!" she complained, gripping her head.

Charlie studied Bella for a moment, and content that she was telling the truth, gave her the aspirin and a glass of water. "That's more I like it. Okay, I have to go to work, take care of some office things and then I'm going fishing with Billy, sound good, doll?" He asked Bella, kissing her forehead.

She smiled, "Yea. Tell Billy I said 'hey.'"

Charlie laughed and gave Bella an 'okay' before leaving. She took another aspirin for good measure before getting a bowl of cereal, ignoring Jasper. "You know, I'm sitting here and I'm feeling like chopped liver," he drawled out lazily in his perfect, make a girl's panties water, southern accent.

Bella ignored him still and took a bite of her cereal, "I don't understand why you're upset with me. Darlin', you're not even mad at me. You're sad 'n' hurtin', so tell me what I did," Jasper begged her quietly, leaning on the table now.

"It's stupid," she mumbled over apple jacks.

"Nothing going on with you is stupid, understand?" he growled out.

Bella rolled her eyes, "got it, dad. Anyways, this _is_ stupid. We didn't even hang out. All you did was take me shopping with Emmett, threaten my mean boyfriend, and told me I was pretty and now I have this stupid idea in my head that we're supposed to be Bff's now," Bella confessed, slamming her now empty bowl of cereal in the sink.

Jasper flinched, surprised at all the anger and sadness coming off of Bella, "Belly?"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, now adding embarrassment to her emotion cocktail because she was actually crying. She turned to face Jasper, "Alice isn't acting like my best friend, she's pulling away from me and I don't even know why. Edward's being an asshole, calling me names and just being mean to me! And the only person who could actually understand my emotions, even when I tried to hide them, wasn't here," Bella sat down on the kitchen floor, back against the counter face in her hands, "when I needed you most you weren't here," she whispered.

Jasper stared in happy-shock at Bella; shocked that she feels that way, and happy that she feels the way he feels about her, maybe not as in deft. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her and pulling Bella in his lap, "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't know you needed me. If I did I would've come here as soon as possible. I was visiting some old friends and getting over my break up with-"

Bella cut him off, jumping out of his lap and standing in front of him, hands on her hips, "You broke up with Alice? Are you kidding me? Oh, you poor things, here I am complaining to you that I need you when you could possibly need me because your wife of twenty years is no longer your wife!"

She fell on her knees and pulled Jasper into a big hug, "I don't think I've ever been so selfish in my life! Is that what Edward was talking about when he said you two were working on your marriage?"

Jasper snorted and broke out of Bella's arm, "I broke it off with her. I guess I used the wrong words. I was celebrating my break up with Alice with my friends," he admitted.

Bella laughed, "and here I thought you'd be so sad," she stood off his lap.

"What did you need me for?" Jasper asked after a few moments of silence.

She shrugged," talk to me about Edward. Tell me everything that everything I'm feeling is right and that I'm not overreacting."

Jasper stood up and pulled her into another hug, "you never overreact, and everything you're feeling towards Edward right now, is right. I'm surprised you're not angrier, really."

Bella kissed his cheek and was going to thank him for his words but he tilted his head to the side and growled, "Were you expecting company?"

Fear leaked into Bella, "N-no,"

'Don't get all scared on me now, Belly, it's no one bad. Edward and Jacob are outside you're front door." He said trying to laugh it off, but the growl at the end didn't help and showed how unhappy he really is. "Here, unless you want them both to see how your night was last night, put these on," Jasper whispered to Bella, handing her his sun glasses.

"But Alice-"

"Has been having trouble seeing you for a while now, I have to go. Be safe, if you need me my number is on the kitchen counter next to the cordless phone, bye," he kissed her on her forehead before going out the back door quickly.

Bella sighed, trying to decide if taking another aspirin or two would be dangerous. After arguing with herself, she decided against more pills and put on Jaspers shades with a sigh and went to the front door. Just like he promised, Edward and Jacob were standing outside her door, arguing with each other.

"I'll leave if Bella tells me to leave!" Edward hissed out

"And I'll do the same. But until then, shut up!" Jacob barked.

They turned their heads towards an obviously irritated Bella, "what's with the sun glasses?" they both asked after some awkward minutes.

Bella shrugged, "I'm trying something different. You know, shades on everywhere I go and stuff. Can I help you two?"

Jacob and Edward looked at each other, as if Bella wasn't there, and started having a silent conversation. Bella huffed; they both know how much not including her in the conversation annoys the hell out of her, but did it stop them? Hell no.

"Fine," Edward growled out, "Bella, if you allow Jacob to talk to you, I'll be waiting right here," he told her, but it was obvious in his eyes that he did _not_ want her to talk to Jacob.

Just to spite him, and the fact that she misses Jacob, she decided to talk to him, "Okay. Jacob you have five minutes and if I don't like what you're saying then I expect you to get out when I say," she told him, giving him a pointed look.

Jacob agreed immediately, "Okay, you have my word, Bella," he promised.

Bella studied him for a minute, and then turned to Edward, "five minutes," she said firmly.

They stepped into Bella's house and straight for the living room. Jake sat on the couch in front of the TV while Bella sat in Charlie's recliner, _looking all the world like she owned the place_, Jacob thought with a mental smirk and chuckle.

"Well?" Bella asked a little impatiently.

"Firstly, Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry. You know all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do since I saw you get excited about that damn truck was make you happy, love you, and make you love me back. You have to know that breaking your heart was never my intention," he was begging with his eyes for her to understand

"I replayed everything you said to the pack, and after giving me shit and joking at my expense they told me you were right. They told me I was being the most selfish asshole they had ever met and that breaking the heart of an innocent girl who so desperately wants to see everyone as her equal is enough to get my ass kicked from here to Mexico and I can't help but agree.

I wanted to tell you all this sooner, but you wouldn't see me until now. So Bella, with everything in me I am so sorry for putting you through everything that I've put you through and if you'd take me back, I'd love to have you as my best friend if I can't have you any other way."

Jacob was on both his knees now in front of Bella, her hands in his, "Dearest Bella, will you be my best girl again?"

Bella, as much as she hated to admit it, was the biggest, emotional, girly girl on the planet, so she wasn't surprised that she was crying now, "Yes," she squealed in happiness, not at all surprised at how easily (and fast) she gave in. She flew herself off the couch and into his waiting arms and hugged him for dear life.

"Thank-you," she whispered in his ear before breaking the hug.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Jacob asked with a big wolfish grin.

Bella shook her head no, "No. Well, yes, but so should I. You gave me my best friend back, thank the pack for me, too, they talked some sense into said best friend. Better yet, tell Paul and Sam I'll be down there as soon as I can and I'll give Emily a break and cook for y'all," Bella squealed, excited about that thought.

"Y'all, Bella? Going back to your roots?"

She laughed, "Yes! Now, go, that was five minutes and I'm sure Edward is getting impatient. I love you, Jake, and don't forget to tell my two eaters what I said!" She laughed, pushing him to the front door.

He laughed, too, "No worries, Bells, they won't let me forget. As soon as I go wolf their nosy asses will be demanding I give them a play-by-play" he laughed, walking out the door and pretending as if Edward wasn't there at all.

"Good. Bye Jake," Bella said and watched him jump into his Rabbit and drive off down the street.

With a sigh, Bella turned to face Edward and just stared at him. She didn't know if she _could_ forgive him. For cheese sakes, she'd spent a weekend with two boys-very, hot, perfect vampires, and his 'brothers' no less-who continued to call her beautiful, and then at school where _everyone _including Rosalie-the freakin' ice queen-told her how good she looked and her _boyfriend_ goes and ruins it by calling her names. She noted that this probably wasn't as serious as she was making it, it's not like Edward was hitting her. That thought made her shiver; the glares he'd give her sometimes or his random mood swings where he'd just snap and growl at her, made her think that he wasn't above it.

Edward watched her as she watched him, seeing the conflict in her eyes and spoke up before she, in his mind, made the wrong decision, 'Bella, love, you know I didn't mean it. I was just so upset with everyone looking at you, and their vile thoughts and I…I… I don't know, I guess I got jealous and I didn't know how to handle it. I've never been so jealous in my life. And it was just so, you were-"

Edward trailed off, seeming at a loss for words, and Bella had to fight hard to keep the smile off her face as she watched him. She'd never seen him so frustrated, not knowing what to say, or shut up-_because let's admit, he talks non-stop_, she thought to herself. She thought it was cute, and couldn't believe how easily she turned into putty in his hands.

"Want to come in?" She asked, opening her front door wider and leaning against the door frame.

Edward gave her a crooked smile before ghosting pass her and into her home. He went straight for the living room and sat on the couch. Bella sat next to him and grabbed his hand, "you can't say it again," she whispered quietly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I was distracted, love, what was that?" Edward turned his head towards her, coming out of his thoughts.

Bella's heart broke just a little at those words—_my kind is easily distracted_, he once told her. She wasn't enough to keep his attention entirely on her, "you can't say it again," she repeated firmly, looking him in the eyes now.

Edward pulled her into a hug, "I promise, love, never again." He promisingly whispered in her ear.

"That's all I ask," Bella whispered back, kissing his neck lightly.

Because she wasn't looking at him, she couldn't see the look of death in his coal colored eyes.

_**~With Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter~ **_

"I knew she'd forgive him,"

Jasper's hands were behind his head and he was laying on the grass, staring up at the sky looking for shapes. Charlotte lay next to him, in the same position, as did Peter, placing Char in the middle. Peter knew Bella would forgive Edward, and he told Jasper this much.

Sitting up, Peter looked over at Jasper, his face expression and words serious, "you need to talk to her."

Charlotte sat up and leaned against Peter, "I agree, Jay, you need to speak to Bella. Maybe we could this started earlier-"Charlotte stopped talking as soon as Jasper turned to look at her; at them.

His eyes were pitch black, which gave away his anger and rage that was bubbling inside him, but they showed no emotion. The eyes that led to his soul were emotionless, and his face was a mask of calm. The two other Whitlock's learned the hard way that this is when Jasper is most deadly.

"Don't you think I've thought about that? What the hell am I going to say 'Bella, I' m your mate and my brother knows shit and some type of-"

"Okay, Jay, we get it. That won't work. You can still talk to her, though," Charlotte reasoned, "hang out with her; let her fall in love with you on her own. I know she will. From what you've told us of her, she already is, just doesn't know it yet."

Jasper sighed and sat up, facing his siblings, "how the hell am I going to hang out with her? And what exactly do you two want me to talk to her about?"

Peter shrugged, failing miserably at being nonchalant,  
"the conversation she had with her mother."

* * *

_**Sunday: the 20**__**th**_

Bella woke up with a yawn and moved to get up but she was restrained. Her eyes widened in fear for a second, before she remembered Edward saying over the night before. Bella sighed quietly before turning to Edward with a small smile, "you stayed," she said.

Edward grinned at her and kissed her, thinking her statement was a good one. Really, she'd been hoping that he wouldn't be there when she woke up. Yesterday night's events played back in her head:

_***flashback* **_

_Bella and Edward had been watching a movie when Edward growled and before Bella could ask him what was going on; there was a knock at her backdoor. _

_Bella looked to Edward questioningly who wouldn't stop growling, "who is it Edward?" She began to panic, "you're scaring me!"_

_Edward silenced immediately and gave Bella an apologetic smile, "sorry, love, I just wasn't expecting __**him**__. Were you?" He asked with a hard edge to his voice._

"_Well, if I knew who __**him**__ was, I'd be able to tell," Bella said sarcastically, and since Edward wasn't growling like a maniac and telling her to get behind him and blah, blah, blah, she felt there was no threat and went to her back door and ignored all of Edward's protesting and whining._

_When she opened her door she stared wide-eyed, "J-Jasper, what-what are you doing here?" Bella stuttered out._

_Jasper smiled brightly, "I just came to hang out, since I couldn't stay earlier," his smile faded, "you forgave him?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger toward the bronze-haired vampire behind her._

_Bella and Edward's eyes hardened at the same time, "well he is my boyfriend, Jasper," she spat his name, "so of course I forgive him. Is there a reason I shouldn't?" she challenged._

_Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper as they stared at each other; he was keeping his thoughts fairly shielded, and that was automatically suspicious in Edward's eyes, "'Course not," Jasper bit out._

_Edward smiled, "Bella can't hang out tonight, Jazz, we have plans to stay in," said the boy, calling Jasper by the nickname that he absolutely loathed. _

_Jasper glared at him, "Okay Eddie," *Edward cringed,*"but I'd like to confirm it with Bella," his eyes softened times ten when he looked at Bella._

_Her eyes softened when she saw the warmth in his eyes and she smiled sadly," He's right, Jasper, we made plans to stay in."_

_Jasper had to use a little more effort than usual to show make sure his face or mind didn't give way to how disappointed and pissed he was, "It's cool, Bella, next time?"_

_Bella smiled, "I'll hold us to it," she said, giving him a quick high five before watching him run back to the forest._

_She turned to Edward and her smile faded when she saw Edward's face, "You can't hang out with him, Bella."_

"_Why can't I, Edward?" she questioned him, eyebrow raised._

_Edward rolled his eyes, "because he's dangerous. His bloodlust is out-of-control and you don't know what goes on in his head. One wrong thing and he'd snap you in two. You can't hang out with Jasper, end of discussion."_

_***End of flashback***_

She'd hated the way he just closed their discussion like her opinion and feelings didn't matter. _I love that damn family,_ she kept thinking to herself to keep from breaking up with Edward. "Of course I stayed; I know you would have been upset if I left."

Bella nodded, sighing again before wiggling out of his arms, "I guess I'll take a shower and go cook breakfast for Charlie."

"He already left. Left a note saying he was going fishing with Billy,"

The way he answered made Bella think he was hiding something so after a few minutes of raised eyebrows at each other, Edward sighed, "he wants you to come down when you wake up; something about a big breakfast and announcement at Sue's."

Bella squealed excitedly and hugged Edward, "This is GREAT! Charlie's finally going to tell me that he's dating Sue!" she gushed.

"You already knew?" Edward asked, dumbfounded.

Bella nodded, grabbing her clothes for a quick shower, "I'm his daughter, of course I knew," she said with an eye-roll, walking out of the room.

After a quick shower, and a kiss goodbye for Edward, she headed down to La Push absolutely beaming. When she got to the Clearwater's house she was sure she was going to bust from excitement.

As soon as she turned her truck off her door was thrown open and she was dragged out the car and into someone's hot arms. She laughed, "Hey Paul! I've missed you!" she said, squeezing him back as hard as she could before he put her down.

"Is the entire pack here?" Bella asked in disbelief, when she finally noticed all the cars and bikes and scooters.

Paul laughed, "Sue's house isn't big enough to host a normal party, let alone a house full of overgrown werewolves,"

"With big heads," Bella chimed.

Paul glared at Bella before producing a water gun from the back of his shorts. Bella stared wide-eyed at him before taking off into a run in the house. "Hey Lyly," she called out to Emily as she ran through the kitchen.

"Give up now!" Paul shouted behind her.

Bella ran through the opened back door in the kitchen and in the backyard where everyone was. She quickly spotted Jacob talking to her father. She quickly stood behind Jacob's back; the perfect cover. She grinned at Paul who glared at her as he tried to find an opening to hit her; he couldn't.

"Hey man, if I get wet I'm kicking your ass!" Jacob challenged him.

Charlie laughed, "Kids," before walking away.

Bella hugged Jake's waist, "Hi bud!" she said cheerfully.

Jacob laughed with her, "Hi Bells, it's nice to see you, too."

After all the kids-or Teenagers, mini adults, whatever-finished playing in the backyard, it was time to eat and everyone took random spots at the huge picnic table around all the food. Charlie and Sue stood up at the end of the table and cleared their throats; everyone stopped talking and looked to them.

"Geez, Quil, the least you could do is put the spaghetti in your mouth," Embry told him, slapping the back of his head.

Quil rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Charlie and Sue laughed, "We have an announcement to make," they said together.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Bella, Seth, and Leah all shouted together randomly, jumping off from their chairs.

Everyone stared at them wide-eyed, "y'all knew?" Charlie asked, clearly surprised.

"We're your kids, of course we knew!" Bella and Leah spoke at the same time, again. They smiled at each other before looking back to their parents.

"So then, you three don't…mind?" Sue asked cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"'Course not, mom! You deserve to be happy, dad would want that and Leah and I want that, so no, we don't mind!" Seth assured her.

"I don't mind either, dad. I'm really happy that you've found someone that could make you happy, you deserve it," Bella told her dad, going to give him a hug.

Leah and Seth shrugged and walked over to them and hugged Charlie and Bella, too. Sue, with a huge grin on her face, joined the hug and there were 'Awe's," all around the table.

* * *

_**Thursday: 31**__**st**__**: End of the Month**_

_The fury in his red eyes are enough to strike the strongest man down_, the man thought to himself.

He backed away just a little and lowered his head in a submissive way, not wanting to face his wrath up close, "Sir, I don't know what h-happened. He just found out on his own. No one would betray you, master," he whispered, mostly to himself.

Because he knew if he ever had the opportunity, he'd leave his master and betray him in a heartbeat if it meant freedom for him.

"That's what everyone says!" Master yelled, "But it's alright, now. I know who did it. I want that Peter man's head. We will not take prisoners; anyone that willingly fights to help save him, you kill."

The man's eyes widened and he had to fight with himself to keep his head bent submissively. Master wanted _him_ to get the head of the God of War's brother himself.

"Is there a problem?" The red-eyed demon snapped, impatient with how long it was taking the man to answer.

"No sir, I understand sir." He whispered.

"Good. Now, go catch me a big animal, Felix. I can't possibly go home with these eyes," Master sighed sadly.


	9. Chapter 8: April

**Hell Hath no Fury, Like a Woman Scorned**

_A/N: Wonderful Reviews. I'm pretty sure I replied to each one I got. (: _

_*All the dates are Coordinated with the 2011 calendar*_

_Last Chapter information: Unless you're part of an All-Star team, those cheerleading outfits are totally illegal. There was something else that I messed up on, I was thinking about it yesterday (6.2.2011—it is 6.3.2011 as I write this) and now I can't remember what it was! I know it was important, but oh well._

_Future Chapters: Some of the things are rather pointless, I admit, but I have to add some stuff and not JUST drama with the Vamps/humans, right? Stick it out, y'all; we're almost back to the present! You won't know (unless you figure it out,) who Master is until we're back in the Present. Even then you'll have a few chapters to go._

_This Chapter: Is really short, and jumping around a lot because it doesn't need to be long. _

_DC: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the Saga. All characters belong to Stephanie Mayer. _

_CHAPTER 8_

* * *

_**April: Threats, Warnings, and Vows**_

_Afterschool: Friday: The 1__st_

"No. Absolutely not; I said no last week and I'm saying no this week. No."

After Jasper showed up randomly on Bella's door step asking to hang out, they made it an effort to hang out each other, but someone was always around. Bella wanted to go hiking, Jasper volunteered to take her; Esme was found hiding in a bush. Jasper wanted to go job hunting, Bella gladly offered to help him in Seattle; Alice and Edward put on 'disguises' and followed them around the city. Point is, they could never get time alone; until Bella decided to ask Edward for it.

"Edward, the last I checked you were not my father! So really, I shouldn't have to ask your permission anyways," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward looked away from her for a moment; keeping his eyes anywhere but on her breast before replying, "Thank heavens I am not your father. But I am your boyfriend and I am trying to keep you safe," he chided her.

Bella threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes before she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Edward, I trip when I walk and break my nose, my best friend is a new werewolf who gets pissed off way too easily, my boyfriend is a vampire, my family is a vampire, I survived a vampire attack, and I've been left alone in a room with Rosalie," she took a pause and smiled over at Rosalie who had at some point snuck into Edward's room with Emmett, "and survived all of it. I think I'm as safe as I'm going to get."

"Don't you remember your birthday?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bella snorted, "you mean, my eighteenth birthday where YOU pushed me into the table and caused me to bleed like crazy? Yes, I remember that, Edward. Thank-you," she rolled her eyes.

"Why is this so important?" Edward sighed.

"Because I want to get to know everyone in the family, including the dangerous one, alone," Bella added at the end with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's a good idea," Emmett and Rosalie chimed at the same time.

They looked at each other, laughed, and ran out of the room, Rosalie giggling and Emmett growling. Bella smiled at the door they exited out of before she turned back to Edward, eyebrow raised perfectly, "well?"

Edward sighed, "I guess… you should get to know the entire family, even the dangerous one," Edward muttered.

Bella squealed and hugged Edward to her like her life depended on it. She backed up some and kissed him; she was surprised when Edward deepened the kiss and held her waist just a little tighter and pulled her just a little closer to him. She welcomed the change, but nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat. Bella untangled herself from Edward and blushed, as she turned around to see Jasper standing in the door way, staring at them.

"Hi Jasper," she beamed, "father has given us permission!" she yelled happily, and laughed happily when Edward growled playfully behind her, tickling her sides.

"Yes," Jasper cleared his throat, "that's why I'm here. To see if you wanted to take a ride with me, Darlin'," Jasper drawled in that oh-so-sexy Southern accent.

Bella's heart fluttered and she smiled at Jasper while Edward glared at her secretly in jealousy, "sure, Jasper, that sounds like fun. Edward?" she asked, just for good measure.

He quickly wiped the glare off his face and smiled at her, "Of course, love. I'll see you when you get back." He replied.

Edward bent down to kiss Bella but his focus was on Jasper. He couldn't figure it out, but something was different, different bad or different good he didn't know. His thoughts were torn between his memory of leaving Alice, meeting Alice, finally being able to hang out with Bella, Peter and Charlotte, and his days in the Southern Wars. Those thoughts were normal, Jasper ran through them a lot, but the words _prophecy, mate, war_, _Cullen's_, and_ Volturi_, would slip through every now and then and that automatically had Edward on edge. Jasper obviously knows _something_.

Bella pulled away-with some struggle since Edward refused to let go for a few seconds-and announced she was going to get her shoes. Jasper turned to follow her but abruptly turned back to Edward and stared at him for a while.

"What?" He finally asked, calling Edward out on his confusion and worry.

Edward shook his head, "nothing…"

With a shrug Jasper walked out of the room and downstairs, to the door leading towards the garage where Bella stood, putting on her last Taylor. Jasper took in her shorts and form-fitting tank top and couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face when Edward growled from upstairs.

"Care to take a drive, my lady?" He asked.

Bella jumped in surprise and turned around to face him, smiling; "of course, good sir, lead that way!" she called to him.

Jasper laughed and, taking Bella's hand, opened the door and walked into the garage. "Which car are we taking?" Bella asked.

Instead of answering, Jasper dragged her over to a red 1954 (roadster) Jaguar. Bella stared at it in wide-eyed wonder and reached out to poke it, "wow," she breathed, "Carlisle's?"

Jasper helped her into the car and ran to his side, once he got in and started the car he turned to Bella, looking highly offended, "Bella, this is my car. Carlisle's not allowed to touch it," he pulled out of the garage and as soon as he hit the road leading away from the Cullen property, he gunned it.

That all took 30 seconds, "Not allowed? Isn't he the father figure, the one that buys everything?"

Jasper snorted, "Bella, I wasn't always with the Cullen's and Carlisle isn't the only one with money," he didn't elaborate and Bella didn't ask him to.

* * *

They made it to Seattle in two hours and Bella was absolutely glowing. The wind in her hair, her new best friend by her side, a sexy car as her ride; she couldn't think of anything else that could possibly make this day better.

"I want a tattoo," she spoke after ten minutes of driving around aimlessly.

Jasper stopped at a red light and stared at her in surprise, "A tattoo?"

"A tattoo," Bella snapped.

"Hey, no need to snap at me, little girl. I'm not Edward, not gonna tell you yes or no," Jasper snapped back.

Bella groaned and stared out the window. That's how the whole car ride went; comfortable silence, two minute small talk, snapping, Edward bashing, repeat. She couldn't help it though, after having someone control her for so long and she finally gets a piece of freedom, her mind think someone is going to tell her no as soon as they find out. Bitching and snapping is her defense mechanism; her backbone.

Bella sighed, turned towards Jasper and looped her arm in his, "I'm sorry Jazz, and I'm just moody a lot lately. I've let the earlier Edward retorts slide, but not this time; what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The light turned green and Jasper U-turned and snorted, "don't call me Jazz, Bella That god-awful nickname. And you know damn well what it's supposed to mean, but if you really need me to explain my meaning, I feel extremely sorry for you," he snapped, again.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair in frustration, something him and Peter had in common though they both deny starting it; _this is probably not what Peter had in mind_, he thought warily to himself.

"You know, you're an asshole," Bella sneered, before removing her arm from his and turning back to the window, "and where are we going?" She began to worry that she somehow pushed him too far and now he was ready to go home.

"Bella, you haven't seen me as an asshole, yet," he smirked, "you wanted a tattoo didn't you?"

Jasper parked in front of a parking meter and that's when Bella finally realized they were in front of a tattoo parlor. Bella looked over at Jasper with the biggest smile on her face, "Seriously? You're going to let me do it?"

"I'm not you Bella—you decided if you want it or not. Personally, I'd probably be covered in tattoos if I could get them," he admitted.

Bella smiled, "let's hope they take walk-ins!" she gasped, "what if they're not open? It's 7:30!"

Jasper got out of the car and walked around, inserted the coins and helped Bella out of the car, "Bella, tattoo shops are always opened," he informed her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him as they walked towards the door, "and how do you know this?"

"Ladies first," Jasper opened the door and Bella walked in, "my friend is a tattoo artist and owns his own shop, and apparently, tattoo artist like to gossip like old Betty's and stay open late," he laughed

"Did you _eat _this friend, Jasper?" She asked suspiciously.

Jasper laughed, "No! He's one of us."

Bella was surprised at how easily he said us—because he was definitely including her in that, but before she could question him on it a cute, bearded, and well-built man walked up to them, "I'm Brady, how can I help you all?" he asked kindly.

Bella shrugged, "I know you usually need appointments for more than one tattoo but I was wondering if you could make an exception?" she asked, smiling shyly.

Brady rubbed the back of his neck, "how many?"

"Four."

He hissed, "four, eh? Do you already know what you want? I'm open until about 10:30, how big are you planning to make them?"

Bella smiled, "Yea, four. I do. And the third one is probably going to take up some space on my back, but two of the four are going in the same place, and the last is just one word that I want written in Walt Disney letters," she informed him.

He continued to rub the back of his neck before nodding, "Okay. Sounds good—if you're ready you can go on to the back and I'll be back there in a minute—and you?" he asked Jasper.

"I can't get tattoos," Jasper explained, "scarred up really bad."

Brady nodded, "Alright. You'll have to wait out here for your friend." He said to both of them.

They nodded and Bella walked to the room where Brady pointed her to—him on her heels.

_***3 Hours and 20 minutes later ***_

"Hey man, she wants you to come take a look," Brady called out to Jasper, his head sticking out from the curtains.

Jasper nodded gratefully, and walked over to him. When he got in the 'room' he had to keep from laughing; Bella was standing there wide-eyed from pain, and it was almost comical. Brady began to put the jelly on it and Jasper began to look at what she got done. He whistled in appreciation.

_Bella's Left Ribcage (in English Calligraphy) _**(For Example see: Megan Fox 'Little Girl' tattoo)**

_And those who were seen dancing  
were thought to be insane by those  
who could not hear the  
Music.  
I know I was born—I know that'll die  
the in between is Mine  
I Am Mine_

_Between her Pubic bone and right hip (in Walt Disney text) _**(For Example see: Megan Fox 'Brian' tattoo)**

_Mine_

_Lower Back _**(For Example see: Angelina Jolie 'Bengal Tiger' tattoo)**

_Bengal Tiger_

As Brady put the bandages on them Bella smiled over at Jasper, "well? What do you think?"

Jasper grinned, "One; I didn't know you were a Pearl Jam fan, Bella—Two; that tiger is pretty fuckin' awesome—Three; Edward is going to be so pissed about that one particular tattoo," he pointed to the tattoo that said 'Mine,' "overall, I love it."

Bella laughed, "Thanks. And why does he deserve to get mad? It IS mine," she rolled her eyes and turned so Brady could treat said tattoo.

"Keep the bandage on for 2 hours or overnight. Where cotton pajama's when you go to sleep so that way if it sticks you can use water to gently peel it away. When it is removed, gently wash the area with a mild soap and water, to clean dry blood or ooze that may have been left on the surface.

Now you want to moisturize your tattoo. Use UNSCENTED hand lotion frequently and sparingly; lotion NOT ointment, because ointment contains grease, which will cause it to start leaking out the ink and eventually you'll set up a big scab. Do not pick or scratch at it while it's healing, please leave the crust alone. You should already know this, but WASH your hands BEFORE you lotion it to keep it from getting infected.

No soaking in water, no swimming, hot tubing, or direct shower water beating on it for 2-3 weeks. Know how when you're a kid and you get a scab and then, if you got in the pool, it'd float away? Yea, seriously, you'd better be prepared to say goodbye to your new art.

If it does get wet in the water, gently pat it down—do not rub at it with a towel. Then moisturize it immediately.

Wait a couple of weeks if you work out frequently or do sport, any questions?" Brady asked

_(Information from: http:/ www. luckyfish .com /pages /articles /tattoocare .htlm :NO SPACES)_

Bella looked at him for a moment, going through everything in her head one more time so she doesn't forget, when she remembered her friend has perfect memory recall, "Nope, I think I got it. Thanks so much for taking your time to do this Brady, I appreciate it," she said, genuinely grateful.

Brady smiled, "It's my job, sweets. I'd hug you right now but that be breaking the 'No contact for a week after getting your tattoo' rule," he laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "up front Amy'll give you your total and receipt," he added.

Bella smiled and walked out, "thanks man," Jasper called out to him before following Bella.

He paid Amy and followed Bella out the door and back in his car.

"I guess it's time to go home, you know how Emmett gets when I'm gone longer than an hour out of his presence," Bella said, grinning widely, "what are we going to tell them?" she frowned.

"Tell them you fell, hurt yourself real bad. Alice won't be able to tell it's a lie because she can't see your future, and Edward won't be able to get it from my thoughts. I'll conjure up a good image, I'm a good liar," he said jokingly.

He knew Bella didn't take it that way when a shit-load of confusion, worry, indecision, hurt, and anger hit hm. He sighed and grabbed her hand, she tried to yank it away but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me go, Jasper," she growled out.

He stopped at a red light and turned to face her, the other hand now cupping her face, "I'll never lie to you, Bells," he told her softly.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, "am I really supposed to believe that after you just confessed to being a good liar?"

She tried to turn her head but Jasper kept it there, an unreadable emotion in her eye, "I've never lied to you Bella, I won't," he told her, pouring out all his sincerity to her.

She looked him in the eye and knew he was telling the truth, "Jasper, I-"

He let her hand and face go and turned back to the wheel, taking off when the light turned green," I can't, Bella," he whispered, so low she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear so she didn't respond.

When they got home the entire family-sans Rosalie-was standing in the garage, Emmett practically vibrating with excitement. The scent of the tattoo died so all Jasper had to do know was give them an excuse as to why Emmett couldn't bear hug her today, "she fell, Em, real hard and is too sore for one of your bear hugs," he said sternly.

Edward glared at Jasper, "you took her ice skating? Why the hell would you do that?" he demanded.

Bella rolled her eyes; having heard the conversation from Jasper's open door got out and faced them all, "I'm clumsy."

Edward rolled his eyes now, "you stand on top of girls, making a pyramid, and you flip all around everywhere and you dance, but you fall off of ice skates?" he asked in disbelief.

Bella sent a wave of gratitude to Jasper, because she had no idea what she was going to say, "Happens to the best of us," she chirped.

"Or/ the worst," Emmett grinned, and settled for a pat on the head.

* * *

_**Week 2: Friday the 8**__**th**_

"Did you hear about Isabella?" some freckled-face freshman whispered to his friend.

"Dude, I heard it was super hot," a short, chubby kid with glasses answered his friend.

Edward rolled his eyes as they walked past the class and tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently. Bella had gotten a ride from Charlie early this morning since she had to be at cheerleading practice, and it'd be weird if he showed up, too. But when he did arrive at school everyone was buzzing about Bella and her new tattoos. Edward was furious, of course. Having no idea when Bella got these tattoos, or why, and for the fact that she was his and he hadn't approved of anything being inked on her skin.

He hadn't seen her all day and only had five more minutes until biology and he'd be able to see her, in her cheerleading uniform, and her tattoos. From what he got out of everybody's mind, they were pretty cool and 'super hot' like the kid walking by had said.

When the bell finally rang Edward all but ran to Biology and ended up being the first one there. With only ten minutes left before the late Bella rang, Bella, Angela, and Mike came running into the room and he couldn't help the spike of jealousy that reared its ugly head inside him.

Why was Bella with Mike?

He didn't have to worry about that, though, because his eyes had just landed on her tattoos and it was all he could to stop from growling. An _m_ and the dot for and an _i_ could be seen just a little from the top of her skirt, _Mike_, he thought. When she turned to face Angela and respond to her, he saw the tattoo on her ribcage, and when she finally turned around to hug Angela and then Mike, he saw the tiger. He had to admit to himself that they did look nice.

She finally made it over to him and their desk, ignoring the whispers and lustful stare from Mr. Banner, and sat down, almost nervously, next to Edward and gave him a sly smile.

"Hi Edward," she giggled at the shocked expression on his face.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "I can't remember when, it was a spur of the moment thing, really," she confessed.

Edward had to keep himself from growling as he asked, "Were you with Jasper?"

Bella stared, in shock, at him, "what? No. Jasper doesn't know I have this," she said shaking her head. "Why?"

Edward didn't have a chance to say anything as the late bell finally wrung and Mr. Banner started the class, not giving them time to talk at all since they were taking a mid-term that day.

"Why did you get the tattoos?" Edward asked Bella, for what she believed to be the sixth time.

Sighing, she sat down next to Alice and Edward sat at her other side, "because I wanted to. I figured I should do something fun before I kick the bucket," she said, referring to her becoming a vampire.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in disgust, Jasper and Emmett grinned, while Alice had no reaction. Edward had gotten over her comments of death long ago, "but a tattoo? There was nothing else you wanted to do before you 'kick the bucket' but get tattoos?"

Bella shrugged, "I already got drunk Edward," she mentally shuddered, remembering the day Edward found out and the hour lecture she got, "I've become a cheerleader and I made friends with Jasper before I was turned; what else is there to do?" She questioned, "Oh, and I went shopping."

"You could get high," Emmett offered, "I know someone…" he trailed off at the look on Edward's face.

Edward growled quietly, "No, absolutely not, Bella, you cannot get high!"

Bella rolled her eyes and agreed, claiming that she never planned on getting high in the first place, but Jasper caught the look of excitement in her eyes, and mischievousness in her emotions. He knew Bella was being honest when she said she never planned on it, but now the idea was there and he knew that she was going to try it somehow. He mentally shook his head, surprised at how far she's come from being that shy-girl that would do anything Edward says, to the not-so shy girl who will kick ass but still do anything Edward says; he thought that was improvement.

All throughout lunch there was laughter from everyone, including Rosalie, but as Bella watched Alice, she knew something was wrong. She wasn't being her normal energetic self; sure she was laughing and smiling but you could see that it wasn't reaching her eyes or that it was sometimes just completely fake. Add that to the fact that Alice was hardly talking to her, or coming to her house anymore, had Bella worried. She vowed to talk to Alice somehow before the month was over.

* * *

_**Sunday, the 10**__**th**_

Alice promised herself that she'd tell Bella everything she could. She missed her friend, her sister, and knew she was going to hurt her and Jasper so much and it broke her heart, but it was the only way she knew how to save everyone.  
She vowed to give Bella the best warning she could without changing the future.

Edward was constantly watching Alice's thoughts, now. He knew she was hiding something, and the fact that she wasn't willing to tell him had him and Master worried. Edward knew that whatever she was hiding was life or death important, and vowed to do whatever it took to get her to tell him.

Jasper had no idea what was going on. Sure, Peter told him about the prophecy and that Bella was, indeed, his mate, but he was still confused. All the guilt, hurt, rage, smugness, confusion, and deceit were swirling around in everyone's emotions in the house that it was almost suffocating. He vowed to get down to the bottom of it.

Peter hated being all the way in Montana, while everyone important was in Forks. He hated not knowing everything when it was important and knowing it all when it wasn't. He hated feeling so useless and having his life and his mate's life in danger, but he loves Jasper. He'll love Bella and all his other new siblings he knew he'd be getting. No matter what, Peter vowed to stick it out to the end.

Bella yawned and rolled over; slightly disappointed that Edward wasn't there anymore. He'd been staying in her room again, and she'd again gotten used to the coolness of his body next to hers at night. She opened her eyes and blinked against the sun light until her eyes were adjusted and she was surprised to see an orange envelope taped on her window.

She got out of bed and stretched, and then decided to brush her teeth first. When she came back she tore the envelope off her window and flipped it over to see 'BELLA' written on it in black sharpie. It wasn't Edward's writing, or anyone's she recognized, so she tore it open and dumped whatever was inside on her bed.

She stared at everything for a few seconds before abruptly passing out.

…..

"I knew we should have taken care of her the moment we found out she was helping him," Bella heard someone hiss out. She knows that voice!

There was a snort, "maybe we're all jumping to conclusions, maybe—"

There was another hiss, "Rosalie! People just don't send random fingers to people—especially if the person sending the finger matte was killed!" Jasper yelled.

Bella sat up, confused as to why everyone—Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme—were in her room but then she remembered the finger with the wedding ring on it in the envelope along with the letter:

**I'll kill you and you're little puppies, too!**

Remembering that letter made Bella snort, the wicked witch of the West cackled in her head, 'I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!'  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at Bella as if she had three heads, when she began to laugh—borderline hysterical.

She calmed after a few moments, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but picture Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch," she sighed.

Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, and surprisingly Alice, all cracked small smirks and chuckled quietly.  
"So, who is it?" Bella asked, looking around the clock and noting that she'd been out for two hours, "Where's Charlie?" He didn't have to work today, and he usually liked to lounge in bed until three.

Jacob shrugged, "he left earlier after checking on you. Fishing with Billy," he told her, "left a note on the kitchen counter."

"Victoria," Alice answered her first question.

Bella nodded, wide-eyed; she'd never given Victoria a second thought and from the looks on everyone else's face, neither had they, "who found me?" She decided to stick to lighter topics.

Edward smiled at her, "I did. I immediately called Carlisle and the others; we've been here ever since."

"Can't you ask the important questions, and not the ones you know the answer to, already?" Asked Rosalie, clearly pissed.  
Bella didn't know if it was with her in general, or the fact that it was kind of her fault that her family and mate could be in danger.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "what the hell does she want?"

"You to die," they all answered at the same time.

Jacob sat on the bed next to Bella, causing the vampires to crinkle their noses in disgust as his smell wafted around the room, "she's been running up and down the treaty line; coming onto both lands," he informed Bella.

"Bitch is fast, too," Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair...

"Can we please stop with the foul language?" Esme asked sweetly, but it was clearly an order.

They sat around for a few more hours after that; discussing Bella's security team and who would be watching her and Charlie at what hours, and making plans for an easy fight. They clearly had no idea how big of a threat Victoria is.

* * *

_**Saturday, the 16**__**th**_

"Can I talk to you?"

There'd been two more letters; one containing a tongue, the other an ear, and everyone was on edge. Victoria was fast and was somehow getting into the areas that all the vampires—and occasionally the wolves—were patrolling.

Bella had been finding things to clean, since that was her stress reliever.  
She turned her music off with her iPod dock remote, and got up from under her bed to see Jasper standing there, looking as sexy as sin. A beige thermal tight on him, showing off all his muscles on his upper body, his pants loose on his hips with worn-to-the-ground cowboy boots on his feet. Bella looked away blushing, knowing he felt her lust skyrocket.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked, sitting on her bed Indian style.

Jasper leaned against her bedroom door, biting his bottom lip before blowing out an un-needed breath, "why are you still with him?" He finally blurted out.

Bella looked at Jasper in shock, knowing who he was talking about, "what are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know you know Emmett and I heard the conversation you had with your mother. So I guess my question really is—why do you think we'll leave you again?"

Bella stood up and walked over to her bedroom door, opening it, "I want you to leave," she told him, "now."

Jasper shook his head, "No, I need you to answer the question first and then I'll leave."

"I don't want to talk about this, Jasper! Now get out," she pleaded with him, putting on the puppy dog face.  
It didn't work this time, he stayed put where he was; arms crossed on his chest. Bella sighed, rolled her eyes, and then glared at him, "FINE! Asshole, I can't leave him because I know you all will leave here again. I mean, you all just packed up and left without another glance or a fucking 'we're getting the hell out of dodge, bye." Dammit, no one came to see me! Edward said move and you all did! How am I supposed to believe that you'd stay if you were able to leave so easily the first time?"

Jasper went to touch Bella's cheek but she stepped back, "Bella, you can't seriously believe that Emmett would leave you again! After trying so hard to get back in your good graces, and then becoming so close Emmett wouldn't leave until you made him. Esme and Carlisle love you too much to make that mistake again and Alice is your best friend, she'd never leave your side until you told her that you were okay. Rosalie loves Emmett too much to make him leave his sister again, so she'll be here, too," he explained to her.

Bella didn't say anything for a few minutes; she just went over everything he said in her head, "what about you?"

"What?"

"You didn't say anything about you. What about you? Would you miss me?" She asked, finally looking Jasper in the eye.

He grinned before placing both hands on either side of her face and kissed her on the forehead, "you're my best friend, Bella, and I'd miss you like I miss the taste of my mother's cornbread. I'd miss you more than I've missed anything in the world and I want you to know that I'm never leaving you. Ever, do you understand me?"

Bella nodded, and stuck out her pinky, "promise to be my best friend for life?"

Jasper laughed and wrapped his pinky around her pinky, "I promise."

* * *

_**Sunday, the 17**__**th**_

After Jasper left Bella lay in her bed, doodling 'Bella++Jasper Bff's Forever' in her notebook in different fonts until a knock at her window caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned to look at it and saw that there was a piece of paper taped to it; it was cut into the shape of a cloud and she knew who it was from immediately, because it was her signature note passing sign.  
Getting off her bed, Bella ran to the window and snatched Alice's note off her window.

_**Don't be scared—it's just me. I'm downstairs, come see me.  
I have something important to say to you.**_

The doorbell rang as soon as Bella finished reading and she rushed downstairs, practically knocking Charlie over as she raced to the door, "Sorry dad!" she called out before opening the door.  
"Whatever," Charlie called out, going up to his room.

"Hi Alice," Bella said happily; she hadn't talked to her friend in a while and knew she'd be getting answers as to why today.

"Hi, Bella, are you free to talk?" Alice asked already knowing the answer to that question.

Bella rolled her eyes, "yea, come on in."

Alice walked in and went straight to the kitchen. Bella shut the door and followed her, after making a sandwich she sat down at the kitchen table in her dad's chair and stared at Alice, "Well?"

"I know I haven't been the best friend-"

"No shit," Bella mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued, "I know I haven't been the best friend that I'm supposed to be, but I have my reasons. Of course, the reasons don't make up for them but it's all I have."

"What are they?" Bella asked, downing her cup of Berry punch.

"My visions; you know I've been having trouble seeing you, but everything else I can pretty much see and something bad is going to happen."

"Victoria?"

"Worse than Victoria, Bella; I've been lost in my visions and don't have many people that I can trust with them right now and I can't tell you anything more but I had to warn you somehow."

"Okay," Bella said.

"First; no matter what happens, nothing is your fault; well, not entirely. If your gut tells you not to trust someone then don't trust them, you'll live longer that way. Jasper and anyone he trust you'll be able to trust, I don't know why or what he has to do with everything or what you have to do with everything, hell what any of us have to do with everything, but it's important. Jasper won't steer any of us wrong. And most importantly, know that I love you so much; you're my sister and I want you to know that no matter what happens you must remember that," Alice finished, taking deep un-needed breath to catch said un-needed breath.

Bella was staring wide-eyed from when she started to the end and it took her a while to answer, "Alice, what the hell is going on?"

Alice shook her head, "I can't tell you that, Bella. Weren't you listening? Just tell me you understand everything I just said and it'll all be answered sooner or later.'

Bella stared for a few minutes before nodding her head, "I understand, Alice."

Alice smiled, "good, now… how 'bout them Seahawks? "

And just like that, the girls were laughing and joking around like nothing happened; Alice's warning at the forefront of both their minds.

* * *

_**Thursday, the 21**__**st**_

Victoria watched the Cullen's and the Swan talk and laugh in the parking lot. She couldn't keep the grimace off her face as she watched, because it was obvious, at least to her, who was being genuine and who was being as fake as the Prada purses some of the girls were wearing.  
The bell rang and everyone scurried off to the different buildings.

Alice turned and searched the forest until her eyes landed on the beautiful redhead.  
"Soon," the wind carried her whispered word.

Victoria nodded and took off in a sprint as a foul smell and snarling alerted her to a pack of wolves.

* * *

_**Monday, the 25**__**th**_

"You can't tell her, yet!"

It was a too sunny day in Forks and none of the Cullen's were able to leave the house in public, which left the wolves not in school responsible for Bella much to Jasper's frustration. He didn't like not being able to protect his mate because of the damn sun and his damn sparkling skin. Peter had called and asked if they could talk in private; making Jasper run a good seven miles for safety before they started discussing said mate.

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, "Why the hell not?"

Peter took a deep breath, obviously frustrated too, "because you can't!"

"Again, why the hell can't I? You're only telling me I can't—I need to know why I can't if I'm not going to tell her she's my mate!" Jasper yelled at Peter.  
He'd been contemplating whether or not he should tell Bella, and as the Pro's and Con's list began to grow, Peter finally decided to step in.

Peter sighed, "I know how you feel, Jasper—having to keep away from your mate and watch her with some other douche, but this is important. You know if I had more information as to why you can't I would tell you. All I know is you can't tell her right now, "he explained, remembering his days with Charlotte and all the secrecy.

Jasper sighed again and fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, "this is bullshit, man."

Peter snorted, "I know, man, but it won't last for long. That I'm sure of."

He didn't know why, but those words stirred something off in Jasper and it just pissed him off all over again, "If you can't give me a when or a why, then you can't say shit like that—because all its sounding like to me at the moment is false bullshit and something in that head of yours is fucked."

Peter growled, "Look here, asshole, I'm trying to help you. If you tell Bella you're mates right now you'll be fucked."

"Is that some type of threat, Peter?" Jasper growled back.

"No—it's a warning."  
He hung up.

Peter continued to growl and punch at the dirt, trying to take some of his fear and anger out on something non-living. He knew shit was about to hit the fan, he knew the Major was getting pissed and just as scared as he was at the thought of something so unknown and huge, but it didn't give him the right to start dissing his gift and not trusting it now.

Jasper was under a lot of pressure and he didn't handle fear well; on top of that he just got his true mate, so Peter could understand why he's being an asshole—he just wish he wasn't being one, is all.

Charlotte stood up and began to massage Peter's shoulders, "its okay, Sugar. I promise everything will work out for the better."

Peter put his arms behind him and pulled Charlotte in front him, sitting her on his lap, "I don't know, ma'am. When the Major's scared I think we can pretty much say everything's fucked and call it a good life."

Charlotte giggled softly and then sighed, "He'll get us through this like he always does, and you'll be by his side as his best friend and brother—kicking ass, too," she turned and straddled his lap, taking his face in both her hands, "baby, you have to think positive and believe that we're going to make it out of this—whatever this is, together, as a family or not at all."

Peter smiled, kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled backed, taking each of her hands in his and holding them tightly, "I vowed to stand by your side through thick and thin—I vow, now, to keep that promise and kick some ass with my family or not at all."

Charlotte grinned, "And I vow, now, to stand by your side and help you kick said ass with my family or not at all, and take you on the best vacation of your life when it's all over with."

Peter kissed Charlotte deeply, before she broke it and they both fell on the floor giggling like school girls about the craziness of what they just said.  
Though it was crazy and they were laughing at it, Charlotte knew they were both dead serious—but joking about it was the only way to keep her sane and keep Peter from breaking down and giving up.  
They had to stay strong for each other.

* * *

_**Saturday, the 30**__**th**_

Bella rolled over with another disappointed sigh as she knew Edward wasn't there—again. Looking at her window, she was surprised to see another note taped to it since there hadn't been any since the last two with the ear and tongue.  
As she walked to the window she didn't know whether she should be scared or not because from there she couldn't recognize the writing, the note, or anything about.  
When she took it off the window she calmed noticeably, but was positively curious and the most confused she'd ever been in her life when she saw who the note was from.

_**-Do not trust anyone your gut tells you not to. Know when you're being lied to,  
even if it is with the littlest thing—it'll be important.  
I promise, Isabella, you don't have to be afraid of me.  
I'll see you soon,**_

_**Victoria—**_


	10. Chapter 9: May

_**Hell Hath no Fury, Like a Woman Scorned**_

_A/N: So this story is going great and y'all girls are being so kind with the awesome reviews! I think I managed to reply to all the ones for the last chapters! Whoo, thanks girlies!  
I have decided that I, badly, need an update schedule; every Saturday or Sunday. I tried for Friday, but that's just too soon right now. These chapters are long and take me a while to write.  
SNEAK PEAK: of a future chapter for all who review._

**_Update: 11:22 PM: Because I wanted to hurry up and get this posted and really only started writing today, I didn't have time to get what I wanted in this chapter so I skipped around a lot and didn't add everything that I wanted. But, I figured some of the things that didn't get included in this can get included in the next chapter the first week or two before all the real drama of the past starts to unfold, yea? That said I hope you still enjoy this chapter!_**

_DC: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the books. Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_**May: Secrets**_

* * *

_**Sunday, may 1**__**st**_

"Damn Yankees, I'm tellin' ya we would've won if they hadn't of cheated!" Jasper muttered to himself.

Bella was sitting on the couch in his study-something that he'd started letting her do a few weeks ago-laying on his couch on her stomach, hands holding up her head. She was supposed to be reading _Pop goes the Weasel_ by James Patterson, since she recently discovered she loved his Alex Cross series, but somewhere from the first sentence in the first chapter and the middle of Jasper's new book she bought him, she found herself watching him intently.  
She loved watching him read or re-tell a story from his civil war days, because his accent came back full force and thick as molasses, and he didn't even know. She thought it was cute and couldn't stop herself from staring.

"I'm sure we would have, Jasper," she answered him even though she knew he was talking to himself. She especially loved it when he got pissed and started mouthing off the author-even though they couldn't hear him-about how 'that shit was never even thought of, let alone happen' or her favorite 'damn kids, need to brush up on their history. Matter o' fact, need to live it 'emselves if their goanna write about it!"

She watched him mutter and rant silently to himself until he was finished, and promised herself that she'd find him a book that he's never read. "Tell me about your past," she asked him randomly when he closed his book.

Jasper's head shot up and he stared at her cautiously, "I always tell you things about my past," he answered.

Bella shook her head, "Yea, that's true, but you never talk about how you became a vampire, or what it was like waking up, what you did…" she trailed off.

"Ever think there's a reason I don't tell you?" He asked harshly, and sighed when he saw her flinch slightly, "look-"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I never thought of that, and I realize that I've just overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry," she said and went back to reading her book. Or she tried, but she couldn't stop berating herself in her thoughts and Jasper didn't like the sadness or anger she was projecting to herself.  
He watched for a few moments; how she ran her hands through her hair every few minutes, how she placed her hands over eyes so not to make them wonder, and how she looked liked she was glued to the couch. Maybe to not make herself move?

"It wasn't a very pleasant experience…" he got Bella's attention immediately.

…

Even though Bella knew Jasper gave her a very short and clipped version of his past, she was still happy that he told and couldn't help the burst of pride that filled her emotions. Jasper frowned, "you're proud of that?"

Bella got up, walked around Jasper's desk, and hugged him like her life depended on it, "I'm proud of you, Jasper! I mean, if you took the time to look back at how you were then and now, you'd be proud too. And, if I hear you call yourself a monster one more time I'm going to find a way to kick your ass, understand me?"

To say Jasper was shocked was an understatement. Sure, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, or Char tell him the same thing—but to hear it from a human of all beings was just…comical. He grinned, "I understand."

"Good," Bella said, extremely satisfied, she backed out of the hug and smiled "now, are you still friends with these Peter and Charlotte people?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied immediately, "they're like my brother and sister now. Always will be and I owe them so much that even an eternity wouldn't make up for it," Jasper sighed.

Bella smiled softly and rubbed his right cheek, "I'm sure you've already made it up and then some just by loving them like I know they love you. I'd really like to meet them…" she trailed off, unsure.

"Really?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, "they drink from humans…"

Bella shrugged, "that's okay. I know not every vampire will be animal drinkers so it doesn't really matter to me as long as they don't try and eat me."

"Only the bad ones," Jasper told her, before grinning, "You seriously want to meet them?"

Bella nodded and grinned. How could she not want to meet the people that saved her best friends life? If Bella were in their place, and their sibling's new best friend didn't want to meet her she'd be sort of offended in a 'you-wouldn't-have-him-if-it-weren't-for-me' type offense. "Of course, I have to say thank-you, too, don't I?"

Jasper just shook his head and laughed a little before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "I'll text him and the next time I talk to him I'll be sure to find you to give you the phone, sound good?" He asked.

Bella nodded her head before grinning and picking up her backpack off his floor, "sounds great. I have to go, though, Edward wanted to hand out today, too," she said, missing the sting of jealousy and hurt on Jasper's face. "Have a nice day," she gave him one more hug before leaving out of the room.

* * *

"Having a good time, love?" Edward asked.

Edward had decided to take her to _their_ meadow for—unknowingly to Bella—he was jealous of the relationship she was starting with Jasper. He knew they were mates, and he was pretty sure Jasper knew or would soon figure it out, but Bella didn't know and he had to do anything in his power to keep her from getting even closer or someone would die—and it could possibly be him for screwing up something so important and supposedly easy.

Bella smiled, "I am. We haven't been here in a while, so thanks for bringing me back here."

"You are very welcome. I think, though, we should get going, it's late" Edward smiled at her.

With a sigh she stood up, grabbing the picnic basket he picked for her and spread her arms open, "alright, let's go."  
He chuckled and picked her up and without any warning began to run at full speed, which always put Bella in a dizzy state right afterwards, but she'd learned to stop complaining about it because it was no use—he wouldn't listen and wouldn't stop running.

…..

Bella kissed Edward on the cheek and got out of the car and ran for the door, not wanting to be caught up in the rain that was surely about to fall. When she got into the house she headed for the living room where Charlie was sitting, watching a baseball game, "hey daddy, did you eat anything yet?"

He nodded, "yea, I got some pizza. There some left over if you want it," he answered her gruffly.  
It was no secret he was upset with her for taking Edward back so quickly, so every time they were together he got an attitude that was beyond ridiculous and refused to say anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Love you too, dad," Bella said, rolling her eyes and chuckling running up the stairs to her room.

She shut her door and immediately began to undress, but a yellow sticky on the window had her frozen. She knew it was going to be there, it was there every time she got home, before Edward was supposed to be over, random—but helpful—pieces of advice. Slowly, she walked over to it already knowing who it was from, just not why.

_**Your dad knows more than you think; began to question everything silently until there's no doubt in your mind and heart  
about the answer.**_

_**-Victoria.**_

Bella sighed and looked out her window, "what is going on?" She asked to the eyes she knew were watching her.

Bella got into her pajamas and went to bed, not even bothering to wait for Edward or open her window. She figured she deserved a night of peaceful sleep, no one watching her.

* * *

_**Monday, may 2**__**nd**_

"They're getting too close! If he doesn't already know he's bound to find out and I don't see him as the type to _not_ tell."

Alice stood outside of the study pacing back and forth, she's been keeping these visions to herself since she first got them but their getting closer and closer to the forefront of her mind because he's looking even harder now.

There was a growl, "are you questioning the way I do things? Am I _not_ capable of doing what we all want and please?"  
There was a loud, exasperated sigh and a contempt 'humph.'

"Yes, Master, I know you can get it done but I'm just suggesting we get it done sooner because, like I said, their getting closer and with that know-it all mind fuck he calls a brother, they'll find out and start working on ways to take _us_ down. I think we need to kill Jasper _now_.

"No!" Master growled out, "We will do this the way I planned it. Get out of my site."

Alice let out a small squeak and ran to her room, and out the window, under the pretense that she was leaving for an early hunt.

* * *

_**At School w/ Bella.**_

She didn't hate sunny days but, after meeting her new family, she didn't particularly like them. Today was one of those days where she wished their skin didn't sparkle so damn much and keep them out of school so often. And, partly, she was jealous that they could get out of school so often. _They deserve it though_, she thought, _living it for the rest of their lives and all_.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask to tag along," Angela, who was very used to her friends 'depression' on these days, asked.

Bella frowned, "is it terrible that I never, and I mean ever, thought of that? Maybe I should…" she thought out loud.

"Well, you should because moping around all day won't bring them back here any faster," Angela spoke her wisdom.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before shrugging—she's right after all. "Are you eating lunch with us today?"

Bella nodded, "don't I always?"

Her friend nodded, frowning slightly, "but never on sunny days. It's a nice change, though, the girls are starting to get catty," Angela warned.

She was, again, right. Bella, at first, thought it was just her for a while because as the days went on her fellow cheerleaders who welcomed her with open arms were beginning to get, as Angela so nicely put it, catty. Lauren and Jessica were slowly reverting back to their old ways, talking about Bella whenever she walked by, though not loud enough for her to hear, while the others just sent her dirty looks every now and then. She couldn't understand what she did or was doing, wrong. She went to every practice, every game, kept her uniform clean and wore it when she had to, and even partook in the after parties, and sleepovers, and make-over days and everything else they had. So, why were they targeting her?

"I don't get it," Bella sighed as they stood up to get their books and head for the next class.

Angela sighed, too, "no one tells me anything, so I have no idea either and if I did know you know I'd tell you in a heartbeat."

Bella stopped and started at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? They're your life…"

Angela didn't let Bella finish, looking at her like she just threatened to kill her puppy, "They are not my life. Cheerleading and dancing are, those are my passions, and you're my best friend Bella. Yes, I'd stick up for you in a heartbeat," she then walked away leaving Bella by herself.

Bella ran after her, catching Angela right before she stepped into her next class, "I'm sorry I offended you. You're my best friend too, and I didn't mean to offend you. I just…don't want you to turn on me like them," she told her honestly, looking down.

Angela pulled Bella into a quick hug before releasing her, "I wouldn't do that, girly. I have to go and so do you. I have to go to the gym after class before lunch so you can meet me there or in the cafeteria, either is fine."

"I'll see you at gym," Bella said before running down the hall to her next class just as she the late bell rang.

Mr. Banner glared at her, "thanks for getting here on time, Ms. Swan."

"You're welcome," she answered back, not really paying attention as she made it to her seat. She was too busy thinking about what she did to other girls.  
Bella continued to come up blank, so with a sigh she took out her notebook and began writing down the notes to something she already knew.

As Bella walked down the hall to the gym, she decided to confront the ring leader; Lauren Mallory. Bella was determined to get a truthful answer out of Lauren whether she liked it or not. "Angela?" She called walked into the gym.  
That's when she heard crying and her eyes immediately went over to the doors of where the girl's locker room would be, to see Angela sitting down against the wall crying.

Bella ran over there immediately taking her in her arms, "what happened?"

Angela started hyperventilating for a few seconds before she managed to ring it in and backed away from Bella, allowing her to look into her blood-shot eyes, "I-I got a t-t-text from J-Jessica saying meet her he-here a-and now…" she trailed off due to her crying.

Bella, confused, stood up and gasped as she looked into the window in the door that looked into the girl's locker room. "Ben is cheating on you…with Jessica!"  
To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Ben and Angela were always a lovey-dovey couple. Always intimate even though there was no sex involved yet, and always looked so in love. If Ben's a cheater there's no hope for any other guys.

"How could he do this to me?" Angela said after a minute. She stopped crying sometime ago and watched as Ben and Jessica fooled around until the couch came in and kicked them out. When she saw them they scrammed and were now in the lunch line.

"And with the walking, talking, living STD at that," Bella snorted, in a disgusted-like way.  
Angela couldn't understand that part either. It was no secret that Jessica did in fact sleep with the whole team, and was rumored to have some type of STD because of some sores found in her mouth.

"How could she do that to Mike? After he finally gave her a chance," she shook her head and got her lunch.

Bella grabbed hers and they walked to the checkout line, "we have to tell him. And soon or he'll be pissed with us for not telling him and we'd have to say sionora friendship," Bella said, giving the cashier her lunch money.

"Of course. Let's just keep it a secret from Jessica for awhile," Angela said.  
They made their way over to the lunch table where all the cheerleaders were sitting and sat down, smiling at the girls. "Hey guys," Angela spoke just as cheery as she normally is.

"Hey Ang," they all chorused together.

"Bella," Lauren said, false cheeriness in her voice, "it's so good to see you today. Aren't the Cullen's out?"

Bella shrugged, "they are, but I missed you all so much and Angela here helped me see light. I'm getting too depressed whenever they leave I need to suck it up," she said before taking a drink of her sprite.

Jessica stared at Bella as if she had three heads, "Bella, um, we've been thinking and…"

"It was a simultaneous vote to remove you from the squad," Lauren cut off Jessica who, in her opinion, was taking too long to break the news to Bella.

Bella and Angela both stared in shock at all the girls before Bella narrowed her eyes, "Are you being serious? What exactly did I do to have you girls go from loving me to hating me all in just one month?" Bella asked in complete disbelief.

"As if you don't already know, Bella; this means you can no longer sit with us and we need our uniform back," Jessica said, finally finding her voice again after Lauren cut her off.

Bella stood up, ready to tear off the uniform, much to the enjoyment of all the males in the cafeteria, but was stopped by Angela who was glaring at her, "not here, you crazy bat! And if you don't care about losing our best gymnast and dancer, you won't mind losing your choreographer," she gritted out between clenched teeth. Angela couldn't believe this; Bella was a great girl, her best friend, and they had no reason to go and remove her from the team!

"You can't be serious," Lauren half shrieked.

"Dead," Angela said before turning around; locking arms with Bella, they walked out of the cafeteria heads held high and a few thumbs up from people who couldn't stand the cheerleaders for nothing.

Bella grinned at Angela when they got outside to the other lunch tables, "thanks for that. It meant a lot to me," she told her truthfully.

Angela chuckled, "You're welcome; I was so close to slapping Jessica, I swear," she growled impressively for a human, "I can't believe she'd do that to me, to Mike—he,"

"Mike what?" Mike cut her off.

Angela and Bella both screamed, jumping up off the top of the table they were sitting on and spinning around to face Mike, "wh-what?" They both stuttered out at the same time, neither ready to break the news to Mike.

"You two were talking about me…what about?" Mike asked, walking closer to them with narrowed eyes; clearly suspicious.

"Err, well, um, you see what had happened was," Bella stuttered out, not knowing how to tell him. She didn't know how he felt about her and she didn't want to lose his friendship; he finally stopped asking her out and she was finally able to see how cool Mike really is.

"Jessica is cheating on you!" Angela blurted out, not able to hold it in anymore. She bit her lip, ready for Mike to explode and was shocked as all hell when all he did was chuckle; albeit, darkly.

"I knew it; she couldn't even have the decency to break up with me," he shook his head, still too calm for Bella and Angela's liking, "do you know with whom?"

"Yes," Bella answered

"No," Angela answered at the same time as Bella.  
Bella turned her head to look at Angela in disbelief until she saw the tears clouding in her eyes at the same time Mike did. They ran up to her at the same time and each put a hand on her shoulder, "what's the matter, Ang?" Mike asked, concern clear in his voice and eyes, Jessica all but forgotten.  
Bella took the moment to look at Mike, to really look at him and with wide eyes suddenly realized why Mike wasn't more upset about the fact that Jessica cheated on him, why his body stance and face expression looked so much more…free and… in love?

"It-it's Ben," Angela cried, laying her head on the nearest shoulder s—which happened to be Mike's—and began to cry softly. Angela wasn't in love with Ben, she was sure she didn't even love him but, being cheated on by your boyfriend—love him or not—isn't fun.

"Oh hell," Mike said in disbelief, while keeping his eyes locked with Bella's. He knew that she knows that he's in love with Angela but he didn't know if Bella was going to say anything, he wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing, seeing as how Angela's in love with Ben. He knew for certain, though, that Bella would be having a conversation with him before she told. _At least_, he thought, _it'll give me more time_.

They stood there like for another two minutes trying to comfort Angela before the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways for class. Bella and Mike had the same class so as they walked to next building Bella thought now is as good as time as any to bring up her new discovery to Mike, who looked as nervous as a first time dad.

"Angela," was all she was able to get out before Mike stood in front of her and began to spill his guts out, happy to _finally_ tell someone.

"I'm in love with her, I just know it. And it may sound crazy, and I know everyone's going to think I'm too young to know what love is and all the other cheese but, I'm in love with her. I know she's it; she's the one I want to spend my life with and she doesn't even know it," he sighed, sliding down a wall next to the building they needed to be in, next class forgotten.

Bella smiled softly at him, "so just tell her. If you wait too long she won't be there and, I want you to be just as happy as I want Angela to be happy and I think you two could give that happiness to each other. And who the hell cares what everyone else will say? If they say you're too young and immature to understand being in love tell them all to fuck off; plain and simple," she told him.

Mike chuckled a bit, "I wish I could…but, I don't know. Right now doesn't seem like the time, plus, she's too hung up on Ben to even give me the time of day. She'll probably only see me as a friend or the guy who thought he was in love with her best friend for a time," he laughed and so did Bella.  
It was a common joke between the two now, Mike's 'feelings' for Bella. After the two sat down to talk like they mature adults they were turning into, Mike realized he didn't love Bella like that; she just had some of the qualities that he liked in a girl.

"She won't think that, trust me. Tell her Mike, or you'll lose her," Bella told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking away into the building for her class that she already missed ten minutes of.

Mike leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, thinking of a million and one ways to tell Angela the way he feels about her.

Bella was surprised to see a jaguar sitting outside her house and her dad's police cruiser in the driveway. Pulling into her spot Bella got out of the car and ran to her house, falling to the ground once she finally got the door open because she was going too fast.

"Bella's home," she heard her dad say from the kitchen, chuckling along with the other very familiar voice that she found herself liking a little too much.

Bella scoffed, "you say it like me falling into the house is an everyday occurrence, Daddy," she said as she walked into the kitchen going to straight to him to give him a hug, "you're home early, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Charlie hugged her back tightly and nodded, "I know. All the late shifts at the office, plus the going back and forth to Seattle because of all the killings we haven't had a chance to just talk; I miss you," he told her honestly, kissing the top of her head before releasing her and sitting back down in his chair where he was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of Joe.

"Are you being careful?" Bella asked him; she'd heard about the killings, and was slightly responsible for them.

"Always," Charlie said gruffly.

Bella nodded and finally turned her head, acknowledging the vampire in the room, "What're you doing here?" She asked giving him a hug, which he happily returned.

"I got back from camping early and on the way got a call from Peter," he informed her.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Peter?"  
Jasper knew what she was hinting to her and he nodded, "Yup, I was just telling Charlie how I found my blood brother a while back and that he and his wife have decided to come up for a visit," he told her the cover story.

Bella squealed, "They're coming here!" she hugged him tightly, happy that he actually got them out here.

"I don't know who's more excited; Jasper or you," Charlie said, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Me," Bella said at the same time that Jasper answered,  
"her."

He laughed, "Alright, I was only home for a short while and need to head back up to Seattle, you kids be good," Charlie said, giving a pointed look to Jasper who nodded his head, understanding the silent warning loud and clear.

Bella rolled her eyes, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "be safe."

"I have a beautiful girl to come home to, of course I'll be careful," he smiled.

"Aw, thanks daddy," Bella grinned.

Charlie grinned, then; patting her on the head before running out the kitchen, "I was talking about Sue," he yelled right before the front door slammed shut.  
Bella stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock; she was sure he was just playing. He really meant her, didn't he?

"The both of you," Jasper said from behind her.

Bella went and occupied her father's now vacant chair and looked at Jasper with a smile, "he better be. So, when are they coming?"

Jasper shrugged, "Peter, against Charlotte's better judgment, likes to surprise people. Something this month, though," he answered her.

Bella nodded and for a few more hours the two friends sat there talking about anything and everything, both hiding things that would eventually change their lives for better or for worse.

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 4**__**th**_

It was, to every student's pleasure, a teacher work day and Bella decided not to do anything. Laying on the living room couch her feet in Edward's lap, she looked around and couldn't help but smile softly; Rosalie and Emmett laid on a blanket in front of the TV pretending to sleep, Jasper pretended to sleep on the love seat, and Alice was on the other side of Edward, curled up on the couch watching a Law and Order: SVU marathon, a show she's become obsessed with lately.  
Edward laid his head back against the couch as he rubbed Bella's leg, closed his eyes and sighed; he loved the peaceful environment and only wished it could always be that way.

Bella heard the phone ring at the same time Charlie was coming down the stairs and then heard her father answer with a gruff, "hello?"  
"You are aware that's it's only 7 in the morning, right?" She heard Charlie ask the person on the phone and couldn't help but giggle.  
"I was just checking," he said, "Bella!" Charlie called out to Bella.

Surprised, she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the phone from her dad, "Really dad, we need to catch up with modern times and get a cordless phone," she told him, fingering the curls in the cord.

"One day," Charlie answered before leaving.

"Hello?"

"I love you," the voice said, completely serious.

Bella laughed, "I love you, too, but why do you love me?"

"I'm going to tell her," Mike answered, sounding as if the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"And you had to call at 7 am to tell me that?" Bella joked. She looked out the kitchen and to the living room and saw that the others were 'awake' now and watching TV, except for Edward who was watching her with an expression that had her almost a little scared. She lifted an eyebrow at him in question.

"Of course, you just changed my life; of course, if this backfires I'm going to blame you and declare to the world that 'I HATE BELLA SWAN,'" Mike said jokingly; he was confident this was going to work out for him; for them.

Bella sighed, "She'll be so excited. I'm so glad you're going to listen to me and tell her. When are you telling her? Have you broken up with Jessica, yet? Did she even break up with Ben yet?" Bella asked; Angela had been avoiding her, Mike, and everyone else she was still friends with for the last two days and wouldn't come out of her room when they went over there, so she had no idea what was going on in her friends life; it was sort of a depressing thought.

It was Mike's turn to sigh, "No for the both of us, but it's okay because I have a plan; this is going to work out for us, I know it."

Bella chuckled, "I'm glad. Now, I'd love to sit on the phone with you all day and play Y'alls wedding but, I have people over," Bella told him, though she wasn't going to mention the fact that she kind of sort of already has it planned out.

He laughed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Bella. And, thanks again," Mike said softly before hanging up.

Bella put the phone back on the wall and went back to her spot on the couch next to Edward, "playing matchmaker?" Jasper asked.  
She smiled over at him, after all the fussing Edward did over not wanting him to come with the rest of them to spend the night she was pleasantly surprised that he showed up anyways instead of just giving into Edward just so he wouldn't have to hear his mouth anymore. "Something like that," she told him.

"Who's the girl?" Emmett asked.

"The only girl going out with Ben, Emmett," Bella told him, rolling her eyes. He was there to help Edward set the two of them up!

"Angela? Why are they breaking up, I thought they were so in love?" Rosalie asked, her ice queen demeanor never leaving her voice, face, or stance, but Bella could somehow tell that she was truly curious about it but didn't want to let it on because the humans were _so_ beneath her.

"Correction; Angela was so in love, Ben's nothing but a low-down, dirty, walking, talking, now STD infected dog," Bella bit out through gritted teeth.

'Well, damn, what he do?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie snorted, "What do you think he did? His ass cheated and as soon as Angela dumps his ass he's going to regret."

Alice sat up from her position and sighed, "Poor girl. She must be so heartbroken."  
Jasper looked at her, though she refused to look at him. No matter how much he couldn't stand her, he still felt guilty for what he did to her. She was at some point his wife and his mother raised him to be a southern gentleman and would be so disappointed in him if he knew all that he'd done.

Bella noted his staring at her with an expression she couldn't identify and felt…weird, for lack of a better word. She'd never felt so possessive or jealous in her whole life and when Jasper turned his head towards her she quickly looked away to Rosalie who was staring at her, "how long has Mike liked her?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, he never told me all that. I just figured it out the day before yesterday—the day we found out Ben was cheating on her, the day I got kicked off the squad…" Bella trailed, throwing her head over the arm of the couch and closed her eyes, sighing loudly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked, now standing over her with his hands on her hips.  
He knew how much the cheerleading squad meant to her because it combined two of her favorite things: gymnastics and dancing, and the fact that they kicked her off pissed him off, that and the fact that she was acting like she _doesn't _care is starting to piss him off too.

Bella shrugged and opened her eyes to look at him, "I didn't think it was important—I mean, it's just a high school cheerleading squad. Big deal," she said.

"Are you being serious?" Emmett asked in disbelief. He couldn't understand why he was more upset than her!

"Yes, I'm positive, Emmy, I'm fine," she told Emmett; not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.  
Emmett stared at her for a short moment before going back to sit with Rosalie on the floor and that's how their day went. Watching Law & Order: SVU and just sitting in silence, even Rosalie had to admit, if only in her head, that this…was nice.

* * *

_**Friday, May 6**__**th**_

"I still can't believe you chickened out," Bella said between gritted teeth as she watched her friend argue with Ben. She still hadn't told him that she knew he was cheating, and Bella, for the life of her, couldn't understand why the hell she hadn't said anything; better yet, why Angela's still with him.

Mike sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I know, I know, I just…shit, I don't know. I wanted to tell her, I really did, but then I, like you said, chickened out because I just had this feeling that then wasn't the time and it still isn't the time.

Bella slammed her locker door shut and glared at Mike, "well when will it be the right time, Mike? Because just two days ago you were saying it was the right time, the perfect time for you to tell her and its Friday now!" Bella was pissed. She was so sure her friends were both going to get their happy ending and one of them has to go and blow it all to hell.

"Bella, we're going to be late for biology," Edward whispered into her ear when he made it to her locker.  
She stiffened at first, not liking the fact that he snuck up on her, but eventually nodded her head and found her voice again,  
"Mike, you're a great guy, really, but if you don't tell her soon Angela won't have the chance to be happy with Mike Newton because I'm going to kill him," she said, glaring at him again.

Mike nodded furiously, "I understand. I promise I'm going to tell her soon. You think you're mad, I'm pissed—this is my life, the love _of_ my life, and I can't even tell her! Argh, okay, we're going to be late for Biology, let's go," he said before walking away quickly.

Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's hips as she began to walk away and held her tightly to him, "I don't like you hanging out with Newton," he told her.

Bella sighed; not this again, "Mike's a good guy, Edward. He doesn't like me as more than a friend, he's in love with one of my best friends, and I like hanging out with him. As a friend he makes me happy—isn't that all that matters?

"Yes, but," Bella cut him off,  
"but nothing, Edward!" She snapped, "He's my friend and you're going to have to deal with that. I don't care how jealous you get; you're not going to tear me away from y friends." With that, she walked into the classroom leaving her boyfriend stunned.  
Had she really just talked to him like that? Edward was going to find out what was going on with her but he vowed to get down to the bottom of it, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 7**__**th**_

"_Please place all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman  
from that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed  
I'm wrecking this evening already and  
loving every minute of ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and" _Panic! At the Disco sang from Bella's earphones.

"_Next is a trip to the— the ladies room in vain  
and I bet you just can't keep up with—with fashionistas  
and tonight—tonight you are—you are a whispering campaign  
I bet to them your name is cheap,  
I bet to them you look like shh  
talk to the mirror, oh choke back tears  
keep telling yourself that I'm a diva,"_Bella snapped her head to her right and saw Emmett standing there, grinning at her.

She smiled back, "you like them, too?"

"Of course…their so weird and I think that's really cool about them," Emmett told her.  
"That's the same thing I said when dad looked at me like I was crazy when I told them I like them-Oh, I love this part!  
_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer and you can't stand it?  
And I know—and I know it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up  
I've never been so surreptitious so of course I'll be distracted when I strike the punch"_ Bella sang out, now rocking out with Emmett, completely oblivious to the new set of eyes that were watching her.

"Head rush!" She yelled, swaying side—to—side slightly before falling onto the couch, and began screaming like a banshee.  
"Why?" She wheezed out.

"I didn't sneak up on you—I've been here for quite some time," Alice told her while grinning. "That was a nice performance you and Emmett put on," she told them after a minute of silence.

Emmett fist bumped the air, "alright, man!"

Bella laughed and Emmett went to sit over by his sisters and they just talked,  
but from all the way upstairs Jasper could feel the intense amount of guilt, deceit, and hatred coming from Alice though she tried very hard to cover it up. He had no idea what was going on with that and wouldn't try to figure it out because Edward's been probing his mind more and more lately, even though he thought he was being so secretive about it.

His phone rang that moment and he grinned, "Yo."

"Where is she? Can we talk to her yet?" He heard a female voice on the other side.

"Charlotte! Give me the phone, woman," he heard a deep voice with a southern twang, much like his would sound if he didn't suppress his accent, say on the other line to his mate, Charlotte.

"Oh man, you're goanna get it," Jasper snickered.

"I know," Peter sighed, "so, can we talk to her today or is now not the time?"

"Now's fine, I'll go get her," Jasper answered, not admitting how excited he was though Peter could detect it anyways.

* * *

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT," Edward yelled at Bella, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Bella rolled her eyes, if she had lost her mind it was long before this.

She got up from 'their' bed and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, "and why not? Who made you _king of anything_, Edward? I want to meet them," she growled out at him as scarily as she could.

"Didn't you learn anything from Jasper's past? He was ruthless, their ruthless! Murderers; they drink humans for God's sake," Edward growled back, more fiercely, completely ignoring her other comment.

Bella snorted, "You—you're the biggest hypocrite I know! You can look down at vampires who drink from their original food source, but you'll get all defensive when someone brings up your time of 'rebelliousness' when you drank from humans for a few years?"  
Bella didn't think Edward's face could get any harder or colder, but it did.

"Do you have to bring that up right now?" He gritted out between clenched teeth.

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her overnight bag and threw it over her shoulder, "I'm leaving." She said as she began to walk out of the door.  
"No, you're not," he told her, shutting his door back.  
Bella glared at him, "are you going to keep me here against my will now? Am I going to be your slave now, Edward?" She asked venomously.

With a glare Edward moved out of the way and let Bella out of the room where everyone—sans Esme and Carlisle who had decided to take a trip up to Seattle since it was overcast day—was waiting. Bella snatched Jasper's phone out of his hand, "did you hear all that?" Bella asked the people on the phone, but the growling gave her—her answer.

"Loud and clear," Charlotte answered for the both of them.

"Good. I can't talk long but I want you two to know that you can come over here whenever you want at anytime you want. We're going to meet each other planned and if you want to drink my blood so be it. Bye," Bella said before giving Jasper his phone back and began to run down the stairs; the vampires—sans Edward—following her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving this upset," Emmett said.

"Are you trying to control me now, too?" Bella yelled at him in anger as she headed for her truck. When she got in she was able to see the hurt on his face but at the moment she didn't care, she was just so pissed and when she thought about everyone's behavior towards her in the past it just made her even more pissed.  
How could she let them control her decisions like that for so long? How the hell had she not seen it and why, if Emmett loved her so much, wasn't he doing a damn thing to stop it?  
She put the key in the ignition and turned it; once, twice, a third time and it wouldn't turn on. She huffed and grabbed her back, got out, kicked the tire while muttering, "Stupid truck," and began to walk.

She'd only been walking for a good minute before a red convertible pulled up beside her, "Want a ride?"

Bella stopped walking and turned to stare at Rosalie, and had she'd been human and not a bitch Rosalie no doubt would have been bad, "from you?" she said, chuckling darkly, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Rosalie," Bella told her honestly and began walking again.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pissed and leave it to me to say something that'll piss you off and you'd kill me without a thought or regrets afterwards. I may have been suicidal once upon a time, but not anymore."

Rosalie sighed, "Look, I'm never going to offer you a ride ever again so get in while I am and, if you do or say anything to piss me off I promise not to kill you—this time."

With a sigh Bella hopped, literally, into the car because she really didn't feel like walking all the way back to her house. "Thanks, Rosalie, I appreciate this once in a lifetime opportunity," Bella said, half sarcastically and half seriously.

"Do you really want me to say you're welcome? Because I'm sure that'll just start up conversation that neither of us wants," Rosalie snorted.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked out her window, "you know, you make it really hard to be nice to you. I mean, if you weren't such a bitch I'm sure you'd have more friends. And I don't human friends, but vampire friends. Oh, look, you just opened up a window of opportunity for wonderful conversation," she told Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at Bella and when she didn't look at her Rosalie only glared harder, annoyed, "if I weren't a bitch everyone would just walk over me. Sort of like…you," she chirped in a fake-cheery voice, "I've been there, done that, and am so over it."

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I let people walk all over me."

"Have you not been present the whole time that you've been dating Edward? You walk around with your tail tucked between your legs; for fuck's sake, you let him convince you not to tell anyone that you're really from Texas," Rosalie snorted, "pathetic."

It was Bella's turn to glare and glare she did, "I let people walk around me and pathetic? You're still holding a grudge towards someone who's probably dead!" she yelled, opening the car door as she realized they were now at her house.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie growled.

Bella leaned down into the open window and glared, "Sure I do, Rosalie. I know that you weren't always a stuck up, ice queen bitch. Someone hurt you and now you think that everyone else in the world is going to hurt you. Hasn't Emmett taught you that—that is not going to happen? Not everyone in world is going to hate you, or dislike you, or hurt you or anything you. Speaking of Emmett, tell him I said I'm sorry for what I said I was just mad. Thanks for the ride."  
When Bella finished she turned around on her heel and began to walk towards her house, not giving Rosalie a chance to say anything because she knew she was just going to deny and they would have just stayed there arguing for who knows how long.

"Hey Sue, Jacob," Bella called out when she walked passed her living room. She froze, one foot on the step and one still on the ground and frowned. Placing her bag on the ground, she walked back to the living room and raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, hi?"

Jacob grinned, "hey Bells, Charlie said he'd be home soon and so we came over to pick him up; dinner at my place tonight, are you coming?" He asked her, pointedly ignoring the horribly sweet smell coming off of her, less he want to start another argument.

Bella sighed, "Not tonight, I'm tired. Edward and I had a fight today and it sort of reminded me of you; my truck wouldn't start, I tried to walk home, and Rosalie had to give me a ride." She told him.

Jacob laughed, "the fact that that happened to you again is funny, but the fact that you compared me to that bloodsucker sort of pisses me off," he told her honestly.  
Bella shrugged, "how are you, Sue? I haven't seen you around in forever," she walked over to give her future step-mother a hug.

"I know sweetie, but I have two teenage wolves to take care of, plus I'm always running down to Seattle now, bringing your dad homemade meals and such," Sue told her.

Bella laughed, "He could definitely use that. And I worry for Billy feeding Jacob alone, you have to feed two of them!" Bella practically yelled, laughing her butt off at the thought of trying to feed two werewolves. She had no idea how Emily is able to feed the entire pack without losing her head.

"I am offended, I do not eat that—"Jacob cut himself off and started growling, "There's a Cullen in your room."

Bella eyes widened before they narrowed, "you stay here, because there will be no fight in my house. I swear, if it's Edward, though, I'll let you try and kick his ass," Bella yelled as she ran up the stairs two at a time and busted into her room. She froze where she was in the middle of the room, eyes wide.

"Really, you weren't expecting this? I thought you knew me by know," he said, chuckling darkly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, walking towards him more cautiously. She'd never seen Jasper pissed so she didn't know if she should be scared, or what, but she decided staying calm would be the best thing to do.

Jasper glared at her, "I'm not going to hurt you!" He snapped, clearly offended that she thought she had to be cautious around him.

_Note to self: he's more sensitive then he lets on_, Bella thought in her head; she liked that about Jasper, though, that he was sensitive and not just the tough badass he tries to make himself seem like. "I know… I just, I've never seen you angry before and I didn't know how to act without offending you or pissing you off even more but obviously that didn't go as planned…"she trailed off, laughing awkwardly.  
Bella mentally shook her head at herself. This is Jasper for heaven's sake, it shouldn't be awkward!

He sighed, "But still, I wouldn't have hurt you. I can't," he told her, the same words he told her last month, on their first outing.

"You keep saying that," she reminded him softly.

"And I mean every word," he told her.

They stared at each other before Jasper sighed, answering her earlier question, "I've been pissed since you left. Edward is always looking down at my family, my coven, and I can give two shits about what he says about me or to me, but when he starts bad-mouthing Peter and Charlotte I'm ready to tear his head off." He flopped down on her bed and Bella went to sit next to him, Indian style.

"I get it. I just can't believe he was being such an asshole though."

Jasper let out a huff, "which brings us back to a previous conversation; why are you still with him? And don't give me that 'you're-all-going-to-leave-me-woman-all-alone,' bullshit either," he said sternly.

Bella glared, "I am not having this conversation right now; not with—"she was cut off from a knock on the door.

Jacob stood there, glaring at Jasper, though he was a little scared, what with him being a werewolf and all his eyes were much better than a human, but not as good as a vampire, and he could see every scare that marred Jasper's face, neck, and he just knew there was more than that in areas that were covered. He briefly wondered if that was the reason for his long-sleeve shirts, "Billy just called and said dinner's ready and Charlie just pulled up, ready to get over there and eat as soon as possible."

"He's not going to change? Hang up his gun, nothing?"

Jacob laughed, "He got into the car without another thought and called Sue to tell her he was in the car. He's starving," he informed his friend.  
Bella sighed and then snorted, "Men. Welp, have fun, okay?"

"You haven't changed your mind, yet?" Jacob grumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "no, I haven't."

Jacob sighed, "Are you sure you want to stay here alone…with him?"

Jasper huffed harshly before closing his eyes, rubbing his hands on his face. Couldn't anyone just give him the benefit of the doubt?

"I'm positive, Jacob. Thanks for caring, but I'll be fine. Jasper won't hurt me," Bella said with more confidence than either of them expected.

"Alright, I'll tell Charlie what you told us earlier," he grumbled eventually after they had a glare-down, "bye Bells," he said before leaving.  
She stared out of her window until they were gown down the street and turned the corner so she could no longer see them. She didn't understand why everyone thought he, of all people, was dangerous. No one seems to care when Rosalie, the vampire who hates her, is alone with her and making threats.

"Sorry about him, he's just so protective of me," she told Jasper quietly before crawling back onto her bed. It was then that she realized that he'd been looking at his phone and texting; if the look on his face was any indication, the conversation wasn't going well.

"I'm sorry, B, I have to go. I'll come back in tonight if it's not too late." Was all he said before jumping out of her window and running out of her room. She knew he was taking the back window in Charlie's room when his room door opened and shut loudly.

"Asshole," she mumbled before closing her eyes, ready to take a nap.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jasper growled as he came to a stop.

He'd been ready to have it out with Bella, get down to the bottom of why she was really still with Edward when it was obvious to him that she didn't really want to be with when he got a text from the last person he expected. Hell, he didn't even know how he got his number!

The old man shook his head, "I know what's going on, Major. I know that you're smart; I know you'll do the right thing and listen to me. I need a few favors."  
Jasper looked at him with non-disguised disgust and hatred on his face. He felt like he may be the biggest asshole on the planet, the most hated and the most feared, someone who doesn't have many friends and doesn't deserve them, like he had no right to hate this man for making it the only way he knew how since that's Jasper's life story, but once you turned your back on your people it was a done deal for him. He just couldn't, for the life of him, understand how someone could turn their back on the people that would do anything to protect him.

"I'm not giving you anything, fucker," he said between clenched teeth.

"Not even for your mate," the old man said, smirking.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Alice and me aren't together anymore. You can do whatever the hell you want with her."  
The old man didn't know it, but Jasper was bluffing. He still loved Alice as a friend and wouldn't let any harm come to her life.

The old man laughed, "Oh, if only I was talking about her."

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 11**__**th**_

It had been four days since Bella saw Jasper after he left her house and he hasn't called, visited, nothing and today he comes back and has been trying to get her attention all day. Bella refused; he left, again.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said, for the fourteenth million time.

She opened her locker and placed her books inside, getting her backpack out putting the things that she needed inside, all the while ignoring Jasper. "I didn't leave you, not really; I just had to get away for a few days and clear my head, you know? " Jasper tried to explain to her. He chastised himself in his head, for forgetting that Bella was still sensitive on the abandonment.

"Why was your head foggy?" Bella asked, turning to face him now with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but you're saying it like your head never gets foggy," he said. Something about Bella gets him riled up and defensive out of nowhere.

She shrugged, "it does, all the time, mostly because of Edward and other time because of school. I just wanted to know your reason, is all," she said before shutting her locker and turning around to walk out the school building to go home.

Jasper jogged to her and grabbed her arm, turning her back around to face him, "and I want to tell you, I will; I just have to figure everything out first, okay?" he said quietly, noticing all the people staring at them.

Bella nodded, "okay. But only if you want—"  
She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Mike was suddenly next to her pulling on her arm, "you have to come with me," he said, breathing heavy.

"Why?" Jasper and Bella both asked at the same time.  
Mike gave Jasper a funny look for a second before turning back to Bella, "It's Ang, I think she's going to need her best friend," he said giving Bella a pointed look.

"Ben," was all Bella said before grabbing his and Jasper's hands and began running down the hall to where she knew Angela was going to break up with Ben at.

When they got to the gym they entered quietly and Bella spotted Angela in the same spot she found her last time when they found out the truth about Jessica and Ben, "HOW COULD YOU?" Angela yelled at Ben.

"I told you—you have no idea what you were seeing!" Ben yelled back.  
Bella snorted in disgust.

"So, I DIDN'T see you making out with Jessica? Something was on her mouth and you just decided to get it off with your lips? Or, were you practicing for a school play that I haven't heard about, yet?" Angela asked in a mocking voice and Ben had nothing to say to that. "What I don't understand," Angela began, "is why you need to cheat? If you don't want me why couldn't you just break up with me? It's obvious we're not as in love as everyone thought ad it would have been fine to break up so didn't you? Did it make you feel special? The fact that you were able to have two girls, did it make you feel like a man?" Angela asked softly, no bitterness or anger in her voice anymore. She was, though, curious for his answer and finally realized that it makes no use being upset and yelling.  
She was over it. Ben didn't say anything, just stared at his feet trying desperately to think of something, find one some way to get Angela to forgive him, to not end it. "If you cheating on your girlfriend with another girl will make you a man, I don't want one. I'd rather _not_ deal with that ever again."

Ben finally looked up and as he began to talk he took one of Angela's hands in hers, "Angie, baby, I _do_ want you and I don't _want_ to break up. I promise, baby, I promise to never ever do this to you again, let's just stay together. "

Angela looked at him seriously, "I don't think so. I don't believe you."

"But, I promised," he said, as if that's enough to want to take him back.

"And I told Jessica her ass didn't look huge in those jeans—we all lie."  
Satisfied with that little dig at his new girlfriend, Angela turned to walk away but Ben's hand caught her wrist, tightly. With a raised eyebrow towards Bella who she just spotted, she turned around decked him in the nose. Angela squatted down over Ben who was laying flat on his back, his hand covering his nose, "Mike taught me how to do that, just in case you got out of line," she chuckled and stood up, walking away.

As she Angela walked away, the gym fans kicked on and she began to fly behind her shoulders and today she just happened to be wearing her contacts and all she needed, in Bella's opinion, was a song playing in the background and she'd be straight out of the music.  
When she finally got to Bella she was grinning, "that felt like I was in a movie and I want to do it again," she told Bella, "come with me!"

Bella smiled at her friend, dropped both of their book bags on the ground and took her iPod out of her pocket, "I've got a good song for this moment."

The two girls ran back to the spot where Ben was still sitting, glaring at them, and fixed their hair and put on their sunglasses, "ready girls?" Mike called from the fans, being the reason this happened in the first place.

"Yup," Bella started the music when the fan started and they hooked arms.

"_I love Rock 'N Roll!"_

* * *

"_Said can I take you home, where we can be alone. Next we were movin' on, he was with me,"_ Joan sang from the TV.

Bella groaned in embarrassment and hid her head in her father's shoulder as he watched the video for the second time. Jasper and Mike thought it would be hilarious to capture the video, edit it, and show everyone. They showed the part where Angela was leaning over Ben and Edited Bella standing in front of them, a smirk on her face, then Angela stood up and went next to Bella, putting on their shades they began to walk; the wind in their hair and Joan Jett singing her heart out in the background, they even put their walking in slow motion to give them a real movie effect.

"Oh, Bella, you girls are great," Charlie told her once the video ended. "Thanks for bringing it over, boys," he addressed Mike and Jasper.

"No problem, sir. I've gotta go, though, so I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella," Mike gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I'm beat," Charlie said, giving Bella a kiss on top of her head and he headed for the stairs, "I LOVE ROCK 'N ROLL, SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY!" Charlie sang, loudly.

"Daad," Bella groaned. Jasper laughed and stood up, "guess I'll see you later then, B," they gave each other a hug and then Jasper left.

When Bella got upstairs there was another note on the window. Yawning, she walked over to read it: _**"That was hilarious."**_

Was all it said. With an eye roll Bella stuck her middle finger up and stuck it out her window, "Bitch," she whispered before shutting her window with a huge smile on her face and getting in the bed ready for another day.

* * *

_**Saturday, May 14**__**th**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked from the other side of the door.

Edward hit her. He'd hit her last Monday because she told him she'd already had plans to go out with Jasper, Angela, Rosalie, and Emmett and couldn't go with him to their meadow, and he'd been hitting every day since for one reason or another. Each time she got sick to her stomach and would come home to release that sickness. Now she really wished she listened to Jasper, left when he told her to because now that she wants to get out of the relationship more than ever, she can't. Charlie's life depends on her staying there and being happy.

"Dad, I'm fine, I promise," she told him, then proceeded to wash her mouth out before brushing them; twice for good measure.  
When she opened the bathroom door Charlie backed up immediately, his eyes going wide, "you don't look so good, Bella. You look exhausted, I can tell you've lost a lot of weight, you're sick almost every other day, and you're shutting down on me again. I don't want you to shut down on me again, Bella, so I need you to tell me what's going so we can fix this; we can go through this together." Charlie was pleading with her now, tears welling up in his eyes and he just looked so scared; exhausted from staying up with her whenever she got sick and her again recurring nightmares.  
Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes, too, because this was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want her dad worrying about her when he needed to be alert at work, or disappointed in her, or angry, but what else was there to do?

"Nothing's wrong, dad. Please, just let it go…" She trailed, walking down the hall to her room.

Charlie ran to her and grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him, "I can't just 'let it go,' Bella," he growled out angrily, "you're hurting and I want to know what so I can help you. You don't have to go through this all alone you know, you have people who love you," he whispered quietly.

They were both freely crying now and Bella shook her head, "I-I can't. Not right now, please, not right now and I swear I'll tell you when I can," she pleaded with him.

With a sigh, her father nodded his head and wiped both of their tears away, "Okay. But I want to know soon." They stood their staring at each other for awhile before Charlie sighed, "I have to go to work now, up to Seattle, but I should be home by midnight, are you going to be okay?" He asked, though he was sure she wasn't going to be.

"Yea, dad, I'll be fine." She smiled at him, but she hadn't done so in what felt like forever so it came out more as a grimace.

Charlie sighed, again, "you're mother is worried, too, and wants to come down here to see you. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "That'd be great. I'd love to see mom," she told her father honestly.

"Alright, I'll call her after work today," he kissed her forehead and then walked down the stairs.

With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart, Bella went back to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

_*Midnight*_

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Bella heard voices, but was still too asleep to determine whether or not they were real or if she was dreaming, so she decided to just forget about it and turned over, going back to sleep.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one who's supposed to know shit, Peter," Jasper growled out him.

"There you go! Dissing my gift; I'm getting real fucking tired doing that," Peter growled back.

"Well I wouldn't have to if it worked!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, don't make me—"

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte yelled, looking at the two brothers in disbelief, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into the two of you but you both need to get it out. Jasper, you know how subjective Pete's gift can be, and Peter you know how Jasper get's when he's scared, he starts spouting bullshit, but that does not give either of you the right to tear each other down like you're doing. We have a girl over who's going through some type of hell and is more important right now then you two arguing like five year old kids!" She snapped at the both of them, "you don't have to kiss and make up right now, but you will stop yelling at each other and work together, do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," they mumbled, ashamed of themselves.

Bella smiled, who ever this woman was could give Rosalie a run for her money if she could put these two guys in their places.

Charlie tip-toed as slow and low as he could, he knew there were people in his house. Even though he knew how difficult and unlikely it would be, he wanted to sneak up on them and not give them a chance to cover anything up. He was going to find out what the hell was wrong with his daughter if it was the last thing he did.  
Barging into the room, he scared Bella awake and saw no signs of anyone in the room. Her window was open and he sighed with disappointment, knowing they left and probably took whatever they were discussing about _his_ daughter with them.

"Dad, what's the problem?" Bella asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

He turned from looking out the window and was going to answer his daughter when something caught his eye. They widened, and he stared, trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was not real. They couldn't be because Bella's not crazy. Well, she's not _that_ crazy; because of course she's crazy. Renee is her mother, after all. "Dad," Bella trailed off, her eyes finally seeing what his were seeing.

She jumped up from her bed, "its, it's not what you think. I, it's, their—"

Charlie walked over the rocking chair in her room and sat down, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "What am I doing wrong? What am I doing wrong as a father that you have to result to that instead of coming to talk to me? To let me help you," he was on the verge of breaking down. His daughter was cutting herself under his roof and he had no idea it was going on until he accidently discovered it! "Is it me? Are you tired of living here?"

Bella fell to her knees and folded her arms across her stomach, "of course not, dad. It's not you; you've never been the reason for my problems. You've always helped me, it's just…this is more difficult. I can't tell you," she cried.

"BULLSHIT BELLA!" Charlie yelled and Bella jumped back, eyes wide in shock as she stared at her father. He'd never gotten so angry with her, he never cursed at her and those thoughts brought tears to her eyes because she sees how much he's hurting because of her hurt and she won't tell him anything to ease the pain. "You can tell me, you just don't want to! You've got this idea in your head that it's all about you and that no one is suffering while you suffer in silence; but you know what, that's not true! Phil called, told me your mother has been crying her eyes out for the past two weeks, more than she did when the Cullen's left last year. Jacob says he's worried, that not even he can make you feel better. I'm hurting, too, because my _daughter_ is suffering and harming herself under my roof and I can't do anything about it because I have no idea what's going on!" He hated yelling at his daughter, but he didn't know what else to do. She was purposely hurting herself, not telling him what was going on; he was angry and confused and right now isn't the best time to handle this, he finally decided.  
He needed time to cool down and get _his_ shit together before he came back to help Bella deal with hers. "I've got a change of clothes over at Sue's place. I'll stay there for the night and when I come back, we'll talk. I… I just have to get away for a night, Bella. This is so much to take in right now," He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Bella waited until she heard the slamming of the door to run to her closet, "how could you do that to me? You set me up so my dad could find the scars and now he hates me! I kicked my dad out of his own house!" She screeched at them.  
She'd woken up when Charlie slammed her room door open, positive that voices that she was hearing were that of a dream, but when she looked at her closet she knew she left it open from this morning before her shower, and knew that those voices were in fact real.

"We didn't mean to, Bella, honestly," Charlotte started, following her over to her bed, the boys right behind her, "we weren't even supposed to find out. We just came here and your covers were off and so when Jasper went to put them back on he saw the scars, and we all freaked and just got so caught up in it that we didn't hear Charlie coming until it was too late. Peter threw the cover on you as best as he could but Charlie was already opening the door so he had to leave, and we had no idea he was going to throw your room door open and scare the bejeebuz out of you!" she explained, in near panic now.

Bella hugged her, "I'm sorry. I don't blame you guys for Charlie finding out, it's my fault—I did it to myself. It's just that he's never been so mad at me before…sure, he was a little angry when I took Edward back, or when I broke curfew with Peter to go break people's mailboxes, but never to the point where he had to leave for a night to get his head straight. I made my daddy cry!" Bella was crying into Charlotte's shoulder know and Jasper and Peter just stood there, having no idea what to do, "God, I've never seen a man so broken before," she said.

Rubbing her back, Charlotte just held her and rocked her while she cried. What else could she do? She had no idea what to tell a crying, self-harming teenager that would make her stop crying, help her feel better. It was about an hour that Bella finally calmed down enough that they felt they could start answering questions.

"Why are you cutting?" Was the first thing Jasper blurted out? He'd been pacing back and forth the whole time she was crying and it made her nervous, and hate herself even more that she was also putting the three of them in pain along with her dad, Jacob, mom, and Phil.

Bella shook her head, "I'm not going to answer that. No matter what you say, I'm not going to answer it so just move on to the next question.

"Why have you been getting sick lately?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm stressed out," Bella said simply. Peter nodded; he already knew he wasn't going to get much from her with that question anyways.

"How much do you way?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Bella's breathing hitched and she went to move from Charlotte's side but she wouldn't allow it, Char just held onto her tighter before Bella huffed, "eighty-seven pounds," she said quietly.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jasper yelled, now in a completely new panic. He started pacing again, almost too fast that she had trouble keeping up most of the time while he chastised himself in his head. What kind of mate is he? Even if she doesn't know it, he's supposed to be protecting her not let her slowly kill herself without anyone knowing. He didn't know what to do to make this right; he specializes in wars and fighting and death, _not_ teenage girl; whether she's his mate or not.

"Yes, I'm aware," Bella snapped, "it's not like I'm doing it on purpose! You don't know what I'm going through, you don't understand"

Jasper glared at her, "Because you won't tell anybody! You won't tell anybody what's going on with you so of course I don't understand! You, Bella, do not have a right to yell or snap at anyone but _yourself_ if you're not going to seek help." _Great, now I'm yelling_, Jasper thought in his head warily.

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes and she face down in her bed, happy that Charlotte allowed her to. She was so confused, and hurting, and angry; if she told, no doubt the three of them will kill Edward and he'd never be able to bother her again, but not before he killed Charlie. She had no way out of this, and she felt ashamed of herself for not getting out of the relationship sooner. And the fact that Jasper is angry with her too, well, that doesn't help anything. At all.

Jasper sighed, "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to go back to my house and like Charlie I will be back over here in the morning, as soon as I can. Peter, Char, stay with her please," he told them so only the two other vampires in the room could hear him before jumping out of the window.

Bella began to cry again, feeling the loss of him somewhere in her heart, and she swore it was only because she thought she was losing her best friend, and nothing else.

* * *

_**Sunday, May 16**__**th**_

Bella stared at them and all three of them stared back. When she told Charlie that she told them about her cutting yesterday, too—though he caught her,-he decided to call them to come and sit and talk with them. Maybe they could make her open up more, but by the shake of her head they got whenever they asked an important question it was obvious that that was not going to be the case in this situation.

"Can you tell us about your cuts?" Charlie asked, figuring this was a neutral topic.  
He was glad to see that, though she was going pretty slowly, she was moving up her sleeve on her left arm to show them; this was progress.

She got on her knees and scooted closer to all of them until she was in front of them, "the letters I did maybe a month after everyone left. I started out with Edward's name, but then realized it was everyone else that I missed; not him. J, A, EM, R," she traced her finger over the letters. "The lines, their recent; which is why their redder and still look like open wounds."

Jasper took her arm and traced the letters with his fingers, repeatedly on the J. He was on her arm because that was the only other place she could him, them, besides in her heart, but that was too broken at the time.

Charlie sighed, getting on his knees to hug Bella, "your secrets are going to kill us all, baby girl," he murmured softly.

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 31**__**st**_

"It's not Victoria," Peter announced to Jasper as they 'sipped' on their coffee.

They'd been focused on finding her, thinking she was responsible for the newborns being created in Seattle but Peter found out otherwise.

"But the old man said…" Jasper trailed off.

Peter shook his head, "that old man is doing some other shit, Major, but it's not with Victoria. I don't know who it is, but the scents up in Seattle aren't consistent with the scent of Victoria and her friend that we're getting down here. The Seattle smell is vaguely familiar, but there's so many in so many different directions that I couldn't really tell _who_ they belonged to."

"So, you're telling me that there's more than one person making all these newborns?" Jasper asked Peter, already coming up with a theory.

Peter nodded, confused as to where he was going with this, "Yea, man, that's what I'm saying. Why? I don't think—No, no way, I see that look on your face, Jasper. You're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting," Peter said, he refused to believe it.

Jasper shrugged, " Sure, their lying about everything else."


	11. Chapter 10: June

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! I was able to respond to and give a sneak peak to each one as promised! Now, if I can get this up before the world ends that would be the icing on the cake. No, that would be the Jasper to my Bella! …Does that make sense? I mean it in the cleanest way possible…_

_WARNING FOR: abuse, attempted rape, self-harm, battle violence; please do not read if any of that brings back bad memories. This, so far, will be one of my longest chapters (I think) and, really, the only one that will mention any of those subjects in detail; also, some language. _

_**DC: **__**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING ELSE DEALING WITH THE SAGA. THANK STEPHANIE MEYER FOR ALL THAT CHIZ.**_

* * *

_Chapter 10: June; being good gets you nowhere: Newborns and Deaths_

* * *

**Wednesday, June 1****st**

"Mr. Ruben! Mr. Ruben, wait up," Bella yelled as she ran after her school guidance counselor/advisor.

Mr. Ruben stopped in the middle of the hall, looking around because he thought he heard someone calling his name, but there were so many people in yellow and burgundy caps and gowns talking that he wasn't sure if he was hearing things, someone was actually calling him, or if he was just the topic subject of someone's conversation and he overheard.

"Mr. Ruben!" Bella yelled again, out of breath as she finally caught up to him. She'd been chasing after him since she saw him in building 1 (the office)—they were in building five now. Who knew he walked so fast?

Mr. Ruben, finally aware that some was, indeed, calling him turned around and saw Bella bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. When she stood up he pulled an earphone out of his ear and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Bella chuckled, "It's okay."

"Let's walk and talk, I have to line everybody up in alphabetical order now, after three failed attempts at it. You teenagers just love to irk my nerves the last day of school," he chuckled while shaking his head.

Bella laughed with him and jogged to up next to him as he started walking again, "I've been trying to chase you down since building one because, obviously, I really need to talk you. I've been a mess lately, and you know that because I came ranting to you last month about God only knows what, and my family has been worried and I haven't been trying as hard on my schoolwork as I should have."

Mr. Ruben stopped and turned to look at her, arching his brow he said, "Where are you going with this, Bella?"

"Angela has wanted to be valedictorian since she was in middle school and saw '_Jack' _for the first time. She said it was awesome, and even though it was really meant to be a comedy, it was inspirational, too! She loved his valedictorian speech and from then on out vowed to do her best in school so she could give an as awesome speech her graduation day.

And she should. Of course, she grew up and her view on the movie 'Jack' changed, but she still wants to be able to give the speech. She's work so hard; the only reason she didn't get it because I got a 4.1 and she got a 4.0. She's ecstatic for me, more so than I am, but I know she's disappointed and I want nothing more for her then to get what she wants because she deserves to be happy and this is all she really wants, Mr. Ruben, and—"

"Spit it out, Bella," he laughed, knowing exactly where this whole thing was going.

"When you call for the valedictorian I want you to call Angela's name instead of mine," she rushed out, taking a deep, needed breath.

He laughed, "Are you sure about this? I'll have to ask the principal, but I'm sure Principal Newman won't mind…" he trailed off, already seeing the determination to get her way in her eyes.

"I'm positive," she snapped, "I have to go get dressed now," turning around she stomped off, leaving him confused.  
She was confused too, though. She couldn't understand why her emotions were so volatile, but they were. She couldn't control them anymore than she could control her montly cycle.

With a sigh, she ran into the girls bathroom where Rosalie, who'd seemed to be watching her like a hawk now-a-days with a knowing look, was waiting for her—curling iron plugged in, dress ready for her, and heels in hand.  
"Where were you?" Rosalie almost yelled, "I asked you to get bobby pins out of my locker while I got ready, not run a marathon!" She said, looking Bella up and down and saw—and sadly, smelt—the sweat on her shirt, neck, and forehead, matting together her hair.

"I'm sorry, I had to chase Mr. Ruben down and I guess the heat just did not agree with me," Bella sighed, handing her the bobby pins that she just barely remembered to get.  
It was an unusually hot day in Forks and even with the air conditioners in the building; she'd still managed to get all sweaty.

"Here," Rose threw her a bottle, "I hope it was for a good reason because we only have thirty minutes to get you ready!"

"It was," Bella told her.  
She rushed to the door and locked it, "I guess this is where that vampire speed comes in, isn't it?" Bella smirked at the blonde-headed angel.

Rosalie scowled at her; they weren't that good of friends, Rosalie thought, to be joking around with a subject that was still a little too sore for her, but, after glaring down Bella for a few seconds, her scowl turned into a smirk, "I guess it is."

* * *

"Why are you being so nice? Helping me?" Bella questioned, she had no doubt that Rosalie knew what Edward was doing to her, or at least knew he was doing something, because between her, Emmett, and Alice they were monopolizing basically all of her time when she wasn't too depressed or snappy—much to Edward's displeasure.

"Because you won't help yourself," Rosalie whispered softly, curling the last piece of Bella's hair. "All done, hon." she said, grinning at Bella.

Bella opened her eyes cautiously, not sure how she'd look since for the past weeks she's been looking like Casper the friendly ghost. "Wow," she breathed.

"All you really needed was a little blush to add the color that you've been missing, a little eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and that was it. You're a natural beauty, Bella; you just have to take care of yourself. Oh, some lipstick, too," Rosalie added as she put on Bella's red lipstick.

Standing up and taking off the robe that Rosalie brought for her, she lifted up her arms—thankful that she remembered to cover her bruises with the makeup—and allowed her brother's mate to slip on her dress and then her yellow gown.

"Now, let's go we've got some graduating to do," Rosalie said, turning around to leave out the door, but Bella grabbed her wrist and she stopped, turning back to face her.

"When I asked why you're helping me…and you said I won't help myself, what did you mean? I'm…I'm not exactly sure what you're helping me with," Bella whispered to Rosalie honestly, looking her in the eye.

Rose sighed and looked away, before sighing again and looking back at Bella, "It's obvious you're not yourself at the moment. And it's obvious, to me, Alice, and Charlotte at least, that you're…confused, and hurting, and plain pissed off and we realize that you just need to get away from everybody every now and then and that's what I'm doing—what we're doing. Helping you get away, just for a little while," Rosalie explained before turning back to the door and leaving.

Rosalie was telling the truth, but Bella knew she wasn't giving the whole truth. She knows what's happening with Bella, or at least has an idea that its Edward's fault she is acting this way, Bella was convinced, but she decided not to try and figure out what Rosalie knows. She was lucky to get what she got and she's pleased with what she got.

Bella looked at herself one last time and smiled softly at her reflection before leaving to go graduate.

* * *

"And now, a few words from our school valedictorian—Ms. Angela Webber," Mr. Ruben announced.

The audience and students cheered, loudly, for Angela while she just sat in her chair, looking wide-eyed at everybody. Surely, she heard wrong, right?  
"That's you," Eric Yorkie bumped her arm.

Angela leaned over a boy who was sitting next to her and stared at Bella with a raised eyebrow, "Bella," she whispered-yelled at her best friend.

"You deserve this more than I do," Bella replied, leaning over the same boy to talk to her friend.

The boy, Jonathon Vulgar, leaned as far back in his chair as possible as the two girls argued in front of him, and as stealthily as he could covered his lap with his hands—embarrassed to see that two, beautiful, girls arguing over his crotch was all it took for him to get an erection.  
"Will you go! People are looking at us like we're crazy," Bella snapped.

"Fine," Angela snapped back, finally standing up and smiling at the crowed, who cheered for her, again.  
"Sorry about that, it came as a surprise that I was called up as valedictorian, because the job really belonged to my best friend Bella. Um, I don't have a speech prepared, or anything so I have no idea what to say.

I guess congratulation is in order first of all. Um, I have no idea what to say," Angela said nervously, getting soft chuckles from everybody. "I've wanted to give this speech since I was in middle school and saw 'Jack.' I have no idea why, really, it just…inspired me so from then on out I knew what I was going to say when it was time for me to give the speech, but now that I'm actually standing up here it's left me and now… I'm rambling.

I guess all I really need to say is good luck. A lot of us have been prepared for this day since grade school, others never really worried about it until now; we've got scholarships, internships, job offers, and a lot of good things coming our way, but we're scared.  
Some of us won't admit it, but it _is_ okay. I'm scared; it's time for me, us, to leave home for the first time and discover the world on our own. Our parents can no longer fight our battles for us because it's time for us to visit the real world they've been trying to tell us about our whole lives.  
I understand it now, I guess. Why they were constantly yelling at us to enjoy being a kid when we rushed to grow up, but I know I'll be prepared for what life throws at me.

And finally, when we get off this stage we'll be able to look at our parents and say 'I did it. I'm a grown up.'  
So, yeah, good luck." Angela laughed, still nervous about her speech; her words came randomly to her and she had no idea if she even made sense.  
But the cheering from the crowd and her fellow classmates told her it didn't matter; they understood.

"Forks Washington High School, I give you the class of 2011!" Mr. Ruben announced threw the microphone.

The gymnasium was loud as everybody roared with screams and cheers, laughing as the graduates threw their hats in the hair.

* * *

"We're free!" Bella told Angela, hugging her tightly. "We did it! We made it, we're grownups," she cheered.

Angela laughed, "I had no idea what I saying and I don't even know if I made sense!"

"No!" Bella chuckled, "it was perfect."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, we need to go find Mike and the Cullen's and the Whitlock's. Charlotte has been dying to see you," Bella told Angela, pulling her over to where their friends were.

Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Jasper all became fast friends with Bella's human friends Mike and Angela last month. Now, the seven of them were absolutely inseparable—sans the days Bella wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

"They're here? I thought they were going to Italy," Angela squealed.

Bella nodded, smiling, "apparently, our graduation was more important than going to a country shaped like a boot."

"Awesome," Angela said as they saw their friends and family.

"There's my girl," Charlie called as Bella came into view and he scooped her into a tight hug, "my grown up, graduating girl," he laughed and let her go.

"Will you people stop bringing that up?" Angela blushed.

Charlie laughed again and pulled her into a hug also, "but it was so good!

"It was," Charlotte said, patting Angela on the back.

"Where is everyone else?" Bella asked, just now realizing that it was just the four of them and not the whole gang like she originally saw.

Angela, Charlie, and Charlotte all froze for a second, but it was enough for Bella to notice, "Um, I have no idea, they said they'd meet us for dinner," Charlie shrugged.

Bella nodded, and opened her mouth to say something when arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She stiffened and froze, eyes widened in fear because she didn't know what kind of day today was going to be, but relaxed immediately and sighed happily when he kissed her cheek, "congratulations baby," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella turned around and grinned at him, "thank you, handsome, congratulations yourself," she teased, kissing his lips softly.

She went to pull back, but Edward wouldn't let her. He deepened the kiss and soon she was lost in it until there was a loud, obnoxious throat clearing. Bella pulled away and rolled her eyes at Edward, who laughed and pulled her into his side as she started to turn around. "Sorry, Mr. Swan, I got carried away," Edward apologized.

"Are your parents around?" Charlie asked, deciding he'd just forget what he just saw instead of acknowledging his apology.

"Yes, sir—and here they come now," Edward said right as Carlisle and Esme made their way over.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much! I can't believe high school is over for you," Esme cooed, hugging Edward tightly to her.

It didn't matter how many times her kids went through this. She'd get emotional and dramatic each and every time they graduated from high school; it was a big deal to her.

"Mom," Edward groaned, not really embarrassed at all since he'd gotten used to it by the fourth time he graduated.

"Congratulations, Bella, you did well," Carlisle told her quietly.  
Bella looked over to him with a smile, but it dropped slightly when she saw his face. He was smiling at her, but it looked…off. It made her nervous but she knew she just had to deal with it.  
Edward would have her ass if she told him that his dad was creeping her out. So, instead, she widened her smile and stepped into his opened arms, "thank you, Carlisle."

"Congratulations, Edward," Bella heard Charlotte and Angela telling her boyfriend.  
She broke out of Carlisle's hug, having to struggle a little, and turned to face her friends. She knew they didn't really like him, but the sour expressions on their faces weren't necessary. They'd just get her in trouble.

"Um, let's get to dinner, yea? It's a real long drive," Bella said, not meeting Edward's glare at her.

Charlotte nodded, "she's right. Port Angeles is an hour drive and we should get going if we want to beat traffic."

Everyone nodded, and gathered their stuff and left for dinner.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Bella asked when they got to the restaurant, _Alimentos Hermosa_, which was Spanish for beautiful foods.

Jasper, Peter, Mike, and Rosalie were all sitting at the table looking too nonchalant in Bella's opinion, and she knew they were up to something.  
"We were getting your graduation gift," Mike spoke up.

"What? I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't get gifts… I didn't get anyone anything!" Bella was half—panicking and half aware that there was more to the story.

Jasper laughed, "Yes, but we couldn't _not_ get you this gift."

With a sigh, Bella sat down by Mike and Edward took the seat next to her, "Fine, but if it's too expensive I'm returning it."  
Everyone at the table snickered.

"Honey, you couldn't return this gift even if you _wanted_ to."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, not expecting to hear that voice again so soon after last month, in person. Bella's head whipped around so fast that they were all worried that it would snap off for a second.

"Mom!"  
She jumped up from her seat and threw herself at her mother, who was grinning a white smile so wide it could probably blind the sun had she been outside.  
"I've missed you so much," Bella cried softly into her mother's shoulder.

Sure, she'd just seen her last month, but after having her mother there last month when Bella was ready to end it all and then having her leave after only two weeks to be back on the road with Phil, her emotions being all out of control, it felt like she hadn't seen her mother in _years_.

"I know, baby, I've missed you too," Renee sighed, kissing the top of Bella's head, "but we're not here to cry, hon. we're here to celebrate all these high school graduates we have today," she said, finally acknowledging everyone at the table.  
Giving Charlie a hug, Renee sat down next to him and Bella sat back next to Edward.

Phil came in a few minutes later, mumbling something about 'parking being so damn expensive and there weren't even parking spaces', and ten minutes later they all had their orders ready when an idea suddenly hit Renee.

"How about, all the graduates go around and tell us what they plan on doing now—for school or for the summer, I don't care, just tell me what your plans for right now are," she told them.

Everyone looked around at each other and it was decided that Jasper would go first. He shrugged, "I was thinking about traveling around with Peter and Charlotte for a month or two before I made any final decisions about school."

"Rosalie and I have decided to go on a 50-state road trip, which means we're putting school on hold for now because we don't know how long it'll take us to finish," Alice said, smiling softly.  
Bella couldn't help but feel a little jealous; how come she was being so…Alice-y with Rosalie but when it came to her she always acted like she_ had_ to be with her?

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun," Renee said excitedly.

"I've decided to just stay here and relax for the summer before I go to Dartmouth," Edward said, smiling a little.

Everyone else, however, stopped smiling and stared at Edward. They hadn't realized he'd actually decided to go to Dartmouth, and they know wherever he goes Bella will follow. Or, at least, that's what their thinking.  
They all turned to face her but Bella was too lost in her world to notice.

* * *

Bella felt more than one pair of eyes on her as she picked around her plate, not really eating, and looked up to see everyone staring at her, "what?" She asked.

"Edward said he's going to Dartmouth, we were wondering if you were going, too?" Renee asked timidly.

She hoped her daughter wouldn't say yes, because then it would be even more drama than needed.

Bella frowned and shook her head, "Um, no. I mean, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet…if I even want to go to college anyways," she sighed and shoved a forkful of burrito in her mouth.  
She thought she was going to be sick, but managed to swallow it down without it coming back up.

"I thought you had decided already…"Edward trailed off, staring at her with a frown.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, knowing she'd hear what he was really thinking when they got to her house, "I was, at first, but then…I don't know, I just didn't know anymore and I still don't. I'm undecided, Edward," she was becoming slightly hysterical and she wondered if anyone else at the table could hear it.

"Well, that's quite alright. You don't really have to decided where you want go, if you decided to go somewhere, until next month," Carlisle reassured.

"Yes, that's true. Oh, Bella," Esme practically sang, "Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and I are going hiking/camping for five days starting tomorrow, and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Bella.

"Um, I'm not much of a hiking or camping person, and if I were I still wouldn't be able to go because my dad has random family things going on the rest of this week—starting with tomorrow's barbeque and my mom and Phil are back in town for a week so I'm going to hang out with them," she told Esme, smiling just as sweetly even thought she felt anything but.  
Alice's and Victoria's warning of not trusting anyone your gut tells you not to trust came to the front of her mind.  
Esme was now on her 'do not trust' radar.

"Oh," Esme sighed, clearly disappointed, "I hope you have lots of fun, then."

"We will," Renee told her, not even pretending to like Esme.

Bella sighed and shoved another forkful of burrito in her mouth, but this one bite proved to be too much—even though she only had three bites, including this one—when it made the rest of her food want to come up. Standing up quickly, Bella threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

"I'll go check on her," Renee said, standing up quickly as well and ran to the bathroom. "Bella?" She called as she opened the bathroom door.

Bella coughed before answering, "Last stall."

Renee ran to the last stall, thankful it unlocked, and went in and held her daughters hair for her.  
When Bella finished, Renee walked with her over to the sink before handing her—her backpack, "You left so fast you didn't have time to grab this and I figured you'd have some make-up or something in here if you needed it," she explained.

Bella smiled softly at her mom, "yeah, thanks."

"No problem, sweetie," kissing her daughter on the forehead she began to walk towards the bathroom door, "I'll be right outside, waiting for you to finish."  
Renee exited the bathroom, not at all surprised to see Charlie and Phil standing outside, worry written all over their faces.

"How is she?" Both men asked at the same time.

Renee sighed, "She's fine. We should have known better than to bring her to a Mexican restaurant when she hasn't been eating right."

Charlie rubbed her back for comfort before sighing, too, "Yes, we should have, but Bella said she would be able to handle it so we trusted her; it doesn't make us bad parents, Ren," he explained softly.

"Charlie's right; you both trust Bella and that's why we came; she thought she could handle it which means she's trying to get better and you two thought this would help her get better; great family relationship," Phil said.

Before either one of them could respond to him, however, the bathroom door opened and out came Bella.

It was then that the three adults realized that all the graduates were still in their graduation gowns when they took in Bella's outfit; thick, black pumps, a tight—fitting grey (the breast area)/red (lower half) color block dress that showed off the little bit of curves she had left, and her long, curly hair was put up into a long ponytail; black and silver bracelet set as her accessories and a gay purse that she pulled out of her backpack.

Renee felt tears pool into her eyes immediately as she pulled Bella into a hug, "Oh! Bella, my high school graduate, you look so gorgeous! Rosalie did such a good job; is that the dress I brought you? It fits so well," she cooed, spinning Bella around slowly.

Bella blushed as Charlie and then Phil pulled her into a hug also, both complimenting her, "Thanks guys. Um, I feel better now, too," she whispered, "so maybe we can go out and finish celebrating like planned?"

Phil nodded, "I think that sounds like a good idea. I'm sure everyone else has probably taken off their gowns by now, too, so I say we all get our pictures in before these young cats kick us old folks to the curve," he laughed.

The others laughed with him and they made their way back to their table, not surprised to see that everyone had, in fact, taken off their gowns and were standing around, ready to leave.  
"Bella! You look gorgeous," Charlotte yelled when they made their way over.

"Me? Look at these other girls, freaking beautiful," Bella responded, hugging all her friends. "We're graduates!"

"Hell yeah!" Mike yelled, grabbing Angela into a huge hug, "we're graduates!"

Angela threw her head back and laughed, "I think it was a pretty good school year, and the only way to really let it go with a bang is to get drunk!"

"Um, whoa, hold up there missy—if anyone's getting drunk it's me because I'm legal! Don't either of you come home drunk as a skunk 'because I'll have Charlie arrest every last one of you," Renee threatened, completely serious.

"Mom, are you seriously threatening my friends?" Bella asked, snorting as she looped her arm around her mothers.

Renee chuckled, "I'm threatening, promising, reassuring—"

"And all the chizz," Bella finished.

"Pictures and Party!" All the graduates, plus Charlotte and Peter, yelled at the same time.

Everyone laughed and joked around as they took pictures, the adults overly-exasperated with them because they couldn't get one decent, non-weird photo.

Bella grinned at Edward and he grinned back before pulling her into a passionate kiss, causing Bella to believe that tonight, just maybe, wouldn't be so bad.  
But truly she knew better; being good got her nowhere, eventually.

* * *

When everyone finally got home they were all pretty exhausted and only wanted to go to sleep; Bella couldn't do that.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Renee told Bella—her accent thick as molasses because of all the emotion behind the words— giving her a tight hug before letting her go and heading up the stairs with Phil to the guest bedroom of her old house.

Charlie grinned at his daughter, "I am too, Sugar."  
He kissed her on the top of the head before going to the kitchen to get him a beer, some chips and retiring to his room to call Sue.

With a sigh, Bella walked up the stairs as slowly as she could, not knowing which Edward she going to be accompanied by tonight.  
She opened her bedroom door as slowly as she walked up the stairs and wished she hadn't when she saw his face. He was definitely pissed and she was definitely not leaving this bedroom without another mark somewhere on her body, she knew.  
"Edward," she squeaked out in surprise when he pulled her into a hug. It wasn't what she was expecting, but she knew better than to get her hopes up, too.

He pushed her away and pushed her back on her bed roughly, "you smell like him!" He growled out at her.

"Like who?" Bella cried, she couldn't remember ever leaving Edward's side—unless to go to the bathroom, and knowing what he was implying those bathroom breaks wouldn't have been long enough for her to talk to a guy—let alone hook up with him!

Edward chuckled and straddled her before leaning down to her neck to kiss it, and then inhaled deeply.

"Peter," he whispered in her ear seductively.

Bella's breath hitched and her eyes widened; of course, she's wearing his jacket! "I-I was cold and you didn't have a jacket so P—Peter let me use h-h-is, Th-that's it," she managed to stutter out, fear washing over her like a hurricane.

"You're lying," Edward accused her, sitting up to stare her in the eyes now.

She shook her head violently, "I'm not! Edward, I love you! I love you—I'd never do that to you," she told him, pleading to him with her eyes that to believe her. She wouldn't do that to him, cheat on him—but she was lying through her teeth when she said she loved him and just hoped he didn't see through it.

He moved faster than her plain humans eyes could see and when he stopped he was in front of her on his knees. "Prove it," he breathed, spreading her legs wide for him.

Bella's heart began to race faster than it ever had before and she began to shake her head, "No, Edward, please, no," she begged.  
How could he think she'd want to sleep with him after everything he's done to her? "I'm—I'm not ready," she told him, and she wasn't. Not with him. She'd feel like she'd be betraying someone, but she didn't know who that someone was because she couldn't think straight as she began to panic when Edward ripped off her panties and placed himself between her legs, breathing in her ear.

"Are you sure you're not ready?" He breathed, running his hand up and down her thigh.

"I—I'm positive," she stuttered, praying to God he'd leave her alone.

Edward chuckled breathlessly in her ear, "that's okay—I didn't want that in the first place," he admitted.

Before Bella could comprehend what he was talking about, his hand was suddenly up her dress and on her stomach and slowly sliding down to her nether regions, "I-I thought you didn't want to!" She tried to yell, but due to her fear it came out as a squeak.

He chuckled once again, "That's not the only thing I can get from here."

Bella's eyes were suddenly as wide as softballs while tears began to form in them and spill over immediately, and her back arched high as the pain hit her. It seemed to be washing over her entire body until it all came back to the spot between her legs.  
Edward shoved two fingers inside her, not fully breaking the hymen, but making a whole just big enough for his middle and fore finger.

He pulled them out forcefully and that seemed to be just as painful as the entrance as Bella's back arched high from the pain. She saw his fingers through her blurry eyes and thought she was going to be sick when he put them in his mouth, sighing contently when the blood touched his tongue.

When he took his fingers out of his mouth the blood was completely gone and he grinned, showing that he was holding it in his mouth.  
Her shock began to wear off and she could think clearly again, if only a little, and began shaking her head and sobbing harder than she had been when Edward leaned down to kiss her. "Please, no, not that! Edward, you have to sto—mmhhmmm!"

Her screaming was cut off by Edward kissing her, forcing her to take his tongue in her mouth and Bella knew that the little bit of food she was able to eat throughout the night after dinner was going to come back up.  
Edward broke the kiss and his head whipped to the door before he quickly stood back up, bringing Bella with him.

"I could kill them all and take you before anyone realized something was wrong—you keep your mouth shut," he threatened.  
He threw her shredded panties into a trashcan next to her bed and covered them with all the pieces of paper in there, fixed her dress, and was out the window before his threat could be registered.

Bella threw her hand over her mouth when she started to feel sick right when her bedroom door was slammed open, Charlie and Phil both busting in with their guns out, "what the hell is—Bella! What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

Bella didn't answer; she ran out of her room, almost knocking both men down, and managed shut the door before falling over the toilet and became violently sick.  
"Bella, are you okay? I'm coming in—whether you like it or not," Renee yelled, opening the door before she even had the sentence finished.

She ran over to Bella and held her hair for the second time that night, "what happened Bella? Did you eat something bad or too fast?" Her mother asked, concerned.

Bella closed the toilet lid and began sobbing, the previous events playing over and over in her head. She didn't know what she was doing here—in this situation. Just two months ago she would have rebelled, made sure Edward got what his ass deserved, and rebelled some more just for the hell of it, but instead she's taking beating after beating and crying over it.  
When she felt her mother rub her back soothingly she knew exactly why she was putting up with it all, why she wasn't talking. Her parents meant more to her than a happy relationship.

She stood up on shaky legs, the pain between her legs worse than anything she'd ever felt, and walked over to the sink and began to rinse out her mouth.  
When Bella's eyes finally looked up at her reflection the tiny hold she had on her emotions broke and she cried herself a flood, and sank to the floor sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Charlie! Phil!" Renee called out to them. Even if her daughter is 87 pounds she still couldn't pick her up.

Charlie and Phil came running into the bathroom than and both helped picked up Bella and carried her to her room, laying her in her bed as her panic attack, what they had started to call it, didn't end.  
"Bella, you have to tell us what's wrong so we can fix it—you have to tell me what you want," Renee begged, nearly going hysterical herself.

Bella clutched onto her pillow and cried harder, "—per," was all she managed to get out.

"Per," Phil stated, "hamper, Harper, damper—"

He was cut off by Charlie, "Hamper? No, maybe stomper…"

As they continued to name things that ended in per, which was more than they realized, Renee shut them up with a glare that promised death if they didn't, "Jasper? Do you want Jasper?" She asked Bella.

Bella nodded and continued to cry; as if the shame and fear she was feelings wasn't enough to make her cry—now she had to add embarrassment. What if Jasper found out? What if he thought she really _wanted_ Edward to do what he did and ended up not wanting her?  
Those seemingly random thoughts left Bella confused and only made her cry harder; _now I'm confused!_ She thought.

"I'll go call him," Renee said, leaving the room and heading for her phone.

….

Charlie and Phil were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as time went on. Bella wouldn't stop crying mo matter what they did or said to make her feel better she wouldn't stop crying, and crying teenage girls were not their specialties. Baseball and kicking some criminal's ass were their specialties—not crying teenage girls.

"Hello?" Peter answered Jasper's phone.

"PETER!"

He almost fell out of the tree he and Charlotte were sitting in as they watched Jasper hunt, not expecting Renee's voice to come over so loud. "Yes, ma'am…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling like a young boy again who was being scolded.  
Charlotte snickered at his expression; it looked like someone kicked his puppy and damaged his cat.

"Something's wrong with Bella and we don't know what! I don't know if someone's hurt her or—," Renee was hysterical on the other line, but her babbling on the other end was drowned out by the most terrifying growl coming from below the mated couple.

Staring wide eyed at each other, they looked down to see Jasper staring up at them before he quickly turned on his heel and took off back to the direction where his mate was.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, we're not far," Peter told her and the hung up, not letting her get a chance to respond.

Charlotte jumped out of the tree first and waited for Peter before they took off running in the same direction as Jasper, "he's going to be able to tell her soon, right?" She asked.  
As much as Jasper tried to hide it, she knew he was hurting at the fact that he couldn't have his mate, and the fact that she was hurting and he had no idea why. She knew he was hurting _and_ felt useless.

Peter nodded, looking at her with a grin, "two weeks. Two more weeks and Jasper can tell his hearts secret until its content."

Charlotte smiled softly, "about damn time you have an answer beside 'soon,'" she teased him, but sobered up when they finally made it to the Swan residence—a minute after Jasper.

Jasper was talking to Renee when they arrived and as soon as he caught sight of them he told Renee he was going to go on up and took the stairs two at a time.  
"Bella," he breathed, stroking her cheek softly.

She'd fallen asleep and stopped the hyperventilating, but was still whimpering loudly in her sleep. She opened her eyes and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was, what happened, and who was in front of her. Once she did figure everything out, however, she sat up and launched herself at Jasper, surprising him slightly.

He held her as close to him as he could and she started crying again, and it broke his heart that the only way he could help was by manipulating her emotions, and that would just make them worse when he finally stopped messing with her emotions.  
He decided that he wouldn't do that to her and would try and get her to talk the next day, but for now would just put her to sleep so she can have a few hours of peace.

"Sleep, my beautiful Bella," he whispered, sending her small dose after dose of lethargy until she was sleeping soundly, snoring softly.

Jasper closed his eyes and for the first time since he's been a vampire he felt nothing but peace and had a clear head and thought this was the closet to sleeping he'd be able to get.

* * *

**Thursday, June 2****nd**

When Bella woke up the next morning, her eyes sore and puffy from all her crying, she felt…better. Just a little bit, at least. Last night's events were still playing in her head, but she didn't feel as bothered about it like she thought she would. She felt rested, thanks to Jasper, and safe—thanks to Jasper.

She looked up and saw Jasper's eyes closed his breathing even and if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was sleeping.  
Even though she knew he wasn't sleeping and knew he knew she was awake, he looked too relaxed for her to disturbed so she whispered an 'I'll be back,' and stepped out of her room.

"I'm worried about her, Charlie," Renee said, "I'm not sure she's going to be ready."

Bella stopped outside her dad's bedroom as she made her way to the bathroom when she heard her parents talking and her curiosity was immediately awakened.  
"She will be, Renee. I know she will, you know she will—she will be, just because she's not now doesn't mean she'll never be. We have time," Charlie reassured Bella's mother.

That was all they said and with a roll of her eyes Bella went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth without looking at herself in the mirror, less she wants to start crying all over again, and walked back to her room, closing the door softly so not to alert to her parents that she was awake.

Bella got back in bed, lay under her covers, and rested her head against her arms and watched Jasper—who was now lying on his stomach, facing her—with a small, serene smile on her face.  
_Yes_, she thought, _Jasper definitely makes everything better_.

She rubbed his cheek like he did hers last night and was surprised to feel how rough it was, but she liked it, "morning."

Jasper smiled, but didn't open his eyes, "I feel like I should be sleeping right now," he murmured.

Bella chuckled, "would you like me to give you some privacy so you can try and find that sleep?" She asked, removing her hand and pretending to get up, but Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him until she was almost flush against him; holding her hand against his cheek.

"Does it bother you?" He whispered, finally opening his eyes.

She knew he was talking about the roughness of his cheek and hand, and while it surprised her how rough and bumpy his skin is compared to how smooth it looks, it didn't bother her, "you're perfect," she whispered back.

They stared at each other for a few moments, smiling softly at the other until Bella suddenly sat up on her elbow, "I want to kiss you," she whispered. Jasper raised an eyebrow—if he was shocked or repulsed he wasn't giving any of it away, "can I?" She asked, staring at his lips.

Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and watched her lips as they came closer and closer to his. Just then, though, her room door opened and both their heads snapped to their left and they watched, in much annoyance, Peter walk in with a stupid grin on his face.  
Charlotte walked in behind him, rolling her eyes, "Are we interrupting something?"

"No," Bella and Jasper both said immediately.

He let her go and Bella sat up and allowed Jasper to do the same before she sat against his legs. "Are you okay? Renee called Jasper sounding all panicked and when we got here you were crying and no one could tell us why…you are okay?" Charlotte asked, sounding just as worried as she looked.

Bella sighed and looked down at her hands, "I…I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, on the verge of crying again, "Please don't make me."

The three vampires stared at each other and tried to figure out what to do. They knew they had to figure out what the hell happened, but they didn't want to pressure her and be the reason why she had another freak out.

Jasper sighed, "Not right now," he said, leaving the promise of the talk coming soon in the air.

Bella sighed, too, and nodded, "not right now."

* * *

—**Somewhere deep in the woods—**

"What the hell do you mean 'I don't know what happened'? All you had to do was _watch_ her! That's it," Alice growled.

Victoria growled back, "Well, excuse me for _not_ wanting to be _killed_ by _your_ ex-husband! And while you're yelling at me, what the hell happened to your visions? You should have been able to see what happened _before_ it happened and maybe I would have been able to stop it."

When Victoria came back from her weekly hunt to check on Bella, she noticed all the havoc going on inside and wanting to investigate, she went to Bella's room while she was sleeping and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary from the last time she'd been in there—but, what did catch her attention was the fact that Edward's scent was still very fresh when he was supposed to be heading to the camp site early, and so was Bella's blood.  
She didn't know where the fresh blood was coming from, or why, and didn't have time to look around because that's when Jasper showed up and he, thankfully, hadn't caught her scent yet and if he did while she was still there she knew he would kill first and question later. It was the mentality of all male mates.

Alice sighed and sat on a rock and Victoria followed, "yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere. Edward's the only one who knows how to get around my visions perfectly—he's mastered it—and I'm positive that's what he did when he made his detour to Bella's house.  
God, someone knows how to work my visions better than _I_ do!"

Victoria rubbed her friends back, "it is okay, and you know we'll figure something out. I heard Peter tell Charlotte a month—we don't have long to wait," she said, hoping that would reassure her friend, just a little.

It did, "This is great!" Alice said, "It just opened up a whole new stock of visions and what I'm seeing will turn out in our favor. I pray to God it will."

"It will," Victoria said, "it has to."

Alice nodded and stood up, "I need to go find me some animals to kill and head back before they realize I've been gone too long, you should head back, too, continue to keep an eye on things."

Victoria nodded and the two friends hugged, wished each other luck and ran off in their separate directions.

* * *

—**Back with the Swans—**

"_Don't say a word just come over,  
and lie here with me  
'cause I'm just about to set fire, to everything I see_

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the faith I believe  
there I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_So young, full of promise  
all the way to the Edge of Desire," _John Mayer sang out from Bella's earphones and into her ears.

Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Charlie, Phil, Renee, and Bella were all setting up the backyard for the barbeque, but got distracted because they started watching Bella sing and dance as she swept the dirt of the patio. It was a nice sight to see; she hadn't been this happy in long time.

_Only because Edward's gone for a week_, she thought cheerfully to herself.

When she was done sweeping she set up the tables and chairs and turned around to see everyone staring at her, smiles gracing their faces.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Hi?"

The others laughed and got back to work except for Jasper who walked over to where Bella was sitting and sat, "you're happy."  
He said matter-of-factly, low enough for the other humans not to know what he was saying.

"I'm happy," Bella told him honestly, though she knew he knew already and was just making a statement.

"I'm glad."

Bella nodded and they sat, quiet for awhile, watching the others finish up the rest of the work. With a sigh Bella turned in her chair to face Jasper fully and sat Indian style in her chair, laying her arms on the table and resting her head on them, "About last night… I'm sorry. Renee told me you three were hanging out and I felt bad because I ruined Y'alls night by asking for you and… I'm sorry."

Jasper turned his head, "I'm about to say the sappiest thing I've ever said in my entire life so don't laugh, take it seriously and believe me when I say it, okay?"

She nodded.  
"You're my…you're my best friend, B, and I love so I would've came whether I was hanging out with Peter and Char or not." He said honestly.

Bella stared at him for a minute before grinning stupidly. That probably was the sappiest thing he'd ever said, "Aw, I love you, too, Sweet pea!" She squealed, jumping up from her seat and giving him a hug.

Jasper laughed at the nickname and hugged her tightly to him before releasing her and letting her go back to her chair.

They sat there talking for awhile, soon joined by Peter and Charlotte, when suddenly the three vampires started growling, quietly, but uncontrollably at the same time that Bella felt something hit her in the arm.

"What is it?" She asked, not sure if she should be scared or not, but calmed down when their growling stopped.

Charlotte shook her head, "nothing…we just thought something was out there, but there isn't."

"Oh," Bella nodded, looking at the ground to find what had hit her.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked when he felt her nervousness spike.

Bella nodded again, "I'm great—you know, just peachy," she said and at the same time spotted the balled up piece of paper that hit her on the arm next to Peter's foot under the table.  
"Fuck," she muttered. She knew that whatever was on that paper was from Victoria and for her, and she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to know what it said.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

Bella shook her head again, and leaned down in her chair, "I just realized that…that I didn't curl my hair! And I really wanted to curl my hair, but I don't feel like it now," she said and they would have been convinced had her hair not been curled already.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "what's really bothering you, Bella?"

Bella scooted down her chair just a little more and looked up into Charlotte's eyes, "nothing Char, not a damn thing. Isn't that great?" Bella asked, now trying to get the paper with her foot.

Peter felt her foot on his right one and looked under the table to see what she was doing but she stopped when he looked down. Looking back up, Peter saw Bella staring at him, "what—"  
He didn't finish that sentence, Bella pleaded to him with her eyes so he didn't. However, he did look under the table again and saw what Bella was trying to get—a balled up piece of paper.

Before he could get it, though, Bella had it under her foot and scooted towards her and picked it up off the ground.

Jasper and Charlotte were at them both, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when Bella gasped, "Holly fu—"

Bella didn't finish that sentence, remembering the vampires could hear her. She cleared her throat and looked at Jasper, who was staring at her with a cross of worry and suspicion on his face, "Can I use your phone?" She asked.

He stared at her for a few moments before handing his iPhone 4 over to her. She took it and stared at it for a few minutes, wondering if she was really going to do it.  
Her fingers were typing out the numbers before her brain could catch up with her actions so she decided that she was decided—she was going to do this.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered, but there was only silence on the other line; not even the sound of breathing.  
It took Bella a minute before she realized why, and when she did she stood up and went to the opposite side of the yard, as far away from the vampires with super hearing as she could.

"Hi," Bella whispered, though she knew no matter how low she made her voice they'd still be able to hear her.

"Hello Bella," a soft female voice spoke, so quiet that Bella could hardly hear and she knew then that the vampires couldn't hear the voice on the phone.

"What do you want?" Bella asked—nervous and happy to finally being able to get the answer to the question that's been bugging her since this whole thing started.

Victoria sighed, "I want to keep you safe, you're—no, I can't tell you that right now, but I can tell you that I'll be at your house in thirty minutes in a black range rover, I'd really like you to be outside when I come and go for a ride with me. We can talk more then," Victoria offered.

Bella looked back at her friends who were acting a little too nonchalant for her liking—two tables closer. She nodded her head for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Okay. I'll be ready—don't stop the car, I have a feeling we're going to have to hightail it as soon as I get in the car."

Bella hung up the phone and ran to the back door and walked as fast as she could to her room without alerting her parents. Going into her closet; she threw on a black Paramore t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, and her black converse. Sticking Jasper's phone in her back pocket, she opened her window and stuck her head out of it.

The tree she was going to use was a few feet away, but she was lucky enough to have a window with a little deck under it.  
Getting on the deck, Bella stood up straight and looked the tree up and down before taking a deep breath.  
She placed her arms straight in the air and with one last deep breath, she jumped from her deck with all the strength she could manage and, luckily, caught on to the tree.

She started scooting herself to the side, as if she were on monkey bars, until she got to the end of the tree and wrapped her legs around the tree trunk before letting her arms go quickly, almost losing her balance, and wrapped them around the tree, next.

Her feet touched the ground at the same time Victoria appeared on the street—the passenger door wide open.

Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte made it into Bella's room in enough time to see her jumping into a still moving vehicle, before slamming the door and speeding off down the street.

"Did you see who it was?" Jasper asked.  
He didn't know whether he should be pissed that she ran off with someone, scared that she ran off with someone, or both.

"I didn't," Peter and Charlotte both admitted to him reluctantly.

He nodded his head, deciding that he would be both. When she got home, he'd probably end up peppering her with kisses and then ring her neck out like a rag doll.

"Okay," He said, pacing, "alright, she has my phone—we can call her on that, or maybe she'll call us. Fuck, what if—"

Peter punched Jasper in the shoulder, grinning his ass off, "I never thought I'd see the day the Major had a panic attack," he laughed, "don't worry about it. My Peter senses are tingling and I know she'll be fine. You have to trust me—you have to trust her," He told Jasper, all play out of his voice and only seriousness left.

Jasper looked at his brother and nodded; his gift never pointed them in the wrong direction, yet. Well, if you forget the time that he got them both put in jail, or when he got them both caught for sneaking into a zoo, or—

"Really, so I've had some bad days, man, let it go," Peter rolled his eyes knowing where Jasper's thoughts were going.

Char and Jasper laughed at him and they all took residence on Bella's bed, ready to pounce on her when she got home.

* * *

The car ride was…awkward, to say the least. Both women had so much to say, yet said so little because they didn't know what to say or how to say it.

The only sound to be heard was the soft, comforting purring of the car and Colbie Caillat's soft singing.

"_I came apart inside a world made of angry people__  
__I found a boy who had a dream__  
__Making everyone smile__  
__He was sunshine__  
__I fell over my feet__  
__Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel__  
__I need oxygen__  
__Oh baby, if I was your lady?__  
__I would make you happy__  
__I'm never goanna leave, never goanna leave__  
__Oh baby, I will be your lady__  
__I am going crazy for you," _This had become one of Bella's favorite songs recently, and whenever she heard it made her think of Jasper, but she didn't know why. She felt a connection to him that she couldn't explain; a slight tugging at her heart whenever he was away from her, like now and it confused her to no end.

"I like this song," Victoria admitted, turning it up some.

Bella shook her head, "I do, too.

They were silent from then on out.

….

Finally, Victoria pulled over into an abandoned parking lot a few miles out of town and turned the car off. "Let's sit outside," Victoria said, getting out the car.

Taking a deep breath, Bella opened the door and got out, wondering if she was being too trusting. Shat sat on the hood of the car next to Victoria and finally spoke, "what the hell is going on?"

Victoria chuckled, she'd been waiting for Bella to ask that, but then she sobered up quickly, "I can't tell you that."

She was crazy, for sure. Bella knew she was hearing things because there was no way Victoria drove her all the way out here to tell her that she can't tell Bella anything. So, knowing this was a joke, she began to laugh hysterically.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious," said Victoria.

Bella stopped laughing and sobered up immediately so she could glare at the woman, "well then, why the hell did you bring me all the out here? What was the point of bringing me out here if you weren't going to tell me anything? Leaving all those damn notes giving advice and not telling what the hell I'm supposed to use them for?"

By the end of her rant, Bella was yelling and Victoria was surprised at all the anger coming at her. She knew Bella was already in a bad place and her lack of information wasn't helping, "I brought you out here because I wanted to finally talk to you, Bella. You're—I just needed to talk to you. You already know I've been watching you, and I don't say that to sound like a creep, to make sure you're alright and I know you're not and I want to know why.

You won't talk to anybody! One month you're all happy and what not, the next you're depressed, snappy, and a downright bitch," Victoria told her.

Bella jumped off the car, still glaring daggers at the woman, "what goes on in my life is none of your business and I don't need you looking out for me because I can look out for myself all by myself, thank you very much. And, it takes a bitch to know a bitch doesn't it?

What's the real reason you brought me out her, Victoria? So all the newborns you made could maul me and hope I'm never found again or something?"

Victoria's eyes widened and she looked appalled, _rightfully so_ she thought seeing as how all she's wanted to do for the past years was take care of Bella, "of course not! God, not only are you a bitch but you're crazy! I don't want to hurt you Bella, and I don't know what these Cullen's have been feeding you, but do you honestly think I'd make a newborn army to come and kill you?"

Bella stared at her for a moment before nodding, she knew, deep down somewhere, that Victoria wouldn't try to kill her so she moved on, "then what, because I'm still not—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS EDWARD CULLEN DOING TO YOU?"

She couldn't believe this! As if her family and friends ganging up on Bella isn't bad enough, now she has to deal with a vampire that may or may not be crazy?  
"Edward isn't doing anything to me, why do you ask?" Bella asked, trying to keep herself under control and not let the automatic panic and fear that always washes over her whenever anyone is suspicious of Edward, consume her.

"What happened last night?" Victoria asked, suspicious, "I came over and you were having a freaking panic attack but Jasper and his friends were there before I could talk to you and I had to leave. I know Edward was there, so tell me what happened!" She demanded softly, not wanting to push her too much but at the same time wanting to get some information.

But Bella was stubborn and the whole world was going to know it before she gave anyone anything, "I'm not talking about that. Ever; you can't make me."

Victoria tilted her head to the side like a puppy trying to get what she wanted, "I can make you do what I want, Bella," she told her as softly and non—threateningly as possible.

Bella's heart skipped a few beats and then sped up slightly, "making me tell you will only cause me to resent you, Victoria. I get the feeling that you want anything _but_ me resenting you."

"He's hurting you!"

"He isn't!" Bella yelled back at Victoria, "Edward loves me and he would never hurt me and I wish everyone would just leave me alone and keep their two cents about me and Edward to themselves. None of you know what the hell you're talking about!"

It scared Bella how convincing her words were, even to her own ears; how she almost believed them, when she knows the truth, terrifies her.

"I don't believe you, I think you're scared and that's okay, I can help you. Bella, I—"

"Shut up! God, just shut up, shut up, shut up," Bella cried her hands pressing against her ears as she lowered herself onto the floor, balancing on her feet, shaking her head side—to—side.

The Edward she first met and the Edward she's dating now were, in a way, fighting her in her head. Both trying to explain that they were the same person, she just had to be good and he wouldn't be violent.  
_Oh God_, Bella cried in her thoughts, _I am crazy._

"Bella," Victoria touched her shoulder only to jump in a fright, Bella's scream scaring the hell out of her.

She continued to sob and scream. She screamed for her mom, her dad, and her step-dad, her failed relationship, her friends, for herself. She most of all screamed for herself and the ordeal she was going through all alone. And she screamed not only because of how alone she felt, but also because the loneliness she felt was her fault.  
She was shutting everyone who cares for her out, except for Edward and she didn't even have him.

It took her five minutes to stop the screams, and an extra two to stop her whimpers.

Victoria walked to her slowly, before crouching down in front of her, "are you okay now?" She whispered.

Bella removed her hands from her ears and shook her head.  
"Take me home."

Victoria's eyes widened again. She expected Bella to want to continue talking, to want to get help. She didn't expect her to be this hard to crack. "I don't know. Maybe we should—"

"Just take me home. I've had it with you and everyone else trying to tell me what to do and get me to 'open up' about the bad things in my relationship when there is nothing wrong," she seethed, "if you all really want to protect me like you say you'd leave me the hell alone."

* * *

"I can't believe she would just sneak off like that!"

It had only been thirty minutes since Bella left, but to Renee, Charlie, Phil, and the three vampires, it felt like _hours_.

"Renee, I'm sure she had a good reason," Charlie tried to reason, but it was obvious that he was furious.

Renee scoffed, "don't try and make excuses for her, Charlie! There's never a good reason to just go and sneak off and she knows that."

"Ren, maybe we should wait to hear what she has to say first," Charlie, again, tried to reason.

"No! I don't need to hear anything she has to say—she snuck away, and that's an issue. No exceptions; Phil, I'm right, aren't I?" Renee turned to her husband, wanting him to side with her on this.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Bella's your daughter, I don't think I have much of—"

"Oh, NOW you disown her? Idiot," she muttered under her breath, but sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "What if something's wrong?" She whispered.

Peter cleared his throat then, feeling a little awkward after that family moment, "Ma'am, I can assure Bella is alright."

Renee rolled her eyes, "and how can you…"  
She trailed off as her eyes landed on Bella's window, where she saw her daughter outside of it, swinging on a thick piece of tree branch in front of her window before letting go.

She let out a gasp and ran to the window, but calmed immediately when she saw Bella land safely, albeit roughly, on the window's deck.

When Bella stood up fully, having landed on her feet in a crouch, she saw her mother's furious eyes staring back at her through her bedroom window. And then, she spotted Peter behind her mother, staring at her, as well.  
She took a step forward towards her window, ready to take whatever punishment she would no doubt get, when _Barbie Girl_, a song Bella had chosen to piss off Jasper, indicating there was an incoming call.

She took his phone out her back pocket and looked at it, not at all surprised to see Victoria's number on the screen. "Hello," Bella murmured, staring warily at her mother who was now being held around the waist by Phil.  
It was cute, looked like something every couple does at least once, but the look of absolute fury on Renee's face showed that the hand around her waist wasn't to look cute, or to cuddle with her husband, but the restrained from strangling her daughter.

"Did you tell him yet?"

The voice on the phone was familiar to Jasper, but he couldn't pinpoint where exactly he'd heard the voice, or when. He sent a small flicker of recognition to Peter and Charlotte, informing them that he knew the voice but very little.

"No," Bella sighed, "I'm not going to, either. Not right now. I said Jasper, not Jasper, his siblings, and all three of my parents."

Jasper was now officially curious. The voice, apparently, knew him, too, and wants Bella to tell him something. "That's even better," the female spoke again; "they all need to know."

"No! Dammit, you're already making me tell Jasper, I'm not about to tell everyone else now, too. You're really making me regret telling you," Bella snapped.

Victoria sighed, "Why are you hiding it from them?"

"Because I can," Bella, again, snapped.

Victoria let out an irritated huff, "I'm trying to help you as much as I can Bella, but I can't do much if you're going to continue to keep me out."

"Well, I don't need your help, obviously. I told you this earlier. What I do need is time and if you're not willing to give that to me than there's nothing I can do for you."  
With that, Bella hung up the phone and slipped it back into her back pocket before walking over to her window, opening it slowly, and climbing inside before closing it back.

When she turned to face everyone, Renee was noticeably calmed down.

"Where were you?" Renee asked.

The anger in her mother's voice made Bella flinch slightly, but it also brought back all her dark emotions from earlier, yesterday, and the past few months. If her own mother was upset with her, she really had no one.  
Jasper's eyes widened as Bella's emotional cocktail came back full force, and he winced as her drowned in Bella's own personal hell right along with her.

"I was out," Bella snarked.

"Obviously," Charlie growled out, surprising everyone who'd been in the room during the defense of his daughter. "Out _where_, Bella," he asked.

Bella rolled her eyes, keeping up the pretense of her attitude but as the conversation went on she only fell deeper into her pit of despair, "If I wanted to tell you _where _I was going, I wouldn't have snuck out."

Charlie's eyes widened just a little, and he was obviously surprised at Bella's behavior. Sure, he was getting used to having a depressed daughter who refused to ask for help, but a bitchy daughter is just a whole new level of girl that he, even after marring and divorcing Renee, has _not_ mastered.

Renee, on the other hand, was expecting this the moment Bella got back, but to actually see it happening just pissed her off. She's never been the one for violence, but in that one moment of disrespect to her father Renee wanted to slap that smug look right off her daughter's face. "Bella, I'm going to slap you. I'm just seriously going to slap you," Renee told Bella, glaring at her daughter as if she didn't know her anymore.

Bella's eyes widened slightly, the look in her mother's eye tearing her apart on the inside, and the threat of being slapped by her own mother terrified her.  
She was still the same Bella on the inside, the same Bella that her mother had and loves, just a little broken. And didn't she deal with enough hitting as it is?

"I'm not telling you anything, so you can hit me all you want," Bella bit out, narrowing her eyes at Renee; silently daring her to hit her.

"Why the hell are you being such a brat? Renee asked, "We haven't done anything to you to have you being rude to us like this, Bella. We already something's the matter but you won't tell us anything and the fact that you ran off today doesn't help anything! For Christ sakes, I thought you were going to kill yourself or something!" Renee yelled at her daughter, tears now streaming down her face, "we just want to help."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes, but she refused to back down. They didn't know it, but this was all for them; the show of just simply not caring was to protect them, "I don't know why! I've never _asked_ you to help me, mother."

"You don't have to ask for help! I'm your mother, I'm going to help you whether you want it or not."

Bella glared, "well I wish you would just stop! You can't help me; none of you can so just leave me the fuck alone!"  
She ran her hand in her hair; the tears she was holding in were blurring her vision and were getting harder and harder to hold in. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on to her emotions for much longer and she had to make them leave, or she had to leave. Someone had to leave.  
"If you really wanted to help me you'd realize that I'm hurting, that I'm pissed off and scared and that I need to be alone—not held by my mother while I cry. If I wanted your help I would have asked for you and _not _Jasper."

Now it wasn't just Renee who was staring wide eyed at Bella. Everyone was; they couldn't believe that Bella, the girl who cried for a whole week straight after her mother left, was now basically telling her mother that she didn't want her—that she didn't need her.

"Bella—"

"Maybe you should just…go back to Florida," Bella whispered, refusing to look at any of them now.

Renee gasped, her heart breaking at the words her daughter just uttered to her. "If, if that's what you want," she whispered back before turning around and running out the room door.  
"Renee," Phil called before running after her.

When Bella looked back up Charlie was still standing there, in complete disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something but Bella shook her head, cutting him off before he could even get started, "I have nothing to say to you."

"You had plenty to say just then!" He yelled, now completely fed up with the way his daughter was acting.

Bella began to plead with the man, "Dad, you're not going to like what I have to say, so don't make me say it."

A single tear fell from her eye as she watched her father suck in a breath before releasing it and walking out of her room, though it felt like he was walking out of her life, too, not just her room, and slammed the door behind him, completely forgetting about the other three people in the room.

Bella put both hands over her mouth and slid down her window and onto the floor before leaning against the wall under the window. She couldn't believe what she had just done…  
She just hurt three of the most important people in her life like it was nothing. But it was everything. Her heart broke with each word snarked, each sentence uttered, and each tear that fell from her mother's eyes.

She was broken, and as she began to sob she didn't know if she would ever be whole again.  
_I thought you were going to kill yourself_… Renee's worried voice replayed in her head.

Jasper moved forward, but stopped immediately when he saw her scoot herself up even closer to the wall, her legs reaching up her chest, her arms wrapping around her torso, the vigorous shake of her head. He stopped immediately when he felt her fear and it broke his heart. His mate was afraid of him.

"Oh, God, no," Bella whispered.

She wasn't afraid of Jasper!

No, of course not…she, she was in love with him.

That sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Why every time he touched her butterflies decided to dance to a beautiful melody in her stomach, why whenever he smiled at her she melted, or why she felt a tugging at her heart whenever they were away from each other; she's in love with him.

The epiphany was short lived; however, as she realized that she'd never be able to explore those feelings. Edward would never let her leave, Jasper wouldn't want her, and even if those two factors weren't in the picture, it was still too late. She'd hurt him already.

"Bella," She heard Charlotte's broken voice.

She hurt everyone.

"Darlin', don't let that epiphany go—its life changing!" Peter said, now sounding closer than he was before.

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face and she let out a sob as she shook her head furiously. It was too late.

She didn't break up with Edward, even though Jasper tried to convince her multiple times—everyone did.  
Renee, Phil, Charlie…they all hate her now. She made sure of it. She didn't ask for help when she knew she should have.  
From the expression on Jasper's face, she'd broken his heart, too.  
She had everything and then so suddenly lost everything because she spoke too late, realized her feelings too late. And when she finally had the courage to ask for help, she realized it was _too late_.

She was always too late.  
_I thought you were going to kill yourself…_

Suddenly, death seemed to be the only way out.

* * *

**Friday, June 3****rd**

Bella cried and begged Renee not to go, then, refused to talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Saturday, June 4****th**

Bella began to cut again.

* * *

**Sunday, June 5****th**

For the first time in his life, Peter didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Monday, June 6****th**

Edward was home.

Bella cried the rest of the day.

* * *

**Friday, June 10th**

Emmett cried when Rosalie told him her story, and that was the only time he'd cried in his life.

Emmett cried for the first time since then when Bella laughed at his joke. It was the first sound she made besides her crying.

* * *

**Monday, June 13****th**

Bella threw a fit when Jasper told her that Peter and Charlotte were now leaving.

Cried.

Yelled.

Threw shit.

No one cared.

They decided to stay.

She was finally, _finally_ feeling again.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 14****th**

"This is pathetic, Bella," Edward scoffed, "even for you."

She didn't respond.

She hadn't been responding much lately and that pissed Edward off. "You've been bad, Bella, and I've been lenient. Obviously, you like when I'm rough with you," he seethed and stood her up, only to force her back onto the bed with the blow of his punch to her gut.

She didn't respond.

She never did lately.

Instead, she took her beating like the pro she had become and only moved when Edward needed to cover an area with makeup that he couldn't quite reach.

With one last back hand to the right side of her face, he began to cover her face with makeup, applying extra where the welts of his ring showed.

He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her head to face him, "look at me," Edward growled.

She moved her eyes from the floor below her to the monsters in front of her and he smirked, noticing the tears in her eyes, "next time, you answer me when I speak to you, understood?"

Bella wasn't going to respond, but he raised his hand again and this time she did respond; a flinch that gave way to just how scared she was, even though she didn't want to admit it, "y-yes sir."

"Good girl," he kissed her lips and stood up, "Get dressed and get your shit together—you're mother is back."  
He informed her before jumping out of her window and heading back to his home.

Bella stood up, the pain intensifying with each move she made.  
Wincing, she walked to the mirror on her closet door and felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her body.

Edward had taken up pouring water on her and hitting her with his belt. The welts were thick and throbbing, and covered in bruises from the punches of his fist and feet.

She quickly got dressed and ran back to her bed and sat down on it, Indian style, just as her mother entered her room.

"Hey baby," she said, smiling at her daughter.

She couldn't force a response out; if she did, she would give more than just a 'hey' back. She would tell her mother everything that's been happening to her the last few months. Possibly, even, give away the Cullen family secret.  
As if her mother doesn't have enough death threats above her head, she doesn't need it from the Volturi, too.

Renee sighed, "You have to talk again eventually, sugar. How your life goes depends on whether you speak up or not," she told her daughter before sighing again and shutting the door.

She didn't like thinking her daughter was a lost cause, but she couldn't help it. It's been a week and she hasn't said anything—well, if you count the fit she threw.

"I'm not sure she'll ever be ready to do what she was meant to," Renee spoke quietly to Phil, who was now coming up the stairs with a sandwich for both in his hands.

Phil shook his head, "I know you don't believe that, Renee. This is Bella, she'll be alright. I just know it."

Renee nodded and followed behind Phil wordlessly to the guest room, lost in her own thoughts.

Bella heard her parents. They'd always tease her for not knowing how to whisper, but it wasn't her fault—she inherited from them.  
She had no idea what they were talking about, but she knew it was about her. It hurt that her mom was giving up on her.

She was disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, the tears that she'd been holding back now flowing down her face.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 15****th**

"_NO!" Bella screamed, falling to her knees._

_She tried to look away, but the hands holding her head in place wouldn't let her. They forced her to watch them tear apart her father, one limb at time.  
"Please," she was sobbing now, "let him go! He doesn't deserve this," she cried, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and wish all this away.  
_

"_This is your entire fault, Bella, I told you not to tell," the vampire who was now ripping off her father's right leg said, turning his face to look at Bella with a smirk on his face._

_Bella gasped, "I didn't tell! Edward, I didn't tell! Please, you can still save him. Dear God, please don't do this." Her body racked violently with her sobs and she could hardly breathe._

"_Bella!" _

_The hands let her head go and she immediately turned it to the side, only to see her mother being dragged over by her arms by two vampires, "mom," she whispered, "Edward! I didn't say anything, I swear. Don't do this!"_

"_I love you Bella," Charlie was able to yell to her before his throat was sliced open with a pocket knife._  
_Edward kicked his head off his shoulders and smirked as it hit the ground, shortly followed by his sitting body._

"_DAD!" _

_Renee was suddenly in front of her, on her knees. She looked furious and Bella flinched at the hatred in her mother's eyes, "this is your fault Bella! We're dying because of you," she cried._

_Bella shook her head furiously, "N-no, I tried to protect you! God, I- I tried, I'm so-so sorry p-p-please mom, I—"_

"_Why couldn't you just keep your fucking mouth shut?" Renee hissed before her head abruptly fell of her shoulders and hit the ground, followed by her kneeling body. _

_Bella screamed bloody murder, "this is BULLSHIT!" _

_She began to shake her head vigorously as Edward began to walk to her, blood covering his entire body. "D-d-d-"she tried to tell not to come closer, but she couldn't get the words out. Her sobbing caused her to start hyperventaling and now she could hardly breathe._

"_You're mine," he whispered in her ear and took her from the hands that were holding her down and began to run._

_Bella began to thrash wildly his arms and the more she fought the more oxygen she lost. She was killing herself and she didn't even care; fight or die trying, was her motto. _

_Edward smiled at her and lowered his head, to kiss her, and she opened her mouth to scream but it wouldn't come out. That was her last breath; she was dead._

_Suddenly, Bella found herself falling and soon landed on a grassy surface with a loud thud. It was pitch black where she was sitting, and thought she was alone until there was suddenly light and she could that was not, in fact, alone.  
The room began spinning and she could see in all four directions just how un-alone she was. On her left and right there were vicious, violent-hungry vampires crouching, ready to attack; sparkling red were their eyes and growls seemed to be the only noise they could make. _

_Behind her were huge, snarling wolves that looked like a scene from a movie. She could see their spit and drool falling from their mouths and all over their teeth, their eyes were crazy and enraged. _

_In front of her stood tall cloaked figures, but from the sparkling coming from their hands she knew they were vampires. She knew they were Volturi._

_She gasped when suddenly a familiar blonde was in front of her, shirtless and fighting like his life was on the line. It was, obviously, but she for some reason got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't fighting for himself; he was fighting for her._

"_JASPER!" She yelled, instantly realizing that was a mistake when his snapped to hers, his eyes locking on hers._

"_Run," he pleaded with her, "go, now," he demanded._

_She stood up quickly, "look out!" She yelled, ignoring his demand._

_He turned his head quickly and just in time was able to move out of the way of a newborn vampire and take its head off; he was winning._

_But then everything change, the growls that were surrounding her got louder and suddenly more vicious and before she could comprehend what was going on, everyone in the clearing was charging for Jasper. _

"_NO," She yelled, "JASPER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_Her pleas only reached death man's ears as they continued to lunge for him she saw them drag him to the floor. "Jasper," she whispered, ready to run over and try to save him, try to do something, but a large hand caught her by the neck and began to squeeze._

_Her hands immediately went to the arm that was in front of her, wrapping her fingers around it, "please," she wheezed, more tears building up in her eyes and spilling over, "save him."_

_The figure squeezed tighter, not allowing her to talk, "you brought this onto yourself, child. You deserve to die for the lives you helped destroy," the figure said._

_The voice was deep and Bella knew it was a man, and the light began to cover him and began to reveal him slowly, but what was going on behind him had her distracted. She watched them rip apart Jasper, and in one last attempt she found her voice—_

"JASPER!" Bella let out a terrifying, blood-curling scream and sat up straight in her bed.

Her eyes were wide, she could hardly breathe, her sobs shook her body violently, and she thought her hands were going to break as tight as she was gripping onto her sheets, but she couldn't calm down. It was too real.

Her room door was suddenly thrown open roughly, almost tearing off the hinges, and she began to feel small as her room crowded with worried faces.

Jasper was now standing in front of her and without thinking she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into the crook of it.  
"Th-they took you from m-me," she sobbed, "too many. There were too many."

Jasper hugged her tightly to him, and whispered reassurances in her ear.  
"No one's going to take me away from you, Bella, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

_**Tuesday, June 21**__**st**_

"They're here! We have to go now!" Alice yelled.

She'd finally had a vision of when 'Victoria' was going to attack with her newborns, when something changed and she suddenly found them in battle early.

"Their all coming in on the left," Jasper hissed out.  
He hated that Alice couldn't—didn't—see this happening and he was even more pissed that he was stuck back in the role of the murderer, but he'd do anything for Bella—even kill.

"I know that, now!" Alice snapped, "There are a lot more than I thought, Jasper, I'm sorry!"

"Their coming in on the right, too," Peter said before Jasper could respond.

A cell phone could be heard ringing just then and Jasper answered it, "what?" He growled out.  
Who the hell would call him in the middle of battle?

"I'm sorry, Major, but something's gone wrong. I can hear—BELLA!"

The line went dead then, before Charlotte could tell Jasper what she was hearing but he already knew.

Red slowly began to take over his vision as Charlotte yelling his mate's name in complete terror and panic played over and over in his head.  
He let out a growl and allowed himself to convert back into the soulless demon he was so many years ago.

Peter, Alice, and the two wolves, Jacob and Seth, all shrank back in fear but quickly recovered as hundreds of newborns entered the field.  
"Spare no one," Jasper said, calmer then the others liked.

With those last words, everyone attacked.

The first newborn Jacob got to was no more than fifteen and while he didn't want to, he had to. Jumping up on his hind legs he opened his mouth as large as it would go and stuck it over the girls head, cleanly ripping it out, barely registering the strong sting in his nose caused from all the venom flowing out.  
He turned around quickly as someone squeezed on his hind leg hard and took out a right leg, causing the newborn vampire to fall to the ground in shock. He circled around him before pouncing, ripping off the other leg and then its head.

Seth was doing much the same, ripping off as many limbs as he could before cleanly removing their heads, which he would have checked out after the fight was over.

Alice, however, had more problems keeping herself alive in this battle. Whoever got these newborns ready for battle obviously knew a lot about the Cullen family, seeing as how they constantly changed their minds or never thought about just one thing when going to make their move, making it difficult for Alice to defend herself.

Peter and Jasper would be the only ones coming out of this fight unscathed. This was their specialty. Even when they stopped doing it, fighting and killing was a part of them and it would never go away. Years of combat and training had them well prepared for this.

Peter bit a newborn in the shoulder as it ran pass him, causing it to stop in its track in shock and pain, giving Peter easy access to his neck. But instead of killing him, he removed both his arms and gave him another bite on the other side of his neck—this one was important.  
"Who. Sent. You?" He growled out, absolutely fed up with this not knowing shit.

The boy, or the man since he looked to be in his forties, frantically moved his eyes from left to right, hoping one of his fellow newborns would save him but he seemed to have noticed that there weren't many left and the scar's on Peter's face and neck alone scared him shitless, "I-I don't know. There was a lady with caramel colored hair and s-she said that she would make my life worthwhile if I did the same for hers and then three people in cloaks—"

Peter ripped his head off and threw it in the fire nearest to him—that was all the information he needed.

On the other side of the clearing, Jasper had a newborn man backed against a tree; his eyes were pitch black, venom was dripping from his mouth, and his snarls were more vicious then the man had ever heard in his life.  
"Who. Sent. You?" He hissed, twisting the man's arm roughly.

The man screamed, "I don't know! I didn't even know I was going to be fighting today! The man picked me up in a fucking gay bar!"

Jasper's eyes widened, "What. The. Fuck? What did he look like?"

The man's eyes widened, almost comically, as he struggled to recall. "Um, I don't know, he was pale, like us, cold—"

"He was a fucking vampire, I got it! Now give me something important!"

The man nodded, "he was blonde, looked to be about 23 but said he was 36 and his wife was pretty, I was jealous, she had caramel hair and—"

Jasper's hands moved to the newborn's neck immediately, ready to rip his head off, "Wait! No, please, have mercy! I didn't know what was going to happen today," the newborn cried.

Unfortunately for him, he had no idea who the hell he was talking to, "I show mercy to no one," Jasper growled out before removing his head from his body.  
He smirked darkly as the smell of freshly spilt venom met his nose and briefly took him back to the old days.

"We have no time for reminiscing, Major, your mate is in trouble," Peter cut off his memories before he could lose in them and Jasper's back straightened up even more than they already were, his whole eye turned black and he let out another vicious snarl.

"Mate."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Major, but something's gone wrong. I can hear—BELLA!" Charlotte yelled out in panic, accidently crushing her cell phone in her hands.

Charlotte had been assigned to watch over Bella—she was the only one Jasper could trust to ensure that anyone who harmed Bella would meet their destined faith with no questions asked. Rosalie, as well, was also the only Jasper would trust to protect Bella if for some reason he couldn't; Rosalie may not like Bella much, but Rosalie knows Bella is family and Rose is very loyal and protective.  
Jasper couldn't ask for any better sisters.

At the moment, however, Bella was backed into a corner in the cabin that they were waiting in by two big Emmett sized newborns, while Rosalie worked on taking out a mated couple.

Charlotte quickly went to take Bella's defense, quickly taking out one of the newborns before being caught around the waist by the other. Her eyes widened in horror, but not because she got caught, but because she knew she'd get an earful from Peter and Jasper.  
Before he could crush her, though, Rosalie came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, giving Charlotte enough time to get up off the floor and rip his head off, throwing it in the fireplace where a fire had already been started in case something like this happened.

The two girls stood back and turned around to face the mated couple, crouched and ready to fight, but they were already gone, Bella nowhere to be found.  
The girls stood up straight and stared wide-eyed at each other, both scared shitless of for both Bella and themselves if the boys came back and she was still missing.

"We'll just follow their scents, they couldn't have gotten far," Charlotte said, taking off out the backdoor without waiting for Rosalie.

Rosalie took off after her, "if they hurt my little sister," she hissed out, not able to finish that thought.

Charlotte looked at Rosalie in surprise, "little sister? You surely don't treat her like your little sister—don't even use that excuse you gave to Bella at the graduation. That was weak and you know it," Charlotte snapped.

Rosalie didn't say anything, just continued to run. Honestly, what could she say? She doesn't treat Bella like a sister.

The smell of Bella's blood hit their noses so suddenly, that they both had to stop abruptly before they could continue, and if they could get sick, the sight in front of them would definitely do it.

The man, who looked no older than forty, was straddling a naked and unconscious Bella, undoing his belt.  
"Shit, she's going to be good," he moaned.

His mate groaned, "Hurry up, baby, so I can get a turn!"

They were already disgusted with the man, but the fact that his _mate_—his _female_ mate—wanted to take part in raping Bella was literally about to make them both sick to their stomachs.

Rosalie suddenly let out a blood-curling scream, making the couple jump out of their skin, before going to attack the man. He reminded her of Royce, and she'd be damned before someone used a member of her family in _that_ way.  
Before the man could turn to defend himself, Rosalie tackled him like she did the other newborn and had him lying on his back on the ground, her straddling _his_ lap, and had him beheaded before a coherent thought could run through his mind.

His mate let out a screech like a banshee, and ran to attack, but Charlotte tackled her much like Rosalie had her mate and had her head off before she could even realize what had happened.  
The two girls got off the bodies of their victims, Rosalie taking Bella in her arms, and back away before Charlotte threw the lighter at the headless body, and watched with sick glee as they caught on fire quickly, destroying the sick fuckers.

Charlotte quickly took off the sweatshirt Peter had given her, thinking it would give her a piece of mind while he was out fighting, and put it on Bella and the two girls took off back to the cottage.

…

When they got back they immediately smelt the fresh scents of Peter, Jasper, and Emmett, and knew they were in for some hell to pay. They'd probably never trust them again with their little sister.

Putting on brave faces, the girls entered the front door just as the men were about to exit out the front door, where their scents had been last.  
Whipping around, Jasper couldn't keep the snarl quiet and neither could the others.

"What the fuck happened?" Emmett boomed, causing Rosalie and Charlotte to flinch.

Rosalie put Bella on a nearby couch, making sure the sweatshirt was covering her completely, before she began to explain, "Charlotte and I were in here talking with Bella when Charlotte and I heard something going on outside. We immediately knew something wasn't right and so Charlotte stepped outside to call you so not to make Bella nervous, but when she did the back door was busted open and in came four newborn vampires.

Two of the four were mated and the other two were just some guys the size of Emmett, maybe a little smaller. The vampires immediately surrounded me and I knew I had to protect myself if I was going to protect Bella and they must have realized that because the couple started closing in on me and I got ready to fight, but that let the other two get away and they went and backed Bella up into a corner; she was terrified.

That's when Charlotte came in. She—"

Charlotte cut her off, "I lunged at the newborn and was able to get his head off, but the other was able to grab me around the waist…"

Peter's eyes widened and he growled, "He was able to get you around the waist? Have I not gone over this a thousand times with you? If you're going to attack to people, make sure you can rip a limb off the both of them at the same time—don't just focus on one person!"

"I know!" Charlotte yelled, "But I panicked because they were attacking my sister! Anyways, Rose came out of nowhere and tackled the one that had me and that gave me enough time to rip the fucker's head off but, by the time we turned around ready to fight the mated couple they had left already and taken Bella.

I don't know how they managed to do that but they did. We followed the scents and found him on top of Bella taking off his pants while his mate told him to hurry up so she could get a turn.  
Rose and I took them out and burned their asses immediately."

The guys didn't know whether to be angry with the girls, go seek some revenge on someone, or check on Bella, but her screaming decided for them, "NO! ROSALIE! PLEASE! CHARLOTTE, HELP ME!"

Bella sat up fast and frightened, causing the jacket to fall off of her, and looked around the room with wide eyes and fear radiating from her so much that you didn't have to be an Empath to see it. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was no longer outside in the woods or with the people that had taken her.  
When she finally did notice where she was she let out a sigh of relief, but then her eyes widened with realization, "he—they, I—"

"They didn't do anything," Rosalie said as softly as she could, but she was sure the hiss that accidently slipped out gave way to just how pissed she was.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, she believed Rosalie but she had to be sure.

Charlotte nodded, pulling the jacket back up to cover her chest which caused her to blush, "We're positive, sweets, they weren't able to do anything."

Bella nodded," o-okay. Where is everyone else?"

Before anyone could answer, in came the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob, expressions of worry on their faces.  
"Bells, are you okay? We heard you screaming," Jacob ran to her and gave her a hug, completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

Bella blushed, "Jake…I'm naked."

He dropped her immediately and took a few steps back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was just so nervous and—"

Charlotte laughed, "Calm down, Jake, Bella is obviously not upset."

She pointed to the naked, laughing girl on the couch and soon everyone laughed with them, "How was it on Y'alls end?" Peter asked Carlisle after everyone had calmed down, the relief evident in the room.

"Wasn't all that great, considering all the people we had to kill today, but my family and I, plus the wolves, came out unscathed so I guess it went good," Carlisle answered Peter.

"That's good," Peter said.  
He sent a shitload of dishonesty to Jasper and had to work overtime to keep his thoughts to himself. His gift was working on overdrive and couldn't connect the dots now, but he knew the Cullen's and some of the wolves were working together, or came up with a new treaty or something, but they Peter knew they definitely did _not_ fight anyone.

"Why are you naked, love?" Edward asked.  
He walked up closer to Bella and knelt down; no one missed the tensing of Bella's body or the flinching when he touched the side of her face.

"I was changing when the newborns came in and I didn't have enough time to put some clothes on," Bella told him, pointing to the extra clothes she brought with her that just happened to be hanging out of her bag.  
She, of course, lied: 1) she didn't want to retell what had happened, even if nothing really happened and 2) she wasn't about to get Charlotte and Rosalie yelled at for something that wasn't their fault.

"Oh, but you're okay right?" Edward asked.  
Concern could be heard in his voice, but as Bella looked into his amber eyes she could see that he was pissed, and she knew she was going to get it when she got home.  
That thought scared her.

Everyone talked quietly to each for awhile before Jacob suddenly perked up and addressed the room as a whole, "What happened to the vampire that started all of this? Victoria?"

Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Unfortunately, she wasn't seen at the scene of battle and the Volturi were there before we could go looking for her."

"The Volturi," Peter said, "they just came and left? They didn't want to see the rest of us? Ask us why it happened, or maybe check and see why Bella is still human?" Peter asked his questions without pause, and he could see that he was making the Cullen clan nervous.

Esme sighed, barely fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "yes, they just…left. We'd told them Bella was being changed in a few months, the rest of you were okay on the other side, and they left telling us that they'd be back to check on Bella soon."

Charlotte nodded, "that's…strange."

"The Volturi family and my family have a mutual respect for one another—Aro wouldn't attack or question too much," Carlisle said, giving a clear hint to everyone in the room that the conversation was officially over.  
"Well," Esme said, smiling sweetly at everyone, "maybe we should all leave for home and get Bella back to her house."

"Home," Bella said, "Get Bella back to her home," she corrected Esme.

"Of course," Esme smiled, and turned around to leave because this time she could not keep the smile on her face or stop the rolling of her eyes.

"Here, let us get you some clothes and then you can go. You boys need to leave. Now," Rosalie said, glaring at the guys who weren't leaving.  
With a sigh and glare of their own they all turned to leave, but not without Jasper, Peter, and Emmett promising to give them a course in protecting themselves better.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and began to speak when she was sure they were out of hearing, "they can be so overprotective."

Bella snorted, "I think overprotected isn't the right word—they need something stronger."

"God," Rosalie chuckled, "I didn't know there was anything stronger than overprotective."

The girls laughed and Bella got dressed and getting on Charlotte's back, she mentally prepared herself for what she knew was going to be waiting for her at home.

* * *

"Stupid bitch," he growled, "you asked for it!"

Edward wrapped his hand around Bella's neck and pushed her roughly against her bedroom door.  
Charlie was giving Renee and Phil a ride to the airport and she was dropped off at home from her 'girls-night-sleepover' just in time to give them a watery goodbye and promises to see them in Florida soon.

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes as Edward's hand got tighter, "I-I-I d-d-didn't," she barely wheezed out.

Edward snorted without humor, "don't lie! Why else would someone want your worthless, whoring ass?"

Bella's eyes widened in shock at his words, but she didn't know why; it's not like he hadn't called her a whore before. Worthless, however, was a new one.  
She coughed and roughly took in a deep breath when Edward released her neck and let her fall to the floor with a thump. She began to rub her neck as she shook her head furiously, "I didn't ask for anything!"

"Why are you such a slut?" Edward asked, ignoring the obvious truth of Bella's words.

Bella glared at him, "I'm not a slut! You're just an immature seventeen year old boy who's forever depressed and thinks no one will love him! You know what, you're cheating on me! If anyone _you're_ the slut!"  
She didn't know where that sudden burst of confidence came from, but she regretted it immediately when she suddenly found herself back against the wall again, a hand around her neck and another hand repeatedly punching her in the stomach.

When he stopped Bella was openly sobbing now and Edward lowered his face to her level, "who told you that?" He asked roughly.

It took Bella a minute to get her crying under control so she could answer.  
"No one told me anything," she sobbed, "but it's obvious! You don't stay over anymore, you're always having secret phone calls and I saw the text she sent you a few days ago."

"Stupid bitch," he chortled, "and who did you tell?"

Bella wheezed, "no one! I swear, Edward."

He let her go again and watched her with disgust as she fell to the floor, holding onto her neck and breathing heavily, "it better stay that, Bella, or I swear to God…"  
He trailed off instead of finishing that sentence and left out her window, leaving Bella there crying.

* * *

**Friday, July 1****st**

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock, this is Dr. Gerandy, you and Isabella Swan were left on the emergency contact list for Chief Swan," a deep voice came from the other line of Jasper's phone.

He sat up quickly; Peter and Charlotte doing the same, while Bella continued to lay there and give all three of them confused looks.  
Everyone else had gone out for a hunt and Edward had allowed Bella to stay with the three of them since Peter and Charlotte were leaving later on that night.

"Dr. Gerandy, what's wrong?"

Bella sat up now, too, worry written all over her face. She knew her dad had placed her as an emergency contact under said doctor.  
"Since Charlie and I were such good friends officer McDonald thought it would be best if I told you…and I couldn't get to Bella so I figured you'd be able to tell her and God…," He took a deep breath, "Charlie was found dead in his home this morning by Billy Black."

The three vampires turned their heads to Bella, knowing she heard what was said since the phone was put on speaker, and saw her staring wide-eyed with tears in her eyes at the phone.  
"Hello?"

"I'm here," Jasper said.

"Even though we already know who it is, it is still protocol that Bella come down and identify her father and collect his things. I'm assuming I'm on speaker; Bella, I know this is hard for you and I hate to ask this of you, but I really do need you to come down and identify your dad and the officers would like to tell you what happened."

Bella let out a chocked sob, "Charlie."

* * *

"That's him," Bella whispered.

She already knew it was him, they all already knew it was him. She couldn't understand why they had to do this; fuck protocol.  
Bella rubbed her hand against her father's still-warm forehead, the tears in her eyes clouding her vision. She couldn't believe someone would do this to him. He was such a good man, cared for everyone—he didn't deserve this.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Your father is back here, Ms. Swan," Officer McDonald, the cop who'd gotten to the scene first, said as she walked into the building._

_When she made it closer to the officer she clasped her hand firmly into Jasper's for support, "I'd like to know…to know what happened first, before I go see him," she requested._

_The officer looked towards Jasper questioningly, as if Jasper had any say in what he should do. Jasper glared at the man—he hated the fact that the officer was looking towards him for what to do as if Bella couldn't take care of herself, "she said tell her what happened," he bit out._

_McDonald nodded quickly, his heart speeding up slightly as fear trickled into his emotions from the look on not only Jasper's face, but Peter's as well, "Um, all of the downstairs of your house was destroyed—a sign of burglary—and um," the man's heart broke with each word he said, because he could see Bella's heart breaking through her eyes, "Charlie was found laying on his back, neck broken and his shotgun in his hand—we're thinking the burglars didn't know he was home, snuck up on him and killed him, then proceeded to do what they were there for."_

_Bella's eyes were wide as she took this all in, but she nodded; she needed to be strong, "okay. Okay, alright," she said to herself, eyes hardening in determination, "take me to him."_

_She began to walk but stopped when Jasper wouldn't budge. She turned around, raising an eyebrow at him, "we're going to stay right here. Whisper if you need me," he whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead and letting her go._

"_Okay."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Bella let out a sob as she laid her head on her father's chest.  
"I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I put you through throughout the years. I'm so happy that you were able to see me happy again and that we got to say our 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes' before you left," She cried, "I love you so much daddy."

She kissed his forehead one more time before pulling the sheet back over his head.

Bella wiped her eyes and fixed her shirt and placed her hair into a tight ponytail before walking out the room, "I'm done," she told Officer McDonald quietly.

He nodded, "Bella, I'm so—"

"I know, but it's not your fault," Bella said firmly before turning around to leave.

As she walked back down the hall, trying to make her way back to her family, she kept her head down and ignored anyone who tried to talk to her. She didn't have time for their pity stares or empty condolences; she had two other parents to call, a funeral to plan, and tears to cry.

When she got back to the three vampires she was immediately swept up into a hug by Jasper, "stop trying to be so damn strong," he murmured into her ear.

And so she did. She broke down crying and didn't stop until she was fast asleep; even then she continued to whimper, crying out for Charlie.

* * *

The house phone rang and Peter stood up quickly to get it before it could wake up Bella.

"Hello?" He said warily.

"This is Officer McGee from the Phoenix police department, I'm afraid I have some bad news, sir."


	12. Chapter 11: July

**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned**

_A/N: Last chapter gave me my favorite set of reviews so far! So, y'all are all basically on the same page: Bella should be able to tell know that her parents are dead, right? Maybe, but she could always find a reason __**not **__to tell.  
NOTE: Sneak peak of a future chapter again? I'm pretty sure I was able to give one to everyone who reviewed two chapters ago. So, let's do it again! I'm thinking of giving a lemon, but everyone might not like that. So…I don't know yet. We'll see (:  
Also, this is a really short chapter and only needed to show Jasper's leaving and put Angela into the story more._

* * *

_DC: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the series; that all belongs to Ms. Meyer  
__**NOTE: As I continue to write more chapters for this story I continue to get different ideas and so things that weren't going to happen before are happening (i.e. Edward beating Bella. Alice being good (yes, y'all, she's good. You'll see). The tattoos…etc) so I realize that I have to go back to the previous chapters and change some things (and fix some mistakes.) I'll give y'all a notice when I change some stuff up if you want to read it over again (but, it won't be much change, I promise. Just some minor things I've noticed here and there.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: July; Friends and Finally the Truth.**

* * *

**Thursday, July 7****th**

_Bella let out another choked sob as she knocked back another shot of whiskey. The burn in her throat caused her to sputter all over the place, but she was determined to drink the whole damn bottle. She needed to drown her sorrows.  
It was all her fault and she knew it. She knew she should have said something, anything, to someone, like Jasper or Peter or Emmett, but she didn't._

_She knew that if she had, her parents would probably still be around today, right now. Bella threw her shot glass at the wall and instead began to drink out of the bottle. She stood up, on wobbly legs, and began to walk to the bathroom.  
Her vision was blurry, she could hardly walk, and she was pretty sure the house was spinning and it was going to make her sick._

_Dizzy, the drunken girl walked into the bathroom and began to rummage through her medicine cabinet until she came across the little bottles of Aspirin and some sleeping pills, but she couldn't pronounce the name of them.  
She opened both caps, with much difficulty, and counted, albeit slowly and sometimes out of order, the number of pills inside.  
With both, she had a total of seven pills._

_Her heart hurt, so much, but at the moment her head was hurting more. It was like someone was throwing a party in her head at the same time some construction workers decided to start working and began to drill in her head. Bella felt like if this headache didn't go away she would die.  
So, she put in two pills—one Aspirin and one sleeping pill—and downed them with her whiskey. _

_Wanting it to work instantly, she put in another two and downed those with her bottle of whiskey, as well.  
She continued this pattern until she had no more pills left. Bella now felt sluggish and her eyelids were progressively becoming heavier and heavier as time went on._

_Bella dropped her bottle of whiskey to the ground, and just like her bottle, she fell. Her legs had given out on her and as soon as her body touched the ground her head went next, instantly drawing blood.  
She smiled, though it came out as more of a sadistic smirk, because she didn't feel anything. She was finally numb._

"_Sleepy," she said to herself, closing her eyes while keeping that smile on her face._

"_BELLA!" Someone yelled._

_It was enough to make her open her eyes, but not enough to keep them open. It wasn't until the person started to shake her and slap her softly that she fought to open her eyes.  
"Sweepy, pwease," she sighed out, trying desperately to close her eyes so she could get the sleep her body was so desperately asking for._

"_No sleeping, Bella," the voice yelled again, "Dammit, Bella, fight!"_

_Bella was able to shake her head, though not very much. Fight it for what? She didn't want to. She didn't know why she had to. She just wanted to go sleep._

_Bella had no idea she was dying of an overdose and alcohol poisoning.  
_

"_What the hell is going on?" Another voice, a deeper one, one that Bella recognized, boomed._

"_Call 911!" The same voice that woke Bella up yelled._

_It was crying now and Bella couldn't understand why. It was just a nap; something she did regularly. _

"_Fuck 911," the deep voice growled out, "I can get us there faster."_

_The deep voice was panicking, it was scared and Bella didn't like it. He shouldn't be scared; fear didn't work for him. She wanted to tell him it was okay, but she couldn't. She didn't have enough strength to open her eyes, let alone her mouth._

"_Hang on, Bella," the soft voice whispered in her ear, "I love you."_

* * *

"_What happened?" The first doctor who saw them asked, immediately taking the girl in his hands._

_The two began to follow the doctor, "I found her like this just ten minutes ago. She had a bottle of whiskey and some pill bottles with her," Angela answered. "Is she going to be okay?"_

_Dr. Gerandy sighed, "I hope so."_

_He went into a room and two nurses quickly told them that they couldn't go any further._

_They walked to the waiting room and Angela put her hand into his without thinking about it, "she'll be okay."_

"_I hope so," Peter sighed to himself._

* * *

"I know you're awake," he murmured, "I can tell by your heartbeat. And, you're not snoring," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as best she could without opening them, but snapped them back shut with a groan when she did open them. "Turn off the lights," she pleaded.

Peter chuckled, "I can't do that because the lights aren't on. I'll shut the blinds, though."  
As promised, he shut the blinds and it made the room dark enough for Bella to open her eyes without much trouble, but at the same time leaving enough light for whoever was to walk in, to see.

"Thanks," she croaked out, her throat scratchy and dry.

Peter handed her some water and sat on an empty space at the end of her bed and just stared at her.  
She drank her water with a grimace on her face; her throat was on fire and her head was pounding.

"I don't suppose they'll give me some Aspirin for my headache?" She asked, albeit hopeful, even though she knew the answer to that; no.  
Even if they did, from the look on Peter's face she knew he wouldn't allow them to give her one.

"So," he started all playfulness from earlier gone, "because Charlie is dead you get to break the promises you made to him?"

Bella's eyes widened, "I—"

"Got drunk," he snapped, "and if I'm not mistaken, you promised him you wouldn't do that again. So, like I said, because he's dead you get to break his promises?"

Bella glared at him, "No—"

"Well then why the hell did you?" Peter yelled, "What the hell were you thinking? As if getting drunk wasn't enough you have to go and add seven pills to that? Alcohol poisoning and an overdose all at once…"  
He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

Bella sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"You should be! You know, you nearly scared Angela to death. She had to convince me, the vampire that you weren't going to die! Fuck, Bella, you had _me—the know it all fucker_ scared to death!" Peter was yelling again, and he tried very hard to calm himself down.  
He didn't need to make Bella feel worse than she already obviously did.

"I had the worst headache ever and I couldn't sleep. I just wanted it to go away and sleep, Peter. I don't even remember why I started drinking…" Bella trailed off, trying to recall what caused her to start drinking, but she couldn't remember. Tears began to pool into her eyes, "God, I'm such a fucking disappointment. My parents are probably turning in their graves right now, Angela is going to be pissed at me and you are pissed and…"

"Damn right," Peter said, standing up from his spot on the bed and went over to her side and bent down to her level, "I'm am pissed, but I'm not going to take it out on you. As long as you promise me you won't go trying to be suicidal and shit again—"

"I wasn't in the first place!" She snapped

"I won't lecture you or hold it against you in the future," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted.

Bella rolled her eyes, "it wasn't a suicide attempt, Peter, I swear, but okay, I promise."

"This promise better not be broken, Bella, or I swear to God I will kill you myself." He threatened.

Bella nodded. She wasn't going to break this promise; she refused to.

"What the hell do you mean 'no visitors at this time?" Angela could be heard yelling outside the door.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and an enraged Angela came into view, "I see Peter right there! And, you know what, fuck you! You're not even her doctor, Dr. Gerandy is and he gave me permission to talk to her so m-o-v-e!" She yelled, slamming the door in the doctor's face.

Angela turned to face the other two, notably more calm, "Can you believe Carlisle? Tried to tell me visitors weren't allowed right now. Really, there's something about him that I just don't like anymore and it's been like that since the funeral."

Peter nodded, "does anyone really like him?"

He and Angela snorted while Bella just shook her head. It was obvious she wasn't the only one creped out by Carlisle Cullen and getting bad vibes from him.  
"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" Angela suddenly asked, changing the mood from playful to serious.

Bella grimaced, "I wasn't…"

"I know!" Angela snapped, "geez-fucking-Louise! I didn't know if you were going to make it or not!"

"I'm sorry, Angel, really I am. I already promised Peter I'd never do it again," Bella explained to her friend, her sincerity showing in every word.  
With a shake of her head Angela threw her hands over her friend, "it better not. Oh, hey, I'm telling Jasper."

Bella's eyes widened; she hadn't thought of him. If this is Peter pissed she did not want to see Jasper pissed. Not only that, but he was the last person she wanted to disappoint or hurt. She'd already hurt him enough last month.  
Damn.  
Nothing ever went right for her and it was always her fault.

"Fine," she huffed out. "Speaking of Jasper, where is he?" She asked suddenly, just now realizing that she hadn't thought of him since she got her mini tongue lashin' from Peter and Angela and that he wasn't there.

"Uhm," Peter mumbled, now feeling a little bit awkward, "he had to go away on…um, business."

Angela and Bella couldn't understand why Peter was acting like that, but they didn't get a chance to ask him because the room door opened again and in came Charlotte with Esme.  
"Oh, Bella, Sugar, don't scare me like that again," Charlotte cried, now hugging Bella for dear life.

Bella nodded against Charlotte's neck, "never again."

"Oh, Bella," Esme cooed, "I'm sorry you felt like you had to turn to drinking instead of being able to talk to me. You know you can, right? Talk to me," she explained, hugging Bella now.

Bella nodded; "yea…"  
she trailed off. Bella didn't feel Esme was trustworthy—she'd been feeling that way since the night they went out for dinner after graduation.

"It'll be nice to have you move in. We'll be like a real family now," Esme cooed again.

If no one was paying attention to Esme's annoying coos before, they were now. "Moving in?" Bella said, shaking her head, "I'm not moving in with y'all. I'm keeping my dad's house and Angela is moving in with me."

Esme's eyes widened in disbelief, "you're…moving in with…her?"  
She asked, saying 'her' while looking at Angela with such disdain as if she were beneath her that Bella wanted nothing more than to kick her ass.

"Yes," she snapped, "_Angela_," she emphasized her friends' name, "is moving in with me."

And it was true. At the funeral Angela overheard Esme telling Carlisle that she was going to have Bella move in with them. Well, that didn't sit too right with Angela so she quickly asked Bella if she would like some company since she knew for a fact Bella wasn't going to give up her dad's house if she could keep it.  
Bella, obviously and of course, said yes.

"Well then," Esme said, taken aback at the venom in Bella's words, "that's settled. I just didn't want you to be alone, is all."

"She won't be," Angela smiled sweetly.

Seeing that she wasn't welcomed, Esme walked out of the room with a huff.

"Wow," Bella and Angel said at the same time.

"Yea," Peter said.

"So, what kind of business trip is Jasper on?"

* * *

—_**Jasper's 'business' trip—**_

"You've found your mate," she chuckled softly, ecstatic for him.

He laughed, "never thought I had one, but I do and she's…incredible. Even if she wasn't my mate I don't think I'd have been able to leave her," he said honestly.

Bree laughed and hugged the man she was happy to call her best friend, "Everyone has one."

"I don't deserve one," Jasper said.

Bree rolled her eyes, "yes. You do. I'm tired of you always feeling guilty about your past. It wasn't you fault…"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, "I know that, but still. I could have done something to stop it. I could have—"

"You couldn't have, Jasper. Because you were convinced that you were in love with Maria and her you. I'm just glad Peter and Charlotte came back for you when they did because I don't think you would have lasted another battle."

He nodded, "I was going to purposely lose."

Bree snorted, "Then I'm definitely glad you didn't. That would have tarnished your reputation. So, anyways, when do I get to meet the girl who's made my best friend completely unrecognizable in a good way?"

Jasper laughed, "I don't know. I'm sure she'd love to meet you, but I have to warn you—she's the jealous type."

"Just how you like them?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully at him.

Jasper laughed, loudly, "I'm glad I let you go, Bree. I don't know how I would have gotten through any of my shit if it weren't for you, Peter and Charlotte," Jasper said softly, pulling her into a hug.

Bree nodded, "you would've gotten along just fine, but I'm glad you saved me, too."

"Okay," Jasper broke the hug laughing, "enough of the sappy shit. I only do that with my mate."

Bree laughed along with him and the two stood up from the park bench and made their way back to her car to go back to her place.  
"I'm a little disappointed, though, that you found your mate before we could have sex again."

Jasper chuckled, "that's all you use me for. I'm wounded deeply, girl."

"That's all you use me for," she joked back, but that struck a nerve in Jasper.

He stopped and grabbed onto her hand, turning her around to face him, "you know that's not why I'm friends with you, right? I'm not just trying to use you for sex..."

Bree rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him, "I know that, silly."

* * *

_**Tuesday, July 12**__**th**_

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry that I could not have met you in person, but I am even sorrier for your loss. Charlie was an amazing person and an even better father and he shouldn't have gone the way he did.  
There is nothing I can say to make you feel better or bring him back, so I will end my thoughts there._

_Attached, you will find Charles Swan III's will and deed(s) to his home(s)._

…_._

_My sweet Bella,_

_You are my world. No matter what happens in life know that. I'm going to be disappointed in you from time to time, I'm not going to lie about that, but I'm going to be proud of you always.  
If you're reading this it is because I am no longer present on earth and for that, I am sorry. I don't like being taken from you anymore than you, but it happens._

_As you read this, you're probably wondering what in the world I have to offer you besides the house you're sitting in right now, huh?  
Well, I have a lot to give._

_**Attached to this will you find the all the papers you need to access all my bank accounts plus your trust fund that your mother and I have been working on since before you were out of the womb.**_

_**The deed to my house in Forks, Washington.**_

_**Because I wanted to leave you something that I know holds many sentimental value to you, I have also left you the deed to our old family home in HOUSTAN, TEXAS.**_

_You didn't expect that last one did you? No, probably not. I hope you know, that as I'm writing this, I'm grinning like a damn fool. That has to be the best surprise I have ever given to you.  
I know that you know we lost the house a long time ago because we were, financially, in a bad place, but over the years I managed to save up enough money to get it back and pay it off._

_You are now a proud owner of two houses and three bank accounts with plenty of money. How many eighteen year olds can say that?  
Not many._

_Bella, I love you so much and I truly am sorry for leaving you on this world so early before you were ready, but I know you were destined to do great things and you will be happy.  
_

_Now, go fulfill that destiny._

_Forever you dad,  
Charlie._

_PS: Phil and Renee are here, too. We figured we should just make it easier on you and have everything here in one spot from everyone, you know? We're all family—it was only right. Where do you think all the bank accounts came from? Not just me, that's for sure.  
PPS: Bella, honey, this is your mother. I know about the promise you made to Charlie and I can honestly say it' ridiculous. You're a young adult! Of course you're going to get drunk. Just be responsible about it and never do it alone! I love you.  
PPPS: Bella, this is Phil, and I can honestly say I have no idea when your mother became so crazy and okay with you getting drunk, but you know, whatever. Renee does what she wants and changes her mind as often as she sees fit. Just know I love you so much as if you were my own daughter and thank you for accepting me into your life as a dad even though you had your own already. We all love you._

_Love,  
Renee, Charlie, and Phil._

Bella read it once. Twice. Thrice. And again for good measure. The letter was unexpected, but the same time not. She was expecting some form of contact from her dad's lawyer like he said, but it didn't come immediately like he said. It came, though, and took Bella by surprise.

So much so that she fainted.

"_We're going to have to keep you locked up in a room with no windows or doors you faint so much,"_ Angela had joked when the girl came to.

She was left alone to read it and it took her ten minutes to actually read the letter and another ten to read through it the four times that she did. The first time shock hit her so hard that Jasper, who had return sometime that day, had to come out and make sure she didn't die from it. The second time it wasn't any less shocking and Jasper threatened to take it away from her if she didn't 'calm the fuck down' because her heart was beating faster than normal.

The third time, Bella could handle it and she was just in a state of disbelief. Various questions ran through her head: when did her dad become so rich? When had he gotten the house back? How could he be so damn nonchalant about his death? Where they laughing as they wrote this to her? When the hell had they become so damn rich?

By the fourth read, Bella was over it. Her shock. Nothing but acceptance and happiness filled her emotions. It was weird to her, suddenly feeling _so_ happy when she's been down for so long, but she was. Her dad's words made her happy. The 'destiny' that she was going to fulfill made her happy.  
Knowing her parents were at peace makes her happy.

"I love you guys, too," she whispered, staring at the sky and smiling.

"So what's it say?" Angela asked, ruining her moment of happy bliss.

Bella opened her eyes and rolled them at her friend, but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Ever since her and Mike started dating Angela has been a complete different person. Mike tells her that this is how Angel used to be before she started dating Ben. Bella was glad that she was able to see the real Angela.

"They talked about them dying and how much of a fuck up I am," Bella said completely serious.

Angela's eyes widened and her smile left her face, but it picked back up when she saw Bella's grin. She hit her friend in the arm, "that's not funny! I thought they really said that for a minute, but of course they wouldn't. They're awesome like that."

Bella nodded, "yea," before handing Angela the letter to read for herself.

As she walked back into her house to give Angela some closure, Bella realized that she was, indeed, still sad over what had happened to her parents, and very angry, but it was the closure she needed.  
Surely, if her parents could laugh and make jokes while writing their will then she can laugh and make jokes and not feel guilty for it.

At least, not entirely.  
She walked into her kitchen where Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte were sitting at the kitchen, talking quietly.  
"So?" Charlotte asked.

Bella shrugged, "My parents are okay with the fact that their dead, I own two houses and a little bit of money and they love me." She shrugged, "I'm okay."

"How much money did they leave you?" Peter and Jasper asked curiously.

Bella smirked as her friend's screech could suddenly be heard from outside,  
"65 MILLION DOLLARS?"

* * *

_**Saturday, July 16**__**th**_

Bella couldn't help but giggle at his frustration of not knowing how to turn the oven on.  
His face was twisted up in the weirdest way and her laughing only seemed to cause him to grow even more frustrated.

"I give up!" Jasper yelled after another five minutes.

Bella let out another laugh and turned the oven on, causing Jasper to cross his arms and pout.  
"Jasper, don't get yourself down, it's been over a hundred years since you've used an oven, and you've never used one like this before," She explained to him, finally done with the giggle fit she was throwing.

Jasper huffed and began cutting up the variety of fruit for the fruit salad, while she began to get the pizza ready to be placed in the oven. As she did so, she couldn't help but think about how far they've come as friends. She always saw him as a brother, just because he was a part of the Cullen family, but now that she knew him better, got to know him for who he is and not who he was, she couldn't understand how she didn't realize she was in love with him sooner than last month

… Hell, she didn't even know when it happened. There was just something about him that screamed "best friend" or "soul mate." Her feelings for the Empath were too deep for him not to know what they were. She was just thankful that he didn't call her out on them. Knowing he didn't feel the same hurt and Bella did not want him to acknowledge said feelings only to tell her they were not reciprocated.

Bella placed the pizza in the oven and turned back around to see a beautiful crystal vase bowl filled with all types of fruit, strawberry yogurt, and peanuts. Silly vampires couldn't do anything human pace for more than a minute.

"Hi," Bella grinned at him when she noticed his staring.

Jasper returned the grin but it faltered immediately and her eyes widened in worry. Bella had a feeling of what was coming and she didn't know what to expect; would he take it easy or do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Bella," he sighed, "we need to talk."

"W-what is it, Jasper?" She stuttered out

. He sighed again and she was about to tell him it was okay that he didn't feel the same way seeing as how she has Edward –gag-, but before she could open my mouth his lips were on mine, giving her the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

She kissed him back, trying to give back half the passion he was giving her, but he pulled away too soon.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, not leaving any space and nuzzled her neck softly and let slip a soft purr before he pulled away slightly.  
"We're mates, Isabella," he whispered in her ear, causing her breath to catch. Whether from the sensation she was getting, feeling him that close, or that fact that he just said she is his mate—she didn't know.

"We're what?" Bella screeched. It came out as if she was pissed, but she wasn't, just, surprised. Everyone had told her Edward was her mate and so she had accepted that, but know Jasper is telling her he's her mate. It hit Bella with a ton of bricks just as the realization of her being in love with him hit her.  
Of course she and Edward weren't mates. If they were, he wouldn't have left her after her party. He wouldn't be able to lie to her, or hurt her like he was doing.  
Jasper constantly told her he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't. He promised to never leave again. The look in his eyes was like the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He looked at her the way Phil looked at her mother and Charlie looked at Sue.  
_Holy Shit._

He smiled at Bella, feeling her realization, and kissed her again.

"We really have to talk," he said sternly. Bella shook her head yes and sat down in a chair instantly, giving him her undivided attention.

"You don't really believe that the death of your parents was an accident, do you?" He asked. Bella screwed her face up in a way she was positive was not attractive. She opened her mouth to yell at him, how dare he bring them up? He already knows how she feels about them being brought up, no matter what peace she made with their letter| will to her, but before she could get anything out he raised his eyebrow, daring her to yell at him.

Bella shut her mouth instinctively, there was something in her that said she didn't have to listen to him, but she should. So Bella did. Bella thought long and hard about it. Charlie was murdered a week after the new born attack, and then Renee and Phil, murdered the same exact way as Charlie. She didn't think anything of it at the time, being too distraught to do or think anything else. Just that her parents, all of them, were murdered. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were killed around the same time and way.

Tears pulled in her eyes and Jasper pulled her into a tight hug, letting Bella cry on his shoulder. When she calmed down he began to explain everything.

"Darlin', you know Carlisle worked for the volturi, right?" He asked, she shook her head and he continued, "Well, before he left, he and the brothers discovered a prophecy." Bella raised an eyebrow, confused as ever as to what this has to with me, us being mated, and why he's telling me instead of Carlisle.

"And you're telling me because?" She asked. He smirked, but otherwise ignored me.

"And in the prophecy, it was stated that the true vampire princess will be among us in the later days,"

"The later days, meaning now? Since, I'm guessing here, the prophecy was founded centuries ago?" He nodded.

"It says that she'll be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, ever"

"Instead of red eyes, or gold, she'll have silver eyes, and more power than any other supernatural being,"

She stared at him for a while, taking this all in, a beautiful vampire princess, and not a self-proclaimed princess, like the volturi, but a real one. She's the real deal.

"Has she been discovered yet?"

He grinned and nodded

"She's still human,"

She gasped

"How have the volturi not gone after her yet?"

"Because she's in a 'special' protection program,"

Bella raised an eyebrow

"With the Cullen's,"

Bella felt like she was on a never ending roller coaster that kept going faster and faster. Her stomach was in knots and my head was shaking side to side, protesting.

The only human with the Cullen's was her.

No.

No way.

"You guys have another human with you?" She asked, disbelief clearly in her tone.

Jasper's smile faltered and he took on a serious expression

"This is serious Isabella! When they turn you, if you don't pledge your allegiance to them, they will kill you!" He snapped, "and I can't allow my mate to be killed," he hissed, "We need a plan,"

* * *

**Few Hours after Planning**

"I don't think I can do this," Bella blurted out for the fifth time.

The plan was solid. It's perfect. So perfect it will work. But she didn't like it.

He planned to leave, go back to Peter and Charlotte with the excuse that he can no longer live this life style; that it's not for him. While Bella stays and acts completely oblivious to the fact that Jasper is her mate, get changed into a vampire, learn her powers, take down some bad guys with her real family-the Whitlock's-and live happily ever after as the Vampire Princess.

Great. Perfect. But she had to LEAVE her mate! Or, let him leave. And that's not perfect.

"Yes you can, Isabella," he kissed the top of her head; "you have to, if not for you than for me. I refuse to lose you to some power hungry idiots," he vowed.

She sighed and shook her head, "can you at least wait until I fall asleep to leave?" Bella asked, hating the desperate tone her voice took on, but she needed this.

Bella needed him and if she couldn't have him officially yet, than he had to do this last thing for her. He has to.

His eyes softened, "Of course, what do you want to do?

She dragged him over to her bed and pushed him down, then crawled into his lap, lying on his chest, holding his neck for dear life. Tears that were pooling in Bella's eyes began to fall,

"Hold me."

He could do that.

* * *

Jasper stood up from the bed softly and laid Bella down on it when he sure she was sleep, but was surprised when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, still wide awake.  
"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I couldn't sleep."

Jasper climbed over her and lied down on his side, head in his hand and stared at her, "its okay."

Bella shook her head, "you have to leave."

"Not right away," he reassured her.  
He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him much like he did in the kitchen.  
"Bella, remember when I told you 'I love you' in your backyard last month?"

She nodded, placing her head in the crook of his neck.  
"I should have said 'I'm in love with you,'" he admitted. Because, yes, there was a difference; a big difference and Bella was happy that he understood that.

"I'm in love with you, too," she whispered, "and I'm so sorry I didn't realize it 'til last month. I'm sorry for the mess I've been making and the wreck I've become—"

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. When you're ready I know you'll tell me—"

She continued as if he hadn't said anything, "I'm sorry for snapping at you those few times I did whenever you brought up Edward, I'm sorry I let Edward hit me and kill my parents because I know you loved them just as much as me and I'm so very sorry that I—"

Jasper's growl brought Bella out of her apologizin' rant that she hadn't she realized she was in and she moved her head from his neck and stared up at him in shock, "What?"

"Bella," his voice was too calm for Bella's liking and a shiver of fear went down her back, "what the hell did you just say to me?"

Bella's eyes widened, "I—I don't know…"

"Don't bullshit me right now, Bella," he snapped, sitting the both of them up.

Bella shook her head frantically, "I-I'm not. I didn't even realize I was ranting until you started yelling and—"

"How long has Edward been hitting you?" He managed to get out without growling at his mate.

Bella's eyes widened and Jasper would have laughed if the situation were different. Had she really said that? Fear took her over for just a few minutes when she realized—her parents are dead. That was the only thing Edward held over her to keep her quiet. It was okay to tell now, right?

"Umm," Bella said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Jasper. He was scaring her and she didn't know what he would do once she told him everything.  
"May," she blurted out when Jasper glared at her, ready to demand that she tell him the truth and now.

He was pacing by now and stopped abruptly at Bella's words.  
"I'm going to kill him," he said simply. "When I see Edward next, I'm going to kill him."

Bella was about to protest. She didn't want Jasper to go and kill her abusive boyfriend.  
…She was going to.

But before she could get her protest out, Jasper's phone rang.  
He answered it.

"Peter," he said, knowing his brother was about to give one of his 'I-Know-Shit' speeches and his 'you-do-as-I-say' annoying as fuck words.

"Hey brother," Peter said, laughing lightly at Jasper's obvious annoyance, "you can't kill the fucker, yet."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Because Pumpkin will do it all on her own," he said.

Bella glared, "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but I heard Pumpkin and I'm just going to assume you're talking about me."

Jasper had to work to keep from laughing while Peter didn't do much to hold it in. Soon, despite the situation and news he just learned, Jasper was laughing, too.  
"I am not food! Jeezus," Bella huffed.

"You are!" Peter said, happy that Jasper had now put him on speaker so Bella could hear him clearly, "and I'm sure Jasper would love to eat you. Hint hint," he laughed.

Jasper bit his bottom lip to keep the laugh in and the grin off his face, but when Bella's cheeks flamed after realization dawned on her, he lost it. Full on, belly-bustin' lost it.  
"Alright, Peter, I need to talk to my girl and you need to do something that does not involve talking to me," Jasper said, getting back into the seriousness that the mood was before Peter called and interrupted.

He hung up without hearing Peter's response and went back to lying on the bed with Bella. "Fuck, Bella, since May? How the f…how—Did we really. Shit," Jasper mumbled incomplete sentences and ran his hand through his hair.

Had they really not noticed? They had, indeed, not noticed and he couldn't understand how they had. He assumed they were covered in makeup, but even that shouldn't have stopped them from noticing; vampire vision!  
And Esme—Esme should have noticed…

Holy shit; Jasper didn't think this situation could get any worse and it just had.  
He assumed Edward and Carlisle were in on all the shit that was happening, but Esme, too? Was Alice as well?

He was positive Emmett and Rosalie were not a part of it. Actually, he was pretty sure neither one of them knew exactly what the hell was going on.  
"Do you want to see?" Bella asked after a few minutes of silence, bringing Jasper out of his thoughts.

"See what?" He asked, whispering as quietly as Bella had.

Bella took a deep breath, "what…what he did," she whispered.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and released slowly. He didn't want to see what he had done, but at the same time he wanted to. And, he also knew that Bella was super self-conscious about her body and the fact that he was offering to show him meant a lot, in a way.  
With that, Jasper mind took a turn down a different lane. He had now just realized that he had never said 'I love you' to anyone. Ever.  
Apparently, he was more fucked up then he had realized.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bella asked.  
She was now straddling his thighs and rubbing the left side of his cheek softly.

"I went from about to answer your question to realizing that I've never said 'I love you' to anyone in my life before, "he chuckled softly, "in either life."

Bella stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "to no one? Not even your parents or your sister? Not even a girlfriend that you fell in love with?"

Jasper sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck while looking away from Bella, not meeting her eyes, "No. And, um, as for girlfriend…let's just say I wasn't as much of a gentleman then as I am now. Even in that time zone when gentlemen were all the rage."

Bella looked away, much the same as Jasper; now refusing to meet _his_ eyes. She wished he hadn't of told her that, as if she didn't have enough insecurities? But, at the same time, at least he was being honest with her.  
"You're the only one who's ever mattered, Bella," he murmured in her ear.

"So, there wasn't one girl that you had sex with and came to care for?" She asked.

Jasper frowned, "only one—let me rephrase that, you're the only one who's ever had my heart, Bella. I mean it," he sighed softly.

Bella nodded. She could accept that, how could she not? At one point, she had cared for Edward.  
"Is she a vampire?"

Jasper nodded, "she wants to meet you."

And with that, any bit of jealousy she had vanished. He wasn't keeping her a secret. He was telling everyone he could, even old lovers; that made her feel so much better.  
"You never answered my first question," she said, going back to the question that started this conversation.

"Show me," he answered.

Bella put her arms up and it took Jasper a few seconds to realize what she meant by the gesture. He sucked in another deep breath and released it slowly and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt before inching it slowly until it was completely off her, revealing that she was braless. He only spent a few seconds staring at her breast, longingly, before what he was meant to be looking at caught his eyes.  
"They're the size of fucking softballs," he snapped, angry at himself.

Angry at Bella; he should have noticed and she should have said something.  
"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

"Why the fuck didn't you notice?" Bella asked with just as much venom in her voice that was in his before sighing. He couldn't hide the hurt no matter how much he tried to and Bella wanted nothing more than to kick herself in face. It wasn't his fault he didn't notice, nor was it his fault that Edward did what he did or that she didn't speak up. She wrapped her hands around Jasper's neck and put her cheek on his, "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. He was threatening to kill my parents, Jasper. All three of them and since you say it wasn't an accident I'm assuming it was him, or someone close to him, that did it."

Jasper nodded his head, only half listening. He was again focused on the bruises that littered her stomach. He rubbed his hands up and down Bella's sides softly, causing her to tense softly.  
"Sorry. Are there any on your back?"

Bella nodded and he turned her around and let out a growl he'd been holding in for fear of scaring her again.  
"Chris sakes, he bit you?" He traced his fingers over the bit, which was right above her tiger tattoo.

"H-he said I was his," he whispered.

"Well, you're not," Jasper snapped, "You're mine!"

Bella turned her head to the left, staring at him from the corner of her eye, "If you're going to be possessive like that do I get to be?"

Jasper nodded immediately. He envisioned a possessive Bella was a hot Bella.  
She turned back around on his lap to face him, "you're mine, then," she whispered.

Jasper grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers roughly and after getting over her initial shock Bella returned the kiss just as passionately as him, seeing as how he didn't pull away this time.  
He placed both hands on her hips and brought her closer to him—crotch-to-crotch and chest-to-chest.

Bella moaned softly into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bella, I'm home—whoa."

Bella and Jasper's heads snapped to her door at the same time, eyes-wide and breathing heavy.  
"Um," Angela said, "I'll be…downstairs," she said, quickly shutting the door and soon her footsteps could be heard as she ran back down the stairs.

Bella laughed, "You didn't hear her?"

Jasper laughed, too, "I was too into the task at hand,"  
he answered her, raising an eyebrow.

Bella blushed and looked down, smiling, "I guess you were…  
Um, you have to go. If you're leaving you need to go now or I won't be able to get through it," she admitted.

Jasper nodded and stood up. He pulled his shirt off and quickly put it on Bella before she could tell what was going on. "Something to remember this night," he said, chuckling.

"I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to." Bella replied, standing up on her knees, "I really don't want to do this. I don't want to lose you already and it's not fair. Why couldn't we just be a regular vampire/human couple without all this other stuff added in to it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It would've been nice, though, I don't disagree with you there. But, there's nothing we can do and I'm fine with that as long as I have you."

"Always," Bella answered him.  
She sighed, "What am I going to do? There's no way Edward is going to let me break up with him and I'm scared, Jasper. I'm so scared. He obviously has no remorse about my so parents what the hell am I going to do? And, what if they somehow find out about what's going on? Alice is a seer, she'll tell and then they'll kill you and—"

Bella was cut off with a brief kiss from Jasper, "they won't kill me. They can't Bella, not with just themselves and I have a feeling they are not working for the volturi. Maybe they want the same thing, but definitely not for the same reasons. I'll be fine and you will be fine, okay?"

Bella nodded as best as she could with his hands holding either side of her face and sighed, "Okay."  
She grabbed onto his black thermal and pulled her to him before giving him a kiss, "now you really have to go and I have to talk to Angela, I'm sure she's practically dying."

Jasper laughed, "Almost."

* * *

They made their way into the living room, where Angela was sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV, but it was obvious by her body language that something else besides Leonardo DiCaprio and Blake Lively breaking up was running through her head.  
"Bye Bella," Jasper kissed her quickly before leaving out the front door.

Bella went over to her dad's favorite chair and threw her legs over the side, "Hey Angel."

"Don't 'Hey Angel' me," Angela said, "I catch you making out with Jasper, shirtless and bra-less, and now you're down here in his t-shirt? I deserve more than a 'Hey Angel."  
Bella opened her mouth to reply but her friend cut her off, "you know what? It's fine. Mike and I have known for a while that you and Jasper are in love with each other, it's about time the two of you finally did something about it."

That broke Bella. She'd ask her friend more about what she had just said letter, but right now, she just needed her friend. With tears streaming down her eyes Bella went over to the couch Angela was sitting on and sat next to her. Angela immediately wrapped her up into a hug.  
"He's leaving, Ang. The Cullen's are trying to change him and he's had enough. He's leaving," she cried.

* * *

_**Saturday, July 23**__**nd**_

"Guys, can I tell you something?"

It had been a week since Bella left and the tugging at her heart more than she thought possible. She'd finally understood that the tugging was the pull that helps you find your mate when their away, but Emmett had explained to her that since she was human that it was still too weak for her to be able to track down her mate.

The Cullen's all went away on a shopping trip and that left Angela, Mike, and Bella alone in the Swan's house, eating Chinese food around a small, square table.  
"Of course," they answered immediately.

Bella put down her box of fried rice, "No matter how crazy it sounds, you two have to believe and trust me, okay?"

They both put their food down as well, realizing that this was going to be a serious conversation.  
"Shoot," Angela said, smiling encouragingly.

Bella nodded, "The Cullen's. The Cullen's aren't like what they seem, you see. They're…"

"Not human?" Mike spoke up.

Bella's eyes widened, "I-how?"

"Well," Angela said, stretching out the word sheepishly, "we, um, looked at all your recent history out of curiosity?"

"Then, maybe, found some old files that you left in your trashcan about them being…vampires?" Mike said.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what she was thinking when she wrote down her thoughts on the computer as if it were a diary.  
"Wow," was all she could say.

"Is that all true?" Mike asked.

Bella nodded.  
"Wow," Angela repeated Bella's earlier sentiment.

"Look, I'm in really deep with them. Too deep for me to get out now and I'm scared and I wouldn't even be telling you two this if I didn't love you. I just want you to know that if I suddenly disappear or am declared dead, that's it's not true. I'm with them, just against my will."

Before Mike and Angela could say anything, Bella launched into a story of everything's that's happened so far; they already knew about them being vampires, it was only fair that they get to know everything else, too.

* * *

_**Monday, July 31**__**st**_

"Edward, stop!" She yelled, sobbing now as she ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, behind the TV.

"I saw it, Bella! I saw it Angela's mind, what you were doing with my _brother_," Edward thundered, stalking towards her.

Bella cried, shaking her head in denial, but she knew he was telling her the truth. He wouldn't be this livid if what he was saying wasn't true.  
"I'm sorry! Please, it won't happen again, I promise," she pleaded with him.

"It already happened, Bella, and I'm going to give you exactly what he couldn't," Edward said with a sinister smirk.

Bella's eyes widened and she let out another choked sob. She knew what Edward meant. "Edward, please, you don't want to do this? Don't you remember saying you would kill yourself if you ever became one of those monsters and did to some woman what they did to your sister? To Esme?" She pleaded with him, tried to make him see reason, but as he got closer she knew he wasn't; he didn't want to.

Edward chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, but Bella, it's so much fun embracing this side of me. Besides, a monster is what you want isn't? After all, you wanted Jasper."

"Jasper isn't a monster!" She yelled, defending her mate.

Edward laughed, "A monster would leave his mate behind to a fellow monster, after all."

Bella's eyes got even wider, and it hurt a little, and she backed up against the wall farther, "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward chastised her; "you didn't really think Jasper loved you, did you? He told me everything you two talked about, Bella," Edward couldn't help but snicker, "he just wanted to have sex. After all, you're easy. Remember what you let me do with you last month?"

She moved down the wall slightly, trying to distance herself from him, "I didn't let you do anything! You used your strength and that wasn't fair. And Jasper does love me, Edward, you're lying," she shouted at him.  
She figured, if he already knew then there was nothing left to hide.  
Well, there were some things, but not this, "and I love him."

"Then where is he?" Edward hissed, now breaking the distance between them and leaning against her, breathing roughly down on her head.

"Get away from me," she wheezed out, punching on his chest, though it obviously did nothing.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "I think it's time to stop talking."

"EDWARD! NO! JUST LET ME GO!" She screamed.

One instant she was hitting on his back, yelling at him, beginning him to just leave her alone, and the next minute she was lying face down on her bed. She sat up on her knees only to be pushed down again and have a hard, cold body pressed against her.  
"You're going to enjoy this," he growled harshly in her ear.

* * *

She felt the tugging in her heart. She knew they were really mates, but was it possible? Everything that Edward said about Jasper?

As the hot water hit her skin, she couldn't answer that question.


	13. Chapter 12: August and September

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: This is the last chapter of the past since I am just going to combine August and September. I don't know about y'all, but I am so ready to be back in the present, you know? Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry about the last chapter! It was brought to my attention that I didn't give a warning about what happened at the end….  
I am very sorry and if I offended anyone it wasn't done purposely and I hope you continue to read this story.  
On another note, I think I managed to give everyone a preview of a near future chapter (I think it's plenty easy to guess when it's going to be taking place…)_

_**DC: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES! *_*  
Note: I re-wrote this chapter three times. This one here was my third—and last—attempt. I didn't like the first two because they were just **__too__** happy **__too s__**oon. But even after all the re-writes, I still don't like it. I just can't get it right! Sorry it's late. I hope, that even though I don't like it, y'all still enjoy it.**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: August and September: Numb, loved, and a heart's resolve; The Change_

* * *

_**August**_

_Numb, adj:  
Deprived of the power to feel or move normally: emotionally unresponsive,  
indifferent._

**Numb,  
**that's how Bella felt. She felt numb. She felt numb and she didn't like it, but she couldn't bring herself to care.  
Edward had taken the one thing she was sure Jasper would appreciate. Something she was sure he never had—willingly; the one thing that said she was still innocent, not yet a woman and the little girl in her ached to have it back.

"This is pathetic," she hissed, "even for you. I don't like being here."

"Well then l_eave,"_ Bella snapped back, "I don't like you being here, either. I don't even know _why _you _are_ here, I didn't ask you to be."

The beautiful blonde tilted her head to the left slightly, pursed her lips, and raised an eyebrow at the human girl; she was angry; the first sign of emotion, of life, in a week.  
The blonde allowed a small smile, "Jasper asked Emmett and I to look after you. He'd kill me if I let anything happen to you."

_Too late_, Bella thought sadly to herself.  
"He—he asked you to do that?" She asked quietly, emerging from under the sea of blankets.

Rosalie nodded, "I don't know what it is you're doing that has all the Cullen men falling for you, Bella, but you better not do it to Emmett," she joked weakly.

Bella, though she wouldn't say it out loud, appreciated her humor. It was needed after the week she had.  
"Falling for me? What do you mean?" She asked, deciding to play dumb. She wanted to know what Rosalie knew.

The vampire shrugged, "there was just this look in Jasper's eye when he had asked us to look after you. I'd never seen it before, but I liked it. He didn't look so haunted, so broken, anymore and I'd do anything to keep it there."

Bella nodded. It was obvious Rose knew nothing.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, Bella. I feel like I should, like it's familiar, but I can't figure it out." Rosalie was now on her knees beside the bed, hands folded politely on the bed next to Bella, " I wish I could, but I can't. I know you don't want to tell me right now, and that's fine—what isn't fine, however, is that you're letting it turn you into a different person.

You're letting him or her or it win and that's not right. You have to fight or you'll never be whole, you'll never be truly happy. Fight for yourself, for Jasper, for Emmett, your friends—I know it isn't fair, but fight for me, too.  
I know I haven't been the best sister, or friend, to you; I made Emmett leave and I've been nothing but cold towards you, but I want you to fight so I can prove to you that I can be that big sister that you need; that you want.  
I _want _to be that big sister for you Bella, but I can't be if you're going to go around being lifeless like this.

This isn't you and you now it."

Bella started at her brother's wife, his _mate_, with shocked, wide eyes. Sure, Rosalie had been warmer towards Bella—so much so that Bella thought they were forming a love/hate relationship—but she never thought she'd actually hear Rosalie say she wanted to be sisters—With her.

Rosalie let out a yelp of surprise when Bella suddenly lunged at her, pulling her into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face.  
"Thank you," Bella whispered quietly.

Rosalie let out a shuddered breath, the only sign that she was emotionally affected by this too, and hugged Bella back, "you're welcome."  
They hugged for a few more seconds before the vampire couldn't take it anymore, "you really need to shower."

Bella let go quickly and backed away, blushing, "guess that would be a good idea…"

Rosalie laughed, loudly, as a blushing Bella ran out of the room and straight for the shower.

* * *

She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts for the past five minutes that she nearly jumped out of her skin when big, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Sorry," he apologized, knowing she didn't like being sneaked up on from behind, "I thought you'd have sensed me."

Rose nodded and looked up, smiling, "it's okay—I was in my own little world and needed to come back down to earth. Bella's in the shower," she told him as if he couldn't hear.

Emmett laughed, "'bout damn time, too. I don't how much longer I could have put up with that stank."

Rosalie laughed and Emmett joined her.  
"You seem really happy, Rose. I take it your talk with Bella went well?"

Rosalie nodded and smiled a little, "I told her I wanted to be the older sister that everyone else expected me to be, you know? Someone so wise once told me that not everyone in the world is out to get me, to hurt me and I'm starting to believe it."

Emmett smiled and pulled his mate closer to him, "Bella can be pretty smart when she wants to be, huh?"

* * *

_**Sometime in late August**_

She only had one week left until she was to become immortal. She'd said goodbye to everyone in town, under the pretense that she was going away to Dartmouth with Edward and his siblings—only her friends, and the pack, knew the truth.

The pack took it surprisingly well, but her friends, even Mike-who liked to be seen as the 'tough guy,' cried. It was as though they'd only just gotten her back and they were loosing her again, so soon.  
Bella promised they would see each other again, soon, though she had no idea _how_ she would make that promise come true, she knew she would.

And then, she walked out of her childhood house, her home, and didn't look back. She wouldn't have been able to go through with it if she had.  
Edward was around more often and he was being uncharasterically calm and sweet and that scared Bella more than when he was being violent.  
Esme and Carlisle walked around as if they owned the place (which, if you really thought about it, they did), and it pissed off the human girl to no end. She wanted to beat the knowing smirks right off their faces.  
Alice looked forever torn. She'd act warmly towards Bella, like they were best friends again, but then she'd change it up minutes later and be a cold bitch to her. It confused Bella to no end until she decided she didn't care what was going on with Alice. She was a Cullen.

Rosalie and Emmett walk around in confusion, knowing there was something neither of them knew; it was something big, and though they wouldn't admit it, it scared them.

Jasper wrote her a letter explaining to her that he loved her so much and that he couldn't wait to see her so he could make up his leaving.  
It was then that Bella knew she was being ridiculous. Jasper loves her and only her. Their mates, Jasper was going to love her and protect her and cherish until the day they died. She felt that even if they weren't mates he'd still feel the same way.

And it was with a hearts resolve and the great love from a sister and brother that Bella found the strength she needed to fight for her life—to fight for everyone in her life.

She'd never felt more loved in that moment in her entire life. Even the love that all three of her parents have for her couldn't outshine the love she got from her siblings and her mate.

She was ready.

* * *

_**September**_

"What the hell are you doing?"  
Bella could hear being yelled as her back crashed against the wall. "Are you trying to kill her?" The same voice screeched.

Bella couldn't make out to whom the voice belonged, but she knew it was female.

Her hands flew to her chest, where it had collapsed in due to the punch Edward delivered in the heat of anger.  
The more she breathed, the more it hurt and the faster she could feel herself dying—due to the pain and the continuing collapse of her chest. She'd stop breathing, but then she could feel herself going faint—dying, and the process would start all over again.

Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over quickly as she fell to the ground, hyperventilating and wincing in pain.  
"Why are you being so dramatic, Alice? Are you suddenly a traitor?"

Alice glared up at Edward as she leaned over the girl's body, "No, you idiot! But if we plan on taking shit over we need her alive! Dumb ass," she hissed.

Seeing that Bella was dying, she quickly bit the girl's neck, inserting as much venom that she could, and hoped it would speed up the process some.

When Alice stood up, satisfied that she did a good job, she suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall in front of her, with Edward pushing his body into hers.  
"I've always wanted to take you, here, in this room," he hissed in his ear.

Alice's face was even paler than before, if that was even possible.  
"We can't," she hissed back, hoping he'd leave her alone, "you' mate is changing and I'm not going to help you cheat."

He chuckled darkly and humorlessly, "that's never stopped you before, has it?"

He turned her over and Alice glared at him, "I had no choice and you know it!"

Edward smirked and he was going to respond, but before he could he heard the familiar sound of Emmett's jeep and quickly backed away from Alice.  
He cursed them in his head and bent over Bella's changing body and pretended to be the concerned boyfriend.

Emmett and Rosalie burst through the door, shock and anger written all over their faces,  
"What the hell have you done?" Emmett yelled, rushing over to them and taking Bella out of Edward's arms.

Mates be damned, Emmett didn't trust Edward with his little sister.

"She's my mate, Emmett, don't forget that," Edward growled, "and, Alice and I got here and she was lying here on the ground. I don't know what happened, but it was apparent she was going to die and so Alice quickly changed her in the midst of my panicking."

"Is that true?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice nodded immediately; barely able to hold in the whimper at the vision Edward had just given her.  
"Well, let's get her to the house immediately before she starts screaming," Emmett said, following behind Rosalie, not waiting for anyone else.

* * *

—_**Bella's awakening—**_

"_I hate you, too, Alice!" _  
The words ran through the vampires head and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

She was only trying to help and Bella tells her things like that?

Bella smirked at her before leaving with Edward to hunt for the first time.  
Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves from the room, leaving Alice with Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle smiled at Alice before dragging her to his office, Esme right behind them.  
"I see that look in your eyes, Alice, I know you're trying to escape, but I will not allow that to happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice growled from her spot in one of his office chairs.

Carlisle chuckled, "very well, then, I'll just remind you why you should continue to not know what I'm talking about."

He typed some things onto his computer and pushed a few buttons before grinning.  
Carlisle looked at Alice and turned the computer around.

On the screen was a vampire. He was sitting against the wall, hardly able to keep his body up from the lack of blood he was getting, and every few seconds he would cry out in pain from an unknown force.

Alice gasped and tears that would never fall pooled into her eyes,  
"Felix."


	14. Chapter 13: The Denali Sisters

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: Well, the last chapter got some good reviews. The trip to the past was fun, but it feels so good to be back in the present, doesn't it? The reunion is two chapters away.  
I went back and edited some stuff like I said (Chapters 1—6, I was too lazy to do the others at the time). Not much has changed, just a few lines taken out here, lines added there, mistakes corrected—nothing huge or anything that would change the story line, but I realized, when I posted the last chapter, that I was starting to get away from what I originally had planned and I'm just trying to get myself back on the right track._

**DC: I do not own TWILIGHT or anything dealing with the SERIES. That all belongs to SM  
NOTE: Did anyone watch Robert Pattinson on Jimmy Fallon Friday (11.11.11.)? I did, and he's never looked that hot before! Lol, scruffy-ness works for him. Kristen was funny on JKL, too. Can't wait to see Peter and Jackson on there next!  
Sorry this is late. Was supposed to be up Saturday.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Denali Sisters_

* * *

I concluded my story with my change and sat silently staring at Emmett and Rosalie, giving them time to take it all in.  
I know it's a lot for one sitting.

Rosalie let out a chocked sob and her hands flew to her mouth and that's when I noticed she had tears in her eyes,  
"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have seen the signs, I should have realized that that's why—when I came to your room the month before your change, Bella I—"

I smiled softly at her, "its okay, Rosalie. I know you didn't know and I know you were only trying to help, and you did—so much. I just hid everything well."

I didn't tell them about the rape—I couldn't. I already felt disgusted and ashamed for myself; I didn't want to add their disgust to it, too; that I wouldn't be able to handle.

Emmett pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly against his chest, "Jasper's never going to forgive us for allowing this continue after he left, and how could you forgive us? Jesus, what's the point of us being vampires if we're going to be so fuckin' useless?"  
He growled out after letting me go.

"Emmett," I said harshly, "you stop beating yourself up right now. I can protect myself now and now that you guys know about what went on you can help protect me, too."

* * *

I went on to explain to them what I'd heard in Carlisle's head whilst he was telling us all about the prophecy and to say they were shocked was a gross understatement.  
"They want to kill Jasper?" Rosalie gasped.

Before anyone could respond to that I suddenly found me up on my feet, crouched, ready to fight. That, really, is no big deal, but the huge, blue bubble that was around us, was.

Emmett scoffed, "Dude, huge doesn't even describe it. It's practically taking up the whole damn forest,"  
he boomed.

And, of course, he was right. It stretched at least three miles on each side.  
"Bella, that's you!" Rosalie screeched, obviously over her shock and declaring the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "no shit, Sherlock."

I heard Rosalie scoff and I was going to respond to that, but the footsteps I heard were now at the edge of my blue bubble and I growled deep in my chest, cutting my response off.

"Please," Tanya called, "we come in peace."

"I don't believe you," I snapped.  
Sure, I was being unreasonable, especially after I heard their thoughts and knew they had nothing to do with this, but every minute my siblings and I are here, the more danger we're in. I'm not taking any chances.

"Truly, Princess, we mean no harm—we've come to help. We know of the prophecy," she tried again.

I hissed, "from Carlisle, yea."

"No, dear one, from the beginning; we were there when the prophecy was made," Tanya told me.  
"We helped get it written down," Kate added.

* * *

We'd all been standing in silence for about five minutes now. The shock of their words had us, literally, frozen in place.  
"Princess—"

"Stop calling me that," I called out softly, the suspicion I felt for them lessening.

"Bella, dear, you can see in my mind that what I am speaking of is the truth. I can conjure up worthless lies in my head for you, to throw you off track, but for that I would have nothing to gain and everything to lose," Tanya said.

It was Rosalie who spoke up next, "and what exactly is it that you have to lose?"

Tanya stood up, for she had been sitting Indian style on the ground between Kate and Irina while trying to make me see reason, and took hold of their hands,  
"My sisters," she said.

That made me straighten up; she obviously loves her sisters dearly and would do anything to keep them safe and with her.  
I reached for Rose's hand just as she reached for mine and nodded. I'd do anything for her and Charlotte, too.

"Does this mean you believe us?" Irina asked.

I nodded  
"Well," she said, smiling at me, "do you mind letting your shield down so we can be closer? I don't want to be talking of this—this far away from you because I have a feeling we won't be alone for much longer."

I nodded again, but winced, "I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how? You put it up didn't you?" Kate called out.

I rolled my eyes,  
"that was instinctive! I was sure my family here was in trouble and I just acted on protecting them, I don't know where the hell this thing came from," I explained.

She nodded, "Well, maybe now that you know that you're not in danger you could just…make it go away? Carlisle was explaining that—that is your power—you want something and you get it."

I nodded again and closed my eyes; taking a deep breath, I wished, commanded, ordered my shield away, only to open my eyes and find it still there.  
"Come on, Bella, you can do it—we've got to get the fuck out of here," Emmett said, sounding slightly panicked.

That didn't help—it only made me panic, "don't yell at me! I don't know what to do!"

I was growing hysterical and Rosalie could obviously sense that as she turned me around to face her, "first of all, calm the heck down, Bella. It's going to be okay. Second, do what you were just doing; close your eyes,"  
I did as she said,  
"Now, I want you to focus on my voice and my voice only, Bella. What I'm going to say next is very important and if you're too busy panicking you're going to miss it and then we definitely won't be getting out of here,"  
I nodded my head in understanding,  
"If you can't figure out a way to get your shield down, you'll never see Jasper again."

My eyes popped open at that, angry and panicked at the thought of never seeing him again, and I could literally feel my shield coming back into my body.  
I could see it, too. The bubble was getting smaller, coming closer to me, and it felt suffocating, like it was crushing my lungs.  
I stuck both of my arms out in front me, like I would do I were trying to stop someone from coming at me, and the feeling of suffocating to death was no longer there—it was instead replaced with a tingling feeling on my hands and arms.

The last bit of the shield I could see coming towards me, faster now, until it was on my palms, going in them.  
I could feel it going through my hands, up my arms, and into my chest; I flew backwards from the force of it and just laid there on my back when I landed, staring wide eyed at my hands.

"Whoa," I whispered.

Everyone was suddenly around me, nodding their heads, eyes as wide as mine.  
"Looks like you get to see Jasper again, after all," Rosalie said, smiling at me when the shock wore off.

I sat up and nodded, grinning at the thought.

"Oh, the irony of being knocked out by the very thing that's supposed to be protecting you is not lost on me," Kate said, giggling.

We all laughed at that, but just as quickly as it came it left, and in place of the playful mood was all seriousness.  
Rosalie and Emmett sat on both sides of me, and the three sisters sat in front of us.

Tanya began,  
"You all know that we are thousands of years old, three to be exact, correct?"  
We nodded,  
"Good. Obviously, we were not always with Eleazar and Carmen, who have become like parents to us, but originally with a coven known as the Vasilevits coven. It was, again obviously, during the time before we left Russia. Piotr was the son of Vasiliy, my sisters and I changed him and his brothers Ivan and Andrei, for fear of being alone for eternity—our creator left us after our newborn year was up.

We had all fallen in love, but it all came crashing down when Piotr told of us of a horrible dream he had that they would meet their true loves, their mates—something we didn't know about until that 'dream.' We ignored it however, because vampires don't sleep, and wrote it off as just a fantasy or something.  
It wasn't until the women that he had seen came to our little home in the forest that we'd realized that he could see things before they happened—that he was a seer, a psychic.

We went our separate ways then, the pain of losing them too great to bear."

Kate took over from there when it became obvious that Tanya couldn't go on, the memories obviously over taking her mind at the moment,  
"We like to say that it was four years later when we met with them again because four seasons came and went four times.  
We'd just finished draining the men that we found when he walked up to us. He said he had been searching for us for very long.  
He had a new vision. First of a man fighting in wars, he said with humans and vampires, and then of a human girl.  
He wrote the visions off as non important and just something he saw randomly,"

"Until he continued to see them," Irina spoke up next, "the two of them together. And then everything went bad from there. He saw a war. It was the same man and girl he saw the first time, except they were both vampires now. He saw them surrounded on all three sides, but his vision cut off there. He was sure they were dead until he got another one, the last one.  
It showed that this man and woman, who he thought to be mates, had an army of their own and were well prepared."

"He saw everything," Tanya came back, "who would win and who wouldn't. He saw that the man and woman had to be together during this fight, had to be with their army, or all would perish. He saw in the end which side would rightfully win, but he never told us, just said that we were to be there."

"So wait, this man could be sending you three off to your deaths yet you still go?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Tanya said simply, "he told us visions he had of the couple—a love so strong like that is worth fighting for. And add everyone else he saw in his visions? We couldn't live with ourselves if we didn't help, even if we might die."

It was weird, but nice at the same time, to hear about me and Jasper from someone else.  
"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, because he could see so far into the future we discovered how to make paper, and pens and all this other stuff. Even became hip to this modern-day lingo," Kate said, winking at me, "all four of us wrote it down in four different languages: Russian, Italian, English, and French."

"Unfortunately after that, the Volturi, who Piotr had warned us about, found us while we were hunting. Piotr gave us the prophecy's and told us this was the way it was meant to happen, that we had to get the prophecies away from them, before ripping his own arm off and setting himself on fire.  
All the blood, mixed with all his venom, and the smell of the fire covered our scents and we were able to jump into the water undetected and swam away."

"I'm so sorry," Emmett said to Tanya, seeing how difficult it is for her.

She nodded and Irina continued, "When we finally made it to land we quickly looked into the little bags that we were holding them in only to find one piece of paper.  
It had said that it was the only way."

"What was the only way?" I asked.

"We think he meant it was the only way to get us to leave. To tell us that we had to keep these away from them, or we would no doubt have stayed and fought and died. We think he means it was the only way he could save us," Tanya said quietly.

"That's how the Volturi got them. He kept them with him," Rosalie said.

The sisters nodded.

"I do not understand how the Volturi found out about you all and what you were doing," Emmett stated the silent question I had been thinking.

All three of them growled in unions,  
"Renata," growled Irina,  
"Jane," growled Kate,  
"Chelsea," sighed Tanya, "she has the power to bond and un-bond people, make them feel mated."

"That doesn't explain—"

Tanya cut Emmett off with a roll of her eyes, "can you be patient? There are—or, at least, were— a total of three seers in the world. One killed himself to protect us and the people in the prophecy; the other was killed after the Volturi got enough use out of him."

My eyes widened, "Alice is the last one. That's why they want her so bad?"

Kate spoke up, "that's correct. Look, I know you're not close with Alice anymore, I don't know why and I don't want to know why, but I want you to understand that you need Alice. She was your best friend from the very beginning, the only genuine person who loved you besides Emmett and Rosalie.  
Don't cut her off before you even know the full story."

"I know she hates me, I know she wants me out the picture so she could have Edward, not that I care about that," I growled out.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Well, I don't know why, but Piotr said you need Alice. As a friend and for her gift, that's all I know."

"Forgiveness is key, Bella," Tanya told me softly.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Not going to happen.

Irina rolled her eyes, "it's obviously going to take some time for that to happen. But, anyways, that's how we know of what is going on with you Bella. We only want to help."

I nodded. I could see in their minds that they were being honest. That they really loved those men and now not only do they want to keep me and my family safe, but they want the Volturi's head.

We all stood up and hugged the sisters in thanks.

"Well, isn't this sweet," a voice interrupted our family moment.

We broke apart in surprise at the sound of Esme's sarcastic voice. My eyes widened in surprise and I could see that so had everyone else's.

"Really, don't let me interrupt this hug fest," She sneered.

"Esme," I whimpered, "Your thoughts were filled with so much—"

"Bullshit?"

"Concern."

She snorted, "Alice told me privately that you were a mind reader. I was prepared. I just didn't think that you'd really not be able to get pass all the bullshit."

Rosalie gasped, "Esme! You knew what was going on with Bella didn't you? You went through it, why didn't you stop it?"

"Because somebody needed to feel the pain I went through! I shouldn't have to be the only one."She yelled.

"You're not!" Rosalie and I yelled back together.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I just have to tell Carlisle that you all know too much and we'll end this here and now. The Volturi can be taken down at another time, another way."

She pulled out a cell phone and I could see the horror written on everybody's face.  
I couldn't let Esme do something stupid.

"Esme," I barked out in a commanding tone.  
Her head snapped up to me and her eyes looked blank, empty, like she was no longer there, "Crush your phone."  
She did as I said.  
"Don't leave this spot until someone from your worthless, conniving coven comes to find you. And, while you're at it, lay face down in the dirt."

She let herself fall down the ground, stiff as a board, and didn't move.  
I looked at the others and they all had smirks on their faces, "that'll definitely come in handy, no?" Kate said.

I nodded.  
"We've all obviously over stayed our welcome. We have to leave now," Emmett said, no joking. "We're packing our shit and leaving as soon as possible—lingering will get our asses killed."

"I knew I had a bad feeling coming here this morning," Kate said.  
Her sisters shook their heads in agreement.

"I knew the Cullen's weren't as perfect as they said, but this shit is outrageous."

"Tell me about it," Rosalie and I nodded.

"We're lingering!" Emmett snapped.

With that, we all took off back to the Cullen house, not knowing what was going to be waiting for us when we got home.


	15. Chapter 14: Anywhere But Here

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: Last chapter got sooo many good reviews! I'm so happy. I see now everyone understands why Alice is always hot and cold when it comes to where her loyalties lie and all that. We'll see her again soon. Last chapter until the reunion!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN TWILIGHT nor do I have anything to do with the series. It all belongs Stephanie Meyer; she's just kind enough to allow people to play with her characters.  
NOTE: This chapter is short AND weak. I don't like it and if y'all don't either, I'll understand. I promise you, though, that the other chapters will be better. Reunion next!  
THE SWAN DIARY: A HELL HATH NO FURY, LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED OUTTAKE STORY. CHECK IT OUT? IT'S MISSED MOMENTS, PLUS THE ROAD TRIP.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I'M JUST AS THANKFUL FOR Y'ALL AS I AM FOR MY FAMILY AND BEST FRIEND :D**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Anywhere But Here_

* * *

When we made it back to the Cullen house I realized, with much horror, that I didn't stop Esme from calling fast enough. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were standing in the garage, pacing.

"Where is Esme?" Carlisle asked, immediately suspicious.

Emmett shrugged, "Uh, I don't know, but we haven't seen her since we took Bella hunting earlier. And then, we ran into the Denali sisters and just got so caught up in talking that we lost track of time," he lied smoothly.

I opened my mind and my eyes widened at all the panicked thoughts coming to me at once.

_They know! Shit, they fucking now! _–Carlisle

_I'm going to kill her! That damn Felix, too. _–Edward

…—Alice

I was shocked that I couldn't hear anything from her, and I wondered if she had another gift, too.

_Jesus! We're lingering, Bella, we're lingering! –Emmett_

_Oh God! What the hell are we going to do now? – Irina_

_Fucking hell, can we not catch a break? –Kate_

_Princess Bella, if you are listening, do something –Tanya _

Do something? Do what? I shook my head and cursed myself in my mind. Now would be a perfect time for my shield to _not_ show up, right? Before I could bring up my concerns, however, Edward and Carlisle crouched immediately.

"I hate to do this, Bella," Carlisle sneered, "I really do, but you just refuse to listen."

"I don't take orders from anyone," I snapped.

We crouched, too, and I had confidence that we would be able to take them, but I also knew that they fought dirty. But, the slight concerns in my thoughts were unnecessary, because as soon as they leaped my blue bubble was up, around them, not budging.

They were fighting it, trying to get out, and only stopped when a grin spread its way over my face and realized that it was me, thought unconsciously, who trapped them inside.  
"Let us out!" Edward demanded.

Rosalie snorted, "Why would she do that? So you two could try and kill us? Right. She'll get right on it."

Carmen, who had been quiet and standing with her mate this whole time, finally spoke up, "I am…confused as to what is going on," she admitted.

"We'll let you in on everything in the car, Carmen, but right now we have to go," Tanya said. She turned to face the three of us, "we didn't bring anything with us because we hadn't planned on staying long, so we're going to go now. You all get packed and leave like Emmett said and we'll see you all soon."

"Where are you going?" We asked at the same time.

"We have a war to fight, and we can't do that on our own. We're going to try and recruit some people," Kate informed us.

Emmett nodded, stating that made since, before shooing them away and leaving us three with the Cullen's.  
"Grab whatever is important to you and a few outfits; everything else can be replaced," Emmett commanded, taking his place as leader again.

Rosalie and I nodded our heads before heading into the house, separating immediately to our own rooms. I found a duffel bag in Edward's room where I had been staying and began to pack. A black leather jacket, my converse, some skinny's, a few t-shirts, and all my hair bands and headbands went into my back.  
I made my way to Jasper's room and grabbed his guitar. I know how important it is to him. Next, I grabbed some old, worn-out cowboy boots and a few of his favorite books from his shelf and put them inside another duffel bag I found in his room. There was also a lighter and some cigarettes in his drawer and I stuffed those into my pockets too, just in case. I walked into his closet and, bypassing all the clothes, I grabbed the two civil-war era guns that I knew he left here before I decided I was finished.

When I made it back to the garage Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were still in my bubble and Rosalie and Emmett were stuffing things into his jeep. I placed my two duffel bags in as well, but kept Jasper's prized things with me.  
"What car do I take?" I asked, torn between Jasper's '54 Jaguar and his '69 Charger.

"Definitely the Charger. That's his pride and joy," Rosalie told me.

I nodded and placed his stuff carefully in the back. "Alright, ladies, let's get this show on the road," Emmett called, hoping into the passenger seat of my car. "I figured since you're still a newborn and haven't been anywhere near humans yet, you might need a little help," he said to my questioning look.

I nodded and realized with a sigh that I had to walk over by them to get the car keys. "We'll do this together," Rosalie whispered in my ear, appearing next to me.

* * *

"Are you really going to do this, Bella? Leave me for that vile monster?" Edward growled, standing as close to me as he could seeing as how my bubble was _still_ around him.

"Last time I checked, _Edward_," I spat his name, "you were a monster; proud of it, too." I grabbed the car keys at the same time that Rosalie grabbed hers.

"Bella," he chided, as if I were his child, "why are you being this way? Where else is there to go? You and I both know you're making a mistake-leaving with this slut! She'll turn you into a gangbanging whore just as fast as she turned herself," he spat.

I froze mid-step and my eyes snapped over to Rosalie, who was frozen just like I was, her body as stiff as a board. I don't know what shocked me more; the fact that Edward actually said that or the fact that Emmett just sat there, oblivious to the fact that his mate was in distress.

I turned around, fire in my eyes and a growl as fierce as a mama bear's sounding in my chest, and watched in satisfaction when Edward shrank back, now scared shitless of what I might do for that comment, "Even if I had nowhere to go, Edward, I'd still be leaving your ass and how dare you, Edward Cullen, how _dare_ you say something like that to my sister. I don't care what you say to me, but you mess with my family and I'll go bat-shit crazy on you, honey.

"Rip your arm off," I commanded, because a side of me really wanted to cause him some type of pain.  
I watched in satisfaction when he did, his eyes blank. I knew he'd feel it later.

Carlisle and Alice's eyes widened in shock and fear, "after we leave, if either of you move within the next four days, you will rip your own arm off and set it on fire," I told them, watching as all of their eyes were now blank, taking in my command.

"Bella, we need to leave," Rosalie whispered in my ear, her voice emotionless; void of life.

I nodded and we got into our separate cars and sped out of the garage, the driveway, and Forks, never to return again.  
Okay, maybe that was too dramatic—we'd be back, just not soon.

And I was okay with that right now, because I wanted to be _Anywhere But Here_.


	16. Chapter 15: We're Reuinited

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A|N: So, I got good feedback. Again! I'm so glad. I never thought this story would turn out to be so well liked with well over one-hundred reviews! That makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
NOTE: REUNION TIME! ALL JASPER'S POV! Also, I want to have the story in the same time zone (Christmas in RL then it should be Christmas in the story) so I'm going to be working hard on the chapters. Expect to start getting a lot next week (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT nor do I own anything dealing with the series. All that chizz belongs to Stephanie Meyer; I'm just playing with her characters. I plan on returning them to her in tip—top shape no time soon :).**

* * *

_Chapter 15: We're reunited…_

* * *

"Hey, man, chill the fuck out," Peter hissed, placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop my pacing.

I didn't listen, though; I'm too nervous to listen.

It's been three months and a week since I've seen Bella and I don't know how she's going to feel. I left her after all and no matter how much Peter tried to reassure me, I knew she was going to be pissed on some level.

Before I could respond to Peter's unnecessary concern, cars could be heard coming down the street and I stopped pacing and looked over to where my driveway was and could see Emmett's jeep coming down the road, "She brought the Charger," I said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Charlotte shook her head and snorted, "You're more excited about your car then your mate."  
I rolled my eyes, but didn't allow myself to get upset over her words. We all knew how untrue they were.

"_So, basically, what you're saying is that Jasper hates the world?"_ We heard Bella say, catching the middle of their conversation.  
I rolled my eyes; I do _not_ hate the world.

Emmett snorted, "_Pretty much—or, at least, he used to. He's been a different man since you came into the picture, B. Even before all this shit started happening and he realized you two were mates_."

"_Hmm,_" was all Bella answered him with. I briefly wandered what she meant by that, but stopped that train of thought immediately when they finally pulled into the long, curved driveway that reminded me of the Cullen's.

"_Oh my God,"_ My mate suddenly screeched, bringing my car to an abrupt stop, "_I forgot my IPod_!"

"_What? Bella, I was about to be the first vampire to have a heart attack—I thought something was wrong! Jesus, you did all that over your IPod?" _Emmett said, chuckling a bit through his rant.

"_I knew those earphones around Edward's neck looked familiar, but I was too busy trying to get the hell out of there that I didn't think much of it until now!_" She cried. We chuckled slightly, but I knew I'd be giving her my IPhone because I know how important her music was.

I just hope she doesn't fill it with some crappy chick shit.

"_Jasper'll probably give you his phone, B, so chill out. Anyways, on more important topics—let's race_," Emmett changed the subject excitedly.

I could see Bella shaking her head, "_I don't think that's a good idea, Emmy—I don't want to hurt your feelings when I win."_

"_Oh, Ms. Swan, I hear a challenge in your voice; winner gets a—thousand bucks?" _Emmett challenged.

"_Fine, but loser has to…has to tell Jasper,"_ she said matter-of-factly. I looked over at Peter and Charlotte with a raised eyebrow and they snickered, but didn't answer my silent question. Do I get angry so quickly that my mate is scared to tell me something; my brother, too?

I felt Emmett's unease, "Aw, hell, Bella—really? Shit, I feel bad for you," he chuckled, unease replaced with over-confidence.

"_Me too, Emmett, me too_," Bella replied sadly, but I could feel the mischievousness and humor radiating off of her in waves.  
Emmett got out of the passenger seat quickly and headed for his jeep, Rosalie crossing over to the passenger seat immediately. Bella did the same, crossing over the arm rest and into the driver seat.

Emmett drove his jeep next to her—my—Charger and gunned his engine, "_ready_?"

"_As I'll ever be, sweet pea; and, just to be nice, I'll let you get a thirty second head start," _Bella answered a challenge in her voice.  
Emmett fist—pumped the air before stepping on the gas, taking off up the hill to my driveway.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Charlotte yelled after Bella stayed there for longer than thirty—seconds.  
Her head snapped over to us and her eyes widened comically in surprise, before a sly smirk overtook her face.  
She pulled back the stick shift and before I knew it the car was taking off up the driveway, passing Emmett in seconds, and in front of the house.

She kept going straight before turning the car around abruptly, like she was in some Fast and Furious movie, before stopping and turning it off. The driver side opened and the first thing I saw was her old pair of black chucks, and her creamy white legs that I had a weird urge to lick right now.  
Then, there were two legs and Bella stood up, and through the car window I could see the top half of her. She was wearing that black Paramore shirt she wore the first time I realized Bella had a great body, and when she shut the door fuck me if I didn't cum just a little bit then.

Peter chuckled, slapping me on the shoulder, "looks like little Bella here is all kinds of healthy," he full out laughed this time.

She was wearing the same white short-shorts from that day, too. And she put all the weight that she lost back on and the girl had curves that could go on for days; healthy wasn't even the word.  
There was a throat clearing and I reluctantly brought my eyes up and away from the flesh that was showing between her shirt and shorts and turned to look at Peter, who was now radiating concern, "What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I—I have a bad feeling about today, man. I don't know what or why, I just do, something's goanna go wrong…I can feel it," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "bad like someone is going to try and pull a sneak attack or just something not right between the six of us?" I asked, just so I could have some control over the situation.

"The latter," Peter answered me.

I nodded. So, our first day seeing our family again—my mate, again—and we're going to have problems between us already? Christ almighty, we just can't catch a fucking break can we?  
I nodded and looked back to where the others were getting stuff out of the car. I saw Bella place my guitar over her shoulder and take out my guns and I almost leaped with joy, but I refrained.

Charlotte looked at me with a grin, "someone's got a mate that knows him inside and out," she bragged for me.  
I grinned.

"Bella, let me hold those for you before you break them," Emmett said, taking my guns from her hands, "we never know when your newborn shit is goanna kick up again."

Bella turned to face Emmett with her hands on her hips, "'Scuse me'

Bella snorted, "My 'newborn shit?' Do you not recall your year as a newborn?"

Emmett grinned, "I do, actually. It was an amazing time. Nothing but brute strength—"

"You're still nothing but brute strength. And, anyways, I'm expected to have those type of moments, don't tease me," Bella said pouting.

"What are y'all going on about?" I called out to them

Bella turned to face me and her hair hit the sunlight just right and her it turned a shiny red and I liked the color on her, "my strength comes and goes at the worst times." She informed me.

I could feel her excitement set in before it abruptly stopped and in its place was nothing but shock. Emmett's emotions suddenly showed realization, "Oh! Bella, shit, I knew there was something I was supposed to warn you about…but I forgot." He said, and looked at me apologetically.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but my eyes went back to Bella's and widened when not only her shock, but her disgust him me too and I realized then that Emmett didn't tell her about the scars that are littered all around my skin.  
I winced and Bella was in front of me in an instant, reaching out her hand to try and touch my face, but I backed away.

Why would she want to touch me if I disgusted her?  
"Don't run from me," she whisperingly demanded fiercely, but I could detect the hurt in her emotions, "please," she pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes; the only thing I really focused on was her breathing, her scent, and the extreme disgust in her emotions. I felt her move closer to me, until her chest was against mine, and then felt her hand on the right side of my cheek. I sighed into her touch and flinched when her disgust intensified.

I stepped back abruptly, "will you stop doing that?" I hissed.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, "Will I stop doing what? I'm not doing anything but trying to touch you!" She hissed right back

"Don't touch me if the only thing you're going to feel is disgust, Bella! I don't need you of all people pretending to like me, but don't really because of my scars," I snapped. I've dealt with that shit enough times in my life.

She furrowed her brows in confusion and bit her bottom lip, appearing to have no idea what I was talking about, before her eyes widened again and her emotions showed recognition, "No! Jasper, honey, no; that wasn't for you! I only felt that way because I was remembering your story and I still can't get over the fact that Maria—wait! Jasper, you have scars! When the fuck did you get the scars?" She asked, before gasping, "When you came over! That's what I felt on your face? You thought I could see them—that's why you were worried and asked if it bothered me?"

I nodded and suddenly found myself going through my wall and on my back, a beautiful woman lying on top of me and peppering my face in kisses, "Jesus, Jasper, how could you think I'd ever feel that way about you? I love you—scars or not. I'll admit, their scary as hell, but I don't care—they protect me!" She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but that caused to only make her laugh harder. I flipped us over so she was the one laying on the ground in the rubble and grabbed her hips, pushing her against me. It stopped her laugh and replaced it with a moan that did things to me…Bella grabbed either side of my face with both her hands and pulled me towards her until my lips were on hers and I was put into the most passionate, love-filled kiss I'd ever had in my life. The only kiss that had me seeing stars.

She rocked her hips against me and I growled, stilling her movements because I knew we couldn't do that now, but I didn't a break our kiss.

A clearing throat did.

"Free 3D porn in my living room! Damn, I wish I could eat popcorn 'cause there ain't no movie better than this," Peter cackled.

I groaned and removed my lips from Bella's and laughed at the embarrassment on her face, "don't worry 'bout it, darlin', ya know Peter can't keep his damn mouth shut for nothin'," I told her, purposely making my accent thicker.

It got the desired effect when she giggled, "I know."  
We stood up just in time for me to see Emmett sneaking off around back with a bag, "Don't worry about that, Jasper, he'll tell you all about it soon," Bella snickered.

I shrugged, "Peter and I will get Y'alls bags and then we can talk?"

She nodded.  
I smiled at her and turned back to the others who were standing in the doorway, "Hey Rose—"

She walked pass me without so much as a glance and I heard her and Emmett's room door slam shut. I looked back at Bella and she shrugged, so letting it go for now Peter and I went to the cars to get their bags.

"_So, this is you and Peter's house? Bigger than I thought you two would like…it's a fuckin' mansion,"_ Bella said in awe.

Charlotte giggled, "_It is too big for what Peter and I would buy, if we were to buy a house._"

"_Right, right, you two are nomads. Hobos, if you will,_" Bella giggled back.

Charlotte snorted, "_Yea. Anyways, Jazz bought this house when he left, figuring we'd have a lot of people staying here."_

"Jasper bought this house?" Bella asked

"_Paid in cash, Bella, cash," _Charlotte answered.

Bella laughed, "_Oh, that's nice. He's rich then, that's wonderful_."

"_Only using him for his money, huh?_"

"'_Course,"_ Bella answered with a laugh.

"_I'm glad someone is here who understands me. It's the only reason I decided to stay with Peter,_" Charlotte answered.

Peter and I poked our heads from out of Emmett's trunk and glared, while they laughed and grinned at us.  
I rolled my eyes, "we're mated to comedians, Pete."

He laughed, "'cause their so funny," he told me sarcastically.

I chuckled and closed the back of Emm's jeep and we made our way back to the house, where Emmett stood, frowning, "Where'd Rose go?"

"She's in a bad mood," Bella answered, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know why?" Emmett asked, just as confused as everyone else.

Bella shook her head, "I don't get you sometimes, Emmett. You claim Rosalie is your world and say you're always ready to kick someone's ass if they hurt her and make her feel bad, yet you don't even know what's wrong with her! Anyways, yes I know why, I was there, but I'm getting the feeling that she doesn't want me to say anything to you."

With that, Bella turned and walked inside the house and I followed after her, leaving everyone even more confused in their wake.  
"Our room is this way," I murmured to Bella's questioning stare.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled at me softly, "do you always just assume a woman is going to sleep with you?"

My eyes widened, "Um, I didn't, I just thought—"

"I'm joking," she laughed, and took my hand and ran up the stairs, "The whole second floor?" She gasped.

"The whole second floor, baby," I laughed.

She grinned at me as I put her bags in my closet and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, "I've missed you so much," she whispered against my lips.

"I've missed you, too," I whispered back, giving her a light kiss on the lips before wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug.  
We stood there hugging for what felt like an eternity before a strong dose of amusement, surprise, and adoration hit me.

A chuckle broke up our hug, "wow, Bella, you sure do know how to change a man," Peter snickered.

"Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way?" Bella asked, her emotions taking on concern, now.

"Good," we answered her at the same time.

Peter grinned, "I came up here as Charlotte's errand-boy-"

"Funny Peter," Charlotte called out from downstairs.

"To tell you both that she's watching a Law and Order: SVU marathon on on-demand and only has a few episodes left and wants to finish them before we talk. Is that you okay with you two?" Peter went on as if Charlotte hadn't said anything.

"Sure," Bella answered, "I love Law and Order. Munch is awesome."  
"I know right!" Charlotte yelled.

We all laughed as we made our way downstairs and into the family room where everyone else, including Rosalie, were sitting.  
"Oh, look, ice queen has decided to grace us with her attitude-filled presence," Bella snarked.

We all watched in surprise as the two girls glared at each other before Bella rolled her eyes and dragged me over to the last available love seat, next to Peter and Charlotte.

* * *

Things were going good, I was sure Peter's warning was now unnecessary, but I thought way too soon. Going into the second episode of Law and Order Bella placed her head on my shoulder and gripped my hand way too hard; her newborn shit kicking in. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear to give her the illusion of privacy, because not only was she hurting me but her emotions were starting to worry me.

They'd go back and forth between anger, fear, disgust, self-loath, sadness, and hatred before starting all over. She shook her head.  
"Bella," I said, now not caring about privacy. I wasn't going to allow her to bullshit me right now.

She shook her head, "nothing. It's not important right now," she told me.

I opened my mouth, but Rosalie cut me off, "she obviously doesn't want to talk about it. So how about you save this _private_ conversation for when we're not around?"

"Oh, look, ice queen speaks now, too," Bella hissed.

Rosalie glared, "you know what, Bella? I've been putting up with you the whole trip here and I'm really getting tired of your snide remarks. When you get over it, I'll get over it, but until then just let. It. Go," she hissed back.

Bella stood up and walked over to Rosalie, causing her to stand up to, "I'm not saying get over it, Rosalie. You can't just get over something like that, but you can move on from it. You're acting like it's the end of the world. You're acting like Emmett doesn't know the truth and doesn't love you. You're being an ungrateful bitch and I'm getting tired of your complaining and snide remarks. Until you're the only eighteen year old girl in the world who's had her innocence stolen, shut the fuck up," she snapped before walking away.

We all stood there doing spot-on impersonations of a fish out of water, staring at the spot that Bella had just stormed away from.  
Rosalie's eyes found mine, and I'm sure in that moment we really looked liked twins; shocked, wide-eyes, the only difference is that hers were filling with tears.

I don't cry.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I was out of the room before she had the chance lest she wanted to say something else that would hurt Bella.  
I took the stairs four at a time and threw my room door open to find Bella pacing back and forth in front of my bed.

"Hey, Sugar," I said quietly, cautiously, because I didn't know how she'd react.

She stopped pacing and looked at me, squaring her shoulders, "I'm sorry for that outburst, it was uncalled for. I'll go apologize now," she said, making move to walk pass me, but I put my arm around her waist and stopped her.

I pulled her back in front of me, "that doesn't matter right now, Bella. What does matter is what you were implying towards the end of your outburst, honey."

She shook her head quickly, refusing to meet my eyes, "I wasn't implying anything. I was just letting her know that she wasn't the only one…"

"Bella, will you stop bullshitting me right now, please?" I asked her seriously, we weren't going to get anywhere if she did.  
Her eyes widened in surprise that I called her out on it, "Edward raped me," she said calmly, looking me in the eye—too nonchalant for me.

"Dear God," I muttered, scrubbing at my face with both hands. The fact that Edward did that, even after I talked to him, pisses me off, but that wasn't what had me taking God's name in vain.  
No; it was how calm and untrusting Bella was being towards me right now that had me really worried.

We'd deal with Edward later.

"A week after you left," she said bitterly. I looked up and I knew I was right when I thought Bella would be pissed with me eventually for leaving, and I guess that time is now.  
Even more so than I thought she would be considering.

"I'm sorry," I told her honestly, trying to wrap my arms around her waist, but she backed away.

"It's already happened," she said, shrugging, "it's in the past. Nothing to be sorry for Jasper, you weren't there." Again, she shrugged and used a too nonchalant tone for me.

"Bella—"I stepped towards her again, but she only backed away again. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "can you, please, just talk to me?"

My mate rolled her eyes, "that's what I'm doing, Jasper."

"Isabella!" I finally snapped.

I watched in fascination as she stood taller, straighter, and finally looked me in the eye; I loved the way she just listened, naturally, but I couldn't dwell on it now.  
"I said stop bullshitting me and I meant it. I know what you're feeling, but I want to know the thoughts behind those feelings, the why. So, please, just be frank with me." I commanded, but was pretty sure it came out more as a plea then anything.

She nodded, "I'm—I'm angry because you left. I'm hurting because you left and Edward took advantage of me. I'm tired of feeling alone and abandoned," she finished quietly.

"Bella, I didn't—"she cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes. You. Did! You left me, Jasper, you abandoned me," she yelled.

My hand, all of a sudden having a mind of its own, moved to my chest without me thinking and began rubbing the spot where my heart used to be.  
It hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry—you have no idea how sorry I am," I told her seriously, happy that she was allowing me to touch her again.

"Why did you really leave me, Jasper? Edward said—"

I growled, "Whatever the hell Edward said is a lie, Bella, I don't even know why you would humor him in that way!"

She backed away from me quickly. I was no longer allowed to touch her,  
"Fine, whatever, just answer my first question—why did you leave?"  
I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off, "and don't lie to me either, Jasper."

"_My shit is acting up, but you can't tell her the truth, Jasper—someone else is going to. I just don't know who,"_ Peter's voice rang through my head.

I ran a hand through my hair and gave her the best answer I could that was still truthful, "Because…because I couldn't handle being there anymore, after what you told me," I whispered.

The breathing outside my door that let me know of my siblings presence outside our room stopped, and I could feel heir shock and wary anticipation for Bella's answer.  
I ignored their intrusion though, because my attention was focused solely on the girl whose hatred and sadness towards me threatened to overtake her.

"You left because _you _couldn't handle what was happening? Did you even stop to think about _me_; your mate?_ I_ couldn't handle it, Jasper, I was human! He was killing me and he raped me, yet you left because you couldn't handle it," she seethed.

She looked as if she wanted to cry and beat the shit out of me all at once.

"I'm starting to think Edward was right, Jasper. Maybe you don't love me, maybe you wanted this to—"

I stood there growling at her. Hands clenched into tight balls of fist at my sides, ready to kill something. I had to work on keeping my anger in check before I did something to her I would regret.  
"You know that's not true," I growled out.

Bella rolled her eyes, chuckling darkly, "do I really? I mean, he made a good point—_you left_. You left me and then he had sex with me! Are you just going to say that's coincidental? That you had nothing to do with that? Mates or not Jasper, I'm finding that extremely hard to believe."

"That wasn't sex," I managed to choke out as I stared at her in disbelief now. My growls stopped immediately and all the breathing outside that had picked back up, once again ceased.  
With all the rage and hurt bubbling in me I couldn't bring myself to move.

She was accusing me. She was accusing me of allowing Edward to _hurt_ her. That thought hurt more than anything else ever could, and by the slight softening of her eyes I knew she could tell.

But they were once again hard slits minutes later as I still hadn't said anything, I couldn't, "you're not denying it, Jasper. Will you at least deny it so I can decide of I want to forgive you or not?"

"The only thing you have to forgive me for is leaving, Bella, and you know it," I finally snapped, losing the hold I had on my emotions.

Bella flinched and took two steps back. She was scared of me and I wanted to comfort her, tell her she didn't have to be, but between the anger and hurt coming from the both of us it would only make things worse so I stayed put.

"Is that really all I have to forgive you for, Jasper? You're going to stand there and tell me you really didn't say anything to Edward before you left? A monster _would _leave his mate behind to another monster, after all," she snarked.

And if my heart wasn't broken before, it certainly was now.  
_God, when had I become such a sap?_ I thought in the back of my head. I was used to this—this shit shouldn't be hurting me as much as it is, if at all.

_Guess it's different when it's coming from your mate's mouth._

I felt Bella's sudden shock, disbelief, and anguish circle me suddenly and I thought it was going to crush me. Those emotions weren't wanted ingredients to my already too strong cocktail.  
She couldn't believe what she had just said. Neither could anyone outside, as their shock and disbelief hit me like a tornado, too; so had their anger.

_A monster would leave his mate behind to another monster, after all._

_A monster._

_A monster._

"_You've become a monsta, Jasper! This war hadn't done you a damn good thing, boy. You're nawt my son, monsta, not my son. Get outta my house, you monsta!"_ Those were the last words I heard my momma speak to me before I was found by Maria and her sidekick whores.

Not even that shit hurt as much as being called one now does.

Bella turned her back to me, facing my balcony, and turned her head slightly to the right to look over her shoulder, "I'm going to go for a run—don't follow me."

I didn't want to follow her.  
_Monster_, a whispered voice in my head taunted. I could imagine the smirk it would be wearing if it were real.

Bella thinks I'm a monster.

Bella left and I don't know if she's coming back.

I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment either way.

Some reunion this turned out to be.


	17. Chapter 16: Girl's Night

Hell Hath No fury, like a Woman Scorned  
_A/N: This is a boring filler chapter. And the next…three or two chapters will be useless fillers as well. I'm sorry. It'll end eventually.  
NOTE: Bella's POV_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT or anything dealing with the SERIES; That all belongs to STEPHANIE MEYER, I'm just borrowing them, but I promise to return them good as new. One day. Eventually.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Girls Night_

* * *

I don't know why I said that. I knew he wouldn't follow me; no one in their right minds would. But I said it anyways.

I also knew that he wouldn't hurt me, yet I accused him of doing so anyways. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I'd have some serious groveling to do if I wanted forgiveness.

But I wasn't ready to face any of him yet, so I kept running. I needed to clear my head.

I fell to the ground, in the middle of a clearing, and fisted the grass that was in between my fingers and let loose the sobs that racked my body, so they were free to be heard by whoever ventured close enough to me to hear.

I didn't deserve what happened to me, but Jasper sure as hell didn't deserve me accusing him of it. The only thing I have to be mad at him for is leaving, but I'd talk to him about that later.

If he ever allows me to speak to him again, that is.

The tearless cries became louder and shook my body harder with that thought; so much so that I wasn't able to detect the sent that came with the shifting wind until it was too late. Until two strong hands were on my shoulders and I was screaming bloody murder.

"Bella, it's just me! Calm down," a sweet, deep voice commanded softly.

I did as I was told and stopped screaming, but the sobs kept coming. I'm not sure I'll ever stop crying. My heart hurt too much and this was the only way I could let out the pain, though it wasn't helping much, if at all.

Peter placed his hand in the middle of my back and began to rub soothing circles on it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head rapidly. How could he ask me such a question? "No, Peter, I'm not okay! I'm so far from okay it's ridiculous. God, I'm such a fucking screw up. I don't know what I was thinking, Peter."

I heard him sit down and then the next second his feet were in my view. I backed up until I was against his chest and sighed. Emmett is my big brother, and I can talk to him about anything. _Anything_.  
But Peter, all his joking aside, is the more sensitive of the two and everyone in the house besides Jasper. Emmett makes you feel better—Peter gives you the truth bluntly.

Peter chuckled, "You're not a screw up, Bella. You were just scared and you felt alone, and I can't fault you for being angry. Do I like what you said to my brother? Hell no and I expect you to apologize to him, but I _do _understand. No one blames you for what you're feeling or having doubts, just for what you said." He explained.

I shook my head, "I don't know what I was thinking. Before I came here, a month before I was changed, I came to the conclusion that Jasper wouldn't hurt me. That he loves me that you all love me, yet I go and say something stupid like that.  
He hates me, Peter, I know it."

That must have been his last straw, because without warning Peter's hands were on my hips and he lifted me in the air, turning me around to face him. I landed on the ground with a soft thud and looked into the furious black eyes that were Peter.  
"He. Does. Not. Hate you, Bella. Is he angry with you? Hell yes, but he doesn't hate you and he never will. I hear you say something like that again and I'll tell Jasper and you know he'll give you a tongue lashin that would put Charlie to shame and we both know Charlie's the master of all lashes."

A small chuckle left my lips as I ran my fingers through the grass. Jasper could and would put Charlie to shame if Peter let slip what this conversation was about to him, and I knew that.  
It was all the more reason why what I said should have never been said. It should never have been thought of, truthfully.

Peter put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eye again, "I see you understand, B, and I'm not trying to make you feel bad. So, let's be finished with this conversation and go home."

He stood up and offered me his hand. With a small nod of determination I took his hand and he pulled me up.  
I kept his hand planted firmly in mine and we began our walk home.

I thought of all the ways I could apologize to Jasper, what I would say, but I always came up short. Nothing seemed good enough.  
I was almost positive that the reason I kept coming up short was because I didn't deserve his forgiveness. Maybe it was because he'd never forgive me and no longer wants me.

One look at Peter and a million thoughts of Jasper later, I knew that thought was absurd. Jasper would forgive me for anything and everything, but it was up to me to give him an apology worth forgiving.

Once we got back home, however, all my determination and bravery ceased to exist. I couldn't do this. I can't face him yet. I won't.  
I pulled my hand out of Peter's and told him as much, "I can't do it, Peter. I know he'll forgive me and I know he'll always love me, but I can't face him yet. Please don't make me," I whispered to him, pleading to him with my eyes to understand.

He rolled his, "Fine. I can't make you do anything, Bella, but I trust you'll seek him out and apologize soon?"

I nodded. Peter could be such an adult sometimes. He began to walk around to the front of the house and I sighed in relief when I realized I wouldn't have to go through the way I came out and fell back into step with him.

"You're going to have to face him eventually," Peter said as the front of the house came into view and with it our siblings who were sitting on the porch steps.

I nodded. I knew that. I'm just not going to do it now. Once we finally made it to the others he gave me a pat on the back before going to the bottom step where Charlotte sat. I just stood there in front of them all, not knowing what to say.  
They stared back at me, not bothering to hide their anger at all, before Emmett let out a huff.

"This is stupid. Bella, what you said was stupid. There, problem solved. We're not the ones who deserve to be mad at Bella," he said, giving me a grin, "now give me a hug."

Before I could move Emmett was standing in front of me and wrapping me into his arms, "Jesus, Bella, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you but instead I allowed Edward to hurt you in more ways than one and…you'll just never know how sorry I am," he pulled back and looked me in the eyes and I could see all the hurt and regret and anger in his.

I smiled and patted his cheek softly, "hey, don't beat yourself up. I'm okay, Emmett, I'm safe now and you couldn't have known because I didn't speak up. _I'm_ sorry for not telling you, but it's in the past now.  
I'm moving on so don't keep bringing it up," I grinned at him.

He nodded and grinned back, but before either of us had another chance to say anything else I was pulled into another set of arms.  
Rosalie.

She sighed, "I'm sorry too, honey. I was acting like an un-grateful bitch and everything else you said was true, too.  
I promised Emmett I was moving on, but I haven't been doing that. I'm really trying now. I just hope this doesn't come between us?" She whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and grinned at her, "'Course not, Rose. I'm sorry too."

"We're all sorry—that's great. Bella, you need to go get in the shower," Charlotte said, grinning at us all.

I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in mud and grass stains, due to me sitting in the grass after it had just rained.  
"So does Peter," I said defiantly.

Char laughed and nodded, "trust me, he will. He knows he ain't getting nowhere near _this_," she ran her hands down her body, "without doing so." She proceeded to push him away from her.

We all, except Peter, got a good laugh out of that before I shook my head in agreement, "shower sounds good. Emmett, you think you could—"

"Already done; they're in the guest room," he told me.

"Come on, Bella, I'll show you where it's at," Rosalie said, hooking her arm with mine and walking me into the house.

I sighed and laid my head against her shoulder as we walked through the house and down a hall I hadn't noticed when I threw me and Jasper through the house, or when he took me upstairs to his room; our room.  
"I've made a mess of things," I whispered as quietly as I could, making sure no nosy ears could hear.

"You have," Rosalie whispered back, knowing my intentions.

I felt the venom tears well up in my eyes as we stepped inside my new room, "I don't know what to do to make it up to him."

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, "why are you telling me this?"

"Help me fix this," I rolled my eyes, but pleaded with her to let her know I'm being serious, "please."

She shook her head, "I can't tell you how to fix it, Bella, because I don't know how to fix it. Thank God it's you and not me," she laughed.  
I rolled my eyes. Great help she is. "Bella, all joking aside, I can't help you because I really don't know how. I do believe he'll forgive you though. All you have to do is say sorry. Jasper isn't one for forgiving people if they make a big production out of it."

I nodded because I know she's right. Jasper's told me a few stories of people who tried to get back into—if they ever were in the first place, which wasn't likely for most—his good graces by going out of their way to apologize.  
He wasn't in the best frame of mind then so they all ended up severely damaged. Or dead.  
All because big to-do's annoy him.

"Not that he'd kill or hurt you if you tried to go out of your way," My sister laughed, knowing where my thoughts were going.

I nodded. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.  
"Yeah, I know. Now, get out because I have to take a shower."

She gave me a grin and a wink before turning to leave out of my room, laughing all the way down the hall.  
I chuckled and began rummaging through my bags that Emmett so kindly moved for me when I came across a picture.

The picture was of me and Jasper during one of the times that we were all just hanging out. I was sitting in-between his legs, against his chest, and I was looking up at him with an Emmett-sized grin on my face while he grinned back. We obviously didn't know the picture was being taken because there was no way he'd have smiled like that.  
My right hand was balled up in his black shirt while his left hand was resting on my cheek.

How I didn't realize that he was in love with me too, that we're mates, then, I'll never know. The way he was looking at me told me there'd never be another girl in his life again.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Charlotte whispered.

I jumped in surprise and looked up at her, blinking away the venom that pooled into my eyes.  
I was kneeling on the floor next to the bed and had my hand over my mouth, trying to keep the others oblivious to my crying, but it didn't work.

Obviously.

I nodded, "I'm fine, Char, thanks for checking. You can go now," I said. I didn't want her, or anyone else, to feel obligated to watch me, "I'm sure you have other things to be doing right now than watch me cry."

"Not really," she chuckled. "Jasper is going hunting."

Why was she telling me this? Was she rubbing it in my face how badly I screwed up? I choked back a sob; I was kicking the man out of his own house.

"The other two guys are going with him, too. Rosalie told them to leave so we could have a girls night," she finished, grinning at me, "whadoya say?"

I sniffed and grinned back; I couldn't help it. While Peter pushed you back up on your feet when you're feeling low, Char kicks you out of your funk. Those two are a match made in heaven.  
I nodded my head enthusiastically, "a night with my girls? I'm definitely _not_ passing that up."

Char smiled warmly at me, "Great! Shower, towel wrap your hair and find the comfiest robe and meet us in the movie room. We're doing our nails, hair, and toes and dressing up all sexy like and then we're going to watch a movie because we have nowhere to go."

I laughed at the idea, but did as I was told because it sounded like fun to me. When I got out of the shower and went back to my room, hair wrapped tightly into a towel, I found a blue robe lying on the bed for me.  
It smelled like _him_.  
I quickly put on a wife-beater and a red pair of boy-short cut panties and put and then placed the robe on. After that, I sat on my bed feeling sorry for myself and began crying again.

I'll have no more venom to pool into my eyes once I'm finally done.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Swan," Rosalie barked, "Jasper didn't leave because he didn't want to be around you, he left because I kicked his ass out; along with Emmett and Peter. We're having a girls night, sweetie, let's go."

I shook my head no, but I didn't have much of an option because I suddenly found myself being thrown over her shoulder, "Jeez, Hale, all you had to do was ask nicely," I hissed.

"I did," she laughed, "but you weren't coming so I took it upon myself to get you out of bed."

"I can see that," I replied.

She sat me down gently on the couch once we entered the movie room next to an amused Charlotte, who was decked out from head to toe in pink. Her towel was hot pink; her robe was fluffy, short and hot pink. Rosalie looked much the same, except hers was Purple and mines were blue.  
"So, who put Jasper's robe in my room?" I asked, because I knew it wasn't him. His scent wasn't anywhere in my room except for on the dark blue robe. "Why does he have one anyways? He doesn't seem like the type to walk around in a robe..."

"I did," Rosalie answered, "because I knew you didn't have one."

Charlotte snorted, "Because Rosalie and I had to force him awhile back. We like to have sleepovers, Bella, even though we don't sleep and sometimes we let the guys crash it. Jasper was never too fond of them." She explained.

"We had to force it on him and for him to come, but I know he had fun. He wouldn't admit it then and he still hasn't now, but I know he did. It was obvious," Rose beamed.  
Charlotte nodded her head in agreement and the 'sleepover' began.

* * *

"It's Jasper's favorite color. He'll go absolutely crazy seeing it on you," Charlotte squealed, "plus, who can resist a girl in a mini dress and pumps?"

Charlotte and Rosalie took their plans seriously. I straightened Charlotte's hair and braided the top half of it in a zigzag pattern, while she curled Rosalie's hair and made it into a bun on top of her head, a curl hanging down each side of her face. When Rosalie's hair was done she came and did mine, giving me a mane of huge curls. My nails and my toes were painted a crimson red. I slipped my feet into some super sexy black leather pumps designed by the amazing Christian Louboutin.

My body was placed into a little black dress. It had slits on the side and showed the top portion of my back, with a silver zipper going down it.

I looked in the mirror and Charlotte had to help me pick my jaw back up. Literally. I don't think I've ever looked this good in my life. Not even on my graduation day and Rosalie worked some serious magic then.

"Wow," I whispered when my sisters came and stood next to me.

Rosalie opted for a French manicure and painted her toe nails black. She chose some nude pumps **(tutu suede)**, also designed by Christian. She wore a ruched red mini dress with a cut-out in the middle of the back that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Charlotte decided to have a French manicure and pedicure, said she wanted to keep it simple tonight. She decided to venture from the pack and chose a pair of black Jimmy Choo wedges. Her dress was taupe with lace floral printing on the back and a black belt a few inches below her bust.

**(** All dresses can be found on and all the shoes can found on Christian's website (click on 'The Collections' tab and then super high heels) and Jimmy's website. **)**_  
_

"If Jasper doesn't forgive you looking like that, then there's no hope for the rest of us being forgiven when we fuck up," Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

I laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe since my birthday is coming up he'll see no choice but to forgive me."

Charlotte snorted, "I doubt it. After all, you didn't do anything for his 166th birthday."

My eyes widened, "I didn't know! He's never told me anything about his birthday. When was it? 166th? Dude, I'm dating an old man!"

They snickered and after Rose snapped a quick picture of us with her phone we finally left the mirror and went back to sitting on the couch. "166, Bella, that's how old your man is. It was August thirteenth," Rosalie informed me.

I nodded.  
"Now I have to apologize and give him something for his birthday."

"Give him you dressed in that outfit. Happy birthday and you're forgiven," Charlotte and Rosalie cracked up while I just rolled my eyes.  
We put _Water for Elephants_ into the DVD player, turned off the lights, and cuddle up together on the couch, laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

When the movie ended Rosalie took it out and turned the DVD player and TV off and gave me a serious look, "stop moping."

"I'm not," I grumbled.

Charlotte pushed me softly with her shoulder, "you are. We know you, Bella, and you're definitely moping. Stop it, okay?"

I closed my eyes and huffed. If they were in my position they'd feel the same way, but since they're not they feel they have the right to bring me out of my funk. It's not cool nor is it working. I won't be funk free until Jasper forgives me.

"Look up how to help your depressed best friend on Google, Rose," Charlotte said.  
My eyes popped open and I glared at her, and then at Rosalie who was actually looking it up! "Wait! I have to—"

"'The Dominant' by Tara sue me on . Ohh, Charlotte, you're into kinky sex," Rosalie laughed.  
Charlotte jumped up and snatched her laptop from Rosalie, "Bella told me to read it!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and if I could I would be blushing right now if the tingling in my cheeks was any indication, "The Submissive was a really good story," I defended, "and I figured Charlotte would be more interested in reading it from Edgar's point of view since she's more mistress than sub."

"Who the hell is Edgar and what the hell is Twilight?" Rosalie asked.

Charlotte piped in next to answer her question, "Twilight is a book, the first of a series. Edgar is this guy who was born in 1907 and becomes immortal at the age of nineteen when he is bitten by Cal, who happens to be a death eater—"

"Death eater? I could have sworn that was Harry Potter…" She trailed off, unsure.

"It is, which is why Twilight faced a law suit, but it was eventually settled. Death eaters in this book series are humans who become immortal," I explained, "anyways, Edgar stays with Cal, though in the beginning he's very resentful of the man who gave him eternal life, and eventually the two of them meet up with Alistair—yes, that's a girl— and Jackson, who are together, and then Rosetta and Embry, and then Esmeralda, Cal's mate.  
Everything is fine and their all living happily together in their coven until one day Edgar meets Bellatrix—"

"Another name from Harry Potter," Rosalie tsked.  
I nodded and looked at her in Surprise, who knew she was such a HP fan? She shrugged.

"Yea. He meets Bellatrix, a human girl on the brink of suicide after her parents die. He saves her from jumping off a cliff and from there stars a whirlwind romance with the girl.  
Some bad death eaters want to kill her, because it turns out that she's what's been keeping the Death Eaters alive for so long—"

"Why would they kill her if she's their reason for existing?"

"I'm getting there," I snapped.

Charlotte continued for me, "Well, her family has. Her ancestors were the first witches and warlocks to grace the world and placed a curse on a man who killed a dear friend of theirs. The curse was the he was to live for eternity. The catch, however, was that he was supposed to spend it alone. No loved ones or anything. What they didn't know and he soon discovered, was that he could place the curse on someone else and give him the same fate as him."

"And so, eventually, it just spread? Like us vampires?" Rosalie asked.

Charlotte and I both nodded, "yes."  
"Now, back to why they want to kill Bellatrix. She is that last witch in the Raven family tree, which means all eternal life has been placed into her hands and her hands only. If she were to die or be killed, all that eternal life would be up for grabs. Anyone who got their hands on the amulet that she wears—that has been passed down since the beginning—around her neck, would then have eternal life and more power than anyone who is _not_ the chosen one could handle. They'd either take over the world or destroy it."

Rosalie nodded, eyes wide, "wow. That's a lot of pressure for one girl. So what happened after that? Did they kill her, did she not know who she was until it was too late?"

"Her parents and grandmother died before they could explain it to her, but once Cal knew who she was he explained everything to her. Everyone in the Kellan family helped her train and master her powers.  
John, Valentine, and Lance didn't stand a chance when they finally came after her." I told her.

"Wow, and you two actually read that mess?" Rosalie asked, laughing.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and I shook my head, "we do, but the fan fiction is so much better." I said.

"Obviously," Rosalie smiled and licked her lips, "I really like this Edgar person, but I wouldn't be caught dead being Bellatrix in this story."  
"Me neither," Charlotte chimed.

I nodded, "I know, that's why I told Charlotte to read that one. It fits y'all better."

The two of them stopped smiling and gave me very serious looks and I raised an eyebrow at them. What did I do now?  
"And which story fits you better?"

I grinned, "The Submissive."


	18. Chapter 17: Eavesdropping

_**Hell Hath No fury, like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: Chapter 17= Jasper's POV. I'm hoping this story will be caught up with Christmas, but it might not. Keep your fingers crossed! _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT nor do I own anything dealing with the SERIES. I do, however, own the Breaking Dawn soundtrack—which is great, by the way—but I fear that still does not give me ownership of the series.**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Eavesdropping _

* * *

"Get out," Rosalie demanded, arms crossed and eyebrow up, daring one of us to protest.

"What the hell for?" I dared. "This is my house, how the hell are you going to kick me out of my own house?" I raised an eyebrow back at her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "we want to have a girl's night. A girl's night that doesn't include three idiots."

"No seas pendejo," Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

"She's not being an asshole, she's being truthful. You three act like idiots sometimes and we'd like to have a moment with just our girls to prepare," Rosalie explained.

All three of us sighed. We really didn't need to hunt, nor did we want to. We just wanted to hear what Bella had learned about the prophecy and then figure out what we were going to do about this shit. There's no time for girl's night.

I was going to tell the two of them that, but Bella's sudden crying stopped me. I was under the impression that she didn't want to see me, which was fine, and who better to make her feel better than her girls?

I sighed and gave them a curt nod, "fine, we'll leave, but only for five hours. I don't want to spend a whole day and night in the woods."

Rosalie scowled at me, "you could just go to the town, seeing as how we're not that far from it, but fine, whatever. Thank," she said, giving me a sincere smile before turning on her heels and heading back to her and Emmett's room.  
Charlotte grinned at us before leaving to Bella's room, telling her of their plans.

I sighed, again, and turned to face my brothers with a raised eyebrow, "The town?"

They nodded and we made our way out the house and into my 2012 Ford Super Duty—she's my pride and joy—and we headed to town.

* * *

We'd been in town for an hour when our phones went off simultaneously. I wasn't going to check my mine, seeing as how it probably would be important anyways, but the whistles that left Peter and Emmett's mouth when they checked theirs peaked my curiosity.

I'm not ashamed to say I let out a low whistle as well when I checked my phone.

"Hot damn; is anyone else here feeling an immense amount of pride at the fact that these girls are ours?" Emmett asked.

I began nodding my head enthusiastically and looked up in time to see Peter doing the same thing.  
Rosalie forwarded us a picture of the three of them, dressed in their pretty dresses and super high, super sexy heels.

_All dressed up with nowhere to go,_ the caption under the picture read.

Fuck me if I wasn't hard. Then fuck me again because damn, Bella's toes were painted a crimson red. Not that I had some foot fetish or anything, it's just that red—crimson, to be exact—is my favorite color, and seeing it on Bella's toes, with those fuck me high heels that led up to her creamy white legs and red painted nails and tight fitting dress and red lipstick and long, curly hair…damn.

Peter grunted, "Fuck, man, nothing but pride; and a fuck-ton of horny, too."

I found myself nodding again and the words were escaping me before I was able to give them any more thought, "Let's leave. Now. I want—need—to get home," I said.  
I looked up to see my brother's reaction and rolled my eyes when all I got from them were goofy grins.

We stood up from the table we were sitting at in the mall food court—don't even ask me why we went to the mall because I can't, for the life of me, understand either—and headed back to my truck when I was hit with a wave of sudden seriousness.

"Are you going to forgive Bella?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes, but before I could answer Peter spoke up, "'course he is, Emmett, she's his mate. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you kept her hanging on the edge a bit more, just to screw with her for what she said," Peter turned to speak to me now, a smirk playing on his lips.

I shrugged, "I'm going to forgive her. 'Course I am. I might have to keep her on the edge, though, just 'cause you put it in my head," I smirked back at the two of them.

They laughed and we hoped into my truck and headed back home.

* * *

"The Submissive," we heard Bella say when we finally made it up the drive-way.

Peter's gift kicked in a few miles away from the house and said we had to walk from there because there was going to be some interesting conversation and that we wouldn't be a part of if we allowed the girls to know we were here. Basically, we have to sneak up on them. We're going to eavesdrop.

I told him if anyone stole my truck it would be _his_ face up _his_ ass. Honestly, Hancock was a pretty funny movie. Needless to say, Peter assured me my truck would be just fine. Or, his face would be shoved up his ass. It was our one-way agreement.

"Of course—Bella's a natural," Charlotte said, snorting in her fit of laughter.

Bella giggled, her voice more beautiful than the last time I heard it, "It's true. I've always felt that way…I thought I was weird, but then I moved to Forks and the urge to…submit grew," she added on quietly.

That stopped the laughter abruptly then and concern was radiating from both of Bella's sisters, "Bella," Rosalie started quietly, "this…you feeling like this has nothing to do with Edward, does it? Edward and what he's done to you?"

Bella wasn't sure. She was radiating too much uncertainty to this question than I liked. "No. I—maybe," she trailed, but picked back up, more determined, "Definitely not. I told you, I've had these type of…urges for awhile now. Started when I was like…fifteen and just stuck with me, I guess."

There was silence for a moment, both girls assessing what Bella had just told them, before I felt a large increase of amusement and happiness. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was projecting those emotions, "Bella's kinky and wants to be dominated," Rosalie laughed loudly, "Oh, God, Jasper's the perfect man for you. Dear God, Lord knows what he was doing when he put you two together."

They all laughed, "Right? I couldn't do it, though, I wish Peter would try and dominate me in bed. You see, I'd be the mistress and he'd be my pet and he would be begging me for a release, not the other way around." Charlotte said.

Emmett and I looked over to Peter who rolled his eyes, before rolling them again and nodded his head in agreement with a smirk on his face.  
I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smirk from taking over my face.

"I feel the same way," Rosalie added.

Emmett looked genuinely disappointed, before his lust grew and he got a faraway look in his eyes, a loopy grin threatening to crack his face in half.  
I shook my head. There was no way I was going to be someone's sex slave, even if it is Bella. Luckily…

"Now, enough about that—I'm surprised you're taking this conversation so lightly, Bella. I thought you'd be more…" Char trailed off.

"Like me," Rosalie whispered sadly, "a cold-hearted bitch so stuck in the past she's risking her future? Yea, no, Bella's much stronger than me, but I'm taking her advice. I may not be able to get over it, but I can move on and I think Bella's doing the same, right?"

I heard Bella sigh, but it was a happy, peaceful sigh, "Yes. I'm moving on from the past and looking forward to my future. Rosalie, you're not exactly the nicest person when you meet new people, but you're a far cry from a cold-hearted bitch. Anyways, off with this conversation and on to a much more important one."  
There was a pause while the girls waited for Bella to continue, "Jasper."

Then, like something seriously funny had just been said, Charlotte and Rosalie lost their shit and started laughing like mad men.  
"What the hell is so funny?" Bella asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, God," Rosalie laughed, calming down some, "it's just so funny how one word, one name, can mean so much more than a well thought out explanation."

Bella giggled, "It just goes to show how much I done fucked up."

They laughed again.  
"So, what about Jasper?" Charlotte asked once they calmed down and was ready for a serious talk.

"What should I say? No, better yet, what should I do? I don't think saying sorry is goanna cut it," Bella sighed.

Rosalie spoke up, "Well, first of all, what are you sorry for? That's where you start."

"Of course," Bella snapped, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey," Charlotte snapped back, "don't get prissy with us, this is your fuck up not ours."

There was silence for a moment as they took another minute to calm down, this time not from laughter, but from their anger. It always amazes me the way a girls mood can change faster than a stop light.

"I know, I'm sorry—I just…I don't know what to do," Bella admitted, sighing again, "what the hell do I do?"

Charlotte laughed, "Don't you remember what we said earlier? Happy birthday and you're forgiven," the girls giggled.

Rosalie snorted, "I'm thinking Jasper wouldn't fall for that. Or, maybe, he would pretend to and when it's over say 'I'm still not forgiving you,' and walk away in a total badass moment," she giggled.

"That would be horrible and I'd have to kick his ass if he made me go through all that and then say that," Bella giggled back, "but I wouldn't blame him. I got it! _'Jasper, I'm so very sorry for accusing you of leaving me and allowing Edward to have sex with me. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, would you like to shackle me to your bed and spank me 'til I'm forgiven?_'" She said in a sweet, seductive voice.

Damn. I would have been hard, had she not mentioned Edward. The girls laughed, thought, not having caught what she had said, I guess, "Wow, that might actually—"

Rosalie cut off what Charlotte was about to say with a soft growl, "What did you just say, Bella?"

"Um, do I really need to repeat that?" Bella giggled, "Not one of my finest moments, you know."

Rosalie scoffed, "cut the bullshit, Bella."

Cue the anger.  
"I really wish people would stop telling me that! Jasper continues to say it and I really want to punch him in the face and now you? I'm not bullshitting right now, Rosalie I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Bella snapped, obviously fed up. "Jasper I understand, he wanted me to tell him what happened, but what the hell is your problem, Rosalie?"

"When did you have sex with Edward?" Rosalie asked, getting straight to the point. That's why the two of us were a match made in heaven when we met, soul twins; we both believe in the no bullshit rule.

Bella was confused, "Um, I don't know…I think the end of July, but I don't understand what this has to do with you being angry with me?" Bella asked. Her voice small is small and I can imagine her curling up into the ball on the couch, making herself small.

Rosalie gasped, "What? No, Bella, no, I'm not angry with you. I'm hurting for you and I'm sad—Bella, sweetie, that wasn't sex," she explained.

More confusion and denial surged in her, "Sure it was, Rosalie."  
I shook my head. How could she go from telling me what Edward had done to her to saying it was _just_ sex?

"Bella," Charlotte sighed, as exasperated as Rosalie—and me, "sweetheart, really, that wasn't sex. Sex is something you do willingly."

I could feel Bella's annoyance rise and could imagine her rolling her eyes as she scoffed, "I know that, Char."

"So, you're saying you willingly slept with Edward?" Char countered.

Bella sighed, "No, but—"

"Think of it this way, Bella," Charlotte cut her off, "would you consider what those guys did to Rosalie sex?"  
Rosalie's breathing hitched and Bella gasped, her emotions telling me just how horrified she is at that suggestion, "What? No! Of course not, what those monsters did to Rose is—Oh," she said quietly.

There was a long bout of silence.  
"Dude, I swear these girls are bipolar," Emmett whispered as quietly as he could so not to alert the girls.

Peter and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So…." Bella trailed off, "guess that's the end of that discussion?"

Charlotte snorted, "Not even the Jasper topic could bring on some tension that strong. We're done with that one for now."

"Agreed," Rosalie chimed, "let's talk about something fun—like Bella's birthday that is coming up in a week."  
My body stiffened and my eyes widened. Shit. I forgot my own mate's birthday. Who the fuck does that?

"The big 1-9; this'll be fun. What are y'all going to get me?" Bella said excitedly.

The girls giggled, "I was thinking male stripper—6 foot 3 with a body like Arnold and a Denzel face," Charlotte laughed.

Bella snorted, "He better be smooth like Berry with a bass for a voice."

"He'll be smart like a doctor with a real good rep," Rosalie chimed.

They all started laughing while the three of us sat confused and a little pissed off, until Rosalie began to sing:  
"Whatta man, whatta a man, whatta mighty good man," She sang loudly.

Bella sighed, "That would be kind of nice, huh? But, I don't think Jasper would appreciate that very much. I get the feeling that he'd lock me away so only he could get to me."

Damn straight.

"Ha-ha, Peter and Emmett too," Rosalie said.

"Hmm," Char said thoughtfully, "we could become strippers. They have an amateur night every Tuesday—which is the day your birthday is on—and par take in it. I hear girls talking about it all the time saying its fun, erotic, and they get a lot of money," she suggested.

Rosalie laughed, "I think that's even worse. If they found out what we were doing they'd hunt us down, put us in the most hideous clothes they could find and then lock us up. Wouldn't even let us speak to each other 'less we think of another crazy idea."

Damn. Straight.  
Peter and Emmett were nodding their heads next to me, obviously agreeing with Rose's assessment.

"Hey, speaking of birthday's, how old did Jasper turn?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes, struggling to not let out a sigh.  
I'm pretty certain that she's going to try and kick my ass for not telling her about my birthday.

"We already told you," Charlotte said.

I'm sure Bella rolled her eyes when she replied, "Duh. I meant in human years, how old did he turn?"

"Twenty-Two," Rosalie answered, "he made us swear not to tell you, though. Guess he didn't see our fingers crossed behind our backs," she sniggered.

"He was convinced you'd make a big to-do out of it," Charlotte added.

"Duh, it's not every day someone turns 166," Bella giggled. "Oh my God, I'm dating a really old guy," she laughed.

There was a pregnancy pause. And I shook my head, why couldn't they just keep the conversation going?  
Peter must have been thinking the same thing if the amount of amusement meant anything.

"I think you should call him, Bella. You're miserable and a miserable Bella isn't making for a fun girl's night girl's, not that it's boring or anything," Charlotte said, "call him and tell him you're sorry."

"I can't," Bella said.

"Why the hell not?" Charlotte and Rosalie asked at the same time.

"Because I'm scared," Bella whimpered, "and it's going to be so awkward."

Charlotte scoffed, "it'll most likely be that way in person, too. I'm just saying call him and tell him to come home and then talk to him."

"No, you can't make me," Bella snapped and I was hurt by the fact that she didn't want to talk to me.

"It's too late, Bella, I've started dialing," Rosalie told her smugly.

"NO!" Bella yelled and we heard some movement in the house and I figured Bella was trying to stop Rosalie, but it was too late.

My phone was already ringing. Loudly.


	19. Chapter 18: And It feels so wrong

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: I'm soo sorry I didn't get this up when promised! I didn't have access to my laptop and I re-wrote this chapter. This is the re-write and I think it's so much better than how it was going to be.  
_**NOTE: Just to avoid any confusion while reading the story I'm going to warn y'all in advance that what would normally happen at the end is going to happen at the beginning and the beginning is going to happen at the end and then the end that's at the beginning will be at the end. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't, I promise you'll realize what's going on somewhere before the end: D.  
**_Hope y'all enjoy this!_

**Chapter 18: And it feels…so wrong, but I'll make it right**

* * *

_He was halfway out of Forks when he stopped his car suddenly, his body lurching forward violently since he did nothing to control it. His body sagged and his head hung low; in shame, embarrassment—pain. He let out chocked sound, something akin to a sob, but with a furious growl._

_His body shook with the sob-growl combination and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, comfort him, but I couldn't. He wouldn't have allowed it anyway._

_He has to go back. I could see the determination on his face, his mind is made up; he has to go back. With that decided, he sat up straight, returning to the man he was before he broke down crying, and turned his car back on, making a perfect U-turn and speeding away back down the street. _

_**~HHNF~**_

_When he pulled up to the little brown house, his heart broke all over again. He could hear the poor girl, me, crying inside, clutching onto my best friend for dear life. I remember feeling that if I were to let her go; I'd break and float off into the unknown. She was my life-line._

_Jasper stared at Angela and me, debating with himself on whether to go in now or wait until the morning, when his head suddenly snapped to the right, the crunching of leaves and sticks catching his attention. Then something caught his attention, something I couldn't see, but whatever it was set him off._

"_So help me God," Jasper growled, "I'm going to—"_

"_What the hell was that?" Angela asked completely terrified, never having heard a growl so fierce in her life._

"_I don't know," I answered her, though I had a strange suspicion of what it was, but I shook my head, chalking it up as my imagination and being around supernatural creatures __way __too much._

_He left then, running into the forest after giving a silent apology for scaring us._

_I don't know what happened after that, because it was dark and everything was such a blur, but I suddenly saw Jasper standing in the forest, his hand holding someone up against a tree by the neck, with two other people withering on the ground in pain. It only took me a moment to realize that it was Jasper causing them to wither with his gift. _

"_P-Please," The person he was holding up against the tree begged, "I-I."_

_Jasper hissed, "You already have! And now, I'm going to—"_

_Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when his phone rang. He wasn't going to answer it, but it was Peter's ringtone and if Peter's calling during a moment like this, it must be important. Even with that thought in mind, he still argued with himself._

"_What?" He hissed out harshly, tightening his hand on the person's neck._

"_Y-you can't do it," came Peter's panicked, scared shitless voice, "you can't kill them."_

_Jasper chuckled humorlessly, "watch me."_

_Peter yelled, "No! Major, I am not yanking your chain here! My shit's been acting up since this shit has started, I know that, but you cannot kill them! I don't know why, Major, but you can't. If I had a different explanation I'd have found a way around that for you, but dammit I don't, so I can't, so you better not." With that he hung up the phone, though you could hear him murmuring nervously quietly in the background before he did._

_Jasper kept his phone up to his ear, not knowing what to make of that brief phone conversation. His hold on the person's neck got even tighter and he sent out a heavy dose of pain to all three of them. Three different screams of agony could be heard before Jasper spoke, "There will be people watching you. You will not be left alone with and she will never be alone. If I find you've touched a single hair on her head…." He let the threat hang before dropping the unknown figure onto the ground._

_He promptly turned on his heel and ran, and ran, and ran until finally he made it back to where he was before he got distracted by the mystery people._

_He peeked into the window just in time to see Mike placing a cover over Angela and me before kissing us each on the cheek and going to lie down on the recliner himself to sleep. And then, as if his life couldn't get even worse, is started to rain and his girl started to whimper._

"_**It has to happen this way," **__a text on his phone said, __**"It has to happen this way."**_

_He was going to crush his phone. I could tell by the way his muscles strained against his shirt, it was taking everything in him not to do it. Finally, he decided to listen to his friend that's never stirred him wrong all these and got back in his car and left. _

_Something during this ride, he called said friend who allowed him to curse and rant until he was forced to hang up, lest he wanted his friend to bear witness to his breakdown._

* * *

_**I never thought I'd feel this**__** guilty and I'm broken down inside**__**, **__**livin' with myself, nothing but lies."**__  
My body moved with the music, we danced as if we were one and I enjoyed seeing myself in the mirror. I was angry, and I was hurting, and I didn't know any other way to take it out._

_I stopped suddenly, mid-turn, and straightened up.__ My body stiffened because I knew he was there, I could feel his presence in the room with me; he was watching me.  
I relaxed, because despite what I'm feeling there's no possible way for me to be tensed with him around, and lifted my head and looked at him through the mirror. I watched in amazement as my silver met his gold. _

_It was obvious he was hurting just as much as me, if not more.  
But I wasn't ready to talk to him; it wouldn't end well for anyone, so when __**Home**__ began to play I forgot about him momentarily and began to dance again._

_The anger coursed through my body and effortlessly choreographed a dance I wouldn't remember tomorrow.  
Jasper sighed and walked away. Again._

_But this time, I'm pretty sure I was all to blame._

* * *

"_I can't do this! My God, I can't do this!" I had yelled, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. I tried to talk to Jasper, I tried to apologize for what I had said earlier and he apologized for eavesdropping, but then I got angry all over again which led to us yelling at each other._

_Jasper had exploded, "My God, Bella, you can't do what? How are you going to sit there and yell at me for saying the same damn thing and then use it on me not twenty minutes later?" He growled, "What the hell can't you do?"_

"_I don't know!" I cried, "This! Us! I don't know what, but I know I can't do it! So just leave me alone, Jasper."_

"_Us; Bella, you can't just not do us! We're mates, you can't just leave me!" Jasper yelled._

_I shook my head, "I didn't say that! You're trying to get an answer out of me and I can't give you that right now! No, I change my mind, I can just leave you! You hurt me, you left me; Jesus, Jasper, you can't even give me a proper reason as to WHY! I can't deal with these emotions anymore and I can't deal with you; with us."  
With that, I walked out the room and slammed the door shut for added effect._

_I wanted to yell, I wanted scream, and I wanted to curse and throw the biggest tantrum known to man, but I didn't want everyone to see that I wasn't as put together as I tried to make myself feel, though I'm sure they didn't believe it one bit. _

_Emmett was waiting outside the door with open arms. I stepped inside them immediately and let out a sob that had been waiting to escape since this whole thing started.  
"Not here, baby girl," He said, "I know a perfect place where you can let loose the emotions freely."_

* * *

"_Bella," Jasper sighed, "I can't."_

_I exploded, "You can't what, Jasper? You can't explain to me why you left? You can't explain to me properly why you felt the need to eavesdrop? Can you explain to me, please, Jasper, why you can't explain? You're not being clear, sweetheart."_

_Jasper held his face in both his hands, "Bella, I don't…I'm…I told you I couldn't handle it, I told you that. Isn't that explanation enough?"_

_I threw my hands up in the air, "No! It isn't!" He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head, "Don't you dare tell me you can't! Dammit, you're impossible."_

"_Isabella—"_

_I shook my head again, "Don't you dare Isabella me! You—Jasper—I, I can't Dammit, I can't!" _

* * *

_A loud phone could be heard from outside and we all stopped talking, our body frozen in shock. "I'm sure I didn't just hear that," I said._

_Rosalie looked at me, "And I'm sure I didn't just hear Feeling Good by Muse, which happens to be Jasper's ringtone." _

_Charlotte studied the both of us before raising her eyebrow, "And I'm pretty sure I'm going to kick all three of their asses from here to New Mexico."_

"_Charlotte," I said, but she didn't let me finish. Instead she just nodded her head. She knew exactly what, or who, was in New Mexico and she knew exactly why I didn't like her saying that, but Dammit, I felt the exact same way at the moment._

_Charlotte stood up and turned her back to us, facing the back-sliding-door, "If you three don't come in here now, we're going to come out there and trust me, you don't want that." She threatened them. There was no sign of movement outside, "See, they're going to make me—"_

_Her voice was cut-off when the three men in question came crashing down to the ground, seemingly from the sky, but it was really one of the high trees in their yard._

"_We're in trouble," Peter mumbled the obvious. He didn't need to be an Empath to know his girls on the inside were furious, though the wince on Jasper's face when they landed confirmed what he knew. _

_Jasper glared at him, "No shit, Sherlock."_

"_You two having a pissing contest isn't going to make them any less pissed, so calm the fuck down and let's go. I want to get this over with," Emmett said determined not to show any fear, but Jasper could feel it leaking out of him like a faucet._

_All three men nodded at Emmett's words and began to walk the walk of shame, their shoulders hunched over and their heads hanging low. When they walked into the house they looked like someone stole their puppies and then killed them._

_Rosalie didn't give them time to prepare before she decided to sink her claws into them, "You assholes—"_

"_Baby, can't we explain before—"_

"_No!" Rosalie yelled in disbelief, "How could you ask that of me, Emmett? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you three were spying on us! Eavesdropping on our private conversation, what more is there to explain?"_

_Emmett wisely decided to stay quiet while Peter decided to man up, "It's all my fault, girls. I thought we'd get some good information—"_

"_Good information?" All three of us exploded at the same time, "Maybe if you just asked we would've told you what we talked about, maybe if you three hadn't of decided to be jackasses and not eavesdrop we wouldn't be standing here angry as all hell!" Charlotte snapped officially cutting off whatever else Peter was going to say._

_There was nothing but silence after that for a long while. Rosalie and Charlotte looked just as enraged and embarrassed as I felt, while the guys looked frightened and apologetic.  
"What kind of good information did you actually think you'd be getting?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow, finally finding my voice._

_I could see myself through his eyes and it was obvious that I was uncomfortable, but thankfully no one had called me out on it.  
"Your birthday," Peter answered, "I thought we were going to get good information on your birthday so I told them we should sneak up on y'all and get…the information," he whispered._

"_I call bullshit," Charlotte growled at them._

"_How long were you three there?" Rosalie asked the question that been burning in the back of my head since Jasper's cell phone rang._

_Emmett spoke up, "Not that long, I swear."_

"_Since The Submissive," Jasper spoke up quietly, looking down at his shoes when everyone looked at him._

"_Dude, are you fucking serious?" Emmett and Peter both exploded pissed that he told the truth. _

_The anger that filled him, he knew, came from everyone in the room, but he knew the embarrassment and hurt came from no one but Bella; his Bella, and it was his fault._

_Lately, it had always been his fault._

_Jasper looked up just in time to see Rosalie rolling her eyes, "Don't yell at him! At least he's being honest! You two were going to just lie to our faces! God, what's wrong with you two?"_

_Rosalie and Charlotte continued to fuss at the two men, but Jasper wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on me, watching me walk out of the living room. The room went silent when the front door was slammed shut._

"_Hey, man—"_

_Jasper began walking towards the front door, ignoring Peter, "We'll be back in later." He told them before heading out the front door himself. He ran through the woods, following my scent until he found me sitting in the middle of the forest on a fallen tree._

_I didn't look at him when appeared in front of me, or when he fell to his knees, just inches away from him, "Jasper, I'm so very sorry for what I said to you. I'm right there on the front lines with our siblings, scolding you and anyone else for thinking of you as a monster and I call you one. That wasn't fair and it isn't true," I apologized. _

_He reached out and touched underneath my thigh, pulling me closer to him. I hadn't realized we'd been that close, "Will you look at me? Please," he practically begged._

_I shook my head, "If I do, I'm afraid I'll break and I can't afford to break anymore."_

"_You're not broken, just hurting," he whispered._

_I watched myself bite my lip and heard a sob escape me, "Jasper."_

_He removed his hand from my thigh and grabbed my hand and then pulled me into his lap, wrapping both arms around my body. "I'm so, so sorry for hurting you. God, baby, you have no idea. I didn't mean to it," He practically cried into the crook of my neck._

"_Can you explain to me why you left?"_

_The words that came out of his mouth next didn't make sense. He was jumping all over the place, giving me excuses about this and that and it only served to piss me off more, to hurt me more.  
"GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE TRUTHFUL WITH ME FOR ONE MINUTE?" I yelled at him._

_I pushed him away from me and jumped up from out of his arms. I'd had enough with him. I ran back to our house and into our room, slamming the door loudly behind be and ignored the voices calling my name._

_Jasper was right on my heels the whole time._

* * *

"_Bella, I love you," He growled out from between clenched teeth, holding onto both of my arms and pulling me closer to his chest._

"_I'm not sure that's enough, Jasper," I answered him, narrowing my eyes. _

_Jasper let out a deep, shuttering breath and his minty-fresh smelling breath fanned over my face, "It needs to be, Bella. You're my mate, and even if you weren't, I don't want to lose you. I don't like arguing with you. I don't like having you hate me."_

_I shook my head, "I don't hate you, Jasper, I never did and I never could. I love you too."_

"_I'm ready to talk," He whispered quietly, closing his eyes._

_I touched the side of his face and suddenly gasped. He could feel my back arch in his hands and his eyes opened wide immediately and the sight was something to behold.  
I could see us in the mirror beside us; Jasper standing up tall, his flush against his mine, his hands holding onto my lower back. My back was arched, my hair blowing slightly from the ceiling fan above us. My breasts were flush against his chest; I looked as if I were on the brink of ecstasy. It looked as if we were in a photograph, or a painting; we looked beautiful.  
_

"_Bella?" Jasper called my name, worried._

I let out a gasp as my back snaps back into place, sending me flying back up and into Jasper.  
"What was that?" He asked looking me in the eye, the worry still there.

I shook my head, "One of my gifts. I can see someone's past and, apparently, the present. It likes to work at the most random times." I explained.

Jasper laughed and touched his forehead to mine, "Obviously."  
"Bella," He said now completely serious, "I really _am_ so sorry for what I did to you. For leaving you, for hurting you, for making you doubt my love for you."

I kissed his lips softly, "I know."

He shook his head, "No, you don't know. You don't know how sorry I am, but I'll use up the rest of our lives showing you just how sorry I am until you can find it in your heart to forgive you."

I put my left hand on the other side of his face and kissed him again. This time long and hard and passionate, "Jasper Whitlock, I don't hate you. I don't have any forgiving to do because I already forgave you. I forgave you back in August, it's just all these damn emotions in me…I just…I'm sorry."

"We're both sorry," He laughed, kissing me this time. "I want you to know that I would have never left had I known what was going to happen to you. I was so sure you were going to be safe, and Emmett assured me he'd be with you every day…"

"He was with me every day, Jasper. I made him and Rosalie go hunting though, because they were always with me and I didn't want to have any accidents. As for you leaving, why did you? Why didn't you kill them like you said you could?"

Jasper chuckled darkly, "Trust me, darling, I wanted to. There was never a time I wanted to kill someone as bad more than that, but with Peter telling me no and a voice in my head telling me no, I thought better of it and decided to listen to these voices."

I shook my head, "Who were they?"  
Before Jasper could answer me, the door to our pool house—my dance studio—was thrown open and my eyes widened at what I saw.

I gasped, "What the hell did y'all do?"


	20. Chapter 19: The Talk PART I

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**__A/N: So, I managed to confuse some of y'all with the last chapter and for that I'm sorry. When I was writing the chapter it seemed like such a good way to do it the way I did it. If anyone's confused let me know and I'll explain it to you.  
_**NOTE: I'm going to say this now; y'all are probably going to be disappointed. There's nothing super dramatic going on in this chapter because of the cliffy. I just felt like doing it :D. The next chapter after this will be the last chapter of drama. Then we enter the calm before the storm.**

_**Chapter 19: The Talk  
(PART I)**_

* * *

_I gasped, "What the hell did y'all do?" _My sisters shrugged their shoulders, but there was obviously no remorse. I shook my head and looked at my brothers; I tried to feel sorry for them, I truly did, but I was still upset with them for spying on us so amusement won out, "HAHAHA!" I laughed. I laughed so hard that Jasper had to hold me up.

Peter scowled at me, though one look from Charlotte wiped it right off. "It isn't funny," he murmured, "She caught me off guard and ripped it off clean. I don't understand why I got it worse than Emmett and Jasper didn't get it at all."

I rolled my eyes at Peter as he held his torn off arm in his right hand, pointing it at Emmett and Jasper during his speech. Emmett punched him in the arm that was still attached, stating that getting his ear ripped off is just as bad, "Besides, asshole, you were the instigator. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be _in_ this mess."

"You're goanna rip something off me, aren't you?" Jasper whispered quietly in my ear.

I took my hands off his face and stepped back so I could stare at him with my eyebrow raised, seriously considering this. He stared back at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew he was seriously going to let me rip something off him with no complaints.  
"What if I want to rip off Jasper, Jr?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah," Charlotte and Rosalie cheered me on while Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth several times, but couldn't seem to come up with an answer so I let him off the hook with a snort.  
"No. I'm not going to do that to you, but I am still pissed at your for eavesdropping so don't think I've forgiven you for that."

I may have forgiven him for leaving and all that other shit, but there was no way I was going to forgive him for spying on us. There was no way I was going to let him off the hook that easily and someway, somehow I'd make him regret doing it.

Oh yeah, he'd never think of spying on someone else again; _ever_.

He shook his head when the mischievousness kicked in—in my emotion, but I ignored him and turned to face our siblings.  
"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Did you two talk?" Charlotte asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No," Jasper said before I could answer, "We didn't talk."

"But everything's fine," I explained when he was finished talking.

The girls both nodded their heads and I knew we'd be talking more about this later, because I'm pretty sure neither one of them know what happened with Jasper the day he left.  
"Well, you two can talk after we're all done talking. I think we've waited long enough to talk about the shit storm we're all about to be in," Peter announced.

Everyone nodded and we all sat in the middle of the room, looking at each other waiting for someone to start.  
"First things first, I want my fucking ear back on my head where it belongs. Bella, can I have my ear put back on? Please?" Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes, and I stared back at him in confusion.

"Why are you asking me? Isn't Rose the one who issued your punishment?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "She is. Rose said she issued it, but she's going to allow you to decide when the punishment will be over."

I looked at Rosalie and she shrugged so I turned to Charlotte who nodded her head, silently telling me that she told Peter the same thing. "Emmett, you can put your ear back on," I told him with a shrug. I figured he'd need both ears for this conversation.

"What about me?" Peter whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your ear a-missin'?" I batted my eyelashes innocently at him.

"Bella," He hissed angrily.

"Peter," I hissed back, "_I'm _not the one who abandoned guy's night to crash girl's night without even letting the girls know what was up." It probably wasn't fair that I was taking all my anger out on him when I'd seemingly forgiven the other two, but he is the one that got this whole thing started.

He sighed. "B, come on, I'm really sorry here. Like, genuinely sorry and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again," He promised me.

I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him, "Peter—"

He shook his head. "Bella, I swear to God," He assured me.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Fine, whatever, you can have your back, but you're going to watch a whole season of Jersey Shore with me. Starting next year with season five, you're going to watch Jersey Shore with me," I told him seriously. There was no other punishment that I could think he would hate more than that.

"Bella, you can't be serious," Peter yelled, "No! Fuck no; I will not be subjected to that. No motherfucking way," He cursed, throwing his arm down on the ground and glaring at me.

"Put you're fucking arm on," I growled at him and his body straightened up suddenly and his face went blank as he repeatedly shoved his arm onto the stub that was still attached to his shoulder. I giggled, "What's he doing?"

Everyone laughed, but Charlotte was the only one who answered, "This is the power you told us about a few days ago? That's awesome. Apparently you can tell people what to do, but you have to be very specific about it if it's something like this." She explained to us all while taking Peter's arm for him and licking the rim of it for him a few times before putting back in his hand. All the while Peter's hand never stopped moving.

"Fuck," He yelled when his arm was attached again, "Shit stings."

"Toughen up," Emmett laughed. He didn't make a sound while Rosalie attached his ear back on for him, only winced just a little bit.

"So, the shit that's 'bout to hit the fan. What the hell is going on and what the hell are we going to do?" Charlotte asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Emmett, you called and said you all got more information for us."

Emmett nodded but looked at me to explain. I sighed, "I don't want to."

"Bella, this is about you so you should tell it," He said.

"Way to make a girl feel guilty," I muttered, "Fine, but I feel like I should tell my story of how I found everything out before I tell you guys the information that we found out. I know you were all there at some point, but I want to do it this way, okay?" I asked. They nodded their heads and I lifted my head up to look at Jasper and saw that he was nodding his head as well, "Well, it all started six months ago…"

* * *

I concluded my story, this time leaving nothing out and sighed at all the growling that was going on around me, not sure whether to be happy that they cared so much or be annoyed that they wouldn't shut the hell up. Ignoring them, I went on to explain what the Denali sisters told us and shocked them into silence.

"He did that shit to you?" Peter said and caused everyone's growling to start back up.

I rolled my eyes. "Will y'all shut up with all the growling? It's getting on my nerves," I snapped.

Jasper's hands squeezed either side of my waist tighter and kissed the top of my head, "Calm down, Sugar, they're angry. We growl when we're angry, you know that." He told me and I knew he was right, I've growled more times in a day than ever.

He was the only one of the others not growling, but that didn't mean he wasn't growling. While he was telling me to calm down, I could feel his inner turmoil increase—literally. He was projecting and I could feel every ounce of his anger, self-loathing, worthlessness, uncertainty, more anger, and sadness growing the longer we sat in silence. I looked at the others and they looked as depressed as Jasper felt, so I knew he wasn't just projecting onto me. "You don't," I pointed out, though I'd heard him growl plenty too.

"I do," He disagreed.

I looked up at him and he refused to meet my eyes, "So, are you not angry then?"

Jasper looked down at me suddenly; his eyes narrowed and fierce and he looked as if he were offended by my question. "I'm pissed the fuck off, Bella," He hissed.

I sat up on my knees and turned to face him and momentarily forgot that there were others there with us, "You don't need to feel the way you're feeling, Jasper."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me in question, confused by my words, "Are you saying you know what I'm feeling?"

I nodded softly and looked away from his eyes. I didn't like the hard edge to his voice, or the coldness in his voice, "You're projecting."

Jasper's whole body stiffened at my words and his emotional cloud was lifted off of us instantly. There was a gasp behind me, but other than that no one said a word and Jasper remained stiff as a board. I finally looked up, knowing no one else was going to say something, and my heart broke all over again when I looked into his eyes. He looked absolutely dead inside.

I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eye, "Jasper Whitlock you stop this right now. I _am_ okay and I love you."

Jasper nodded his head and cupped my left hand with his right and leaned into my touch. "I know, baby, I know," He murmured, closing his eyes and sighing.

I leaned in closer to him and touched my forehead to his, making sure our hands stayed where they were, and closed my eyes too. I was vaguely aware of the others leaving the room and I was thankful that they were letting us have our much needed moment. We could deal with the other shit another time.

* * *

I don't know how long we sat there like that, still as stone, but the sun was shining brightly in the sky and birds were chirping away happily—though I felt anything but at the moment—before either of us spoke.  
"I love you more than I can put into words," Jasper whispered.


	21. Chapter 20: The Talk PART II

**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**A|N:_ Last bit of drama for our lovely characters for know until November. If anyone is confused about the time frame of this story, we're still in 2011 and it's September.  
Over 200 reviews! I'm on cloud nine, y'all, seriously! _

**Chapter 20: The Talk  
(Part II)**

* * *

_I don't know how long we sat there like that, still as stone, but the sun was shining brightly in the sky and birds were chirping away happily—though I felt anything but at the moment—before either of us spoke._

_"I love you more than I can put into words," Jasper whispered._

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek. I already knew that, but it was nice to hear, "As I love you."  
I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring at me and cracked a small smile at him.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I've been the cause of so much shit around here and I haven't let you enjoy your time back with me, with everyone. I didn't even tell you how absolutely stunning you look or how breathtakingly beautiful your eyes are," he told me, looking me in the eyes.

I laughed and looked away from his eyes bashfully, "Thanks." He chuckled quietly and that made me looked back up at him, "Speaking of eyes, yours are pitch black."

"I'm going hunting," he nodded and stood up, letting me fall softly onto the ground.

I frowned and stood up too, "Do you want some company?"

His eyes narrowed and I fought to stop the gasp that was trying to escape and forced myself to stay where I was instead of backing up, because I knew that would only set him off. "Why? Do you think I'm incapable of watching myself and not slaughtering the town because I haven't fed in a while? Are you going to baby me now, too?" He hissed at me.

"No! Of course not, I—," I didn't have time to tell him that I just wanted to keep him company, to be with him, because he walked out before I could finish my sentence.  
I stood there staring at the spot that Jasper was just standing in for a while in confusion before going back into the house and into the living room, where everyone else was sitting around in various spots watching TV.

Charlotte sat up from her spot on the floor when I walked in. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Jasper?" She asked me.

I sighed heavily and fell onto the couch next to Rosalie. "I don't know. I thought we were fine after y'all left, but then just a few minutes ago he got all…defensive with me because I asked if he wanted company while he went hunting and then just walked out. I don't know what I did," I cried.

Rosalie ran her fingers through my hair, but it was Peter who answered me with a nod of his head. "It's not what you did, but more of what you're not doing. Jasper is ruled by his emotions, B, he always has been, even as a human. What he needs is you constantly telling him that you love him, that he's worth it," He explained.

Emmett, who was sitting on the pull-out chair next to Peter, rolled his eyes, "So, you want Bella to treat him like a teenage girl with low self-esteem? Come off it, Jasper can be overdramatic sometimes."

"Oh, boy," Charlotte muttered quietly.

Peter turned his head to glare at Emmett. "If you'd gone through half the things Jasper has gone through you'd need a reassurance that you were loved. I'm not saying he has low self-esteem," Peter turned his head back to look at me, "not at all. He's got to be the cockiest bastard after me, but I'm saying he's been through shit. After being disowned by his own family, Maria tearing him down, and learning about all of the things that have happened to you he's feeling completely useless and worthless."

Emmett snorted, "Isn't that low self-esteem?"

Peter turned his head back to Peter and they had a glaring match. "Anyways," Rosalie said while rolling her eyes at the two men, "I guess you have your answer there. Jasper isn't going to feel better until you reassure him. How you go about doing that, I don't know," she shrugged.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. The only temperamental guy I've ever dealt with in a relationship was Edward, and I didn't care enough to make him feel better. "Ten bucks says Jasper's going to walk in here with his head held high and act like nothing's wrong with him," Emmett said.

"I'll take that bet," Peter nodded, "I think that's what he's going to do, too."

"No way," I said, "he's still going to be upset."

Rosalie nodded, "I'm with Bella."  
Charlotte decided to stay out of it, saying she wanted nothing to do with it.

We sat around for a while after that, talking and laughing; just hanging out, when Jasper could be seen walking out from the foods. His eyes were topaz and his shirt and pants were covered in mud and dirt. When he walked through the door I could tell he was still upset, but he played it off well.

"Damn," Rosalie muttered.

"Hey, baby, have a good hunt?" I asked him, standing up at he walked towards me.

He nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room, "I'll be back when I'm done with my shower."

With that he was gone. "Emmett, we just collected twenty bucks," Peter snickered.

"That's not funny," I snapped.

I stood up and left the room, then ran up the stairs to me and Jasper's room. When I opened the door Jasper was sitting on the bed, dirty shirt off and replaced with a wife-beater, with his head in his hands. I fell to my knees in front of him and looked up at him, but he didn't remove his hands from in front of his face.  
I placed my hands on his knees and began to run them up and down his thighs, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and scrubbed his face roughly before removing his hands from his face and stared down at me. "Nothing; I'm just…trying to deal with the shit going on in my head 'nd shit," he explained. "Tryin' to clear my head so I can think properly," Jasper whispered the last part quietly.

"Is that your way of telling me to leave you alone nicely?" I joked, but I couldn't find it in me to smile at it.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "'Course not. That's my way of saying I need to figure out the shit in my head."

He sat up straight and leaned back some as I sat up higher on my knees and then leaned back towards me so our foreheads were touching. "I'll give you the space you need so you can think without me breathing down your neck," I told him. He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head and kissed him lightly to shut him up, "You need your space, just don't shut me out."

_**~~HHNF~~**_

* * *

_** 2 Days Later **_

"Jasper, stop, please! I don't understand what I did!" I chased after him through the forest. If he were going to hunt like he said, I would've left him alone and waited until he got back home, but I know he's using hunting as an excuse to get away from me and that's not okay. Not by a long shot.

"Go home, Bella," Jasper growled out, not turning to look at me.

It's been two days since I told Jasper I would give him his space, and I did. I gave him his space while making sure he knew I loved him more than anything, but I obviously did something because he just stopped talking to me altogether, only speaking pleasantries to me or coldly responding to me if I ask him something directly.

"I can't go home until you talk to me, Jasper. I don't know—"

He stopped walking and turned around suddenly, furiously cutting me off. "You keep bothering me! You refuse to leave me the hell alone, Bella," he snapped.

I stopped mid-step towards Jasper and stared at him in shock. He was angry because of me? He was angry because I was being overbearing? It's not like I was doing it intentionally…  
"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out, "I-I d-didn't—"

"And you won't even put out," he hissed effectively cutting off my lame attempt at an apology and narrowing his eyes at me.

I started panicking in my mind, picturing all kinds of things; from Jasper telling me we were over to Jasper leaving, to Jasper telling _me _to leave and the others not wanting anything to do with me anymore. I'm sure if my heart still beat it would be racing at the moment.

And then the tears started well up in my eyes when his words began to sink in. I knew this was going to be a problem; my fear of sexual intercourse. Of course it would; who wants to be in a relationship with someone forever when they won't even have sex with you?  
"Oh," I state quietly, "I see."

He doesn't say anything, just stares at me with those eyes that scare me more than they should. They're not supposed to scare me, they're supposed to make me feel beautiful, wanted, loved, and at home; I feel neither looking in them now.  
"Okay," I say when it's clear Jasper isn't going to say anything, "I'll see you at home."

I turn around and began running immediately, not daring to look back because I don't want him to see me cry. When I get back to the house I could hear everyone in their separate rooms, except for Peter who is sitting on the living room couch. He must see something in my face, or the tears in my eyes, because as soon as I look at him he's by my side, pulling me into a hug.

"He hates me," I sobbed into his chest.

"Silly girl, he couldn't hate you even if his life depended on it," Peter told me sternly, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I shook my head in denial and cried harder, "You didn't see his eyes! Oh God, he hates me. I-I bother him and I-I w-won't have s-s-sex with him!"

Peter's hand stopped moving and his body stiffened before he pushed me back abruptly and looked me in the eyes, "He said that to you? That you're bothering him and you won't even put out?"

I nodded my head and looked down in shame, aware of the others in the room. "Don't be angry with him, Peter, he's right. I'm a bothersome pest; the least I could do is have sex with him! He's my mate."

"Don't you dare think that way!" Rosalie snapped, "Jasper should be ashamed of himself."

"No! Peter, get back here, please! Don't do anything irrational!" I cried and grabbed onto his arm as he walked out the front door and headed towards Jasper.

"Obviously someone needs to knock some sense into his ass and if you won't do it, I will," he spat, yanking his arm away from me.

I grabbed it again and tried to pull him towards me, but even though I was a vampire just like him now he was still stronger than me so all I was doing was getting dragged across the dirt and pissing him off more, "Peter just calm down!"

"FINE!" Peter yelled. He yanked his arm away from me again and turned to face me, fury written all over his face, "Tell me he's not hurting you and I won't go rip him a new one. Tell me he's not the reason your crying your heart out and I'll promise to leave him in one piece. Come on, Isabella, stand there and lie in my face and I won't touch him." I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at Peter's intense gaze and shook it softly. I couldn't lie to him. "I thought so," he growled before taking off into a sprint and disappearing into the forest.

Emmett was by my side in an instant and picking me up in his arms when I crumpled to the ground when fierce growling and thunder-like sounds could be heard coming from the forest.

* * *

By the time Peter and Jasper's footsteps could be heard I had already showered and changed into a pair of boxers that Emmett loaned me and a white t-shirt that Rosalie let me have since my other things no longer fit me. I sat criss-cross applesauce in the middle of the bed when I heard the front door open and took a deep breath in preparation.

When the room door opened I looked down quickly, suddenly losing the courage I had to confront him.

Emmett was right; I should have just waited to do this until I was absolutely sure. But do I ever listen?  
Obviously not.

Jasper paused for a moment in the doorway in, I'm guessing here, surprise before shutting the room door, the soft click suddenly making me feel so very small and imprisoned, but I was able to remain calm and relaxed because it's Jasper.

I let out a gasp when I looked up and saw Jasper holding his right arm in his left hand, his black thermal shirt was ripped to shreds in some places, barely holding on in others and covered in mud, but somehow his wife-beater remained in-tact. His pants were muddy and covered in his meal, and his feet were bear; obviously having taken them off before coming in the room.

He looked angry, which wasn't a surprise because that's been his usual feeling for the past three days now, but even more so than usual. I was going to ask him what was wrong with him when I realized he was staring at the too big boxer shorts.  
I cracked a small smile. "My clothes don't fit me anymore and, you know what they say, "You learn something new every day," I learned my boyfriend doesn't wear any type of underwear," I chuckled a little.

I think I even saw a little bit of humor in Jasper's eyes, but it was gone before I could really tell. I stood up on my knees and got off the bed slowly, then walked towards Jasper even slower. He stared at me as I took his arm out of his hand and began to lick around the top of it for him.

* * *

"Seriously, Bella, you need to stop putting up with his shit. You didn't do anything to him so I don't understand why he's dead set on hurting you. He's being ridiculous," Rosalie had said to me the next day after pulling me away from Jasper and taking me hunting with her and Charlotte.

"She's right, B," Charlotte said, dropping down from the tree just as I finished my last deer.

I buried the deer and sat back against the tree in between Charlotte and Rose and we watched the sunset in silence. I sighed, "I'm trying to give him the space he wants, the space he needs without pulling away from him but I only seem to be making whatever thoughts he has in his head worse. I'm not trying to smother him; I just want to be there for him," I told them, closing my eyes and resting my head against the tree.

"And you are being there for him," Rosalie insisted, "but he's not being there for you. God, Bella, he's putting you down and breaking your heart and you're letting him."

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Rosalie?" I yelled, stood up and looked down at my two sisters, "what the fuck am I supposed to do, because I have no idea whatsoever." I stopped yelling at them and they watched me for a few minutes until I calmed down. "I can't leave him, because that'll hurt more than anything," I whispered.

The girls stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Do whatever you have to do to fix whatever in the hell is going on with Jasper, but don't do anything you don't _want_ to do. If Jasper refuses to acknowledge you any longer than that's his problem and he's obviously fucked in the head," Rosalie whispered fiercely in my ear, "Don't let him walk all over you, you don't deserve it."

I nodded my head. I bit my lip and looked down, my solution to this problem already decided. "Thanks Rose. Speaking of which, think you two could do me a favor?"

_**~HHNF~**_

"Where are they going?" Jasper asked me as soon as I walked into our room. He was lying on the bed with his earphones in his ears and his laptop on his lap, watching some action movie.

The sound of Jasper's truck could be heard firing up outside and then pulling off down the driveway. I smirked, "They decided to take a trip into town."

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't want to go?"

I shrugged, "No, not really. I figured there was something else I could do instead." I was standing beside him now, smirking at him as seductively as I could.

With his eyebrow still raised he asked, "And that is?"

I quickly removed the earphones from his ears and moved the laptop to the other side of the bed and straddle his lap, and cupped his face in my hands, "Guess."

Before he could say anything, I brought his lips to mine and trapped him in a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and suddenly found myself on my back, Jasper on top of me. He put his hands in mine and then brought above my head, causing them to hand off the edge of the bed slightly. I knew if my heart still beat it would be racing; fear and excitement fighting for dominance. Jasper removed his left hand from my right and placed underneath my thigh, pushing my knee closer to my stomach and then pushing it out to the left; opening my legs for him more.

I began to panic when he grinded himself against me, and I knew Jasper could sense it when he started to pull away from me so I wrapped my hands in his shirt in a tight fist and kept him where he was. I kissed one last time in the position before pushing on his chest. He sat back immediately and I smiled at him as I straddled his legs.  
"I love you," I told him seriously. He didn't say anything so I continued. "And I'm going to prove it to you—the way you want me to," I told him firmly.  
With shaking hands I unbuckled his belt and then the button on his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and Jasper sucked in a breath before both of his hands were holding both of my wrists; stopping me.

"I don't want that," he told _me_ firmly.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't this? Jasper, you said—"

"I know what I said," he cut me off sharply.

I shook my head in confusion. "Then what's the problem? You said I wasn't putting out and when I try you stop me? Is it me? It's me isn't, Jasper? Do you not like the fact that I'm your mate anymore? Am I still bothering you too much? I'm trying to give you space, but—"

"It's not you," he cut me off again, softer this time.

I scoffed, "Bullshit, Jasper. You've been angry with me for the past three days! You can't say that you being upset with me isn't my fault."

"I can," he said simply.

I glared at him for a minute before rolling my eyes moved closer to him, sitting above his crotch that was probably harder than anything I'd ever feel. I grinded my hips into his roughly and he groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
"It doesn't sound like you want what I'm offering," I growled before putting my lips on his neck and began to kiss on. "I want to make you happy, Jasper."

I grind my hips into again and sigh when I get the same reaction. I take his hands and put them on either side of the hem of my shirt, curling his fingers inside it.  
"Do it," I whisper in his ear. He looks me in the eyes and shakes his head and I whimper, because this is the only thing that I can think of that will make us better and he's refusing me; rejecting me. "Please," I beg him and I almost cry out in relief when I feel his hands slowly sliding up my sides, taking my shirt with them.

When my shirt is off completely I push my chest against Jasper's immediately and kiss him for all I'm worth. I try to show him that I'm willingly to do anything for him to make us better through the kiss, and I think he gets it when I suddenly find myself on the position I've been trying to avoid; me on my back and him on top of me.

I began to panic again because it brings back memories of a day I'd rather forget and my breathing is getting shallow until I'm hyperventilating, but just as soon as it begins it ends. I opened my eyes and Jasper's dark, angry ones came into view and it's then I realized we didn't do anything. I'd been so lost in my own head, in my own fear, to realize that Jasper put my shirt back on me. All he did was lay me down and I had started to panic.

I sat up quickly and held onto my chest where my heart was, panting and sobbing. "I-I'm s-so sorry," I stuttered out to Jasper between sobs.

He grabbed either side of my face and forced me to look at him, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

I shook my head, "I do! Y-You're upset and I c-can't even have sex with my mate! I'm screwed and I can't _even_ screw!" I cried, "Why'd he do that to me Jasper? Why does every man I love hurt me? I didn't, I didn't…My God, I'm such a horrible person!"

"Isabella!" Jasper snapped, growling in my face. I stopped immediately and sat up straight and suddenly I could see why he was so feared, yet so respected. "_You_ are an amazing, loving, and most kind hearted person I know. _You_ don't deserve any of the shit you've been dealt, and you definitely deserve a mate who doesn't add to that shit," he added quietly, "I don't know why we hurt you, Bella, but I do know Charlie didn't hurt you on purpose, and I'm trying not to hurt you but I seem to be doing that anyways.

Edward is a selfish asshole who thinks the world revolves around him and that we're all supposed to fall to our knees and worship him as if he's God or some crazy shit like that. I don't know why he hurt you, Bella, but he'll pay. I promise you that," Jasper declared.

"No one's better than you," I whispered.

"That's all you have to say, Bella? Aren't you getting what I'm trying to tell you?" He half-yelled, half-whispered, half-sobbed, "I lied to you, I hurt you; I made you think there was something wrong with you when in reality it was all me. It _is_ me. I was so angry when you finally told me all of what happened. Angry at you for not saying anything sooner, angry at me for not figuring it out, angry at me for being a coward and listening to Peter and leaving when I should have just taken you with me, angry at the fucking world because it couldn't just let us live in peace.

God, Bella, I was just so damn angry and tired and I just shut down, but my shutting down isn't like yours or someone else's. When you or someone else shut down you stop feeling, you become completely numb to everything around and just…shut down; I do the complete opposite. I get angry, get pissed, and start doing and saying things to hurt people because I want them to back the fuck off. I don't want to come across as weak; I can't, so I do whatever it takes to seem anything but.  
This last time I shut down I hurt you more than once, repeatedly, and I didn't even realize it. Not until I yelled at you in the forest and Peter and I got into our fight. Afterwards, he told me to leave you alone and get my shit together before I came to you and made an even bigger mess than it already is. That's what I've been doing for the last few hours while y'all girls were hunting. Thinking," he finished, not able to look me in the eyes.

I wished so very much in that moment that I could cry. Cry for him, cry for him, cry for all the useless crying that's been going on. Cry for the useless crying that didn't have to happen if we had just talked the very first day I got here and got all our thoughts and emotions out instead of keeping them in until we no longer had control over them.  
"Jasper…" I whispered, "You know how much you hurt me, how angry you've made me these past few days, but I can honestly say nothing hurts more than you pulling away from me after you told me you wouldn't.

"I know," Jasper whispered. And he did know. He knew every single thing I was feeling and I him when he decided to project them on to everything.

"We need to talk," I said.

"I know."

_**~HHNF~**_

Jasper and I talked, and talked, and then talked some more. We talked about everything from what happened to me back in Forks, to my bad attempt at trying to have sex with him, and his screwed up ways of shutting down. We apologized, we laughed, we mourned, we cried; well, I cried, Jasper coughed several times to cover it up.

"You're going to have to do a lot to make up for me," I told him seriously. Rosalie was right; I didn't deserve to be walked all over. Especially not by Jasper.

"What? I said sorry didn't I?" He asked me seriously.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed, "I know, I know, it's not enough. I'll do whatever it takes, Bella."

I stood up when Jasper's truck could be heard coming up the driveway and Jasper stood up with me, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hummed softly in his ear as he rubbed my back.  
"I really am sorry, you know?" He said.

I nodded and pulled back to look him in the face, but I kept my hands on his shoulders. "And I'm sorry, too," I said, thought I wasn't; at least, not very much.

"What are you—" Whatever he was going to ask me got cut off by his loud groan as I kneed him in the groin.

"That was for leaving," I yelled at him before kneeing him again, "That was for being such an asshole to me," I yelled and did it one last time, "And _that _was because Edward isn't here and it felt damn good."

I backed away from him and he fell to the ground, cupping his junk with both hands. "Bella," he wheezed out, "What the fuck?"

I shrugged and turned around and walked out, "I won't be sad if it no longer works."


	22. Chapter 21: Escape

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**_A|N: _So, the last chapter got some mixed reviews. Some of you didn't like what Bella did to Jasper and the others liked it, saying he deserved it. He did! But that's as far as mate-on-mate violence goes for them and the others in this story. I think Bella's dealt with that enough. Now, I don't feel bad if something happens to Edward's and Carlisle's balls…  
_NOTE: This chapter starts off right after Bella and Emmett and Rosalie left Forks. This was supposed to be up Friday (the 27th), but Fanfic wasn't working, but it's here now. I'll look for mistakes tomorrow (the 31st).

**Chapter 21: Escape**

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

When the sound of their cars could no longer be heard I lowered my arms from the position that they got stuck in when Bella used her gift on us. I didn't know what happened. Everything, _every single thing, _was completely fucked up. Nothing went the way it was supposed to, all my visions were wrong.

I gasped and my body froze as I was taken into a vision. This one I knew was going to happen. If something went wrong, I wouldn't be able to blame my visions this time. I couldn't quite grasp what was going on, the only thing I could make out was him breaking free and then it skipped to the two of us meeting each other in a forest, people I couldn't see standing beside us.

When the vision is over I take a few steps forward and then turn around to face Edward and Carlisle. They're frozen in place, faces emotionless, unable to speak, and eyes unmoving. They look dead, but I knew that they were aware of their surroundings; they could hear what was going on.

I stepped forward, in front of Carlisle, and grabbed onto his shirt before bringing him down to my eye level. I looked him in the eye and I could see all the emotions that he cannot put into words or show on his face. I know he was terrified of not being able to protect himself at the moment, but more than that I know he's angry. He was absolutely pissed.  
"You, Carlisle Cullen, are a pathetic excuse of a man. You are not God, you are no king—you are not wanted. _I _am not your servant. I'm not your go-to girl when you're too scared to do your dirty work any longer. You and your 'family' have tried your hardest to break me and make me feel worthless, but I'm not. I'm loved and important and I will no longer put up with your shit." I kneed him in his balls and then pushed him onto the ground.

I stood in front of Edward next and cupped his left cheek with my hand. "Oh, Edward, you were so sweet. You were always meant to do great things, but you allowed yourself to go down the wrong road, purposely," I sighed sadly, "_you_ have no soul because you sold it to the devil. _You_ allowed Carlisle to take it away from you." _You were always meant to be happy, Edward._

I kissed his cheek before turning my back on him; on the both of them. I grabbed the keys to my porch and jumped into the driver seat, my bags having been packed days before this happened. It was nice to know my visions weren't totally off now-a-days. I put the car in reverse and backed out the garage quickly, putting the car back on drive and turned quickly before speeding down the driveway and out of Forks. I never looked back.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" Were the first words to leave my mouth when I answered my phone. There was no time for pleasantries.

"Wait, what? Mary-Alice I know you're frustrated but there's no way in hell I'm going to let you take it out on _me_. I've been putting _my_ ass on the line and sacrificing my time with _my_ mate to look after _yours!_ _I'm_ the one who had to leave the country to make sure nothing happened to him. _I'm_ the one who's almost gotten caught more than once snooping around Italy trying to get information for us because _your _visions are all totally fucked. Don't you dare use that accusatory tone with me because I've been doing more for you then you've been doing for me."

I didn't say anything for the longest moment, just allowed the silence to stretch on for a while. "You're right; you have done more for me than I have for you. I'm sorry, Victoria, I am stressed and frustrated and just so fucking confused, but I promise to stop taking it out on you. You don't understand how grateful I am," I told her sincerely.

"I know just how much, Alice," Victoria whispered. "Can I talk to him?"

I didn't answer verbally, just passed my phone to the dirty blonde sitting next to me.  
"Alright, baby, I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. I love you, too, bye." Riley ended the call and handed me my phone back. "Thanks for picking me up, Alice. I don't know how much longer I could've stayed in that hotel room without going crazy," he laughed, but it sounded almost forced. I knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he had Victoria back in his arms; just like me.

I nodded. "There's no need to thank me, but you're welcome. I know you would've done the same for me," I told him seriously, squeezing his hand with mine softly. "And I'm sorry I asked Victoria to go. If I could've—"

"I get it, Alice. Someone had to make sure your man was okay. I don't hold that against you. In fact, I encouraged her to go. I'm just bummed out because I miss her and it fucking hurts that I couldn't afford a plane ticket to go with her. I'm too damn broke and Victoria had to pay for it by going to the lion's den alone. I'm too broke that I can't even afford a crappy apartment, we had to stay in a crappy motel."

It was true; Riley was poor, but I knew Victoria would never hold that against him nor would she like the way he's putting himself down. "Crappy motel or cardboard box or a penthouse in the hills, Victoria would be your side no matter what; Riles, and you know that so stop it. Victoria is fine; she can take care of herself.

He nodded but didn't say anything, just turned his head to look out the window. I sighed and squeezed his hand, I wanted to say more but I knew it was a conversation he'd have to have with Victoria before it started to sink in that money wasn't everything.  
"I know you were thrown into this blind, Riley, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, so thank you."

He grinned at me, "I wouldn't miss a good fight for anything, Alice. 'Sides, not helping would mean I'd be keeping Victoria from her family and that wouldn't end well for me."

I laughed freely for the first time in a while, but it didn't last long as we turned right, into the airport. I sobered up immediately, "Are you ready for this?"

* * *

We ran through the airport as fast as we could without causing any suspicion and stopped at a ticket stand.  
"I need two tickets to your earliest flight to Voltaire, Italy immediately," I demanded.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but the earliest plane leaves in five minutes and the bags have—"

Riley cut the woman off. "We only have carry-on luggage and we run pretty fast. We need that ticket now," he hissed.

The woman looked between us, eyes wide in shock and confusion. "I don't give tickets to fugitives. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to—"

"If we were fugitives we'd be on our way to Mexico already! Just give us the damn tickets before the plane leaves. Our spouses need us," I snapped, cutting the woman off and throwing the amount of money I knew she'd ask for onto the counter.

"Please," Riley added.

The woman locked eyes with him and she looked completely lost and love-stricken before nodding her head immediately and typed up what we needed.  
"That's definitely going to come in handy," I told him.

He laughed and grabbed our bags while I grabbed the tickets from the lady and we started running again.  
"Come back to me soon!" We heard the lady yell.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I roared out in pain as another painful shock was sent through my body. My body slammed against the concrete wall roughly as it fell out of its arched position. A loud cracking sound could be heard and I knew a few more slams of my body would cause the entire wall to break; this would be the fifth time.

"Louder!" The little shocker herself yelled in my face, sending another heavy dose of pain to my body. "The brothers are going out today, something about a meeting and while they're away their going to allow you to eat," she whispered in my ear over my screams, "that'll be your chance. I know you haven't eaten in three weeks and you're weak, but this will be your _only _chance."

"STOP, PLEASE, STOP!" I yelled as the pain intensified.

"Alec and I will be waiting at the back door for you that will lead you into the woods. We'll take whoever comes that way, but you have to fight the rest of them yourself," Jane told me. I nodded my head in understanding and she slipped a key into my hands and then kissed me on the cheek. "Very well, I'm done with you."

My back fell back on the wall again and I closed my eyes when all the dust and debris from the wall began to fall. My mate, my Alice, better be happy she's such an amazing person, because I would not have gone through all this shit for anyone else.  
"Felix." I opened my eyes to see Demitri standing at entrance of my cell, a smirk on his face and a dead girl in his arms. She still had her tan skin and the smell of life, so I knew she'd just been killed moments ago to be my dinner.

"Demitri," I growled.

He shook his head and his smirk turned in a sadistic sneer, "Is that anyway to talk to the man with your food in his hands?" I didn't say anything to him, just continued to look at him with a blank expression. He rolled his eyes. "God, you're no fun anymore, Felix. I remember how much fun we had when we were torturing other people."

"Go find a cock and suck it," I snapped.

Demitri laughed, "I'd much rather suck yours."

I scrunched my face up in disgust and looked away, "Go away. I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Fine; I'll feed you. You're no fun," Demitri whined as he walked closer to me, holding the dead girls neck close to my mouth. I latched onto her neck immediately and moaned as the blood ran down my throat. It had been too damn long. All too soon, however, the blood was all gone and Demitri was ripping her away from me.  
"That's all you're allowed to get." He smiled at me.

I chose that moment to lunge at him and before he could make a sound or realize what was going on, I had him thrown on the ground and his head in my hands. I ripped it off immediately and threw it to the side just as I could hear people coming towards my room, having heard our slight scuffle. I used the key Jane gave me and took the cuff of my wrist and stood on the left side of my cell door.

When the two other guards, Santiago and Chelsea, came running into my cell I flung myself on Santiago, sending us both flying to the floor. We rolled around on the floor, both trying to get the upper hand and I was vaguely aware of Chelsea jumping on my back, trying to pry me off of Santiago all the while trying to strengthen my bond to them, to the Volturi.

I shrugged her off, sending her flying into the wall I was chained against, and continued to fight for dominance with Santiago. I'd already pledged my allegiance to my mate and her family, no gift could break that.  
I roared ferociously when Santiago suddenly flipped onto his side under me, revealing his neck to me. I ran my teeth across it and watched with sickening fascination as it fell off to the floor. "NO!" Chelsea roared and lunged at me. It was no secret that the two of them were very close; best friends, even.

"I do not hurt women, Chelsea, but keep fighting me and I will hurt you." I quickly moved to the side as she lunged at me and then caught her around the neck before she could get passed me and threw her body on the ground, a loud echo circling around the small jail cell.

She struggled under me, but with all the adrenaline pumping through my venom at the moment it made me stronger than her, so even with all her strength she couldn't get me off of her. I quickly put her hands in the cuffs that I had been in and made sure she saw me stick the key in my pants pocket before leaving her alone.

"This way!" I looked to my right and saw a group of vampires, other guard members, running towards me so I pushed myself to go faster and cursed whoever decided to make these hallways so damn long.

"FELIX!" I stopped and backed up and looked down another hallway, one that was hidden well from sight, and saw Jane and Alec waiving me over. I made my way towards them and saw that they took out quite a few of people.

"Nice," I said.

They nodded. "We have to go now. My gift doesn't work very well when I'm far away from the people I'm using it own," Alec said handing me my cell phone that had been taken from me. It was then that I realized no one had been following me for a while.

Jane and I nodded and we took off into the night.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Someone's coming," Jane said. It was unlike her to panic, but then again it was also unlike her to go against the brothers so I could understand why she was worried. "Alec!" She hissed at her twin when he did nothing to stop them.

"Just because we can sense them coming doesn't mean my gift will work! We're too far away," he hissed back.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop arguing. We'll just change—"  
My cell phone going off cut of what I was going to say. When I looked at it I was almost positive that my heart started beating again just so I could say my heart skipped a beat. "Alice," I whimpered. I was a grown ass man and should've been embarrassed, but I wasn't ashamed to cry for my mate.

"It's me, baby, it's me," Alice cooed. "Don't change course, it's me and two friends," she told me before hanging up.  
I looked towards Jane and Alec, a huge grin taking over my face, "My woman's here."

We ran for another minute before the short, pixie-thing that was my mate came running out from between some trees and immediately jumped into my arms.  
"Felix."

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

"Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix," I chanted his name over and over in the crook of his neck as sobs overtook my body. I held him to me as tightly as I could without making him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't cry, love, everything's okay," he whispered to me gently, but I didn't miss the way his voice shook with emotion.

"God, I love you so much," I whispered.

Felix chuckled, "As I love you."

He put me down and we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime before someone around us cleared their throat. "Hello, Alice, it's nice to see you again," Alec said politely, smiling at me warmly.

I grinned back at him, "You, too, Alec; you as well, Jane."

She nodded her head, but otherwise didn't acknowledge me. I moved on. "Felix, this is one of my best friend's Victoria, she's been looking after you for a few weeks for me now. Riley's her mate and fairly new to the vampire life. Victoria, Riley, this is Felix, my mate and that's Alec and that's Jane. They've been helping Felix for a while now, too," I introduced everyone.

Everyone nodded and murmured pleasantries and we all made small talk before Jane cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to break up this little _party_," she said sarcastically, "but we're still in Volturi territory and I'm thinking we need to leave immediately and Felix needs to feed. It's been three weeks."

I gasped and whirled around to face Felix, my conversation with Victoria forgotten. "I'm so sorry; I forgot. We need to get you fed." I placed my hand on the side of his face and ran my thumb under right eye.

He took my hand and kissed each of my finger tips before smiling at me softly. "That'll be good and maybe when I'm done we can do a little something else," he wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I giggled when the others gagged. "Alright, big boy, let's get you fed and then head home and I'll see what I can do about that little something else."


	23. Chapter 22: All This Time They Knew

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**_A|N: _So, I'm glad to see everyone ('cept for one of you. You know who you are :P) likes Alice now! I told y'all she was never bad and her story will be explained soon.  
NOTE: Sorry y'all, I thought the drama was over for them, but it's not. It won't be for a few chapters. A little bit more drama is needed before the calm. This is Bella's POV.  
NOTE 2: The next chapter will be Bella's birthday.  
_

**Chapter 22: All This Time They Knew **

* * *

I sighed in frustration when Jasper moved away from me; _again_. "Jasper, I apologized! I was angry and you were there and I won't do it again, I promise," I told him sincerely even though it came out all whinny-like.

He backed away from me when I walked closer to him and cupped his crotch, "I want to believe you, sweets, and really I do. Seriously, don't give me that look; my heart says you're telling the truth, but my head says be cautious."

I growled in frustration, "Which head is telling you this, Jasper?"

It had been like this for the past few hours, ever since I kneed him in between the legs. He wouldn't let me near, covered himself every time I tried to get close to him. I told him I was sorry, that it wouldn't happen again, ever, but he still wouldn't let me near him! Even the other two were walking on egg shells around me, afraid that if they were to say the wrong thing I'd kick them, too. Rosalie was disappointed in me while Charlotte was all for what I had done, so Peter stayed clear of her as well.

"Both," Jasper answered matter-of-factly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to leave when Emmett appeared in front of us, his eyes wide. "You guys have to come see this." He grabbed my hand and ran out of the room, Jasper behind us, and directed me to the family room.

Charlotte, Rosalie, and Peter were already sitting around the coffee table on the floor, a movie or something paused on the big flat-screen TV.  
"What's up?" I asked.

I took a seat next to Charlotte while Emmett went over and sat next to Rosalie. I raised an eyebrow in surprise when Jasper sat next to me, but he just gave me a shrug and smile. I smiled back and turned back to Emmett, who seemed to be taking charge of this meeting.

"When the fucks were you going to tell us that you were a ballerina?" He pointed an accusatory finger at me.

My eyes widened in surprised, "What? I was a ballerina? I don't recall this." I looked at everyone's faces and they were all staring at me, as if I had betrayed them in some way.

"Bella, you were a ballerina?" Jasper asked, chuckling.

I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "How'd you find out about that?" I asked.

"Well you know how I've been videotaping everybody and going through your old VHS tapes?" Emmett asked and I nodded my head, "Well, I found some old videos of your dancing. Dude, there's some when you were like...5," He said.

"I know, Emmy, I was there," I told him.

Charlotte scoffed, "Well how come you didn't say anything? That's pretty cool, Bells, you know just about every style of dancing now."

I shook my head, "Not every style and I don't know—it didn't seem important. Plus, I was dishonorably discharged," I mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. There were no signs that anyone was going to say anything so I looked back up with a huff to see them staring at me. "I was anorexic from the time I was six to fifteen and when my parents realized this they made a complaint and I was basically kicked out of the school I was going to."

"They kicked you out?" Charlotte and Rosalie yelled at the same time. "That's not fair! They're probably the reason you were anorexic in the first place," Char complained.

I shrugged, "They said I could go back if I put myself at a healthy 125, but I didn't want to go back. My parents wouldn't have let me anyways."

"You seem so sad." Sarcasm is definitely Peter's middle, last, and _should_ be his first name.

I rolled my eyes, "I was sad and completely pissed off, but I got over it. You know, it was either me or death by dance and I chose me."

"Best choice ever," Rosalie and Char said to me.

"You go girl," Peter whooped.

"Do yo thang girl," Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked down in embarrassment, but I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. I knew I chose the right decision to want to get better the moment I saw my mom and Charlie and Phil's face, but now it was just set in stone seeing everyone else's face. Jasper wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest and kissed me on the top of my head. No words were needed for me to know he felt I did the right thing, too.

"So, how do you even become anorexic when you're six?" Rosalie asked me. "Being cautious of your weight doesn't seem like normal six year old behavior."

I sighed. "Um, I was five when I started ballet. I just picked up on it randomly and I absolutely loved it. My teacher was convinced I was going to make it big in the ballet world and constantly praised me. I was on top of the world and out of nowhere it all changed," I shook my head, "she started to yell at me, saying another girl was going to take my spot as the best if I didn't work harder. When I turned six there were girls who were smaller than me and she just started calling me fat. She didn't like my stomach, my thighs were thunderous and just, my God, she complained about everything for so long that I stopped fighting her and saw what she was seeing. It was ridiculous; I was six years old and had a body image issue! I was about…85 pounds when people around me started realizing there was something wrong. I was fifteen when I finally got my first solo performance and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital with a fucking feeding tube in me and my mom forbade me from doing ballet anymore until I got better. As if her and my dad didn't have me pissed enough for getting divorced months before, she has to go and do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"So…Fifteen wasn't your best year?" Peter asked.

We all rolled our eyes at him and I shook my head, "No, it wasn't. Sixteen was much better, though."

"What happened back in Forks when you were 89 pounds?" Charlotte asked.

"When I lost all that weight then it was involuntary. Edward…he just disgusted me so much after what he would do that I would throw up and it just kept going on that way that after a while I couldn't eat any heavy foods," I explained.

Emmett snorted, "She lived of off strawberry ice cream her last two months as human when Angela and Mike were staying at her house."

"Mike stayed there too?" Jasper asked in surprise.

I shook my head, "No, he was still living at home but he was there all the damn time, forever spending the night that we might as well say he lived there, too."

"Mike's a cool dude," Peter said.

Every one nodded. "Alright, back to the reason why I called you in here, B," Emmett said, interrupting the conversations going on. He got the remote control for the DVD player off the coffee table and pressed play.

I gasped, "Emmett, I know I've said this time and time again, but I'll say it again—you. Are. A. Stalker."

"It wasn't me this time!" He defended himself.

He pushed play on the remote again and the camera zoomed in on my sleeping form. My hair was red and I was sleeping in a white tank top and black spandex shorts, a pajama outfit I wore to bed a lot back in Phoenix because it was always so hot.  
"You have red hair," Jasper said.

I nodded, "My hair was red when I was sixteen. It was like when kids are little they could have really light hair like one parent but then grow up and get really dark hair like the other; that's what happened to me. I had Charlie's brown hair, I still do, and then one day I woke up and it was red; darker than my moms, but still red." I explained to them, "Guess it decided to stay brown after all."

Renee and Charlie suddenly appeared in the video. Charlie was holding a big sketch book and a pencil in his hands.  
"Alright, Phil, don't zoom in. We don't need to invade her space even more than we already are so just go on whatever side she lays on and record," Renee whispered.

We could hear Phil shaking his head up and down and Charlie grunted quietly. "Can't believe it's really about to happen. My God, I'm getting old," he hissed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now is not the time to start having a mid-life crisis, Charlie," Renee scolded, "let's get this over with before she wakes up."

Charlie nodded and he walked over to the right side of the bed, where I was facing, and dropped to his knees. He placed the sketch pad in front of me and put the pencil in my hand. "Draw," he whispered quietly.

"Jasper," my mother said quickly right as my hand began to move across the paper.

The six of us watched the screen in disbelief for about an hour before I finally stopped drawing and Emmett stopped the DVD.  
"Hey! We wanted to see the pictures," Rosalie yelled at him.

He nodded his head and put his hands up in defense. "I know, I know. In the same box I found this video I found the pictures," he told us.

We all watched Emmett quietly as he went over to a box I hadn't even realized had been sitting there before coming back to sit in front of the coffee table, staring at all of us.  
"Are y'all ready for this?" He asked and we all nodded. He nodded back and began to place the pictures on the table, all lined up according to the dates that were on the corner of the pages.

There were gasp all around as we stared at the pictures. The first one I drew was of Jasper; he was standing up straight, stiff as a board, with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were as dead as they were a few days ago as he overlooked an army of newborns sprawling. What stuck out the most besides Jasper in the picture was Peter, who was on the other side of whatever room they were in, Charlotte standing behind him.

The next picture was of the others, just standing or sitting. The picture that caused all of us was one I considered my favorite; Rosalie and Emmett were on the far left side of the page. Rose had her hands on her hips and Emmett had his hands wrapped around her stomach. Their eyes were narrowed and they looked ready to fight. On the far right side of the page were Peter and Charlotte. Peter was sitting on the ground, one leg up with his right arm resting on it, while Charlotte squatted behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. They were looking as fierce as Emmett and Rosalie.  
What surprised us the most was the fact that Alice was there, arms crossed over her chest with a mystery man holding her waist, eyes narrowed, too. Kate telling me Alice would be needed came back to the forefront of my mind, but I shook if out. Then there was Victoria, a sly smirk on her face as she stood with her hands above her head, wrapped around someone's neck, and her mystery man had his arms around her waist, head resting on her shoulder.  
On the bottom of the page were my boys, my wolves, though I couldn't recognize them because there was no color added to their fur. They were all sitting tall, on lookout, with unidentifiable people sitting next to them. The only thing we could tell about the people was that they were women, and one man, vampire I believe.

Standing in the middle of them all were Jasper and I. I drew us so that only our sides were seen. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. His forehead was rested against the side of my head, his eyes closed. My head was turned the same direction as the others, my eyes narrowed too.

"Wow," Charlotte said, "we look pretty effing hot."

We chuckled and Rose piped up. "A lot of great detail, Bella; the scars, the highlights, the drool on the wolves," she giggled.

"Is that—"

"Victoria," I answered Jasper question with a nod.

"She's really trying to help?" He asked.

I nodded. "I haven't talked to her in a while, but she is trying to help," I confirmed.

"Is anyone else surprised to see Alice in this picture?" Charlotte asked.

We all nodded, except for Emmett. "Kate did say we'd need her. That she was meant to be here with us. I'm not surprised Bella added her."

"That's true," Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes and looked away when everyone stared at me. I didn't know what they expected from me, or what they wanted me to feel towards Alice. I didn't even know my feelings towards Alice!

"Holy shit on a motherfucking stick!" Peter yelled suddenly, scaring the beejebus out of all of us.

"What?" I asked him, snatching the drawing I hadn't seen yet out of his hand. "Holy shit on a motherfucking stick," I repeated his earlier sentiment.

"What?" The others asked, even more intrigued then they were before.

I put the drawing down on the table and after a mumbled 'whoa' from everyone there was nothing but silence as we stared at it.  
At the very bottom of the page, the wolves were once again lined up, but this time they were standing and crouched, ready to attack. Behind them was the rest of us; Me, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlotte, the Denali sisters, Victoria, Alice, and some mystery people with no faces. Behind us were more people that didn't have faces, but I knew they were there to help us. We had a whole army standing behind us, ready to fight.

"Holy fuck, we created an army!" Charlotte yelled. "Did we create a fucking newborn army?" She yelled again, this time in complete panic. She was the only one who was admittedly terrified of what she had been through and seen, while Jasper and Peter were so macho that they could just completely blew it off, like it was nothing.

Peter wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into his chest, much like Jasper had for me earlier, and kissed the top of her head.  
"This here ain't no newborn army, Char," Jasper answered her question after she calmed down, "and you can tell by the way they're standing perfectly steal, calm. You know newborns aren't like that, unless they're weird like Bella." He laughed when I glared at him but continued, "These people have all been vampires for a while."

She nodded her head and I shook mine, "Those sons of bitches!"

"Who?" Jasper asked me.

"My parents, they knew what was going to come and didn't tell us? They didn't tell me!" I whined and threw my hands over my face. I thought about all the weird things my parents, including Phil, have said to me or around me and it makes sense now. They knew!

"You know what I just realized?" Peter said completely changing the subject.

"What?" We all asked.

"You could have killed those sons of bitches," He said.

I gasped, "My parents?"

"Her parents?" Char and Rose yelled at the same as me.

Peter, Emmett, and I'm sure Jasper even though I couldn't see his face, rolled their eyes. "No, not her parents," Peter answered, "those Cullen's."

"I could have killed them," I said.

He nodded his head. "I mean, you froze them and told them whatever you told them, instead of killing them? You had the perfect opportunity. That would've knocked off two enemies; three if you count Esme who you left stranded somewhere. Why didn't you?"

"I was going to," I mumbled.

"Well what the hell happened?" Peter asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, I, see, there was this voice in my head—"

"You listened to a voice in your head that said not to kill them? You listened to a voice in your head," Peter said incredously. I looked away from him gaze because I knew what he was referring to. He was still pretty pissed that I hadn't listened to him those months ago when I had that epiphany or whatever.

"Well, yeah, when the voice is your mother you tend to listen to it," I said.

"Your mother," Jasper said.

I looked up and saw that he was looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, "It was my mother, Jasper, my freaking mother. She said not to kill them so I didn't."

"I'd listen, too. Your mother has got to be the scariest human ever," Emmett said.

I shrugged, it was true. She scared me even in her death; right along with Charlie and Phil.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie muttered.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"The fact that my parents knew and didn't tell us," I answered.

Rosalie nodded her head, "Exactly. Why didn't they tell us? I'm starting to think if your parents knew what you were destined for, what about us? It's obvious as much as it was always meant to be Jasper and Bella, it was meant to be us; _all_ of us. Anyways, my point is, did our parents know too? I mean, it couldn't have just been Bella's parents."

"You know what, that makes sense. Why wouldn't our parents know, too? Especially Jasper's since this is about him and Peter's since he's going to un-doubtable be one of our biggest helps," Char replied.

I nodded, "Yea it does, but what doesn't make sense is why they didn't or couldn't tell us. At least give us a hint as to what we were going to be getting ourselves into. The way they went about it was them basically taking our choices away from us, to decide whether or not we wanted to be in it, not that I think for a moment you guys would choose differently."

"Maybe if they had told us one of us would have done something that would have changed the outcome of the future," Charlotte supplied.

Rosalie shook her head, her eyebrows knitted in though, "No, that wouldn't make sense either. The Denali sisters told us everything they knew and as far as I'm thinking that didn't change anything except maybe prepare us and give us a lot more information than we had before. I don't think them telling us would have caused a difference."

"But then again one of us could have went and tried to prevent this from happening and ended getting hurt or killed and that would have offset everything, so Char's logic isn't that far stretched," I said.

Char shook her head, thoughtful, "I can see how Rose could be right, too. And you as well, Bella, but that completely wipes out what you said about taking away our choices, though none of us would chose differently if we knew. Keeping it from us they _did_ take away our choices, consequences of what either one of us would have done be damned. And the more I think about it the more I'm agreeing with what Rose said and moving away from what I said. I don't think them telling us would have affected the future. At the most we might not be here, in Texas, but somewhere else, or maybe we wouldn't be about have this war so soon or would have had it already, but I don't think it would have been so drastic that they couldn't tell us. Like you said, Bella, they should have at least given us a hint or something as to what was going to happen instead of letting us walk in blind and in more trouble than we would have been in had they told us."

I sighed, "We're blaming all of them and we don't even know the half of what the hell is going on. Maybe my parents didn't know exactly what was going on, but instead I drew us more than once and they realized it was something big, something important; something life or death serious."

"That's bullshit, Bella, and you know it. They knew exactly what was going to happen and what they were doing and that pisses me off, but I'm even more pissed that I can't do anything about it since they're dead," Rosalie snapped.

I rolled my eyes at her and Charlotte spoke up before it could turn into an argument. "She's right, Rosalie. We can't just jump to conclusions in case we're wrong and like you said, there's nothing we can do about it if we're wrong. 'Sides, we still need to factor in Alice and _Victoria_." Rosalie and I raised an eyebrow at the emphasis she put on Victoria's name, but she shook her head and mouthed the word later.

"Wow," Emmett said after a few minutes of silence and stared at the three of us in disbelief and amusement, "I like how you three just had an entire conversation that involves all of us, without us." He moved his pointed finger around in circle, indicating that he was talking about himself and Peter and Jasper.

Rosalie shrugged, "You guys could have jumped in at any time."

"But you didn't," I replied.

Charlotte shrugged, "So we did."

"Uh, you three didn't exactly give us time to add something," Jasper said.

"We didn't?" Rosalie asked, looking completely confused.

Peter cleared his throat and coughed a few times, I looked over at him in time to see him shaking his head at Jasper; a warning.  
"That's funny," I said, chuckling, "I thought we did."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "We're just trying to tell y'all that it would have been to have a word two to say in the conversation."

"Maybe we didn't want to hear anything from the peanut gallery, ever think of that?" Charlotte snapped.

"I don't understand why you guys are getting so mad," Jasper said.

I jumped up from between his legs and turned to face him, "Maybe we're pissed because we just found out our parents have lied to us our whole lives about something that could probably bring us to our deaths!" I seethed.

His eyes widened, "Bella, you just said—"

"That was complete and utter bullshit, Jasper, just like Rosalie said. They knew what they were doing yet they didn't seem to care about us enough to tell us that we were walking into our deaths or something," I snapped.

"Bella, calm down, you're—"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Charlotte, Rosalie, and I yelled at the same time.

The room went silent as Emmett went flipping backwards into the TV, flying through the wall and into one of the guest rooms.  
I only meant to stick my hand out to push his face away from me because he was standing too close, and instead I sent him flying through the wall with my shield. It was shaped as a scare instead of my protective bubble like usual, and with the palm of my hand I could move it anywhere I wanted to. I sort of felt like Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern with the ring to make any object he wanted and I would have laughed had the situation not been so tensed and I wasn't so pissed.  
"Piss off," Charlotte snapped when Peter opened his mouth to say something before walking away to another part of the house.

Emmett stood up and walked back into the room through the wall, but I shook my head when he told me to lower my shield and watched as it turned into a long rectangle, enclosing Emmett behind it.  
"Bella, let me out of here," he growled.

I shook my head and tilted my fingers forward slightly, causing my shield to push him up against him and push him up against the wall.  
"Rose!" He pleaded.

I watched as she turned her back on her mate and walked away without a word, a door slamming somewhere in the house was the only sound she made.

I closed my hand into a fist and watched as my rectangular shield began to shrink rapidly from both sides before the two ends crashed into each other, exploding into tiny drop of blue rain before there was nothing left to prove that it had ever been there.  
I lowered my fist and watched as Emmett fell to his knees, gasping for the air that my shield prevented from getting to him. Peter and Jasper were by his side immediately, bending down to his knees to make sure he was okay.

"What the hell was that, Isabella?" Jasper growled as he glared daggers at me.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room silently, my parents the only thing on my mind.  
_All This Time They Knew. _


	24. Chapter 23: Confusion

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**A|N: Alright y'all, just to be clear, my Jasper is Jackson Rathbone in Eclipse. He looked way hotter in that movie than all the others (I haven't seen BD yet, so I'm just going off the three movies I have seen) AND he had his southern accent in it, so it works out perfectly with this story; hot Jasper with an accent.  
NOTE: I don't really like this chapter in the beginning. I like the end a lot, but I don't advise you to skip ahead. Much needed down time between the three couples before everything turns to shit._

_**DC: Seriously, do I look old enough to be Ms. Meyer? Not that I think she'd old or anything, she's just older than me. I mean, I'm not calling her old like she's the age of my grandmother or anything, I just….Never mind, I don't own Twilight.  
UPDATE: I got Breaking Dawn on DVD on Feb 11. Jackson looks super hot in that, too! Fanfic was messed up om Friday (Feb 17) so I wasn't able to update. Sorry.  
**_

Chapter 23: (Confession) All This Time They Knew (PART II)

* * *

"_God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving. I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Conney Island, raising hell all over town. Sorry 'bout it.  
I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him, who else is gonna put up with me this way?  
I need you, I breath you, I'll never leave you. They would rue the day, I was alone without you.  
And I'm off to the races, races, up Bacardi chases, chasing me all over town 'cause he knows I'm wasted, facing time again at Riker's, Island and I won't get out." _

I stopped singing my new favorite song and stared at Jasper in question when he sat down next to me. I was sitting on our bathroom floor in front of our big mirror that was on our closet door, curling my hair.  
"What do you want, Jasper?" I asked him suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"I can't watch my woman get ready for her birthday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "You can," I told him, "but I know you and I know that's not the _only _reason you're sitting there."

He laughed and kissed me on my temple before pulling out a familiar rectangle box from behind his back. "I wanted to be the first person to give you a birthday present," he told me sweetly.

I shook my head and smiled. "You bought me an iPhone, Jasper; a white one at that. Babe, you know me so well." I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you," I whispered when we pulled apart. "What's the password?" I asked him when I turned the "slide to unlock" icon.

"I don't know." He shrugged, a look of mock shock overtaking his beautiful features. "There's a password on it?" I glared at him and he laughed. "I'll give you a hint: it's your favorite part of your new favorite song Off To the Races," he told me.

I stared at him and he nodded his head seriously, sensing my disbelief. I type in the line "rue the day" and snorted in amazement when it let me in. "You seriously made it my password. How did you know that was my favorite part? I never told you that," I said.

"You didn't have to," he said simply. I smiled at him softly before sighing and going back to curling my hair. "What's wrong?" he asked me after a good five minutes of silence.

"Nothing," I answered immediately. It wasn't the truth, though, and I rolled my eyes at myself for lying to an Empath. "Can we talk about it later?" I asked when I saw him about to call me out on my lie. "I don't want to talk about anything like this on my birthday."

It wasn't just me feeling less than happy these last few days. Rosalie and Charlotte were placed firmly in the "bad mood" category with me. Some days we were sad and hurt, just completely torn up inside, and cried all day. Then another day we'd be completely pissed and snapped at any and everybody that got in our way. And then there were our days where we were immensely confused. These days scared our mates the most because we'd find a spot on the roof or wander idly in the house alone until we found a window to look out of and just stayed there all day, seemingly searching for answers in the woods that we knew would never come, but desperately wished for.  
Yesterday had been our first peaceful day since Emmett discovered those drawings. We sat on the roof all night looking at the stars and watched the sun set, our mates holding us the whole time. They stayed quiet, not asking any of the questions they so obviously wanted to, and just let their love flow through their arms.

_Sounds totally sappy, but we needed it,_ I thought to myself with a shake of my head.

Jasper nodded his head and we sat there quietly as I did my hair.

_**~HHF~**_

"Knock, knock," Rosalie said from outside the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yea," Jasper said as he stepped out of the closet, fully dressed in dark jeans that were tight around the calves to the ankles, but not too tight that I'd have to tell him to change because they looked questionable, black combat boots and a white "We Are Young" by Fun. T-shirt. It was a shirt I bought for him a while back and it was a size too small (medium), so it clung to his body and rose up when he lifted his arms and showed off those lick-worthy muscles.

I frowned. "Do you have body issues or something?" I asked jokingly as Rosalie walked in. I hadn't even realized Jasper wanted privacy getting dressed or I would've left out the bathroom. "Whatcha got, Rosalie?" I asked her when it became obvious Jasper wasn't going to answer my question.

"I just thought the birthday girl would like a different outfit then the one she's been wearing for the past five days," she said.

"You've been wearing the same outfit?" Jasper asked me in confusion.

Rosalie and I rolled our eyes. "Have you not noticed your girl wearing this outfit since she's got here?" she asked him, waving her hand up and down my body, showing off the Paramore top and white shorts set.

"Huh," he said. "I hadn't noticed. I'm sorry. Guess we're going shopping before we take you to your surprise. We've got some hours. Why don't you have clothes?" Jasper asked.

"Can I get some stuff too?" Rosalie asked. Jasper shrugged and nodded his head.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Rose, you have clothes. And I don't have more because all my stuff at the Cullen's house was too small. I only kept a pair of skinny jeans, these shorts, and this shirt," I explained.

He nodded his head. "Well, I'll let you ladies get ready. I'm gonna go hang out with the guys," he said just as the TV could be heard, something sounding like a football game on.

I watched as Rosalie set up the outfit on a hanger and placed it on one of the towel handles and tilted my head to look at it when she backed away. There was a black leather jacket, a retched, red dress with rectangle sleeves **(Amazon: Patty Women Elegant Square Neck Ruched Evening Cocktail Party Dress)**, and six inch black, suede heels with rhinestones on them **(Amazon: AMBER-101 Micro Fiber Platform with Rhinestone Vamp and Studded). **

"Wow," I said. "It's a good thing I'm a vampire and have practice in heels or I'd never be able to wear those," I told Rosalie.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. "I know, huh. The dress is mine, the shoes are Charlotte's and we share the jacket," she told me.

"Y'all share the jacket?" I said.

She nodded. "There was only one at the time and we both wanted it so we decided to get it and just share it and go back when they had it in stock again, but we never went back." She shrugged.

I got dressed quickly and stared in amazement at my reflection. The jacket was nice and loose, the dress was tight and very form fitted, and the shoes slipped on perfectly, thanks to Rosalie and me sharing the same size shoe (9). Rosalie smirked from beside me, loving her short, black dress that crossed into an x in the back and her black ankle boots.

"I don't have a purse," I said suddenly.

Rosalie grinned. "Sure about that?" she asked. She opened the bathroom door and pushed me into the room where I saw a medium size black purse with the coach designs all over it.  
"Jasper," I said immediately, knowing it was him.

Rosalie nodded and we walked over to it and opened it. On the inside was my cell phone, a pair of earphones, a couple of pens, a notepad, and a coach wallet. Inside there were some credit and debit cards in my name and at least five-thousand dollars in cash.

"Emmett thinks sex is all I need on my birthday," Rosalie said in a whiny tone.

I laughed. "I'll make sure your next gift is out of this world. That peen just ain't working for you any more is it, Rose?"

She sighed sadly and said, "No, Bella, I'm afraid it isn't. I've been thinking about venturing out. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't—"

"LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T!" he yelled from downstairs, sounding pretty ticked off.

We giggled and Rosalie assured him she'd "never stray far from home" before we walked out of my room, at the same time as Peter and Charlotte exited there's. Peter was wearing his usual converse, this time paired with khaki shorts and a white button up shirt, while Charlotte wore red pumps, white skinny jeans paired with a red sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was in big, wild curls and I snickered.

"Have a good time, doll?" I asked, full-out laughing when she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be jealous, B," he said while waggling his eyebrows.

I scoffed. "Whatever. Let's go so I can go shopping before we have to go see my surprise."

"Oh, we're not going to that. It's only you and Jasper," Peter informed me.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Yep," he confirmed, popping the "p".

We walked downstairs and into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were talking quietly. Emmett was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red, plaid button up shirt, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. We all chuckled. "Channeling your inner Tennessee boy, Emmet?" Peter asked him jokingly.

Emmett looked up from his conversation with Jasper with a big grin on his face. "Hell yea. I figured if everyone gets to be back in their southern upbringing I might as well act like it, too," he explained, southern drawl thick.

"Well, if you guys are going to talk like that I might as well go back to talking like this," Rosalie said, her New York accent very thick.

"Sorry, sweets, no Yankees allowed," Jasper said, laughing as he dodged her punch. "Let's go shopping!" he yelled out randomly, jumping up and down and mock-squealing.

"Yeah!" Peter and Emmett added, standing on either side of him, while jumping up and down in mock-excitement as well.

Rosalie, Charlotte, and I rolled our eyes. "Real classy, boys, real classy," Charlotte said.

"Don't forget it was your idea, sweets," I said. I blew him a kiss and gave him a smug smirk before I locked arms with Rosalie and Charlotte and we walked to the garage, stepping inside Peter's Ford Explorer. Peter and Charlotte sat in the front seat, Emmett and Rosalie sat in the first back seat, and Jasper and I sat in the very back.

Jasper placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. "Big nineteen, babe, are you excited?" he asked.

I nodded my head and hummed slightly when he kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I'm excited. Of course: another year I'm alive and I can't imagine sharing it with anyone else but you and those four up there. Though, I do wish Mike and Angela could be here," I admitted.

"I'm sure they wish they were two," Jasper said.

I sighed, but before I could say anything back to him my cell phone rang. I looked up at Jasper in confusion. "Did you give someone not in this car my number?" I asked.

"No?" he said, though it came out more like a question.

I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"You sound really confused. I thought you would have recognized the number," said a very familiar girlish voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I love how you always find a way to contact me, you know. I just love it," I replied sarcastically.

Victoria laughed before quickly sobering up. "Look, Bella, I'm really that I went completely M.I.A these last two months. I found my mate and changed him on impulse and he was beyond pissed. I spent a lot of my time with him and explaining to him what we were—both Vampires and mates—and after that we had to work out some things from his human life. And then I had to go to Voltaire, Italy," she explained.

A low, fierce growl catches me and everyone in the car off guard, but it doesn't stop. I realized I'd been way too trusting and unquestioning with everybody in my life, going against my gut feelings that they were bad news. Even though I haven't gotten one bad vide from Victoria, I realized that I'd been way too trusting with her as well.  
"What the hell were you doing there?" I asked her hotly, suspiciously.

"Whoa, Bella, calm down, please," she says, the shock in her voice clear as day. "I'm on your side. You're like a little sister to me already and I care about you. I wouldn't do anything to endanger you, your mate, or anyone else in your family. I was in Italy saving a friend," she said seriously.

"Saving a friend?" I questioned. "Victoria, how exactly do you save a friend from the Volturi?"

The others looked at me in shock when I said her name, but I held up a finger telling them to give me a minute before they said anything.  
"Inside help of course." She laughed. "Anyways, the reason I'm calling is to ask if me and my mate and the friend I saved from Italy can come to your home. We have some serious explaining to do and a fight to prepare for," she told me.

I looked at Jasper and then the others and they all nodded their heads. "Yes, of course, that's fine. I'd love to hear about your mate and everything else," I told her honestly.

Victoria laughed again and I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "I'm sure you do. I have to go now, but I'll call you when we touchdown in Texas. Please, tell your friend Charlotte to keep what she knows a secret from the guys. I want to be able to tell them on my own," she pleaded.

I looked up and Charlotte was staring at me in wide eye surprise before nodding. "Yea, of course," she said.

"Okay, um, I'll see you soon, Bella," Victoria said before we disconnected.

"What do you mean she always finds a way to contact you?" Jasper pounced immediately.

I rolled my eyes. Who put him in charge of everything? "Remember when we were setting up for the barbeque after graduation in my back yard?" I asked him and everyone else in general. They nodded. "And you three thought someone was out there? There was. It was Victoria. She was the person I called and went out with. She's been looking out for me," I told them.

"Obviously not enough," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him. "Just as much as you have," I snapped. He looked surprised but didn't say anything. "It wasn't her that left the note, though, and I trust her immensely when she says she wants to help me and see me as a sister."

"Oh, she means that way more than you realize." Charlotte snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Charlotte shook her head and told me she'd tell me and Rosalie when the three "fools" were no longer around. The rest of the two-hour long drive into the city was spent talking about Victoria, the shit storm we were about to find ourselves in, and whatever other random things came to mind.

* * *

When we finally got to Chestnut mall the first store we went into was JCPenny's, where I picked up a lot of random clothes before going into the biggest dressing room with Charlotte and Rosalie hot on my tail.  
"I love how you have a man willing to buy you the world and all the awesome designers in it, yet you choose to shop at JCPenny's," Rosalie said with a snort.

I shrugged. "JCPenny's is the store. 'Sides, if I'm going to be a gold-digger, I'm gonna be one on the sly. Can't let Jasper in on it or he'd take all my credit cards back," I said seriously.

Charlotte snickered. "I hear you. Peter doesn't understand why I love to do our taxes _so_ much or be the one to pay the bills. He doesn't even realize I'm being a leech in more ways than one," she said casually.

"Oh!" Rosalie said. "You do that too? Emmett seriously thought I was taking a class on doing taxes."

I giggled. "I plan on depositing a lot of money in my accounts before I leave Jasper. You two think you can help me?"

"Oh, of course," Charlotte said. "We've been doing that for years!"

"I'm really starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation," Emmett said quietly from outside the dressing rooms.

"I'm with him," Jasper called out next. "Seriously, the first time Peter and I let it go, but now I'm not so sure."

"Here, here," Peter said.

The three of us giggled but didn't say anything back to them, instead began to try on the insane amount of clothes we all brought in here.  
"I feel so very less curvy standing next to the two of you," I said.

"What?" They both cried together. "I feel too wide," Rosalie told me in a whiny voice.

I sighed and shook my head. "My God, we sound ridiculous."

"I was just thinking that!" Charlotte yelled. "Hmm, I'll look like a highlighter wearing this," she said about the super bright yellow sundress she had on.

"Even my grandmother wouldn't approve of this," I said about the floral, baggy suit set I had on.

"Well, I look un-effingly-believable," Rosalie said as she stared at herself in a rainbow colored jumpsuit.

"That looks hideous," Charlotte and I told her at the same time.

She laughs and we try on a lot more stuff and then went and got more, much to the guys' annoyance.

"_Girl give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home"_

I sighed and fell on the floor with a soft thud, pulling my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them before wrapping my arms around them.  
"I love this song," I say.

Rosalie and Charlotte sit down in front of, Rosalie Indian style and Charlotte with both her legs behind her and her butt on the floor in between them, and nodded their heads. They knew this.

"_Now I know that I'm not__  
__All that you got__  
__I guess that I, I just thought__  
__Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart__  
__But our friends are back__  
__so let's raise a toast__  
__'Cause I found someone to carry me home"_

"It just reminds me of Edward and me, before I found out about all the shit going down. He'd hit me and make me sick and then I'd hate him, but then at the most random of times he'd be my Edward again and I'd see what made me 'fall' for him in the first place and he was so perfect in front of everyone and…" I trail off, not knowing what else to say after that. "... This song is just so very emotional, yet fun and definitely going on my summer playlist. It makes me feel all… nostalgia and shit."

Both girls raised an eyebrow in surprise at my word choice. "Nostalgia?" Rosalie said. "That's a very… Different, for lack of a better word, emotion I'd ever expect you to feel where Edward is concerned."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Jeez-us, you're making it seem like I'm still in love with the guy or something. What I mean is I wish it ended better. I wish it didn't end with him almost killing me and me hating him as much as I do. Really, I think he's confused and scared and I want to feel for him, feel sorry, but I can't. He took that away himself. Edward and I wouldn't have made it after high school even if I had stayed with him and Jasper and I weren't mated, I know that. I just…I don't know. The song represents everything that Edward and I were; young, in love, and just wanting to have for the most part, you know? And it makes me sad and furious that Edward went and fucked up my first love like some selfish, assholing man." I groaned and fell back and placed my hands over my face. "Women! God, we're so fucking emotional it's insane."

"_Tonight__  
__we are young__  
__so let's set the world on fire__  
__we can burn brighter than the sun_

_so if by the time the bar closes__  
__and you feel like falling down__  
__I'll carry you home tonight"_

"You're preaching to the fucking choir." Rosalie snorted. "But I get it. What you're saying, I mean. Royce was a total jackass and hurt me immensely, but we had our moments. I see where you're coming from," she said."

Charlotte sighed. "Bad relationship suck, don't they? It's like no matter the year or century; all men turn out to be assholes in some way. And they beg for your heart and then stomp it like dirt!" She snapped before sighing again. "God, how depressing is this birthday turning out, Bella?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not being forced to have a party, being attacked, being told I can't do ballet anymore, or being scared shitless by a clown I'm convinced wants to eat me because my dad forced me to watch Stephen Kings 'It' the day before my fifth birthday," I said. "So it's actually going pretty good, you know? I'm in a JCPenny's dressing room with two out of four of my best girlfriends. I'm pretty sure it doesn't get better than this."

"I know Angela, Rosalie, and me, but who makes the fourth person?" Charlotte asked.

"Victoria," I said immediately. "She's actually really funny and sweet, and I had that small moment of doubt in the car but that was just ridiculous. We're going to be the besets of friends, I know it. All of us," I added.

"God, I need a drink," Rosalie muttered. It still amazed me that, as vampires, we could drink alcohol and get wasted beyond belief, according to Emmett.

"I need an aspirin. I think I'm getting a headache," I said.

"Hmm, two things Bella doesn't need around her at the same time," Charlotte said casually.

I rolled my eyes. "Is no one going to let me live that down? Seriously, jeez-us Christ, one fucking time out of desperation."

"Keep your voice down, Bella, no one told Jasper," Rosalie snapped.

"Told me what?" Jasper asks from outside the dressing room and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Holy fucking shit on a goddamned stick, I forgot he was out there!" I hissed, putting my hand over where my heart used to beat and tried to calm my breathing. "Bloody hell!" I screamed.

Charlotte and Rosalie were rolling around on the floor, absolutely dying from laughter at my fit. "Go away, Jasper," Charlotte said when they finally calmed down.

I scowled. "It wasn't that funny. It wasn't funny at all, actually," I said.

"Tell me what?" Jasper repeated again.

"We're not telling you so you can take your anger issues out on all of us so just shut up and deal with it!" Rosalie yelled. "Anyways, I think we got some good things here, but I think for your surprise we should get you a different dress."

I frowned. "What's wrong with this one?" I asked.

"Nothing, really, I just think you'd want something more party-friendly," she explained.

I looked at Charlotte and she nodded her head in agreement with Rosalie and I shrugged. "Fine, whatever, this is the only reason I'm with Jasper anyways."

I jumped in shock when I opened the dressing room and Jasper was standing there, eyebrow raised and arms folded across his chest. "That hurts. A lot," he said in mock-heartbreak.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, honey, I love you for more than your money. You know that. I was kidding," I told him, adding in a kiss to his cheek for good measure.

He moved out of the way and let me out, the girls following behind me, before putting an arm around my neck and pulling me into his chest before kissing me on the top of my head. It was such a simple jester, one I'm sure guys in relationships did all the time, but I knew to Jasper it was much more. It was intimate. For an Empath, Jasper wasn't too keen on emotions except for when he told me he loved me, so I knew this was his way of telling me everything he felt.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I looked up at him confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, giving me the _look._ This look had so many different meanings behind them, and I knew this one was telling to me cut the bullshit. It was Jasper's favorite look and it hurt and pissed me off how often _I_ got it. "Yes, Jasper, I'm fine. I think there's definitely more elaborating to be done with that conversation, but right now I'm fine," I assured him.

He continued to stare at me quietly, accessing me, looking for lies. I guessed he found what he was looking for because he let it go with a shrug. "If you say so," he said.

"I do," I told him firmly. I turned around and saw Peter and Emmett all over Rosalie and Charlotte as well, who looked as annoyed as I felt.

They moved away from them and we walked to the checkout counter, where our mates paid for our things separately and we walked to the next store. I could feel my bad mood coming back ten-fold and I had to work had to keep it down. Jasper, Emmett, and Peter kept sending me and the other girls' weird looks and I could feel my resolve to not snap at them cracking and with one look at my sisters I could tell they were too.

"We're going in here," Charlotte said as she pointed to "International", a store with just about every famous designer inside. "And you guys are going to sit outside of the dressing room entrance this time and we'll come to you instead of the other around. Understand?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads and sat in three black chairs that were sitting against a wall, facing other walls with long mirrors on them and the girls went our separate ways to look for dresses.

"I have five," Charlotte said when we met back up in the biggest dressing room again.

"I got ten," I announced, shocking them both.

"Wow, are turning you into a shopaholic just like us, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head and shrugged with a smile. "I got five," she said.

"Twenty dresses in total," I announced. There were groans of protest outside but we ignored them.

Rosalie smirked. "Let's get started, then."

_**~HHNF~**_

"Wow, I never knew a whole day of shopping could be so fun," I said when we got back home.

Charlotte snickered. "Welcome to the world of girl, Bella," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes while Rosalie pulled me into a hug. "Yea, I'm so proud of you."

"You girls could have helped." Peter scowled when he came back into the garage and we were still in our seats in the truck.

"We could have," Charlotte snapped.

He rolled his eyes and went back into the house. "They're all going to forget we're their mates and have us committed and then leave us with all these damn mood swings we're having," I complained. They both nodded their heads in agreement but didn't say more so we got out of the car and went our separate ways.

I opened the door to me and Jasper's bedroom and he was lying on the bed on his back, his arm thrown over his face. He didn't move when I stood at the foot of the bed, didn't even acknowledge me, so I knew he was in a bad mood. And I knew it was most likely my fault. I crawled up on the bed and rested my head on his left arm, which he had laying out, and threw my arm across his chest, placing it under him. He lifted up quietly and I smiled a little as I moved it further under him before he rested back on top of it softly.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"'Sup," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Are you very angry with me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for the longest moment and I was going to get up, but he removed his arm from over his eyes and turned his head to look at me. "Stay," he whispered.

"Always," I told him, understanding that he needed to hear it.

He shook his head. "I'm not angry, Bella. Extremely fucking frustrated, sure, but I'm not angry. You girls are going through crap and we're all feeling pretty fucking useless and it sucks. I just, I don't know… Fuck," he growled in frustration, removing his arm from under my head quickly and putting it over his face with the other, scrubbing at it.

"I'm sorry," I said pathetically.

He stood up without warning. "It's cool. Don't apologize. You should get ready now so we can drive back to the city. We've got three hours until the show and it'll take us two hours to get there," he said before leaving the room without giving me a chance to respond.

I didn't like him being like this at all. He was being detached and…cold and I didn't like it, but I knew it was my fault. It was the way I was acting and I knew my emotions were taking a toll on him and it was obvious he was trying not to take his frustrations out on me.

I got dressed in a white, form-fitting dress that showed the top of my back. I put on some black pumps and decided to straighten my hair and put it in a side ponytail. Rosalie and Charlotte said I'd want to look sexy, but not overly sexy; casual, but not too casual that I wouldn't be remembered. I put on some black and silver bracelets and paired them with silver hoop earrings.

I made my way downstairs and felt the tingling in my cheeks that let me know I'd be blushing if I could when Peter and Emmett began to whistle.  
"Stop it, you're making me almost blush," I said, laughing and squealing in delight when Peter picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"Happy Birthday, Bella, you look absolutely stunning," he told me seriously when he put me down.

I smiled at my older brother. "Thank you, Peter."

"Alright, alright, stop monopolizing _my_ sister's time," Emmett boomed. He was grinning and laughing when he pulled me into a hug, but I didn't miss the edge in his voice or the emphasis on the word "my". "Happy Birthday, beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I squeezed him just a little bit tighter and sighed. "Thank you, Brother Bear."

He put me down and grinned at the use of his nickname that I'd given him along while ago, but stopped using after he left.

"Happy Birthday, B!" Rosalie and Charlotte squealed together before backing away from me when the front door suddenly slammed, cigarette smoke wafting around the room.

Jasper came into the living room and stopped when he looked up at me. His eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth turned into a small smirk. "You look nice," he said.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded and hugged the others goodbye and told them not to stay up too late. They laughed.  
"I expect her home no later than four A.M, young man," Peter called out to us when we began going down the driveway.

Jasper flipped him off and we were off.

* * *

The car ride was silent and borderline uncomfortable and awkward, even with Jasper rubbing his hand up and down my back. I wondered if this is how he felt when I got into one of my moods and knew without a doubt that it was.

"I love you," I told him suddenly, wondering if he needed to hear that.

He nodded his head. "I know," was all he said.

I huffed in frustrations and unbuckle my seatbelt before scooting across the seat until I was pushed up against his side as far as I could get without sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "We need to talk," I said seriously.

He turned off the freeway leading into the city and rolled his eyes. "Bella, you're the one who said you didn't want to talk on your birthday," he said, frustratingly running a hand through his hair.

"I know that!" I snapped. "But we obviously have to because you're upset and when you're upset you get kind of jerky."

"And you get bitchy but I'm not complaining am I?" he snapped back.

I unfolded my arms from around him and moved back to my side of the truck. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

Jasper didn't say anything, he just continued driving and I sighed and willed the tears to fall because an emotional release would feel amazing.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Come here," Jasper said to me when he parked his truck. I wasn't moving fast enough for me so he slapped my hands away softly and undid my seatbelt for me before pulling on to his lap. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," he said.

I shrugged. "It was the truth."

"It was, but I didn't have to say it that way. I didn't have to yell at you and hurt your feelings, B. I'm sorry I'm so goddamned frustrated and taking it all out on you," he apologized.

I kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry I'm pushing you away, especially after complaining so much when you were doing it."

He shook his head. "We're both sorry and we're both forgiven. Let's talk about this after your surprise, okay?"

I nodded and we got out of the car. Jasper grabbed my hand and we began walking across the street and then around the block and crossed a few more streets for about five minutes before I saw the Houston Texas dome. I gasped when I saw the banner hanging on it and turned to Jasper with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Jasper, this concert has been sold out for months!" I yelled in excitement.

Adele, Lana Del Rey, Corinne Bailey Rae, Fun. and Eric Hutchinson were all on tour together for the next five months. It was five of my favorite artist all in one place and I'd been dying to go, but the tickets were sold out for Houston and we couldn't exactly leave here anytime soon, what with a war hanging over our heads.

"Little bit of money and the fear of God will get you whatever you want, baby." Jasper laughed and produced a packet containing all our stuff inside.

"Backstage passes, Jasper! Are you serious?" I pulled him into a hug and held him to me tightly. "God, I love you so fucking much."

"I know," he whispered. "Let's get you inside now. We don't want to be late for the sound check."

_**~HHNF~**_

"Oh, my God, Jasper, I'll never be able to forget that for as long as I live. Even if I wasn't a vampire, I'd remember that. It was incredible. _They_ were incredible: so much talent and emotion." I sighed and Jasper chuckled from beside me, pushing me against the passenger side of my truck and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad I could make you so happy. First thing since you found out we were mated," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You make me happy all the time, Jasper. Just because I'm not happy about other things, doesn't mean you're not making me happy," I tell him.

"You look stunning tonight, Bella." He changed the subject. "Happy Birthday," he whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back. "I was beginning to think you forgot. That was your first time saying it to me."

He nodded his head. "I know. I wanted it to be said in private," he explained.

"Because you're a very private man." I giggled and kissed him again.

He laid his head on my shoulder and we stayed there like that for a while, in no rush to leave and not caring that people were staring at us and snickering about the non-innocent things we were doing.

"My parents knew Edward was going to rape me."


	25. Chapter 24: And All the Kings Horses

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**A|N: This is the last chapter dealing with the 'rents'. For now… Hey, I'll give a Sneak preview of an upcoming chapter to anyone who can catch the quote from The Notebook (movie adaptation). _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own Breaking Dawn on DVD and I own the books, but I don't actually own the series. I'm not the evil mastermind behind it. The lovely Mrs. Meyer is. **

Chapter 24: And All the Kings Men

* * *

"_My parents knew Edward was going to rape me,"_ I whispered.

Jasper's body stiffened under my hands and his breathing stopped all together. We stood there for the longest, letting my words sink in. It was the first time I had accepted those words since Rosalie, Charlotte, and I came to that conclusion.  
Jasper let out a shuddered breath when I began to massage the back of his head. "That's what you girls have been hiding?" he asked.

I nodded. "We weren't pulling away on purpose, Jasper, I swear. We just…wanted to make sure we weren't just assuming things that weren't true, but the more we thought about it the more sense it made, you know? And then after that we tried to figure out why…we were trying to find answers and the more we realized we wouldn't get them the more haywire our emotions went," I explained. "And Jasper, I know I should have talked to you sooner instead of putting you through so much stress and I'm sorry. I—"

"Shh," Jasper cut me off fiercely. "Hush your mouth with that nonsense, honeybee. I'm not angry and you have no reason to apologize. You're talking to me now and that's all that matters," he said. "Can you tell me how y'all came to this conclusion, though?"

I shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure. It was when we were looking at my drawings. We just started talking and all these ideas started flying around and it just slapped us in the face. We were just so fucking angry and then it hurt to know that they'd allow that," I said. "I just want to know why and it's frustrating that I can't get those answerers because they went and fucking died on me."

I hadn't realized I was crying until I suddenly found myself on the ground, Jasper holding me in his lap. "It's going to be okay, Bella, I promise," he whispered over and over and over again.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Fucking weirdoes," someone muttered as they walked past us. His date giggled at his comment as they made their way into the movie theater.

I snickered and pulled away from Jasper's lips. "I guess we should get up, huh?" I whispered.

He grinned. "'Les we want to be weirdoes," he said, making his accent thicker than molasses.

"Wow." I laughed. "That was bad."

Jasper threw his head back and laughed loudly, joyfully, before standing us up and saying, "I'm hurt you feel that way, Darlin'. That's how thick my accent really is," he drawled lazily.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I don't even think Renee's accent is that thick, Jasper, and you've heard her speak before." I kissed his cheek. "It's adorable, though," I told him truthfully.

"Thanks, sweets," Jasper said before kissing me on my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked me after a moment of silence.

I huffed and then shrugged my shoulders before answering with, "No, I'm not okay. I'm angry and hurting, Jasper, and I don't think that's just going to go away, but you'll be here so I'm okay."

"Forever," he assured me firmly.

"Guess you're glad I can't cry for real, huh? That would have been a snotty mess," I said.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have given a flyin-fleap about my shirt, Bella," he said.

I laughed and he kissed me again and I happily kissed back before breaking apart. We got back into the car and Jasper wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot and getting us back on the freeway. "Thank you for letting me cry it out," I said.

Jasper slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Thanks for letting me be there for you, doll," he said.

The rest of the ride home was all whispered words, longing glances and stolen kisses, but the elephant in the room couldn't, wouldn't, and refused to, be ignored. I knew this whole conversation about my parents, all of our parents, really, would need to be talked about more until we hashed it out completely.

* * *

"Jasper, I'm scared," I said when he pulled his truck into the garage. "It's too quiet."

He turned the truck off and laughed. "Don't be, hon. there's a hell storm of emotions going on in there, but everything is fine," he assured me.

I raised an eyebrow. "If everything is fine why is there a "hell storm of emotions" going on in there?" I asked.

"For the same reason there was one back at that parking lot," he said with a shrug.

My eyes widened in surprise. "They told them…" I trailed off, lost in thought, "… We're all for being honest tonight, huh?" I mumbled.

Jasper got out of the car and ran over to my side and opened my door. "Better to be honest than pissed at each other, right?" he asked.

I shrugged and stepped out of the car. "I guess," I muttered.

He helped me out of the car and we walked hand-in-hand into the house and toward the living room, where everyone was sitting. Emmett and Peter were on the couch, hunched over with their heads in their hands while Charlotte and Rosalie sat on the floor behind the coffee table, torn between crying and being angry.

"What's with all of the long faces?" I asked as I made my way over to Emmett and hugged him before hugging Peter. "The conversation couldn't have been that bad," I said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Peter. "It was far worse," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I went over to where they were sitting and sat in the middle. I grabbed her hand and held it. "What happened?" I asked with more concern now. I took Charlotte's hand in my other one.

"Bella—"

Whatever Rosalie was going to say was cut off abruptly when I felt my back arch and a gasp escape my mouth before I stopped breathing all together. Everything went black and I felt like I was falling in a black hole. I could feel my mouth open, I was trying to scream, but no sound came out. I couldn't move my body.

The only sound that could be heard was my body hitting the bottom of the black hole with a loud smack that echoed a few times. I stood up and looked around, my fear tripling with each rotation as I could find no way out.  
"Jasper, honey, where are you?" I yelled. "Where are you?"

There was suddenly a loud crashing sound and I screamed before turning around with a jump, my eyes widening when I saw a passage way with a bright, white light coming out of the door.  
"Come on, Bella," a voice said. "Don't be afraid."

My eyes widened even more and I took a step back. "Holy shit, I'm dead? Oh, my god, how the _fuck_ did I die?"

"You're not dead," my mother said with annoyance clear in her voice.

I snorted humorlessly. "If I wasn't dead I wouldn't be hearin' your voice and you wouldn't be telling me to step through a door shinning the super bright light!" I yelled. "Am I going to heaven? Is that the gate, momma? 'Cause if it ain't, and you're not really my momma but some evil son of a bitch, I ain't going," I said stubbornly.

"Isabella Swan, you stop being stubborn this instant and get your ass in here!" my mother yelled.

I huffed. "Yes, ma'am," I mumbled.

I crossed my arms over my torso and began to walk towards the light_. God, I feel like I'm in the fuckin' ghost whisperer or something_, I thought to myself with a silent snort before my hand flew to my mouth. _Shit, sorry God, I didn't mean to curse! Or use your name in vain. If this is the gate to heaven don't shut me out for that mistake! Forgive me for my sins! _

I stepped through the door and… That was it. No spectacular beauty of crystal clear water; just another room, red this time, with five white, plastic lawn chairs in the middle of the room.

That wasn't what surprised me and made me stop mid-step, though. Oh, no, the fact that I fell through a black and entered the light wasn't what made me faint. That shit was nothing compared to my parents standing in the middle of the room.

"Dear, God," was the last thing I said before everything went black. Again.

* * *

"Bella, honey, wake up," a bell-like voice chimed sweetly in my ear.

I shook my head. "Cawn't, cawn't wake up 'cause I'm deaaad," I whispered-sang, chocking a little bit as I tried to hit the high-note. "Momma, I keep trying to die but they won't let me," I said sadly.

"Bella, wake the hell up. Now's not the time for your crazy shenanigans. Rosalie and Charlotte will be here soon," she said.

I sat up instantly at the mention of their names. "Really? Why? What the hell are we doin' here, mom?" I asked her.

Dad smiled at me and said, "We're going to get to that, honeybee, but we have to wait for your sisters' first. We decided to just tell y'all together instead of separately."

"Jasper called me that," I said randomly.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie huffed.

I jumped and twirled around in shock when I saw her coming through the same door I went through with a short blonde-woman with pretty blue eyes following closely behind her, a tall brunette man with brown eyes following behind her.  
"They won't tell you anything either?" I asked her. We embraced in a hug of relief when they made their way over to us, glad to have someone with us.

"No," she answered.

"Where's Charlotte?" Dad asked.

Charlotte stepped through the door just then, a tall red-head woman with green eyes behind her, followed by a just as tall man with blonde-hair and green eyes. "I'm here," Charlotte said, rushing to come stand by us. "What the hell is going on? One minute we're talking and the next I'm in a black hole, then a black room, and then my mother is calling me into the light. I had to say a quick prayer I was so scared," she said.

"Me, too," Rosalie and I chimed together. "We don't know what's going on, either. They won't tell us anything," Rosalie told her.

"Oh!" The short-blonde woman said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Rosemary, I'm Rosalie's mother. This very handsome man is Henry, my husband and Rosalie's dad." Her New York accent was thick.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you?" I offered. I'm sure under any other circumstances it would have been fine to meet them, but while we were all pissed at them? I had no idea how to feel.

Henry laughed, seemingly understanding my dilemma. "It's okay, girl, we know how y'all are feeling right now. We'll do the pleasantries later," he said.

"I seriously doubt y'all will ever get one," Rosalie snapped.

"Here, here," Charlotte and I muttered.

The tall redhead shook her head. "Lord Jesus, this is going to be more difficult than we thought, y'all," she muttered.

"Damn straight," Charlotte snapped. "What the hell is going on? Where the fuck is my mate?"

"We understand you're angry, but there will be no yelling at your mother!" the tall man yelled. "Do I make myself clear Charlotte Jolene?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered before looking away with a frown.

"Your middle name is Jolene?" I asked. "That's very pretty."

"Thanks," the three of them answered. "I'm Esmeralda and that's my husband, Charlotte's dad, Carlos," Esmeralda said.

My mom clapped her hands gently. "Your mates are safe at home, where they will continue to be safe while you three are visiting here," she announced.

"Where exactly is 'here', mom?" I asked.

"The warriors lounge, of course," she said with a chuckle.

"The warriors lounge, of course," Charlotte repeated, looking at Rosalie and me as if we were crazy. "Didn't you two know that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, of course," I returned. "I just wanted to make sure everyone else knew where we were. I mean, I didn't want to seem like a know-it all since I fell through the black hole, too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are in on this, too. I feel like I can just shout the information I have from the roof tops, now," she declared sarcastically.

"She's definitely your daughter," all three men muttered together.

Our mothers rolled their eyes and stared at them until they all put their hands up in surrender and backed away.  
"Girls, please, have a seat," Rosemary said softly with a smile.

We did as we were told and sat down. "Why are there five chairs when there are only three of us?" Rosalie asked.

Renee frowned and said, "There were supposed to be five of you."

"Huh, I just noticed Sammie and Cameron and Veronica and Jason aren't here," Esmeralda mused. "The others must not even be with them, then," she said.

"Which means they don't even know yet," Rosemary said.

"You'd think Marlena and Jacob would be here," Dad piped up, "Katherine and George, too."

"No, Marlena said they wouldn't be here today," Mom said. "As for Katherine and George, I don't even think they knew the meeting was today. I think them not being here right now is for the best, though," she said.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Uh, care to share what y'all are talking 'bout?" she asked.

"That's not important right now," Esmeralda said. "What is important is what is going on, but we can't even tell y'all that right now."

"What can't you tell us now and why?" Charlotte asked.

"We can't tell y'all now because the others aren't here," Rosemary said. "We'd much rather tell everyone together. When you girls come back with—"

"Come back?" Rosalie shouted. "You think we're going to come back? Why the fuck would we come back?"

"Rosalie Lillian—"

"NO!" she roared. "You don't get to pull the parent card on me! You all knew what was going to happen, yet you didn't do anything to stop it! Do you have any idea what the three of us have felt like after what those men did to us?" she asked. "How we've been feeling these last couple of days because we couldn't get answers?"

"Rose, baby—"

"She's right," I said, cutting off my mother. "Y'all knew what Edward was going to do to me, what he was putting me through, yet you did nothing! You were constantly trying to guilt me into telling y'all what was wrong knowing I couldn't because I was trying to protect y'all, but apparently it didn't matter 'cause y'all already knew!" I yelled.

"You can't honestly expect us to come back here, do you?" Charlotte asked. "Because there's no way in hell I'm coming back if I have to see Y'alls faces," she said.

The three mothers all had tears in their eyes and they looked liked they would collapse right then and there, while the fathers looked torn between comforting them and comforting us. "Please, you girls have to understand…" Renee trailed off, throwing her hand over her mouth when a sob escaped.

"I can't understand why a mother would allow some man to rape her daughter!" I yelled. "I can't understand how you could live with yourself knowing what Edward was doing to me. Knowing what Royce did to Rosalie and Charlotte… We felt disgusting and worthless and unloved and every other bad emotion that you can think of. I don't understand…" I trailed off, at a loss for words.

It was all too much; having our parents confirm what had been on our minds since the day we saw those drawings. I didn't…I couldn't…

"We need to leave," Charlotte said. She tried to sound firm when she said it, but the heart-wrenching sob that escaped her mouth didn't allow that. She fell to her knees, gasping for air, and I noted that this was the first time I ever saw anything truly affect Charlotte emotionally like this. "I need to go," she pleaded.

On the right side of me Rosalie had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. She was backing as far away from them as she could; trying to find the door we came in, but instead her back hit a wall and there was nowhere else for her to go.

I was frozen. I felt as if my mind had shut down and I could no longer process anything anymore. I felt betrayed in so many ways and it hurt. My own parents hurt me! That was basically what they did. They allowed it to happen.  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I only vaguely registered that they were actually falling down, because the next thing I knew everything was going grey. The last thing I heard was multiple gut-wrenching sobs before I finally blacked out.

_**~HHNF~**_

When I came to I was in the same room and spot I had been in before I entered the black whole. I was only able to register the fact that the tears were still falling and that the living room was a complete mess before Jasper had me in his arms.  
"All this time they knew, Jasper," I cried. "They knew this whole time!"

I noticed that Rosalie and Charlotte were in the same passion as Jasper and I with Emmett and Peter. I knew I looked as broken as them. I felt it. It felt as if I could never be fixed.  
The old nursery rhythm that every kid learned at some point in their life suddenly filled my head. This must be how Humpty Dumpty felt when no one could save him. He must have cried his soul out, too. I knew how he felt.

_And All the Kings horses And All the Kings Men couldn't put humpty together again._

A|N: Be honest, how many of y'all saw that coming? This has been planned from the beginning. It was one of the many original ideas I had, except Rosalie was going to be the only one having a breakdown, but I went and added what happened to Bella randomly some chapters back and now it's her, too. Something also happened to Charlotte that we'll learn about soon.

Find The Notebook quote?


	26. Chapter 25: We're Vampires

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**_A|N: _This chapter is in Jasper's POV. It is the events from the last chapter in his point of view, and then I added a few things. It's very light-hearted. I felt like they deserved that. This is another chapter that has been planned since the beginning; it was an idea that hit me and stuck. I can't believe we've made it this far, y'all! It is awesome. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the series; that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She's boss.**

_Chapter 25: We're vampires, Supernatural Is Our Whole Name._

* * *

"Hmm." Bella hummed softly. "I love you," she said.

I looked over at her and grinned. "I love you, too, sugar," I replied.

"I know." She scooted closer to me until there was no room for her to get closer and wrapped her arm around my waist. "That was the best surprise ever," she said.

"I'm glad. It was either this or a diamond necklace I found," I told her. "I didn't make the wrong decision, did I?"

"Nope; there's always Christmas," Bella told me seriously.

I laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. The rest of our ride home went this way. Light-hearted banter back and forth and random "I love you's" thrown in there, too; the big ass elephant in the room being temporarily ignored.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Jasper, I'm scared," Bella said when I pulled my truck into the garage. "It's too quiet."

I turned the truck off and laughed. "Don't be, hon. there's a hell storm of emotions going on in there, but everything is fine," I assured me.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "If everything is fine why is there a "hell storm of emotions" going on in there?" she asked.

"For the same reason there was one back at that parking lot," I answered with a shrug.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "They told them…" She trailed off for a minute, "… We're all for being honest tonight, huh?" she mumbled.

I got out of the car and ran over to her side and opened the door. "Better to be honest than pissed at each other, right?" I asked.

Bella shrugged and stepped out of the car. "I guess," she muttered.

I helped her out of the car and we walked hand-in-hand into the house and toward the living room, where everyone was sitting. Emmett and Peter were on the couch, hunched over with their heads in their hands. They were feeling pretty shitty and ashamed and I instantly knew it wasn't because of what the girls had been hitting.

All the while, Charlotte and Rosalie sat on the floor behind the coffee table. They were furious.

"What's with all of the long faces?" Bella asked as she made her way over to Emmett and hugged him before hugging Peter. "The conversation couldn't have been that bad," she said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Peter. "It was far worse," she said.

"Why?" Bella asked. She walked over to where they were sitting and sat in the middle. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and held it. "What happened?" she asked with more concern now. Bella took Charlotte's hand in my other one.

"Bella—"

"HOLY SHIT!" Emmett yelled.

A blue force field suddenly flew around the girls and just as suddenly I found myself being thrown through a wall and into one of my guest bedrooms. I stood up and ran out at the same time that Peter and Emmett came back to the room.

"'Holy shit' is right," Peter mumbled.

Looking around the room I saw that it was completely destroyed. Everything was either torn or split completely in half.

The force around the girls began to shrink until it had the girls completely enclosed, electricity and shit all around it. Emmett, now that the room was once again free to roam around, jumped on the shield.

I cringed when he let loose a scream I knew we would never talk about again it was so embarrassing. The shield, in all its possessed glory, threw Emmett off.  
"Oh, fuck," he hissed. "I've never been electrocuted before. It's not fun," he said when Peter and I made our way over to him.

We both took a hand and helped him up, waiting until he got his balance back before letting go.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked. I looked at Peter and his eyes widened.

"Don't look at me! I'm just as lost as you two," he said.

Emmett rolled his eyes."Perfect time for your gift not to work, eh, Yoda?" he asked rhetorically, the sarcasm dripping off his voice heavy and humorous.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Har-de-har-har," he snapped. "You know it has been completely fucked ever since I found out about the shit we were getting into." Peter sat down as close to the shield as he could with a huff.

* * *

"Chill out, man. You know Emm's just yanking your chain," I said as I saw down next to him. Emmett sat on the other side of him and we all huffed in annoyance at the same time. "We're obviously going to have to get our answers the old fashioned way—pre-Peter's gift," I told them.

Peter rolled his eyes and Emmett raised an eyebrow at me in question. "And the 'old-fashioned way', is what, exactly?" he asked.

"Patience," Peter snapped in annoyance.

_**~HHNF~**_

"I'm going to die." I groaned before scrubbing my face roughly with my hands.

Peter snorted. "You're _going_ to die? Dude, man, I think I'm already there."

"Do I look my age yet?" Emmett asked.

"It has only been thirty minutes, so much for being patient, huh?" I said.

Peter shook his head. "That was the worst idea ever. Patience may be a virtue, but it ain't nice. It's horrible," he said. "Hey—"

"Holy shit," Emmett yelled. He cut off whatever Peter was going to say and moved closer to the shield as much as he could. "They're crying," he mumbled. "Like, with real tears, crying," he clarified.

Peter and I jumped up from our laying down position and moved closer like he did. My eyes widened when I saw that, yes, our mates were crying. Like, with real tears, crying.  
"This is obviously much worse than we thought." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

They gasped simultaneously then and sat back up straight before going rigid still. I only allowed Bella to look around for a few seconds before I plucked her up and sat her in my lap where she continued to cry.

* * *

The six of us sat there until daybreak the next day. The girls still hadn't said a word and we were beginning to get worried.

"I need to take a shower," Bella announced suddenly. "I'll see y'all in a bit."

She stood up and pulled me with her before walking towards the stairs that led us to our room. I followed behind her willingly. "Am I allowed in the shower?" I asked her with a grin.

She stopped just outside our room door and turned to look at me. She studied my face with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before grinning at me. "No," she said sternly. "You can't."

I gave her my best puppy dog face. "Can I watch?" I asked sweetly.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and walked into our room. I followed after and shut the door behind us. "Is that a 'yes'?"

I watched her as she moved from one side of the room to the other, putting her phone on the dock. She picked a song and then went back to the other side and into the walk-in closet and began to pick some clothes.

"It wasn't an anything," she said when she walked back out, clothes in hand. "I just walked away from you."

"Okay, then. Can I watch?" I asked again.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you want to watch me take a shower?"

"You can watch me take a shower if that will make you say yes," I offered with a smirk. Her eyes widened in surprise, but lust was the dominant emotion in that cocktail.

"Um, I…" She stuttered, "…Let's not do that, okay?"

I laughed and fell on the bed on my stomach. I wouldn't have gone to watch even if she had said yes. I knew she needed that moment to work out her feelings, and as her showered continued her emotions became lighter.

I grinned to myself when the shower cut off and waited until I heard her wrap a towel around herself before I barged into the bathroom.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

I grabbed either side of her face and brought her in for a kiss, completely ignoring her question. When we broke apart her eyes stayed closed and I smiled smugly.  
"I'm sorry. I had to do it while you were still wet." I laughed and ran out of the bathroom door quickly when she opened her eyes looking the entire world like she was going to hit me.

She came out the bathroom a few minutes later in one of the concert t-shirts she got last night and a pair of shorts. She grinned at me and skipped to the side of the bed and sat on my back.  
"Your hair is still wet," I informed her. "You're getting me wet."

Bella giggled. I pushed her off me and turned over to face her, rolling my eyes playfully when she didn't hesitate to sit on the lower half of my stomach. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be saying that?" she asked. "'You're getting me wet.'"

I snickered. "All I'm doing is talking to you, Bella. You're obviously freakier than I thought," I said.

She rolled her eyes and snorted before falling onto the right side of me. I turned my head to look at her and knew by not only her emotions, but by the torn expression on her face, that our conversation just took a serious turn.  
"If I tell you what happened, you promise not to look at me or speak to me like I'm crazy?" she asked.

I nodded. "'Course," I said.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but before she could get anything out our door slammed opened. We both sat up at the same time to see the others standing there.  
"Really?" I asked. "Y'all had to barge in now? Seriously, Peter, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. I really want to hit you right now," I snapped.

He put his hands up in surrender. "My bad, man," he said.

"Hey, we just figured since y'all were talking about this now that we'd come here and we could talk about it together. If that's okay," Charlotte said.

I was going to tell them no and to fuck off but then Bella pinched me softly on the side. I looked over at her and she was nodding her head yes. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I am but if you prefer…"

"It is fine," I assured her.

The others quickly came into the room and found a spot on our bed and I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying anything.  
"Fuck, on our bed too?" I couldn't bite it hard enough. "This isn't a fucking hotel and we're not into orgies," I snapped. "Our goddamned bed," I mumbled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Would you like us to get off?" she asked.

"Y'all are already on it, now. I've got fucking boundaries, though, if I failed to mention that," I said.

The others nodded in understanding. Bella sat closer to me and began to rub my back up and down softly.  
"Boundaries, Bella," Peter snapped playfully.

I rolled my eyes as they all got a good giggle at my expense. The atmosphere turned serious immediately.  
"So, what the hell happened?" I asked when it became clear that no one else was going to say anything.

"It was crazy," Bella said and then all three of the girls began to talk at the same time.

"We friggin blacked out," Charlotte said.

"Falling through a black hole and we couldn't," Rosalie started.

"Move or speak or hear until we landed and then," Bella told us.

"There was a door that fell randomly and some white light we had to walk through and when we went through it our parents were there and they told us we were in the 'Warriors Lounge'," they finished together.

"Wow," Emmett said, looking between me and Peter. "If we weren't vampires I don't think I would have understood any of that."

I shook my head and responded with, "Nope."

"Not a word," Peter replied.

The girls stopped talking then, apparently all done with their retelling of the story. "Y'all saw Y'alls parents?" I asked them.

They nodded.  
"You said you weren't going to look at me like I was crazy!" Bella complained.

"I'm not," I assured her."I'm just trying to… Process the information y'all just gave us."

"They knew," Bella said. "That's why we came back all out of whack and so very emotional. They knew what was going to happen and didn't do anything; didn't even think to warn one of you for heaven's sake!" she screeched.

"And then they didn't even tell us what we wanted, needed, to know," Charlotte said. "They said they had to wait for the others."

Peter perked up at this information and asked, "Others? What others?"

"We don't even know!" she snapped. "They just kept going on and naming these people. Like, um, Marlena and—"

Everyone's heads turned to look at me when a gasp escaped my lips. "I'm sorry, that name just caught me off guard. There's no way it could be the same Marlena I'm thinking of," I said.

"What Marlena do you know?" Bella asked me curiously. It sounded completely normal to everyone else, but I didn't miss the note of jealousy in her emotions.

She rolled her eyes at me when I smirked at her smugly. "My mother," I told them.

"Oh!" Charlotte yelled. Her eyes widened in shock. "I get it now! Katherine and George are Peter's parents! I remember him telling me that. Holy shit, Bella, we still have to meet the parents!"

"I'm confused," Peter and I said at the same time.

"I'm with them," Emmett informed us all.

The girls then, one at a time, took their time in explaining everything that happened, from beginning to end.  
"So this shit is real," Emmett said. "My God, talk about supernatural to the fucking extreme.

"Come on, Em," Rosalie said. "We're vampires, supernatural is our whole name."

"But this shit is just ridiculous," he said. "You girls are going all Sixth Sense on us seeing dead people and this freaky ass bubble comes up—"

"What bubble?" the girls all asked together.

Peter shook his head. "We're not going to speak about that bubble. Some unspeakable things happened to all of us with that bubble," he said.

We all shuddered at the "unspeakable" things that went on with that bubble. Never. Again.

"You'll tell me later, right?" Bella asked me sweetly.

"Do I get to watch you in the shower?" I countered. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I didn't think so."

Peter smirked. "What? Watch her in the shower? Are you going to put on a show for all of us, Bella?"

"No," we growled out together.

There were laughs all around and for the next few hours we sat around talking about whatever.

_**~HHNF~**_

"Babe, Jasper, just take it off, please! I want to see it," Bella complained.

"No," I hissed at her.

Bella rolled her eyes and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so, Bella," I told her.

She got off the bed with a huff and walked over to her phone when it started ringing. "We're never going to have sex if you don't take your shirt off."

I sat up in shock at that. "All I have to do is take my shirt off and you'll fu—"

She narrowed her eyes at me and picked up her phone. "Hey, Victoria, what's up?"

"We just landed in Arizona. We'll be in Texas in just a few hours."


	27. Chapter 26: Becoming Newborn

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned**_  
A|N: _Here is the next chapter! Woo!  
WARNING: Slight lemon toward the end._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or anything else dealing with the series. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**_NOTE: This is Bella's POV._

_Chapter 26: Becoming Newborn_

* * *

"Bella, you need to calm down!" Jasper hissed at me. He was trying to make me see reason but I refused.

His arm tightened around my waist and he dragged me deeper into the closet.

I continued to growl viciously at him and fight him the more he fought me. I was aware of everything going on around me, but not really. I was aware that my teeth were tearing through his skin any chance they got, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Not then. Not when something much better than remorse was waiting just at my door step.

"Bella, fuck, stop biting me!" he snapped.

"Let me go!" I yelled and bit him again. I continued to struggle, trying with all my might to break free from his hold, all the while cursing my supposed to be awesome newborn "strength."

I couldn't break free. I didn't feel strong at all. No, I felt like a fucking weakling who was being starved to death.  
"No!" he roared. "Now calm the fuck down, Bella."

Jasper began to pump some calm and lethargy at me full force and I felt my body unwillingly relax against his. My eyelids became heavy and I whimpered.  
"Please, Jasper let me go." I wasn't above begging. Pride didn't exist when you were controlled by your thirst.

"You'll regret it later, Bella. I know you," he said.

"Please," I whispered brokenly.

His only response was to tighten his hold on my waist and pull me closer to him. There wasn't a watch in the closet and I had broken Jasper's watch long ago during our struggle, so I don't know how long we stayed there. I couldn't understand why the man's self-preservation wasn't kicking in. He had to know he was in some type of danger when he saw me get hauled off; kicking and screaming like a two year old.

He was blonde with big, blue eyes that lit up while he smiled, asking if he could use our telephone. I caught his name, Brady or Barney or George. It was something. He'd stumbled upon our home after getting lost in the wilderness while on a hunting trip with three other of his buddies. He called the emergency cell phone his friends had and told them he'd be back to them as soon as he got patched up. He used to be a boy scout. He knew to leave pieces of clothing around trees. Brady, Barney, or George tripped a few times while wandering around and he was covered in blood.

I tried to hold on for as long as I could, but every time he moved his blood would assault my senses in fresh new waves. I had controlled myself for as long as I could, but I could feel the strings of rationality snap each time he breathed.

Reason went out the window the moment he looked me in the eye.

Jasper had been watching me the entire time, I knew, so I should not have been surprised when his arm slipped around my waist before I could lunge for Brady, Barney, or George. It surprised me and completely pissed me off all at once.

I literally kicked and screamed when Jasper dragged me off, seemingly possessed.

"Is she going to be okay?" the twenty-something hiker had asked.

Emmett was the one to respond with, "Yea, she'll be fine. She just recently got out of the mental institution and is still trying to get used to the outside world again; new people tend to scare her."

Somewhere in the back of my mind during all the craziness I made a mental note to kick Emmett's ass when all this was over.

_**~HHNF~**_

When the hiker finally left Jasper and I sat there just a while longer. My mate wanted to be sure the man was in the clear before releasing me.

"I want to make sure Andy is in the clear before I release you," he had said to me.

I didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken and continued to scowl at the door. I didn't like the fact that he felt he had to wait to "release" me. I didn't particularly like the word "release," either. It made me feel like some wild animal being released from captivity. It made me feel as out of control as I knew in the back of my mind I was being.

We made our way back downstairs—me with my arms folded petulantly across my chest and Jasper as calm and collected as always—and took up our positions on the couch in the living room that we'd been sitting in before Brady, Barney, or George showed up in all his sweet-smelling, covered in blood, glory.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Bite me," I snapped. He frowned in confusion and I looked away from him and began to scowl at the flat screen.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. My emotions didn't feel like my own and I didn't feel like me, period. I felt out of control and overwhelmed. I wanted to snap somebody in two and cry all at once.

I wanted—

My all over the place thoughts stopped abruptly and my eyes snapped to the glass coffee table in front of me. I snatched the bloody shirt off the table and stuffed my nose in it, inhaling deeply, my eyes closing in what I could only assume to be pure ecstasy.

"Bella," a voice my brain couldn't seem to recognize said softly.

My eyes snapped open and a fierce, continuous growl left my throat. I stood up and crouched, my mind stuck between fight or flight.  
There were five other people sitting in front of me that I didn't recognize; two of the five looking more dangerous than anything I'd ever seen.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my growls grew louder, fiercer. I was stuck between being terrified of the two men completely covered in scars and just leaving and staying to fight for my meal.

The blonde man with more scars than I'd ever seen on a person spoke softly, "Bella, I need you to calm down. No one here is going to harm you."

I stood up straight when he was done speaking and froze. His voice was deep and rough—hoarse—but so soft and gentle and filled with care. It was sweet and filled with bass and I wondered briefly if he could sing; it would probably sound raspy; amazing. It was authoritative and firm, but I felt I had a choice.

And his eyes; the odd honey-gold color was more gorgeous than any other color I had ever seen. They were filled with so much emotion, but void of much life. They were haunted and tortured and I wondered if what made them look so sad had anything to do with his scars.

"I'm Bella," I whispered, reality slowly coming back into focus. I tilted my head to side and said, "Jasper."

He nodded his head. "Yes," he said slowly.

He opened his mouth to say something else but a movement from the corner of my eye cut off whatever it was. I snapped my head to the left and saw that the big, burly one had moved closer to me. All knots to reality quickly unraveled and I was once again growling fiercely.

My mind had just been made up for me. I was going to run. I turned on my heel and took off through the doors leading me outside, the scent of my prey still lingering in my nose, controlling my every thought and decision.  
There were fast footsteps behind me and I pushed myself to go faster, both terrified of losing my life and my food.

* * *

I watched pathetically from up above in a tree in shame as my family rearranged the bodies and ripped the clothes to make it look like a bear attack.

I found my Brady, Barney, or George and killed him, and when that wasn't enough I killed his friends. I killed four people.  
A sob escaped my throat when I looked into the unbright blue eyes of a dead Andy. He looked absolutely terrified.

Jasper closed Andy's eyes and moved him from under me immediately. He then looked up at me with sad eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry I let you see your monster."

"I'm sorry I couldn't control it."

* * *

"Bella, I know you're feeling really bad about what happened, but you can't keep yourself from hunting," Charlotte said from outside my bedroom door.

"Go away," I mumbled. "I don't need to hunt."

Charlotte sighed. "Sweetie, I know you're upset, I get it. Taking a life for the very first time is hard, but you'll learn to get over it eventually. It's our means of survival, B." When I didn't respond she let out an annoyed huff. "Look, I know you're hungry because Jasper says he can feel your bloodlust increasing. If you don't want to kill another person you need to get your ass out of bed and go hunting right the fuck now or you _will_!" she snapped.

I did feel bad about killing those men, I felt terrible, but that wasn't the reason I had been secluding myself for the last two days. Truth was I was beyond embarrassed. I couldn't believe I acted that way.

They all chalked it up to being a newborn, but it didn't make me feel any better; not at all. I huffed and got out of bed, already dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt along with my converse, and opened the door. I scowled when I came face-to-face with a grinning Charlotte and smirking Rosalie.  
"Y'all really bug the hell out of me sometimes," I told them as I grudgingly agreed to go hunting with the two of them.

Rosalie locked arms with me and grinned happily. "S'ok," she said. "You do the same to us but we still love each other and that's all that matters."

"Awe, when'd you become such a sap?" I teased.

"The same day you became a moping loner," she snarked back quickly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Touché, my sister, touché," I replied.

_**~HHNF~**_

"We're going hunting," Charlotte announced to the guys when we made our way downstairs.

"Hey, look who decided to come out of her room!" Emmett said excitedly. "How ya been, girl?"

I shrugged and said, "Been better, bud."

He nodded his head and went back to trash talking Peter on whatever game they were playing. "Sup, guy," I said to Jasper when I fell beside him on the couch. I felt bad because I hadn't only shut my siblings out but him, too, and I seriously needed to work on _not _doing that.

He shrugged his shoulders before throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "I missed you," he muttered quietly, his eyes refusing to meet mine, obviously embarrassed.

Emmett and Peter snickered but after a glare from their mates they quieted down immediately. "Hmm," I hummed. "I missed you, too."

"After you hunt we should… Catch up," he suggested, smirking and wagging his eyebrows at me suggestively.

There were snorts from everyone and I chuckled. "There's something you have to do for me first," I told him seriously. He shook his head no and I shrugged. "Then the only catching up you'll be doing is in the race you're currently losing," I said and pointed to the car game the three men were playing. Jasper was in sixth place.

I grinned at him as he scowled and kissed him softly on the lips before walking out the back doors with Charlotte and Rosalie, rolling my eyes at the ribbing going on between our mates.  
"You're serious about being ready to have sex with him?" Charlotte asked me when we were out of hearing distance.

I shook my head. "I don't think I am and I don't want to try until I'm absolutely sure I know I want to for real, 'less I want to freak out again," I said. I had told them about that day and to say they were pissed was an understatement.

"'Sides, Jasper's a good guy, he won't pressure you. Again," Rosalie said. She shook her head. "I still can't believe he did that! I can't believe you did that, but I guess you two were both still trying to come to grips with everything."

I nodded. "I'm still thinking we have things to talk about still, but for now everything is going smoothly. At least, better than they were before," I amended.

"We can talk after we hunt," Charlotte said.

Rosalie and I rolled our eyes. "Char, you act like you're going to be hunting with us. You haven't jumped on the 'animals only' train, yet," I said.

"And I don't plan on it," she said seriously.

* * *

It wasn't until I drained six deer and a coyote that I decided I was full. Rosalie ate two deer and we made our way to Charlotte, who was sitting at the edge of a river, throwing rocks.

"What's gotcha so down, sister?" I asked Charlotte when I sat down beside her, Rosalie on the other side.

Charlotte shrugged and let out a huff. She ran a hand through her hair roughly and huffed again. "Nothing's got me down. I mean, I've just been on edge lately. After seeing our parents… I don't know, I feel bad for not letting them explain but at the same time I don't want to hear what they have to say. Why should I allow them to tell me know when they refused to tell me when it was important?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately, too," Rosalie said quietly. The moment was peaceful and calm, serene; the only loud sound being the rushing river, speaking any louder would have ruined the moment. "I don't like that they kept it from us, either, but I think we have to let them explain. We have to get all the answers, first. I think they're going to be a lot of help throughout this mess, so we need to put our super personal issues to the side for the time being," she finished.

"How are we supposed to even get back?" I asked.

They both shrugged. "I guess they'll call us back like they did last time," Char answered.

"How long did it take you?" I asked Rosalie, changing the subject completely. It was obvious neither one of us really wanted to talk about that at the moment.

Rose knew what I was asking without having to ask. "It felt like it took me forever to be ready," she answered. "But it was really only six months. It took me by surprise when I realized I was ready for it because the months before I was determined to never have sex again. Even when I realized Emmett was my mate and there was no way he'd hurt me, I couldn't do it. It was a mental thing. In my heart I was ready but in my head I was still panicking and I couldn't go through with it if my heart and my head were at odds, you know?"

"Like I said, it caught me off guard when it happened. We, meaning all the Cullen's plus Emmett and I, went up to the mountains for 'vacation.' Emmett and I decided to venture out on our own one day and somehow we got into a snow fight. He swears I purposely made the snow on top of the tree branch fall on him." She laughed at the memory, a sweet, soft smile overtaking her face. "We fought and threw snow for hours before we decided to head back. The others were skiing so after changing we started a fire. I liked that I could still feel the warmth of the fire. It was amazing. Anyways, Emmett and I sat there talking for the longest and I remember thinking he was it for me. There would be no one else and that he loved me more than anything and I wanted him to have me in every way possible and me him and it just happened. Being with Emmett in that way was amazing and then some. He was so gentle with me and sweet and caring." Rosalie looked at me when she finished her re-tell of her first time and gave me a sweet smile with a firm nod. "You'll know it when you're ready, Bella. It will catch you off guard and that's when the real healing process begins," she said.

"I've slept with other people," Charlotte said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're like the biggest whore I know, Char," I said jokingly. "I'm kidding. I think it is fine that you slept with other people before Peter, I'm sure—"

"I slept with other people while I've been a vampire, Bella," Charlotte whispered. "I've been with Peter my entire vampire life."

My eyes widened at this confession and I looked over at Rosalie to see hers were as wide as saucers, too.  
"Char…" I trailed off at a loss for words, not believing what she was implying.

"I cheated on Peter."

* * *

*** The Next Day (September 19, 2011)***

I growled and wrapped my hand around the woman's wrist and yanked her back. She stumbled backwards as I caught her off guard, and when she finally regained her balance I placed both my hands on her left arm and squeezed tightly, mindful not to hurt her.

He stepped forward and I stepped back, my growling growing louder in warning. He was scaring me and I didn't like the way he was looking at the woman. He was covered in scars and dangerous and I didn't want him to hurt her.

"Bella, it's okay, he's my mate," the woman said calmly. "He won't hurt you or me. I promise." I startled at the name she called me. I knew that name but I couldn't put my finger on why. "You're Bella and I'm Charlotte and he's my mate, Peter," she told me.

I tilted my head slightly to the left and narrowed my eyes. I tried to comprehend what she was telling me, tried to remember how I got out here, but I couldn't. Different images and voices filled my head but I couldn't catch them long enough to recognize them.

Charlotte pulled her wrist out of my grip softly and smiled at me. "Do you remember yet?" she asked me.

I shook my head no, my wide eyes moving from her face and to Peter's and back repeatedly, desperately seeking answers. I didn't like this, not knowing who I was and feeling out of control and so overwhelmed.

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a loud screech. Birds went flying from the trees in hundreds. It wasn't until I fell to the ground, covering my ears, that I realized I was the banshee who wouldn't stop screaming.

Five planes chose the moment that Char was going to say something to fly past us. The engines were loud and the high pitched sound coming from the wind because the plane was going so fast made it worse.

I squeezed my ears tighter, hoping I'd be able to block the sound out, but it didn't work. The rushing river and all the animals were already loud enough and constantly grated my nerves, and hurt my ears on days when they got particularly loud, but I had never experienced planes before. I'd wish for the constant water and animals if I didn't have to put up with the planes anymore.

I buried my head between my legs while keeping my hands wrapped around it and screamed louder when more planes came by. My ears felt like they were going to burst, they were so loud.  
"It hurts," I whimpered.

_**~HHNF~**_

"This is our fault. We knew she was still a newborn and we should have explained things to her the moment she got here. The moment she woke up, really, but we didn't."

I frowned in confusion as I tried to figure out where I was.

"She was so well behaved when she woke up and nothing seemed to affect her like it did the rest of us when we were newborns, so we didn't think about it." I knew that voice. "If we knew she'd suddenly start experiencing her newborn life like this than we would have told her, given her some clarity of what was going to happen," Rosalie said.

There was a sigh and the first voice I heard began to speak again. "I know that, I didn't think about it either, but as her mate and the fuckin' Major I should have known better than to think that she would just completely skip over her newborn year," he said.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up when everything began to come back to me. I remember screaming loudly because the planes had chose today to all fly in the same direction and they just wouldn't stop. Peter picked me up and ran me home, Charlotte right beside us, and the last thing I saw was Jasper's face before I went to sleep.

_He put me to sleep!_ I thought to myself in shock.

I looked around the room I was in and realized I was in the living room and the others were in the kitchen. I stood up and I as I walked toward the kitchen I realized I'd only ever been in it once.

It was huge with green walls. A large window covered with brown blinds was on one side of the kitchen, a door leading to a balcony next to it. There was also a large island in the middle of the kitchen with enough chairs to sit eight people and a dinner table that sat four.

When I walked into the kitchen they were all at the island. Rosalie and Emmett at the right end, Charlotte on the left side, Peter on the right, and Jasper on the left end, at the head of the table. They all turned their heads to look at me. Jasper scooted back from the island just a little bit and opened his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't think twice when I went over at sat on his lap, humming softly when his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Whatch'y'all doin?" I asked, wincing when the sun shined in my eyes. It hurt my eyes and my head.

"Talking about you," Jasper answered.

I mock pouted. "Well, that's mean, talking behind my back. I didn't think y'all were the type," I said.

Charlotte nodded and looked serious as a heart attack when she said, "So, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, isn't Bella such a—"

I threw a random fork at her head and she laughed loudly along with everyone else. "What are y'all doin for real?" I asked when they calmed down.

"Talking about you but in a completely nice way," Jasper said. "We've got some things we need to discuss with you."

I nodded. "I figured as much. Is this about my freak-outs and the fact that I keep forgetting everybody? I'm sorry, I'm really working on that," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We figured since we never gave you a rundown on what to expect while being a newborn and a vampire in general, we'll do that now," Jasper said.

I nodded my head. Peter grinned and was the first to speak up.  
"The most important thing to remember is that you can still get totally plastered," he said.

There were huffs and eye rolls at this, but I giggled and raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Really? We can still drink?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically and said, "Yep. It goes straight to the venom that's flowing in our body and starts to treat us like a human who drinks a lot of alcohol. We get druuuunk."

I laughed while everyone snorted and Charlotte spoke up next. "Let's do the can's and cant's. You can't eat or drink human food or beverages except for alcohol like Peter said 'cause our venom just takes that shit up."

"You can't die by something that would kill a human but you can die by another vampire," Rosalie said.

"And by, you know, jumping into a pit of fire or something," Emmett said.

"You still have to brush your teeth or they'll rot," Charlotte told me. "And you still have to shower at least twice a week or you'll start to collect dust and smell like the dead."

I snorted and raised an eyebrow at Peter. "You stopped showering just to see what would happen, didn't you?" I asked him. He didn't respond verbally, but his answering grin was enough of an answer for me.

"Your newborn phase last for a whole year and during this time control over your bloodlust is not likely, though you have your moments when it is amazing. You'll no doubt feel overwhelmed and have mood swings that can put a pregnant woman and a pmsing girl combined to shame. Vampires have better hearing, better vision, more strength and harder skin. During your first year as a newborn your body is changing and finishing your transition from a human to a vampire which means your sense are a lot more sensitive. An example would be how badly your ears hurt when the planes were going overhead and when you were in pain because of the light from the sun. Your skin is softer because it's adjusting to your new life, strengthening, so you're going to feel pain and bruise if you were to run in to something hard or, for example, get hit by a car. Basically whatever can hurt or kill a human will hurt you because your skin isn't as tough as a vampire who's been around for a year or more, but it won't cause permanent damage," Jasper explained. "And because your brain is still trying to process and transition from human to vampire memory loss at times isn't abnormal, it's your brain tryin to work through memories and all that shit. We like to believe you lose your human memories because you're born again or whatever you want to call it, but little things will register in your head and memories will start coming back."

I bit my lip and stared at my twiddling thumbs and nodded my head when Jasper finished. That was a lot to take in, but it helped, him explaining in detail what happens during your first year as a vampire. I didn't feel crazy anymore, so that was also a plus.  
I was also already doing something right; I was showering and brushing my teeth every day still. It was a habit that I didn't feel like breaking.

I frowned when I went over the words Jasper said. "Do you see me getting hit by a car sometime soon?" I asked him.

That broke the sudden tension that had suddenly filled the room and everyone barked out their laughter.  
"No, it was just an example," Jasper answered quietly in my ear. I nodded my head.

After we spent a few minutes talking and laughing, Charlotte cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk, y'all," she announced.

"Want me to go with you?" Peter asked.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she was caught completely off guard by the question and looked between Rosalie and me desperately.  
"Actually, we were going to go for a walk together and have some girl time since we don't get it often," Rosalie said. "Bella, did you want to come?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm gonna hang out with Jasper. I mean, if you want to?" I turned my head to look at Jasper and he rolled his eyes at me before nodding.

Peter looked between the three of us, clearly he knew Charlotte was avoiding him and that we knew why, but he only shrugged and smiled. "I can't argue with that. Have fun," he said.

She smiled at him sadly and walked out with Rosalie her shoulders hunched slightly.  
"Awe, fuck," Peter whispered as they jumped off the balcony, too damn lazy to go out the other door. "What did she do, Bella?" he asked me.

My eyes widened, unprepared for him to ask me. "What? Why do you think she did something?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Because the last time she was so obvious about avoiding me is when she got super drunk at a party with Rosalie one night and couldn't remember what she did. What the fuck did she do, Bella?"

"Hey, calm the fuck down," Jasper snapped when Peter snapped at me.

I sighed and patted his knee to keep him calm. "I'm sorry; Peter, but I can't tell you that. I swore to my sister I wouldn't say anything. Are you really going to make me tell you? Char will be pissed with me and absolutely heartbroken that it didn't come from her," I said.

"This is bullshit, you know that, right?" he said. "My fuckin' bullshit meter is going off whenever I think about Char and my goddamned gift is trying to tell me what the fuck is going on but I can't fuckin' hear it! God-fucking-dammit!" he yelled before walking out of the kitchen.

I watched him sadly, my heart breaking for him because he looked so heartbroken. I turned around in Jasper's lap and put my head on his shoulder. "I feel so bad," I muttered.

"We should all feel fuckin' bad," Emmett said.

I turned my head to look at him in surprise. "Rose told you?"

He nodded his head. "The day she came home," he said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Peter yelled from upstairs and something heavy was thrown across the room and broke.

Emmett and I cringed. "I'm gonna go find the girls, see if they want some manly company," he said before leaving quickly.

"Is it bad?" Jasper whispered quietly.

I nodded my head. "I think it's really going to hurt him, but I think they'll get through it. They love each other like made," I said.

"On a scale of one through ten, how bad is it?" he asked. "No, if I were to do it would you forgive me?"

I looked at him and frowned, seriously thinking about the answer. There was no doubt in my mind what I would do. "Of course I would forgive you, but it would seriously take me a long time to get over it, Jasper. I'm not sure if I'd ever be able to trust you again, but that's just me. I know Peter's done some shit, too, so how I would feel isn't saying much for how he's going to feel," I added for Peter's benefit.

"So, what you're saying is that you're done dealing with their shit?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call it that, Jasper. It sounds mean. But, yea, I'm going to stay out of it and let Charlotte deal with it unless otherwise asked," I told him.

He nodded his head and turned me around so I was straddling his waist. "I love you," he said.

"Mmmhmm, don't I know it," I said, laughing. "I love you, too, sugar lips."

He shook his head and looked at me seriously. "Don't ever call me that again in your life," he said seriously.

"Why not, Sugar lips?" I asked him. "I like it, Sugar lips."

"Bella," he growled. I laughed and stopped. "I love you," he began again and I realized he had more to say.

"I love you, too, Jasper," I replied.

"And you know I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Jasper, I know that, and I know that you're super duper, beyond the universe in love with me," I said. "I just don't understand why you're saying this… I mean, you say it all the time, but your seriousness right now is starting to worry me."

"I asked Rosalie if y'all talked about our joking when y'all went hunting and she said y'all had. She wouldn't tell me what you said, but said you were worried. I just want you to know you have nothing to worry about with me," he said.

"I know," I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. I was embarrassed beyond belief that I was too scared to have sex with my mate. I hate that Edward took something special from me and is now making me feel insecure.

"None of that," Jasper said, grabbing my chin softly and making me look at him. "Cheer up, sad girl. How about we go do something?" he asked. "Take your mind off things."

"Go do something like what?" I asked back.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do," he told me.

I grinned. "Can we go for a drive in the Charger?" I asked.

"Go for a drive where?"

I shrugged. "I just want to get away for a while," I said.

He nodded his head and I jumped down from his lap in excitement. "Get whatever you need and we can go now," he said.

I ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to our room. I grabbed our phones, my purse, changed my jeans into a pair of shorts, and headed back out into the hallway. I was going to leave, but one look at Peter's room door and I couldn't.

"Come in," he called when I knocked on the door.

When I walked in he was laying on his back on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed. I walked to where he was and lied next to him, patting his chest softly.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him before rolling my eyes at myself. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."

He chuckled. "It's cool, B. I'm fine," he said.

"Jasper and I are going for a drive," I told him. "Do you want to come? I'd love the company," I said truthfully.

"Yea, but you'll love your alone time even more," Peter said. "Seriously, Bella, I'm fine. You go enjoy your time with my boy, I have a feeling you won't be getting it for a while."

I nodded my head; I'd been feeling that way, too. "Okay, Peter, but only if you're sure…" I trailed off.

"I'm positive," he assured me.

I sighed sadly and kissed his cheek before leaving and heading to the garage, where Jasper was waiting for me.  
He looked like a GQ model, sitting on the hood of his charger in a white t-shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans, and converse.

"Did I ever tell you on the night of my birthday that those jeans are my favorite of yours?" I asked him when I made my way over to him. He shook his head. "Well, they are. Jasper, the things they do to your ass…"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm glad it's to your liking," he said.

I laughed and walked to the passenger side of the door, prepared to open it, but Jasper jumped off the car and slapped my hand away softly.  
"I got this, babe," he said as he opened the door for me.

I got in and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you being a gentleman or are you afraid I'll break your door?"

"I mean, baby, you _are_ a newborn still," he said. I rolled my eyes and he grinned at me before quickly running to the other side of the car, and before I knew it we were at the end of the long, zigzag driveway.

I plugged in my iPhone and immediately put on my Lana Del Rey album.  
"Where to, baby?" he asked me.

I looked over at him with a grin and put his sunglasses on his face before putting on mine. I took his hand in mine and put it on my lap before shrugging. "I don't care, Jasper. We don't have anything holding us back at the moment," I said. "Anywhere but here is fine with me."

"_Light of my life, fire of my loins, be a good baby, do what I want. Light of my life, fire of my loins, give me them gold coins, give me them coins."_

_**~HHNF~**_

Two hours later Jasper and I found ourselves sitting on the hood of the car on a tall, grassy hill that overlooked downtown Houston.  
"Jasper, I'm scared we won't make it out of this alive. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you," I told him.

Jasper grabbed my hand and held it in between our bodies on the car. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed peacefully. "I'm confident we're going to win this thing, Bella," he said seriously. "But even if we don't, it's okay, because we'll be together. You'll never lose me and I'll never lose you. We're going to get through this together, B. It's me and you."

As the sun began to set, indicating the end of another day, I felt all my insecurities and fears and doubts vanish with it.  
"Always," I whispered.

* * *

"Don't touch that, Bella!" Jasper yelled at me.

I jumped in surprise, having not noticed him come in, and turned around. "I just want to take a shower!" I squeaked.

He nodded his head. "I know that, Bella, but I want to save us the time of having to fix all the water damage you would have no doubt caused," he said as he turned the shower knob for me.

I scowled. "Thanks honey, for having so much confidence in me," I muttered sarcastically.

Jasper grinned at me before walking out the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. I rolled my eyes and wondered if he really thought he was being sly, or if he knew how obvious he was being.

I quickly disrobed and stepped into the shower, sighing immediately as the warm water hit my skin. The shower was nice. No; the shower was amazing. It was warm and the droplets of water that hit my skin were massaging all the tension out of my muscles in my back. The shower was perfect; nothing could go wrong.

Of course, I was a fuckin' defected newborn so _something_ was bound to go wrong since I no longer had control over anything I do.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle off the shower and squeezed, intending to put shampoo on my hand, but I unknowingly squeezed too hard and sent shampoo flying everywhere, including my eyes.  
"Holy motherfucking shit!" I yelled and squeezed my eyes shut tight, the soap burning the life out of them. I took a step forward, intending to step under the sprayer so I could rinse my eyes out, but I instead slipped on the water and spun around and slid to the other side of the shower, hitting my back on the handle that controlled the temperature and water.  
"Owe!" I screamed in pain because the handle going in my back hurt like a bitch and all the while the temperature of the water was getting hotter and hotter until it was unbearable.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Jasper asked me.

"Dying," I cried out.

I heard the shower door open and the water was suddenly off of me. Jasper sat me down on the floor. "Open your eyes, Bella," he said.

I shook my head immediately. "It hurts too much," I whined. "I already tried."

"Well, you need to try again, Bella. We're not going to get the soap out if you don't open your eyes for me," he told me.

I huffed and did as he said, whimpering as soon as they were opened wide, the soap burning even more. Cold water was suddenly rushing down on my face and I closed my eyes and coughed and sputtered as some of it got in my mouth.

"Open," Jasper demanded.

I opened my eyes and let the water fill them, sighing in relief when the last of the burn was gone.  
"Better?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded my head and he turned the water off and put the sprayer back on its stand. I watched him walk across our large bathroom and retrieve my towel before coming back over to me. "Stand up," he ordered.

I stood and he wrapped the towel around me, folding it in tight on my left side so it wouldn't fall and helped me out. "It's not funny," I snapped when I caught the amused smirk on his face.

"I don't know, Isabella, it kind of is," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom sink and began to brush my hair in the mirror. "Are you aware that you are the _only_ person who can get away with calling me by my full name?" I asked him.

"I figured," he said with the nod of his head.

Jasper came up behind me and placed his hands on either side of my waist and kissed up and down the left side of my neck.  
I hummed in pleasure and dropped the brush into the sink and turned around and put my lips on his. Jasper kissed back and lifted me up onto the counter.

His hands stayed on my waist, but there was something I wanted to try so I placed my hands on each one of his and brought them up to my face and let him hold either side. He pulled my face closer to his and deepened the kiss as I expected and I kissed back with just as much passion.

All the while my hands made their way to either side of _his_ waist and I let them rest there for a few minutes. After a while I moved them up and under the hem of his shirt and continued to inch them up until I was holding either side of his torso in my hands. I broke the kiss and removed my right hand from under his shirt and rubbed his cheek.  
"Jasper, I know you're ashamed of your scars and embarrassed, but you don't have to be. They're apart of you and I promise I won't see you any differently if you show me," I told him honestly.

"Why is it so important to you that you see?" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"It's important because they're apart of you and I want to show you that they don't make me feel any differently about you, sweetie," I told him. "And I want to see all of you."

The realization of what I was implying with my words dawned on me and my eyes widened in shock. I then knew what Rosalie meant when she said the feeling of knowing I was ready would catch me off guard. It sure as hell took me by surprise.

I didn't know why, though. Jasper is _it_. He's always been the one that was meant for me in so many ways and then some. Jasper's always been the one I was going to fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with, even if I hadn't always known it. I knew what had been holding me back this whole time, but the moment Jasper allowed me to feel him when he so obviously didn't want me to, warmed my heart and made me love him even more. He trusted me so completely and I trusted him just as much. I was ready to give him all of me.

Jasper's eyes widened at the sudden change in my emotions and he grabbed either side of my face and brought me into another passionate kiss. I began to lift his shirt but his hands stopped me.  
"Please," I begged when we broke apart. I placed my forehead against his. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything," he said.

I leaned back with a smile on my face and he lifted his arms up and let me take his black thermal off. Tears pooled into my eyes instantly and I gasped and ran my fingers down the front of him. Jasper closed his eyes and hung his head.

I'd thought what they did to his face and his neck was bad, but I was absolutely disgusted when I saw all of him. Scars littered across in different patterns, but that wasn't what hurt me the most. What hurt the most was seeing all the burn marks that marred his body. They were thick and dark and covered most of him. Not only did she whip him with scorching hot metal, she fuckin' branded him. On the right side of his chest was a capital "M" and then another one on his left ribcage and another one just above his right hip bone. I turned him around and saw that his back was much the same; scars, burn marks, and capital "M's" wherever they could fit.

I didn't even want to think about the jagged lines that circled both his arms and his neck that indicated they had been ripped off.  
"Jasper," I said. He refused to look at me and when I touched his left arm I could feel all his emotions run through my fingertips and straight to my heart; self-hatred, shame, anger, embarrassment. "Baby, you are so beautifully handsome and strong for surviving all this. There's no way I could feel anything bad toward you over something you couldn't control. I love you; every inch of you," I said firmly.

He looked me in the eye and for the first time I didn't see the ever confident and in control man that was my mate; I saw a man who was completely lost and confused. I always knew he needed me just as much as I needed him, but for the first time ever I _saw_ that I was needed. "Really?" he asked me, unsure.

"Really," I told him seriously. "Do I need to you sing you another one of my favorite lines?" I asked him.

He laughed and put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "Maybe," he whispered.

"I said hon, you've never looked so beautiful, as you do _now_ my man," I sang softly. "And it's true," I whispered.

I pushed him back and stared at his chest again and felt the lust suddenly take over. I thought Jasper looked amazing with a shirt on. There were no words to describe how he looked with it off. He had a fuckin' six pack for heaven sakes.  
"God, you must have worked hard for that stomach, baby," I growled out lustfully.

I looked him in the eye and watched in amazement as they darkened and were taken over by lust. His lips were on mine immediately and I wasted no time in giving him my all. This session was different from all the others; more passionate, lustful, and desperate.

Jasper's hand tugged softly on my towel and I nodded my head. He wasted no time on taking it off. It fell on either side of me and Jasper stepped back, looking at me in all my naked glory. I began to fill self-conscious when he didn't say anything, but right when I went to cover myself he grabbed my hands and placed them on either side of his torso. I squeezed his sides tightly and pulled him closer to me.  
"Bella, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," he whispered.

"Prove it," I hissed out playfully.

He didn't need to be told twice. Jasper attacked my lips again and I gasped when he spread my legs and pulled me closer to him. I could feel just how beautiful he thought I was and it felt amazing. I grinded my hips against his and he hissed out in pleasure at the same time as me when his hand went to my right breast. I arched my back when he pinched my nipple and gasped in surprise and pleasure when he bent down and placed it in his mouth.

He bit, sucked, rolled, and pinched before going to the next one and repeating the process all over again.  
"Jasper," I moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck." My hips bucked wildly when his hand covered my sex and made contact with my clit. He rubbed it softly until the ache between my legs began to become unbearable.

His lips met mine and I attacked them with a fervency I'd obviously been lacking earlier. We'd gotten so lost in each that we didn't care about the doorbell that rang. We didn't care about the footsteps that we could hear coming down the hall and in our bedroom until they were in our bathroom.

My eyes widened and I froze when Peter came bargaining into our bathroom. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, seemingly frozen, too.  
Jasper was the only sane one as he quickly wrapped me back in my towel, put his shirt on, and walked over to Peter and hit him upside the head.

"What the fuck are you doin' in here?" Jasper asked him with a growl.

Peter slapped a hand over his eyes and chanted "brother" over and over again before removing it from his face and looked at Jasper, refusing to look at me again.  
"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know you two were doing…that," he stuttered out. "You know, because of the sound proof walls. Had I know that's what y'all were doing I would've have knocked first. I should have done that in the first place, but I figured you two weren't doing that so..." Peter was rambling. Jasper punched him in the gut and that seemed to bring him out of his shock. "We have a slight problem," he said.

"What?" Jasper and I asked together.

Peter took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Now, before you start yelling at me, I want you to know that my gift has been acting shitty for months now and had I known…"

"Yes, we know, had you known a whole lot of stuff you wouldn't have done the things you've done," Jasper said, cutting him off. "We get it; now what the fuck is going on?"

"Victoria is here," he rushed out. "And she brought Alice and the volturi with her."


	28. Chapter 27: Understanding

_**Hell Hath No fury, Like a Woman Scorned  
**_A|N: _I wasn't able to reply to the reviews for the last chapter, and for that I am sorry. I don't want y'all thinking for one minute I don't appreciate Y'alls reviews, because I do. I'll get to them soon, I promise. Did any of y'all watch Water for Elephants? Notice the names of Jasper's parents (:_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor do I own anything dealing with the series. All the characters and Twilight and its series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Obviously, I am not her :D.**

**NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

Chapter 27: Understanding

* * *

"_Victoria is here," Peter rushed out. "And she brought Alice and the volturi with her."_

I stared at Peter and Jasper with wide eyes. I shook my head in denial and disbelief. There was no way Victoria could be stupid enough to bring Alice to myself—and the Volturi! There was just no possible way after I trusted her so, that she would do this to me and my family.

"But she says she comes in peace," he said, looking back at me. "And that she would like to talk to you before either of you jump to conclusions and send her away… Or kill her."

"Let us get dressed. We'll be downstairs in a minute," Jasper said. Peter nodded his head and left, shutting the door behind him, and Jasper walked back over to me and stood between my legs again, putting his forehead against mine. "I don't think you're truly ready."

I frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm talking about sex. I don't think you're as ready as you think," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously I _am_ or I wouldn't have let things get as far as they did," I said and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

He shook his head. "I don't think you are, Bella. Hell, I _know_ you're not. You may think you are, but your emotions are telling me a completely different story."

"I know you're an Empath, Jasper, but I don't think you can tell me how I feel. I—"

"You aren't ready," Jasper cut me off fiercely. "I don't give a damn how much you're trying to convince yourself that you are, Bella. I will not sleep with you when you're still so unsure and terrified. I will not make love to you while Edward is still so obviously controlling you." I opened my mouth to retort but he shook his head. "I don't mean that in the way you may think, hon. Bella, even if I wasn't an Empath I'd still be able to know these things. Your eyes and your body language give you away. Edward hurt you, Bella, and took something so precious from you, I know that, and I know you're still dealing with that. I don't want to cause anymore… Pain by rushing you into sex."

"You're it for me," I whispered. He nodded his head and murmured an "I know." I sighed and said, "I don't want him to have this control over me forever, Jasper."

"The only way you're going to take it back is to forgive yourself and realize that what happened wasn't your fault," he said. "Cheer up, sad girl, the rain won't last forever." He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled at me. "Now, let's get dressed and go deal with these people."

I nodded and he walked out the bathroom and came back a few seconds later dressed in a black and white plaid, button up shirt and those dark jeans I love so much with his always there, old, scuffed up cowboy boots. He handed me a pair of white shorts and a woman's version of his plaid shirt.  
I smirked. "Is this your subtle way of saying I'm yours?" I asked him.

He shrugged and smirked back and said, "Maybe."

I chuckled and jumped down from the bathroom sink. I reached for my shorts and shrieked in annoyance and anger. I pulled them open and the button ripped off before I ripped them cleanly down the middle. I whirled around and stared at Jasper with a distressed look on my face.  
"I ripped my shorts, Jasper!" I cried. "I can't even put clothes on!"

"Try your shirt," he said calmly.

"No!" I yelled. "I bought that shirt because it was a replica's of yours. I refuse to rip that, too."

"We can always buy you another one, Bella. Just try it," he said.

I went for the first button and stamped my foot childishly when that ripped, too! I went for the second button, but it ripped just like the other one, so I huffed and ripped the entire shirt before throwing it down. "Fucking newborns!" I yelled.

"You know, if you purposely rip your clothes you'll have nothing left, and that trip to the mall would then be considered a waist," Jasper said patiently. He walked out of the room and came back with a red sundress. "Arms up," he said. I made sure the towel around me was tightened before lifting my arms up, causing Jasper to roll his eyes. "Now she chooses to be modest."

He put the dress on me and I untied the towel and let it fall to the floor. "I need panties and a bra," I told him.

"You could just go like that. It'll be a nice thought to know you're sitting beside me in all your bare glory," he said with a smug smirk. I glared at him and he pulled out a pair of rainbow boy shorts from his pocket. "I'm joking."

I took them from him and bent down to put them on, only to let out a sob of annoyance and fall to my knees when those ripped as well.  
"This is ridiculous, Jasper! It's like I'm a baby all over again. I can't put my own clothes on, for heaven sakes," I cried.

"Hush," he shushed me quietly. "It'll take a while for you to be able to control your strength, but it won't come without practice and with temper tantrums."

"I know." I huffed. He walked out yet again and came back with a pair of polka dot boy shorts. I stood up and let him slip them on for me. "Are you going to get me a bra?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist and walked us out of the bathroom. "Nope, I'm going to let the girls hang out for a bit. You don't do it often enough," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the left side of his hip with my right hand. "You're being a jerk, Sugar, by taking advantage of me in my poor, helpless newborn state." I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled when he did the same.

"Maybe I am, but you're not exactly putting up a fight," he said.

"I don't go free often enough," I responded.

_**~HHNF~**_

When we made it downstairs my eyes immediately went to my family. Charlotte and Rosalie were sitting on their mates laps, but the tight, restraining arms around their waist let it be known that they weren't there by choice; that, and their scowls gave them away, too.

Victoria was sitting in a black chair that been placed in front of the TV, a blonde, red-eyed man sitting under her. He must be the mate she told me about. Standing at the double doors leading to the backyard was a tall, muscular, bigger than Emmett, guy. He had red eyes also, with brown hair. His legs were shoulder length apart and his arms were behind his back, holding onto something. I looked down and saw the small, size 6 shoe feet that belonged to the one and only Alice.  
I immediately recognized the twins from the Volturi, and winced when I recalled the last I met them. They, Jane, put Edward through so much pain it was unbearable then.

Jasper sat down on one of the loveseats that were placed in the living room and tried to pull me down with him, but I refused to be moved.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked. There was no question who I was talking to.

Alice leaned to the right, peeking from behind the big guys back. She was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, but the last time I saw her she was so angry and emotional, while now her eyes are wide and terrified and confused.  
"Please, my mate is scared and stressed enough as it is, do not put anymore guilt and such on her shoulders," the big man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, and then we shall talk."

I softened at his words, or maybe his voice or his eyes, and nodded. He grinned at me and walked to Rosalie, who was closest to him, Alice refusing to leave from behind him, and took her hand in his.  
"You must be the beautiful ice queen I've heard so much about," he said. "Please, dear, I mean that in utmost respect and compliment. I am Felix." He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

Rosalie's eyes were wide and she looked liked a nervous, blushing bride on her honeymoon preparing to have sex for the first time. She giggled girlishly and said, "I am Rosalie. It is so very nice to meet you, Felix."

I rolled my eyes and watched in surprise as Char practically slapped Rosalie's arm away from his hand and slipped hers inside. "I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Char. All of my friends do," she said, giggling nervously.

Felix grinned at her and kissed her hand, too. "Ah, so _you're_ the famous Charlotte Whitlock. One out of three women who survived the vampire wars of the south. It is an honor to be in the presence of such a strong woman."

"That's me," she squeaked out.

Emmett and Peter were both glaring daggers at him. Felix, unaffected by the two, began to walk toward me, Alice still hot on his heels. I watched his mouth form a big grin and then looked into his eyes and I suddenly felt like a lovesick teenager; a nervous, blushing bride on her honeymoon preparing to have sex for the first time.  
"And you, bella principessa, must be Bella, the prophesized vampire princess with silver eyes; si, come sei bella," he muttered, the beautiful Italian language rolling off his tongue wonderfully, seductively, before he kissed my hand like he did the other girls. "I am Felix Lombardi-Giovanni."

"Hmm," I muttered, giggling and fluttering my eyelashes at him, trying to understand what he was saying.

"He said 'beautiful princess' and 'yes, how beautiful you are,'" Jasper snapped from behind me.

I looked behind me and frowned when I saw Jasper glaring at Felix Lombardi-Giovanni. "Jasper, where are your manners? Please, do excuse my mate, he's not used to having guest over," I apologized to Felix.

"I'm perfectly used to guest," Jasper hissed before continuing with, "just not ones that shamelessly flirt with my mate in front of me and in front of his own."

Felix's eyes widened and he shook his head and said, "Mi scuso, Major Whitlock, I mean no harm."

"Sure as hell fooled me," the three men muttered together.

Felix suddenly grinned at me again and I shook my head and frowned in confusion. "W-What just happened?" I asked.

I looked over at Charlotte and Rosalie and they seemed just as confused as me. I turned to look at Jasper and he was glaring at Felix.  
"He's a Charmer," Jasper told me.

"What's a Charmer?" the three of us asked together.

Peter cleared his throat and our eyes went to him. "A Charmer is a man or woman who holds the gift of charming. He or she can charm anyone they chose and bend them to their will. Almost like a hypnotizer, except Charmers use seductive words and sex," he told us.

"I am sorry, ladies, I truly meant no harm. I just wanted to make you three comfortable with me," Felix said.

"Can I decide that on my own next time?" Rosalie snapped at him.

He nodded his head and he backed away until he was sitting in another chair that had been put out, bringing a very reluctant Alice from behind his back. She sat on his lap and stared at me. I glared. She whimpered.  
"I do not understand why you are so upset with me, Bella. I was only trying to help you," she whispered brokenly. "I was just doing what I was meant to do and—"

"What you were meant to do?" I cut her off with a growl. "What the hell were you supposed to do, Alice? All I know is that you were trying to get me out of the picture so you could have Edward all to yourself!"

"That's not true!" Alice yelled. "I was trying to help you! Every time Edward was out of the room or away from me I was trying to tell you what was going on? I was trying to help you get out, but you wouldn't listen to me! Instead you humiliated me and—"

"Well, welcome to my world, Alice, where everyone is out to hurt and humiliate you," I said sarcastically. "You weren't trying to help me and I would like it if you were to get out—"

"Bella, you can't kick her out," Victoria said, cutting me off.

I look over at her and glared. "I'm thinking I would like you to get out of my house, too, Victoria, bringing her here. What were you thinking? I trusted you and you bring—"

"They are here because they are supposed to be here," Victoria snapped at me. "I have not done anything that should have had you take your trust from me, Bella. I've done nothing but try and protect you. Alice has been with me since 1919, when she was just 18 years old and had been changed into a vampire. She's been preparing for this since she was four years old, Bella! So don't sit there all high might thinking you're the only in this room who has been hurt, because you are not. We came here to talk and get our story across and to prepare for the fight that we're no doubt going to have. Is that okay with you?"

We glared at each other for the longest. Her eyes shined crimson red, freshly fed, and showed off perfectly her determination, her not going to take "no" for an answer. I looked at Jasper and he raised his hands in surrender. "This is all you, baby," he said.

I huffed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. Now, suddenly, I get to make the serious decision. I glared at him before turning back to look at Victoria. "Fine, but I won't promise you to like any of you at the end of it," I said.

"I'll take my chances." Victoria smiled at me.

"I warned you."

"Fair enough," she said. "Alice why don't you start," Victoria suggested.

* * *

Alice looked terrified to have been put on the spot, and I wondered where the cool, always confident Alice went; the one who could be as sweet as pie one minute and as venomous as a snake the next when someone talked about her or her family.

"Um, well, like Victoria said, we met in 1919. I had a vision of her and knew she was going to be a lot of help so I tracked her down. I've always had visions. Even when I was a baby I was having visions, but it wasn't until I was four years old that I started getting visions of this massive war that was going to happen. I was scared, but no one would believe me when I told them. Everyone thought I was crazy and as I got older I started talking about it more, worrying, until I was put in the asylum.

There I met my sire. He believed me because, after all, he was a vampire and told me to explain my visions in detail to him, encouraged me to draw them out, and that's when I discovered the war was going to be between vampires. He was terrified and begged me for more, but that was all I could get.

He purposely went out and enraged James and got himself killed, he was so scared. I managed to hide from James because, let's be honest, he never really was the best tracker ever, and found Victoria. I told her of what I knew and she said that she knew the same thing, that she had dreams as a human of something like this happening, and was changed out of the blue one day.

After that I started getting more detailed visions of what was going to happen, and who was going to cause it, why, and faces. I saw Jasper's and immediately knew he was important. I saw him in the vampire wars and after Peter and Charlotte saved him. Victoria and I both knew we had to get him with us and stay with us until his little brown-eyed human was born.

We looked for him. I don't think I have ever been as angry and annoyed with anyone as I was with Jasper because, fucking hell, he wouldn't stay in one bloody place and couldn't make up his mind! But when we did eventually find him we had to come up with ways to get him to trust us. Each way with Victoria he killed her and he'd always leave me. He was lonely, that much was obvious, so Victoria suggested I tell him he was my mate. It worked and I convinced him to come with me and find the Cullen's. Victoria was always nearby.

Getting Jasper to actually stay was the hardest part. He was always trying to bolt, never feeling right being around them, but I always managed to come up with excuses why we had to stay. And, finally, we moved to Forks for the second time and met the infamous Bella Swan. You, Ms. Swan, changed all of our lives." Alice looked down when she finished telling the story, though I didn't miss her small, approving smile at her last sentence.

Silence was the only sound to be heard in the room until Jasper spoke up. "How exactly does everyone else fit in?" he asked.

"You really don't know?" Victoria asked him in shock, hurt shinning in her eyes.

"I don't," Jasper confirmed with confusion in his voice. "Should I?"

Victoria chuckled humorlessly. "Of course not," she said. "I'm involved because I used to have dreams of these things and I have… Insight, I guess. This man sitting under me, Riley Biers, is involved because he's my mate." She stopped talking and turned her head to look at him. They grinned at each other and leaned up to kiss her before she turned back to look at us. "Felix is involved because he is Alice's real mate. They met on a journey to Volturi years and years ago. The Twins here, Jane and Alec, wanted out."

"Living under someone, as their pet, having a master, wasn't the most amazing thing ever. Aro and Caius never knew when enough was enough," Alec said quietly. "When I overheard Felix on the phone with Alice, I knew then that was our chance to escape. We've been waiting for this for about five minutes now."

"I don't know, you seemed to like torturing people," I said, looking at Jane.

She shrugged. "Only the ones I don't like," Jane snarked.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. "So, Alice, you claim you have been wanting to help, so why didn't you? All your visions didn't clue you in that I needed help? Oh, wait, you were waiting to take Edward from me and then you would help, right?"

"I never wanted Edward!" she yelled. "I was constantly thinking thoughts toward you to help you and then you brushed me off and told me you hated me and all the other crazy shit you've done. I was trying to help you so much that I forgot about Edward, so Carlisle went and had some string pulled and do you know what they did to Felix? Do you know what he had to go through because you refused to listen to me? Don't you dare sit there and tell me I didn't try to help. I had to watch my mate be tortured to make sure your ass was safe!"

"If you were trying to help why didn't I know about it?" I'd jumped up in disbelief and hurt and threw my arms up in the air. "You told me months ago that you would always be there for me, no matter what, and, Alice, I tried to believe you, but it was hard. How could have honestly expected me to think you were trying to help me with all the things I was going through?"

"Bella, I came to your house that day to tell you that I would always be your friend, no matter what, because I knew things were going to get rocky, but I didn't know how bad. And then you stopped talking to me and my visions were completely fucked and – and I didn't know what to do!" she said, standing up now, too. "You were one of my best friends and you started pulling away from me and I didn't have visions to tell me why, Jasper hated me, Rosalie was trying to figure out ways to split up you and Edward so she was too busy to in her own head and with Emmett, and Victoria was off in Italy every other week…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Ali, you were my best friend, too," I whispered.

Alice took that moment to walk up cautiously to me and she took my hands in her small ones. "Bella, I love you. You are still my best friend, but I don't understand why you can't see that I was trying to help you."

"I—"

"Alice, did you say your visions were fucked?" Peter asked, cutting me off.

Alice narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him. "Are you asking me that because you think I'm lying? I would never—"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Did it completely stop working or just certain times?" he asked.

"Um," she said, frowning. "It didn't completely stop, no. It was just during certain things where my visions wouldn't work."

"Can you give me an example?" Peter asked her.

She nodded her head. "Like the night of her graduation after she went home. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and I were leaving to go camping and then my visions went completely black. I couldn't see anything anymore, except for Edward's decision to go back to our house to grab some things. Bella, what happened that night?" she asked me, turning her head back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said. I was lying, of course. I remembered what happened that night, but I did not want to talk about it; especially not with Jasper sitting behind me, staring at me intently.

"I think I know why your gift—my gift—stopped functioning properly," Peter said, taking the attention off of me. I smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back. "The girls here, Rosalie, Charlotte, and Bella, had a… Meeting with their parents." He went on to explain everything that we told them at their confused expressions. "They told the girls that everything that happened was meant to, so I'm wondering if our gifts didn't work when all this shit was going on with Bella because we weren't supposed to stop it. No doubt if our gifts worked we would have stopped it."

Silence once again took over the room as we all stared at Peter, that idea never having crossed any of our minds. I would have thought more about it, like everyone else was doing, but my mind was still on graduation night, stuck in my room with Edward standing over me and…

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jasper asked me quietly in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him and it was then I realized tears were pooling in my eyes, blurring my vision, and the whimper I heard had come from me. I looked down in embarrassment and shook my head.  
"Nothing, Jasper, I'm fine. I'm sorry," I said. "What were you saying, Jane?"

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, obviously annoyed with the interruption. "I was just asking Jasper what we were going to do with the war coming on. There aren't enough of us—"

"The Denali's are recruiting people for us," Rosalie told her coldly. I didn't see a loving future between the two.

"And I have put the word out to people I trust. We should be getting plenty of help from people I know," Victoria said.

"Is that right?" Jasper asked from beside me. "Who are these 'people?'"

I put my hand in his and placed it in my lap before squeezing it. I could tell he was getting upset, but I wasn't exactly sure of what.  
"Just some people I've come to known in my time as a vampire. The Amazonia Coven—"

"Who are friends with Carlisle," Jasper cut her off.

"Who are loyal to me and have already pledged their allegiance to the rightful vampire princess," Victoria told him softly, smiling despite his untrusting manner.

"Jane and I don't have training in any kind of fighting. Are you planning on having someone train us?" Alec asked no one in particular.

Peter glared at him. "Are you trying to imply the Major and I are not capable of training y'all ourselves?" he asked hotly.

"Now, I didn't say that. I just assumed that after the vampire—"

"Obviously, we're going to have to fight. The vampire wars of the south did not scare us into not being able or wanting to fight," Charlotte said, offended.

Jane rolled her eyes. "We're sorry that we wanted to know the details of how we were going to be able to protect ourselves while fighting for you all. We won't mention it again if you're going to get offended."

"I don't like your tone," I snapped at her. "No one asked you to be here. You've escaped the Volturi, which means you are free to roam wherever you please."

Rosalie snorted. "They're obviously too scared and are only here for—"

"Enough," Jasper hissed. "We ain't gon' git nothin' accomplished if y'all are sittin' there arguin' like there ain't no tomorrow."

We'd been glaring at each other until Jasper talked. His outburst surprised me at first, but then he finished talking and the whole room burst with laughter. Oh, I loved it when he was angry. His southern accent always came out sounding thicker than molasses.

"Lovely," he snapped, rolling his eyes. I leaned over and kissed his cheek in apology and he smiled at me. "So, Peter and I, whenever we get more people here, _if_ we get more people here, are going to teach y'all how to fight, defend, and decapitate. Are there any problems with that?"

"Yes," Charlotte said, glaring at him. "I thought I was going to help, too?"

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was staring at Peter. They were having a silent conversation with just their eyes and Jasper's gift. It was an amazing to watch. "You can help the girls that are here now, Char, but when it's time to get serious Peter and I are going to be doing all the training," Jasper told her firmly, leaving no room for arguing.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him and Peter. No one said anything for the longest, just stared at each other until Alice cleared her throat.  
"Jasper, can I… Can I talk to you in private?" she asked my mate.

I looked over at her sharply, narrowing my eyes and was prepared to tell her "no," but Jasper cut me off and said, "I'll meet you outside."

Alice nodded her head and after giving Felix a smile she walked out the backdoor and disappeared into woods. I threw my right leg over my left and rested my hands on my lap lazily. I could feel Jasper staring at me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

He poked me on my side and continued to do so until I huffed in annoyance and turned to look at him. He smirked. "I'll be back quickly," he said.

"Whatever," I said carelessly with a shrug.

Jasper chuckled and kissed me on the top of my head before leaving.  
"Green is such a pretty color on you, Bella," Jane said sarcastically. "Why ever do you try and hide it from us when we already know it is there?"

"If you're implying that I'm jealous you can shove it. I have nothing to be jealous of," I snapped at her.

"Just the fact that your man would rather go talk to his ex-wife than stay in here with you and figure out what had you crying," she deadpanned.

I glared at her, but before I could say anything Felix stepped in. "I think her man would much rather have her at any given moment of the day, Jane," he said, smiling at me before looking at her. "It would be much appreciated if you did not try to start things up."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged before getting up. "I'm going to go get my things. You can show me where I'll be staying when I return." She walked out of the room.

"Your twin there is a little presumptuous, isn't she?" Charlotte asked Alec with a scowl on her face. "No one said y'all would be staying here."

"Are we not?" Alec challenged. "Or were you all planning on making us sleep in our car, only calling on us when it was time to fight?"

"Just because we're southern does not mean we're going to show y'all any hospitality," I said nonchalantly, as if I was talking about the weather and not threatening to kick them out of my home. "You should un-smart your mouth and go help your sister before we change our minds."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room and then the front door and I shook my head, now knowing how my mother felt when she accused me of getting smart with her.

"So, Riley, what were you doing before you were changed?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

Riley smirked and said, "I was leaving my ex-girlfriend's house."

The three men snickered, but the rest of us rolled our eyes. "That's nice, but I meant work and all that," Peter said, a smirk of his own on his face.

"Uh, I didn't have a job. I'd lost it months before and was living off unemployment in a shitty ass motel," he said, looking down in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged sheepishly. "I was looking for a job and dealing with a crazy ex before I was changed."

"It's only right that you have a very shitty, very psychotic ex before coming into our home. It's the only way we accept our guess," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "I was afraid I was going to have to kick you out because of it."

Everyone laughed and Victoria and Riley both gave me grateful smiles. Jane and Alec entered the living room again, two suitcases in each of their hands.  
"I'm surprised y'all managed to pack your bags in your great escape," Char snarked.

"We stopped for clothes and such on the way," Riley answered quickly.

I stood up. "I'll show y'all where you'll be staying," I told them.

I turned around and began walking out the living room and into the kitchen, Jane and Alec behind me. I opened another door that was in the kitchen and walked down a hall with more rooms and walked out the door that led to the backyard.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Jane asked as we walked down the steps and onto the grass.

I rolled my eyes and wondered if she was purposely trying to get grate my nerves by asking questions that had obvious answers. I turned to look at her and the smirk on her face answered my question.  
I walked us into the pool house that Jasper had transformed into my dance studio. It was huge and long, the white walls and white floor making it seem like it stretched on forever. A long, rectangle mirror covered the entire right wall and a ballet bar was pressed against the left wall, waiting to be used.

"Somebody studies ballet," Jane said in surprise.

I turned and saw her looking around the room, an appreciative glint in her eye, a small, adoring smile on her face. "I can do all types, but, yes, I prefer ballet. I find it to be relaxing and… Sensual, seductive, if you will," I murmured softly.

Her eyes landed on me and more surprise flooded them. I smiled at her and turned and began walking again to the end of the room. "You can use the studio whenever you like, Jane." I opened a door and walked up the stairs that led us to yet another hallway with more rooms.

"Wow. This has got to be the best pool house I have ever seen," Alec said.

"And the only," Jane said.

I smiled and walked to the end of the hall and opened the last two doors on both sides of me. "My dear, sweet Jasper surely out did himself with this, I know," I said. "You two can pick either of these rooms to choose from."

Jane and Alec looked in the rooms that were on the sides they were standing on and immediately switched sides and declared those to be their rooms. Alec chose the room that was on the left side. It was large and painted beige, a queen size bed against the wall opposite the door, a night stand on either side. There was also a desk a night stand.  
Jane chose the room on the right side. It was set up much the same as Alec's, only painted a very light blue.

"You can do whatever you wish to do with room. Jasper didn't really give it much thought, figuring whoever was to use them would want to decorate how they saw fit," I told them. I walked down the hall and stopped at the middle room and opened the door. "This is the guest computer room. Our game/entertainment room is in the main house." I opened the door on the right side of me next. "This is the bathroom and the last two rooms are the other guest rooms. You two are free to re-join us in the main house whenever you chose."

They both nodded and thanked me before going into their separate rooms, shutting their doors. I walked to the main house.  
"What the hell are you three doing?" I yelled.

The girls were being held around their waist by their mates, struggling against them and trying to break free while glaring at each other.  
"That red-headed bitch thinks she can come in here and start demanding shit," Charlotte hissed.

"I wasn't try'n to demand nobody to anythan! I was merely suggestin' that it would be in your best interest to tell Peter what you're hiding from him," Victoria said. I had just realized that she also had a southern, Texas to be exact, accent.

"And when Char said no she just kept pushing her. I didn't like the way she was talking to my sister," Rosalie hissed.

"I weren't try'n to talk to her in no kind of way! I just wanted her to understand that this was serious and it was going to blow up in her face if she don't say anythan now!" Victoria yelled.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "What I tell and don't tell Peter is my business, and it would behoove you to remember that," she snapped.

"I would really like to know, though, Char, the secret you're hiding from me. It's only fair since everyone else knows," Peter said.

"I said I'd tell you when I was ready and I ain't ready yet, dammit! You need to be patient and you need to mind your own fucking business! Or at least stay outta mine," Char said.

"So, what, you three get mad at each other and you immediately go and try to attack each other? That is absolutely ridiculous," I said.

"Charlotte and Rosalie attacked first," Victoria told me. "I was only tryin' to defend myself."

Rosalie and Charlotte both rolled their eyes. "I think, gentleman, you can release your ladies," Felix said.

They did so and the three of them took their seats. I rolled my eyes and sat down, too. "I see Jasper is still out there with her," I said casually.

"I told you who he would rather be with, but you didn't want to believe me," Jane said when she walked back in. Any truce we came to back in my dance studio was now void.

"Say something like that to me one more time and I will break your fucking neck," I snapped at her, very serious with my threat. I glared at her and dared her with my eyes.

She smirked and fucking dared. "Bella, Jasper would rather be out in the woods _fucking_," she emphasized the word before continuing with, "his ex-wife than be with—"

Her words were cut off as I suddenly lunged at her and wrapped my hands around her neck. "Stupid, fucking, lonely, jealous harpy; how dare—"

There were screams all around me and I fell to my knees and covered my ears, realizing with a whimper that I was one of the screamers before everything suddenly went black. I found myself falling through a never ending black hole. Like the first time, I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't move until I fell roughly on the ground, wondering why it didn't hurt.

I went through the white light again, this time without hesitation, and froze in surprise when I saw Victoria and Alice at the far of the room, frozen just like me. Rosalie and Charlotte were in the room as well, just as frozen as the three of us.

I also noticed that there were two new people in the room. "Come on, girls, have a seat," Renee said softly, smiling warmly at us.

We walked slowly to the five chairs that were sitting in the middle of the room and sat. I sat at the far in on the right, Charlotte next to me, Victoria next to her, Alice after that, and Rosalie sat on the far left in the last chair.  
"So these are the two y'all were talking about," I muttered.

Esmeralda smiled at me. "They are. I am so glad you all are together now," she said brightly, tears pooling into her eyes.

The new couple rushed over to Victoria and pulled her up and into a hug. "I've missed you, my darling girl," the woman said.

"You guys were serious," Alice said in disbelief, shaking her head. "This is… Really cool in a weird, supernatural way."

"I would really like to know who y'all are," Rosalie snapped, looking at the people who were hugging all over Victoria.

The man smiled. "I'm Jacob and this is my wife, Victoria's mother, Marlena. We are also the parents of Jasper," Jacob said.

Everyone but our parents, Alice, and Victoria stared in shock at Marlena and Jacob, one of the two couples named the last time we saw our parents.  
"You two are brother and sister!" I yelled in shock, noting Jacob's fiery red, curly hair and Marlena, who had long, curly blonde hair. Jasper was tall like his father and Victoria was a good 5'7 like her mother. "That's what you knew?" I asked Charlotte.

She nodded her head. "My gift is being able to look at peoples relationships. It's like colored lings connect them, and they were yellow, which is sibling. It was a really dark yellow, almost mustard, so I knew they had a strong relationship."

"Wow. That's a really strong gift if you can get it off a drawing," Rosalie said. The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement. "I guess we know who the faces are in the drawing now."

"What drawings?" Victoria asked.

"We'll show you later," Charlotte said. "Can you all tell us what the hell is going on now, please?"

We all looked patiently at our parents. Renee nodded and they looked amongst each other to see who would go first.  
"First, we want to say that if we could have stopped everything that happened, we would have," Rosemary said. "We've tried to think of things that we could do to get y'all out of the situations you would have found yourselves in, tried to find a different way to get you all turned, but we couldn't. Those were the only ways that would work. You have to believe me, us, when we say that if we could have had things go differently we would have done it."

Another couple came in just then and I automatically knew them as Katherine and George. "Are y'all Alice's parents?"

"My parents went to hell," Alice chirped casually. We all looked over at her and she had a small smile on her face. "Don't give me that look, y'all, I'm okay with that. It's where they deserve to be."

"We're Peter's parents," the woman, Katherine, spoke up. "I'm—"

"Katherine and George," Rosalie, Charlotte, and I said at the same time.

Everyone re-introduced themselves and got comfortable with each other before we took our seat and the parents took theirs.  
"What Rosemary said was true. We each, in our own time, tried to find ways to protect y'all and keep y'all safe, but every time we did something it would fuck things up, so we had to let everything go on the way they were meant to. I am so sorry that those things had to happen."

"How did you all find out about the prophecy? You guys do know about the prophecy, right?" I asked.

"The Denali's told us," Marlena said, pointing to herself, her husband, Katherine and George, and Rosemary.

"Alice told us," my mom said, pointing her and Dad.

They each went on to explain how they were told about the prophecy then.

"I was at home. I remember thinking that life couldn't get any worse. Victoria was sick with the flue, Jacob was sick with something we couldn't diagnose, and Jasper was away at the war. Yes, I remember thinking that life couldn't get any worse, but I prayed and I hoped life would get better. I was getting the clothes off the clothing line when I saw the three most beautiful girls. Instincts made me wary of them, warned me to beware, but a gut feeling told me to befriend them, so I did. I invited the Denali's into my home where they explained to me their story, and told me all the things that Piotr saw of Jasper. It was from them on my duty to make sure that Jasper was to never return home," Marlena finished with a whisper.

"You did that perfectly," I snarked.

Everyone turned to look at me; Marlena glared. "Like you have room to talk, Isabella: I hit him where it hurt so he could leave and be with you and become the man he was always meant to be, you hit where it hurt out of spite," she snapped.

"Technically I didn't really call him a monster, I just repeated what Edward said to me. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was stressed and hurting and yelled at Jasper. I've apologized to him, and told him I didn't mean to hurt you," I told her and smirked. "See, that's where we're different. You meant to hurt him and I didn't."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we both made a mistake? Jasper's not holding it against us—"

I shook my head and said, "Jasper's isn't holding it against me, I know, but he is sure as hell holding it against you. His mother. The one he expected to get comforted by when he came home from the war."

"The Denali's found my husband and me when we were coming home from a ball," Katherine said. "To say we were surprised with what they told us would be an understatement. I didn't want to believe it at first; I didn't. They had to wait around five days just for me to see them again, and then another three days for me to believe them. It was crazy, but I always said my boy was destined to do great things."

"Lots of great things," Char agreed cheekily.

I think everyone but our dads chuckled at that one.  
"What about you, mom? How did you find out?" Rosalie asked.

Rosemary smiled and said, "Alice and Victoria found me. It was the day I had to go to Harlem to visit Uncle Eddy. They found me on the midnight train coming back home and explained everything there. I, like Katherine, didn't want to believe it, but I didn't really have a choice. I knew in my heart and my mind that they were telling the truth."

"And you mom?" I asked.

"Alice," she said. "She found us before you were even born. I was… what, four months pregnant when she came to us?"

Charlie nodded. "That's right. Let me tell you, I was ready to kick his ass immediately. I mean what the fuck?" he said. "Some girl tells me my daughter is destined to be a vampire princess with her vampire mate who's the fucking god of war, and I'm supposed to be okay with that? I wasn't okay for a long time, but the day you drew those pictures I was sold. I could see it, I could feel it, and when we finally met Jasper I knew he was the one for you."

"Wow," the three of us said together. "Hey, Victoria, do you see the future, too? You said you had visions when you were a human," I said.

Victoria shook her head. "I don't. We don't know why I had the visions, but that doesn't really matter. I had them and they brought me to all of you, so I don't worry about that. I do have a gift of self-preservation, though. I can get out of hard or painful situations if I need to without the person or people that are also involved knowing."

"Pretty cool," I said.

"How'd you all get us out the house and where we needed to go to get changed?" Charlotte asked

"Charlotte, the day you were changed your father and I didn't really need you to go to the store. We just needed you to be by the store," Esmeralda said. "We knew you'd take the alleyway like you always do and we knew that Peter would be going that way to feed. We knew that you two were mates and we knew that Peter would change you and the rest, as they say, was history."

"Um, okay," Charlotte whispered with a deep frown on her face. We could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Charlotte got sent away and I walked right into my disastrous change. That's nice. Fuck if it wasn't my fault," Rosalie hissed, putting her head in her hands. "Emmett's gonna hate when I tell him this. He was so hell bent on it not being my fault, but now we know—"

"Rosalie, that's wasn't your fault," Henry said. "We – we sent you to Vera's that day, remember? We told you that she called and wanted you to come see little Henry, because he was starting to crawl."

I leaned over slightly to look at Rosalie and she had a knowing look in her eyes, her mouth in an "o" shape.  
"When I got there she had no idea I was coming over. I remember explaining to her that you all had said she'd called, but she said she didn't but let me inside anyways. I remember thinking I'd confront from the two of you when I got home; ask why you would lie to me so bluntly like that. I guess I know now," she whispered quietly.

"God, I was feeling sorry for myself, but Y'alls parents sent y'all to your death. I'm sorry. It's selfish of me to feel bad about what happened to me," I said. "My parents never got the chance."

Charlotte grabbed my hand and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get anything out Renee cut her off sternly: "You will all stop blaming yourselves for what has happened and instead of taking it all out on yourselves; you will take it out on the people who deserve it."

"The Cullen's," Rosalie and I growled out.

"The Volturi and all the other fuckers trying to take us down with them," Alice hissed.

"We're going to murder these fuckers," Charlotte agreed.

Renee shook her head. "You all need to understand that you are not doing this for vengeance and revenge," she said. "You are doing this to protect an entire race that doesn't deserve to die for no reason. If you go into battle with all personal reasons in your head you will lose."

"Are you saying we're going to win?" Victoria asked.

Marlena shook her head. "We do not know who is going to win, my dear. We are only here to guide you and help you and answer questions we didn't get to answer while we were still alive and with you all in person," she said softly.

I shook my head to clear everything we'd just talked about away. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want the world on my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted," I whispered. "I'm sorry for the way we all acted. I get why y'all did it."

"We are, too" Charlotte and Rosalie said together. "We obviously needed some understanding, and we should have stayed so y'all could explain everything to us," Charlotte finished.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't, though. Alice and Victoria are here for the explanation," Rosalie said.

"Would you change it?" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me in question. "I just need to know: if you could change everything that has happened and find a different way, would you?"

I already knew the answer of course, but I needed to hear my mother say it to me. I needed her to look me in the eye and tell me she would change it, if only to humor me, though I knew she would mean every word.

Renee and Charlie walked over to me and bent down in front of me.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, if I could take back all the shit that has happened to you, I would in a heartbeat. You didn't deserve what happened to you and neither did your sister. Everyone who has treated you badly will get theirs," Dad said seriously.

"But mom said we weren't out for revenge." I sniffled.

"That doesn't mean they won't get theirs," she said.

I laughed and threw my arm around both of their necks and pulled them into a tight hug. "I love you guys so much. Thank you for always being there for me," I said.

"Always," Charlie promised me.

"We love you, too, baby girl," Renee said.

I looked over Renee's head and saw that the girls were also hugging their parents, tears of falling from their eyes, like mine, finally releasing all the pent up tension and stress. Alice was still sitting in her chair, looking up at the ceiling and everywhere else but us.

I was still hurt, even though I knew her reasons, and knew we still had a lot of talking to do if we were ever going to salvage our friendship, but there was no way I was going to leave her sitting there by herself.  
"And we love you, Alice. Get over here," I demanded. Her head snapped over to look at me and her eyes were widened in surprise. "I mean it, Alice, get over here."

She grinned at me and tears welled up into her eyes before she ran over to us and shimmied her way in between my parents. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's group time, y'all!" Charlotte yelled, and a few seconds later the three of us were surrounded by more bodies and we were laughing and carrying on like there wasn't a war hanging over our heads and threatening to rain all over our parade.

Apparently all we needed to feel better was a little understanding.


	29. When Will This Story Begin?

A|N: There are two things I want/need to put out there, so please read (if you don't get past one, I understand, because what comes next is pretty long):

When I first started writing my stories, my thoughts were everywhere, nothing made sense, and I couldn't write properly to save my life. When I abruptly stopped writing, I was in a really bad place mentally, and I just couldn't do anything. **Now**, though, I am so ready to get back into writing. Currently, I am revising/re-editing HTH (Highway to Hell), my very first story, and will be finished with it entirely in a matter of weeks, I think. Soon (probably sometime in the next week or so), new chapters for _THIS_ story _will_ be starting up again. Along with that, I will be going back and editing/revising. Since I'm more together now, I want my stories to be, too. I want them to be stories that _I_ would want to read and be proud of.

Anonymous review reply to:

**WTF:**

**Why do you hate Bella so much? She is supposed to be a princess of vampires with all these powers and can get whatever she wants. But you keep making her weak and having everyone tell her she is just a selfish bitch when she is in the right. You also keeping building up her relationship with Jasper then breaking it down it gets very repetitive and boring. One minute she is not an average newborn and came to the vampire life with knowledge of vampirism the next she's not. Your random jumping back and forth is confusing at the beginning this story had promise but now...**

Dear WTF,

Contrary to what you believe, I do _not_ hate Bella. She _is_ a princess, but I wasn't aware that princesses had to be strong _all_ the time. I don't even think she's being weak. I think she's being strong. Though she knew what was going to happen, she was still thrust into the position she's in now pretty abruptly, and I think she's handling herself well. She may not be human, but she's still a person with feelings and everything she's been through _plus_ the things that they're going through now/will go through _will_ affect her. Is "weak" really the word you want to use, though? Maybe it is, but I feel like you're really just saying she's being _too_ emotional. If that's the case, I'm sorry you feel that way. I would think a lot of people, if they were the ones in her shoes, would feel highly emotional, too. I know I would. As for everyone else, they will be corrected, taken care of, scolded, all that good stuff. Bella won't be "weak" forever. She _is_ a princess after all ;).

Bella and Jasper's relationship is complicated. We all knew it was bound to be that way because of: the way they got together, found out they were mates, etc, etc. One of the major things I'm going to revise is their relationship. I will definitely work on making that better and more realistic, but I don't understand what you mean by I keep building them up and then breaking it down? Are they fighting too much? Is it because they didn't have sex? Are they not being loving enough or something? I don't want you to think I'm tearing them down (and on purpose, too!) or anything, but at the same time, I'm not going to rush their relationship, either. Bella literally _just_ got out of one—a really _bad_ one, at that. I want them to take their time. I want her to be ready and in a good place. I don't feel she's ready for grand, romantic gestures just yet, you know? I'm truly sorry that my wanting to show them get over their obstacles bores you. Maybe with the revise, if you're still around, it'll be better for you. Just remember: drama is _supposed_ to happen, lol. Sorry that's repetitive.

I know I was jumping back and forth between her being an in control vampire to her being an out of control vampire a lot. I did that on purpose, but I realize now that I could have written it better. She isn't your average newborn vampire, but she is still a newborn vampire, and I wanted to portray that. It's all her pre-knowledge fighting against her instincts as a newborn. Does that make things less confusing? I hope so. Either way, when I go back to edit everything, I will work on that. Thank you for bringing it to my attention! However, what I don't understand is this: "One minute she is not an average newborn and came to the vampire life with knowledge of vampirism the next she's not." Did I cover this well enough for you or do you actually mean that I make her seem completely ditzy and stupid about the vampire world at random times? If so, I'm sorry. That was not what I wanted to portray at all. I'll work on that, too.

I don't know, WTF. I think this story still has a lot of promise; I just need to clean it up a bit, you know?

On the topic of Jasper and Bella's relationship again: If you have an account or plan on getting one anytime in the near future, please PM! I would honestly love to talk to you more about this and see where you're coming from.

I hope this response made sense to you and was one you wanted. I think I just covered everything. If not, you can always write me again. _All_ of you reading this and this story can write me about anything, and I'll be sure to write back and explain things/talk about whatever.

Thank you to those who are still around and to those who like it enough to come back for when I update next. I love second chances! I promise to do my best.


	30. Chapter 28: Power

**Hell Hath No Fury Like The Woman Scorned **

A|N: This story is in need of some major, serious, serious construction, guys, (because it is so embarrassing going back and re-reading everything), so please bear with me as I try to both fix this and my others up and finish. Chapters shouldn't take too long from now on. The next two titles are by Marina and the Diamonds. Intimate idea taken from _The Vampire Diaries._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything dealing with the series. **

_Chapter 28: Power..._

* * *

I wish I could have said everything was perfect. I wish I could have said there was no longer anything to worry about, but I knew that wasn't the case. Nothing was perfect, and there was everything to worry about. We had a better understanding of what was going on, but we still didn't know all that we needed to; we were still going into this—whatever in the hell "this" really was—blind.

Though I would never admit it aloud, I was terrified. In the end, everything would be resting on my shoulders. In the end, everything and everyone would be my responsibility; _I_ would have to be the one to make sure our side came out the victors in the apparent war we were preparing for. That much was made obvious as emphasis were placed on me being the "rightful vampire princess." Our parents, it seemed, could, in a way, come back from the dead, conjuring us up to their world whenever they felt we needed their guidance, but even their help could only go so far, which only added to my fear.

What if we lost? What if, even with all the efforts of the Denali's and Victoria, we didn't have an army to help see us through this? What if, even if we did get our recruits, Jasper and Peter couldn't successfully train them in the set of skills they would need for us to win? What if I couldn't get my newborn self under control in time and became the reason we didn't win? What if...what if I lost Jasper? Or Rosalie? Or Peter? Or Charlotte? Or Emmett? Or Alice and Felix? What if I lost Victoria and Riley? What if...What if...

_What if, what if, what if._

That was all that my mind seemed to be able to focus on. It had been two weeks since the three of us saw our parents, two weeks since the arrival of Alice and Victoria and their mates. Everyone was calm, joking around, and just having a grand time with each other, and all I could think about was the impending doom looming over our heads.

"I never knew you to be such a pessimist, Bella. What happened?" questioned Jasper from below me.

Currently, I was sitting up in a tree, somewhere deep inside the forest. I had to have been at least thirty miles away from home. I wasn't necessarily running away, but I just couldn't take it anymore. They were so festive, and I could not, for the life of me, understand how or why.

We were going to _die_. Didn't that matter to them at all?

"Oh"-my tone was unable to hide my disappointment, not that it would have matter if it did, seeing as how my mate was an empath and all-"you found me."

After the last chat with our parents, Peter thought it would a good idea to test me, see what all I could do as the "rightful vampire princess" since I, "the rightful vampire princess," just _had_ to have a _long_ list of gifts, being the "rightful vampire princess" and all who had to save the world as we knew it. He also thought it would be a good stress reliever for all of us. The list wasn't very long, but we all liked it: mind reading at will, mind control, both a mental and physical shield—though, so far, only one of them—the physical shield—could expand on to others, and I didn't have control of it—and elusion, or, as Emmett jokingly liked to call it, the gift of self-preservation.

_"It's about time she got some," he had said._

We all liked my gifts. Them so much so that they apparently no longer saw a threat in the Volturi or the Cullen's.

Anyway, my gift to elude left me practically invisible. No one in the world could see me if I didn't want them to; the best tracker in the world couldn't find me. All I had to do was think I didn't want to be seen, and suddenly I was no longer detectable. It was the easiest and only power I used. If I used the mind reading, I either had to hear everyone's thoughts at once or not at all, there was no turning it on for one person and leaving it off for someone else. If I wanted to control another persons mind, I had to concentrate hard; even then I couldn't do it at will. Now, it only seemed to work when I was angry, and I was only ever angry when I had my bouts of newborness. To elude, all I had to do was think I didn't want to be found, and then I was no longer heard or smelled. Self-preservation was useless against this particular gift because you could no longer sense me in any way.

When I walked in to the forest, I was under the impression that no one would be able to find me.

But he did.

His eyebrow rose at my comment, though it was probably more my tone and feelings that surprised—and maybe even hurt a little bit?—him, which brought about action more than what I actually said. "I could leave if you want. If you'd rather I left you alone, too."

His feelings had definitely been hurt.

"No. I'm done here anyway." I jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on my toes, and then allowed a little smile to grace my face. No matter how long I lived, I would never tire of the things I could do now. "What's up?

"Don't do that," he muttered, shaking his head. "Please."

It was my turn to raise a questioning brow. "Don't do what, Jasper? I'm not doing anything. You know, if you're annoyed with me, you could just leave. I didn't ask you here."

"Yeah, I know that," he snapped, growing openly hostile and irritated with me as the seconds ticked by.

I wish I could say that, while I was plagued with fear of death and failure for the last two weeks, Jasper had been my rock. I wish I could say that I leaned on him as a mate should be able to for help and guidance and confidence and truth, but I couldn't because I didn't. Instead, I pushed him away like he was just one of the others, like he wasn't my mate, and I could see that it was taking a toll on him, but I didn't stop. I kept pushing, and he kept taking, but I wasn't stupid; I knew there was only so much a person could take before they decided they just didn't care anymore.

He wasn't there yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he was.

"I mean don't play dumb with me with your little 'what's up.' You should know by now that people playing dumb with me isn't something I tolerate. I hate it. I hate it even more so when _you're_ the one doing it." His eyes closed, his head tipped back slightly, and he sighed heavily. I could see his hands turning in to fists inside his pockets. I knew this to be his way of calming himself down. He looked back at me and said, "I'm not an idiot, Bella. I know something's wrong with you. I know what you're feeling."

The sarcasm slipped out before I could stop it: "You know what I'm feeling? Wow. How is it even possible that you could know that? You're not, like, an empath or anything are you?"

"Okay." He nodded, lips pursed. "You want to be alone, I'll leave you alone. You can come find me when you're ready to tell me what's bothering you so damn much."

With upset eyes and a clenched jaw, Jasper turned on his heels and started on the path toward home.

I was left standing there, hands bawled up in to tight fists, my whole body shaking from the anger his walking away stirred up inside me. I wasn't the one playing dumb, he was. He was, and it wasn't fair that he was the one that got to walk away, angry that he wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear. He knew what was wrong.

"Don't walk away from me!" I yelled, a surprisingly vicious growl scaring away the birds in the trees and sending the forest in to silence. "You don't get to walk away!"

At the same time that I spoke, three things happened: 1.) the forest went completely still, 2.) Jasper froze where he was, and 3.) my shield exploded out of me from all sides in an almost painful way, trapping Jasper, me, and a lot of the forest inside of it.

My feet moved before my thoughts caught up with them, and I was suddenly in front of Jasper, standing toe-to-toe with him. Without thinking about it, I cocked my right arm back and then sent it flying forward, hitting him square in the jaw with as much force as I could. Satisfaction rolled off me in waves as he went soaring backwards, only stopping when my shield made him.

He straightened up at the same time that I moved to be in front of him, and I pushed him again—though he didn't go anywhere that time as I only pushed him against my shield—and then did it again and again and again because I could.

"I am _trying_!" I yelled in his face, my shoves having turned into slaps and punches wherever I could get them. "You have no idea what it's like to have the pressure of saving an entire fucking race from sudden death and savagery on your shoulders. You don't know what it's like to have your family depending on you so completely, trusting you more in a moment than they trust their mates to ensure that not only themselves but their mates are protected. You may know what I'm feeling, but you will never fucking understand until you personally have the lives of every living creature of our world on your own shoulders and heart."

A choked sob left me, and I wanted nothing more than to drop to my knees and quit, but I was already going.

"Jasper, you're not the one that has to deal with all this guilt and pain and responsibility. You're not afraid of death because you've _been_ death. You only have to worry about yourself. _You_ can survive, but _I_ can't. I can't, and I am _terrified_. I feel like I am going out of my fucking mind with terror and grief, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. And the pain. It's unbearable. Everything fucking hurts. How could I possibly protect anyone from this inevitable end of our free will when I can't even get myself together?"

At some point, I stopped hitting him and did fall to my knees, my hands gripping so tightly onto his shirt to the point that my knuckles began to grow paler, steadily ripping it as I held on even tighter. It was if I were hanging on for my life, like if I let go, all my sanity would go with it.

I looked up at his own grief-stricken face, my eyes pleading with him to just somehow understand, filling with tears that would never be able to fall again.

"I don't want you to be angry at me! I don't mean to keep hurting you and pushing you away, but I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to be strong! I don't know how to _not_ to fall into myself..." A strangled cry. "...I...I don't know what to do, Jasper. I feel as if I'm suffocating under this fear, and I just want to die already, but I can't! I can't do anything!"

My anger had quickly turned into a hurricane of emotions. There were so many that I could not properly name any of them. It was overwhelming, and it did feel like I was suffocating. The calm Jasper tried to send me only made it worse, and when he realized that, he stopped.

"Edward was right!" I screamed, more at myself than to him. "I _am_ useless. I am worth _nothing_. I'm only some pretty little mascot for a side that's been predestined to fail from the start. I'm going to condemn us all! How can I save us if I can't even save myself?"

In a blur, it was _my_ back pressed against a tree—my shield having collapsed the second both my mind and body did—and it was Jasper staring me in the eyes, his own pitch black.

_Pitch black from what, though? Anger? pain? Maybe grief?_ I thought to myself. _Aimed at me again?_

He grabbed hold of both sides of my face in his hands firmly, though he somehow managed to stay gentle with me at the same time, and a low, threatening growl rumbled from deep within his chest. "I don't ever, _ever_ want to hear something like that come out of your mouth again, do you understand me?" He pressed his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes. "Bella, you hurting yourself hurts me more than anything else in this world. You promised to stop, remember?"

"I'm not cutting myself," I grumbled, my breathing unnecessarily heavy as I tried to make that suffocating feeling go away.

"It doesn't have to only be physical, sweetheart," he pointed out kindly, his voice a soft murmur now. "I'm sorry, Bella. Getting upset with you was such a dick move, especially since I had a feeling that was what was wrong with you. I'm so fucking sorry, baby, you have no idea. You're right to say that I don't understand because I don't. This was thrown all at you, not me, and I don't even know where to begin to make up for my being an idiot."

I shook my head, guilt and remorse setting in. "No. You didn't do anything. You only wanted me to confirm what was wrong, to talk to you about it, and I..."

"Hush and let me finish." He placed a gentle kiss to my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see him giving me a little smirk. "You were also right to think that I could take care of myself, but you were wrong to think that I would only take care of myself. You are everything that is important to me in this world, Bella, and I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship or put your life at risk to save my own skin. _Never_. You're also so very wrong to think that you have to do this all by yourself.

The rest of us aren't here to just sit on our asses while you go out there and fight for _us_. And the only thing anyone is depending on is you being there to see this whole thing out the way we'll all be there, depending on each other to do the same. The _last_ thing you are is alone, so don't keep thinking that way. Yeah, I was a bit hurt, but I was never angry, and I shouldn't have let you believe that."

His apology was sweet, and although I didn't think I deserved it, I accepted it.

"I'm sorry, too," I said.

"Don't be," he replied. "You've been through a lot, and you're being put through even more. I would be lying to you if I said the pressure you were feeling wasn't relevant or was misplaced."

I smiled. Everything, in _that_ moment, _was_ perfect. He made everything so much better for me. It was hard to believe I'd just had some sort of breakdown literally two minutes ago. It was even harder to believe that two of us had fought, though evidence of our fight was the forest itself, dozens of trees uprooted from the ground from my shield going berserk.

"I really do love you so much," I whispered. "Always have, always will."

Jasper's lips were on mine instantly, kissing me in a way that said "I love you" and so much more.

We'd shared several kisses already, but I felt this one was our first real kiss. It was slow and relaxed, never-ending. There was not only lust, but passion, and so many feelings had been felt and shared. Our other kisses had taken me to cloud nine, to heaven, but this one kept my feet planted firmly on the ground, on planet earth where he was. I had fallen, and it felt good.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I had thought that what I had with Edward had been real; I thought I had been in love with him, but walking through the woods in a comfortable silence with Jasper, I could see that I was wrong. What I felt for Edward wasn't even love. It was merely an infatuation; it was a sickness that almost cost me everything—or had cost me everything, seeing as how my parents were dead because of him.

Being in love was the most wonderful, scariest thing to me. I was honestly still trying to wrap my head around the feeling, but I didn't mind it so much anymore. With Jasper, being in love just felt natural. I was sure it would still feel just as natural and just as amazing even if we weren't mated. Because he was just as in love with me as I was with him, I knew I could count on him to tell me the truth.

"Jasper, what's wrong with me?" I asked quietly.

We'd been gradually slowing down as we got closer to the house, eventually just finding a nice spot and just sitting there, still too far away for there to be any chance of us being overheard.

"For one, your hair is just way too fucking curly and thick and long and beautiful. And then your eyes, I swear they're just fucking perfect. Literally perfect and the only pair of their existence. And your lips? God, your lips. They're so..."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder softly. "I'm serious. What's wrong with me?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter as he realized that I really was serious.

I frowned, trying to figure out how best to explain myself. "It's just...My mood swings are getting out of hand. I can't control them anymore, and I don't know why. I was doing completely fine, and then everything just went downhill from there...I don't understand how I could be working fine one minute and then not the next. Am I defective?" The thought bothered me immensely.

"No you're not 'defective.' There's nothing at all wrong with you." He laughed and quickly moved out-of-the-way when I went to hit him for laughing at me. I went to try again, but he grabbed my arm and tugged on it until he was lying on his back, holding on tightly to my waist as I tried to get away. "You're perfect just the way you are, honey, and I mean that. You just need to remember that you're still a newborn. It's only been three weeks, sweetheart."

I frowned again. "I know I'm still a 'newborn,' but..."

"Peter, Emm and I were talking about this a couple of days ago," he said, cutting me off. "We've come to the conclusion that it's your two halves working against each other."

I sat up on my knees quickly, crying out, "My two halves! Are you saying I have multiple personality disorder or something?"

"No, I'm not." Jasper went to tug me back down on his chest, but I refused, instead opting to lie beside him on my stomach, a bit offended at what I thought he had been implying. He rolled his eyes. "Really, that's not what I'm saying. It's just your two new instincts warring against each other. Bella, being who—_what_— you are probably makes you the most powerful and dangerous vampire to ever and will ever grace this planet. Being that powerful, whether conscious of it or not, leaves you feeling in control of everything and everyone around you, including yourself. It would be unheard of for you to have moments of weakness and to be controlled by your blood lust and such things. Your instincts just wouldn't allow it. Does that make sense?"

I shrugged. I understood well enough.

"A newborn is the complete opposite of that. A newborn is pure weakness, controlled by his or hers blood lust, newly heightened emotions, and their _flight and only flight_ instincts. A newborn is _only_ weakness, easily frightened and easily damaged."

Curious, I asked, "Easily damaged how?"

"Okay"-he sat up, this subject seeming to excite him-"say someone had a gun pointed at our heads. If they fired off at me, the bullet wouldn't even leave a dent, but if they fired at you, the bullet would lodge its way into your skull, staying there and causing hell until you or someone removed it for you."

My eyes widened at this. "Really? Wow. What else can hurt them? Or, us rather, seeing as how I am one."

Instead of telling me, he showed me: taking hold of my hand in one of his, he used his free one to pinch me. It stung, and I snatched my hand away from him. Upon doing this, I saw that the spot where he had pinched me was bruised badly, but just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"Whoa," I mumbled, staring at my once again spotless skin.

He laid back down on his back, spread his arms out as if to make a snow-angel, and smiled up at me. "If you were any other newborn, the bruise would have stayed there for a couple of a days, but since you're also the most powerful being on earth, you heal faster. This is all what I mean by your two halves working against each other: the princess in you wants you to keep it together, while the newborn in you needs you to run as far away as you possibly can from everything for a while. Everything is heightened for you double that of your average newborn and probably well-seasoned vampire, too. The three of us believe that it'll all even out sooner rather than later for you."

"I hope so. I can deal with it if I don't have to put up with it for much longer." I scowled. "How come you didn't tell me this until now?"

He gave me a look that clearly read "Are you serious?" before saying, "This is the only time you've allowed me to talk to you since the three of us talked about it. I've been playing hide-and-go-seek with you for the past couple of days, remember?"

"I remember." I smiled sheepishly.

The forest had become something of a second home, the trees making a nice replacement for a bed that I couldn't even sleep in. It felt natural to me to be spending most of my time there.

"Hey, while we're out here, there's something I want you to do," Jasper told me. He sat up again and began rolling up the sleeve on his right arm. "I've, uh, been wanting to try it for a while."

I rested my chin on my bawled fists, intrigued. "Is this something you've done before?"

"Um...no. It's...It's kind of a mate-only thing, although couples that aren't mated do it all the time. It's just that, to us, it's considered an intimate thing."

"What is?" I asked.

He held his arm out in front of me, dozens, hundreds, of crescent-shaped scars glistening in the small sunlight patch that hit them, only one spot on his entire arm being bite free. I sighed and trailed my fingers along them softly, still saddened by their being there. "Drink," he commanded.

"What?" He could no doubt see—but mostly feel—the look of surprise and confusion on my face when I looked up at him. "Drink what?"

He chuckled. "Blood keeps us alive, Bella, but venom keeps us going. It's basically blood for the undead. For us, our venom is everything; it's, in a way, our medication. You can survive a week or two off a single feeding."

I sat up on my knees again and stared at him in wonderment. It was amazing to me how our venom was not only used to create new life—or new undead—but to sustain it as well.

"It medicates you how?"

He explained, "If you're hurt, it'll heal you faster than blood will. If you're, for some reason, starving, it'll nourish you until you're able to get to our real food source. If you're feeling unstable, both mentally and emotionally, it'll, for lack of a better description, bring you back. It'll stable you again, make you 'normal' or whatever."

"So, whenever I'm having bouts of newborness, or am just feeling utterly overwhelmed like I was earlier, it would calm me down? I'd be fine again, just like that?"

Jasper nodded. "Just like that."

"Basically, our venom is a cure-all for everything short of death?"

He nodded again, and I moved closer to him until our faces were merely inches a part, taking his arm in my hands. I opened his palm and held it against my face, closing my eyes and sighing, a feeling of peace coming over me.

"Why is the sharing of one's venom considered such an intimate act?" I asked, though I thought I already knew the answer.

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear before answering, "Because you're literally putting your life in someone else's control, giving them every ounce of trust you have in you."

The lust whirling around inside me was unbelievable, and the need to have him in every possibly way that I could was strong and urgent. Before that moment, I had never wanted or needed anyone as much as I wanted and needed Jasper right then in my life. When I opened my eyes to look at him, there was _only_ him. Everything else was no longer relevant.

My thighs rubbed together involuntarily, seeking to ease the ache I knew only he could relieve.

That was why the act was considered to be the most intimate, probably more so than sex. Just the thought of having someone so completely, and then thoughts of them having you the same way, was such a turn on.

"God." I didn't know who said that.

I moaned. The feelings the thought provoked in me were mind-blowing, driving me out of my mind.

I opened my eyes to look into his, finding them once again dark as midnight, but that time I knew exactly what he was feeling; I was feeling it, too. Before I could do what we both so clearly wanted, I had to know: "Have you done this with someone else?"

"No."

He hesitated.

He hesitated, and I didn't like that, but I trusted him, so I believed him.

Without anymore thought, I turned my head and bit into the only place on his wrist that hadn't been bitten, suckling up every drop of the clear liquid that seeped out of him; it was sweet, a trace of the Vodka I'd saw him drinking earlier still in his system.

A loud, well pleasured moan left me, and I tightened my hold on his arm. I think he groaned a little from pain, but I was too lost to be sure.

I'd never really understood the term "euphoria," but I definitely got it, then. There would never be anything more euphoric than that; Methamphetamine addicts could only _dream_ of a high so good.

"There you two are! I've been..."

I quickly released Jasper's arm and turned to growl at the intruder, feeling both threatened and possessive.

Peter's arm raised immediately in what I assumed to be a surrendered position. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's cool," Jasper muttered. "Go on back to the house. We'll be there in a few."

Peter nodded, turned, and ran back quicker than I'd ever seen him move. My growling didn't cease until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, I know for a fact now that he's definitely..."

Before he could finish, I jumped on him, crashing my lips in to his as we went falling back. Not one to be outdone, he turned us over so I was on my back and growled lowly, deepening our kiss. He used his hips to spread my legs and, minding his weight, let himself cover me completely. Jasper thrust his hips into mine, and I whimpered, breaking our kiss to moan and take unnecessary breaths.

The second I looked into his eyes, I knew I was going to be let down. With a heavy sigh of disappointment, I pushed him off me and stood up, now ready to head home. Before I could get too far, though, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"You're not ready, and you know it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "How long are you going to use that excuse, Jasper? Clearly I'm ready for it if I'm asking for it, right?"

"What is it exactly that you're ready for?" he asked,

I frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

He repeated, "What is it exactly that you're ready for?"

"Why are you asking me that? You know what I want. I want you. I want...it. You know that," I mumbled, growing irritated with him.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know what you want, but I know for sure it isn't sex. If you were ready to have sex, Bella, you wouldn't be so hellbent on _not_ saying 'sex.'"

My frowned deepened. So the word made me uncomfortable, what did that have to do with anything? I only wanted to move on with my life already, be with my mate in ways that I knew he wanted to be with me.

"Bella..."

"I only want move on from Edward, okay?" I snapped, interrupting whatever he was going to say. I threw my arms in the air in exasperation. "I just don't want to feel him all over me anymore. I don't want to be _his_ anymore. I don't want feel like he owns me forever. I want...I want to be yours, and I want you to take me in anyway you want. I want you to sleep with me. I want you to have me."

"Bella..."

"That's what I want," I said. "You asked, and I'm telling you."

Jasper sighed. "And then what?"

"What?"

"You don't want to have sex with me because you want to just for the hell of it, or just because you love me. You want to have sex with me so you can...so you can clean yourself of Edward," he stated dryly, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "I think that if I were to give into what you're asking of me right now, you'd only resent me later."

I shook my head. "I couldn't..."

"If it was suddenly me you saw above you, only thinking of myself, you would," he murmured. "And I don't want that to happen. So, whenever you're sure Edward is successfully in the past, I'd be more than happy give in to you."

I pulled my hand away from him and shook my head. "That's the thing, Jasper: he won't ever 'successfully' be in my past."

* * *

The walk home was quiet and tense, but that was because of me. Obviously. I was upset. I mean, I understood where he was coming, but I still couldn't shake the disappointment.

"Hey, I'm still available for kisses, you know" Jasper whispered, so quiet that I barely heard him, right before we walked into the house.

I was only able to resist walking into the door that was opened to me for a few seconds. Rolling my eyes, I pulled him close to me and gently pressed my lips against his.

"I will never get tired of being able to do this," he whispered against my lips in between light pecks.

I laughed and went to kiss him again, but the appearance of all three of my sisters—yes, Alice was without a doubt my sister—kept me from doing so.

"Ew. Have you developed the gift that allows you to make me unsee what I just saw?" Charlotte asked, though she was looking at the other two.

Alice groaned, pretending to gag. "God, I hope so. I feel like, even though I can't sleep, my mind is going to be plagued with nightmares."

"I'm in agreement that I just witnessed the most disgusting thing ever," said Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and flipped them off, taking a few steps away from Jasper. "Y'all are _so_ funny, I forgot to laugh..." I scowled. "Quit staring at me like that!"

They had identical smirks on their faces, their eyes shinning bright with what I guessed to be mischief and excitement. My eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"Peter may or may not have let slip what you two got up to in the forest today." Charlotte was grinning, her brow arching, daring me to deny what she was saying. "My question for you is this: how hot..."

Her question was suddenly cut off as Peter appeared behind her, saying, "The four of you can gossip later. Right now, we have things to talk about."

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, but you're out of your mind!" I laughed dryly, shaking my head. "Absolutely out of your mind. I'm done here."

Peter jumped up, stopping me from walking out of the living room. "Bella, what is your problem? You're the one who's been moping around for the past two weeks thinking we were all going to die, and now, when we've finally been given something to work with, you want to turn it down? And for what? Some hurt feelings?"

"It's more than just 'some hurt feelings,' Peter, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," I snapped. "Now, get out of my way before I make you."

He laughed, but there was no humor behind it. "You're going to make me how? Last time I checked, you don't have any control of yourself, so you can't make _me_ do anything."

I growled. "Look here, you asshole, I don't care how helpful you think it will be—I'm not doing it. I've already put him through enough. _Now get out of my way_!"

"Babe, how about you just hear him out?" Jasper requested from me behind me.

I turned around, glaring. "Hear him out? Are you _seriously_ suggesting I hear him out? That's..."

"Fair and reasonable," he said, setting me with a look that left no room for arguing. "Come on, B. Just sit down, hear what he has to say, and if you still don't want to, then we'll just figure something else out."

I scowled. I never thought I would hate Peter, but I was definitely getting there.

With a huff, I made my way back over to Jasper, reclaiming my spot beside him on the couch, petulantly crossing my arms. I was being rather immature, but it couldn't be helped; what they were asking of me wasn't in the least bit fair.

Peter sat back down in front of me, beside Charlotte, and said, "There's no question that the Volturi already has an army, that their just bidding their time. There's also no question that they're expecting us to build our army, have our own defenses when the time is right; however, the last thing they would be expecting of us is to have a pack of giant, wild wolves on our side. The element of _that_ surprise would turn the tables into our favor."

Just the thought of having the pack here made my stomach churn.

"You're friends with Jacob. If you just call him, explain our situation, and ask..."

I shook my head. "No, we're not friends. Jacob and I stopped being friends the second I laid eyes on Edward Cullen."

I shook my head again, feeling like I might be sick because suddenly I was considering it, recalling my words from earlier. I was terrified, and having the pack with us would probably help a great deal, but I didn't think I could do it. It wasn't fair on any of them, especially Jacob. I had put him through enough already.

"Bella, you _have_ to." Peter's eyes turned into tiny, angry slits."I was trying to be nice, but I can't be anymore. I don't really give a shit that you and Jacob don't care for each other anymore. What I care about is making sure that my mate and I and the rest of you make it out of this thing alive. I think—no, I _know_—those wolves will help us. Unless you want to be the reason we all die, you _will_..."

I was out of the house before he could finish, a mess of tearless sobs as I ran through the forest. Eventually, I stopped, falling to the ground with a hard thud.

"It isn't fair!" I yelled, sensing him behind me before I heard or smelled him. "Doesn't he understand how much Jacob means to me? I've already lost him once, and now he's asking me to do something that'll make me lose him again. It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" I screamed.

As I cried and screamed of the unfairness of it all, three things happened: thunder sounded, lightning struck, and Jasper threw his body into mine, sending us flying back as the forest lit up.

It was raining hard. The sound of the thunder was excruciating, making it feel as if my ear drums were shattering, and the blazing fire was searing hot against my skin. It was as if I had just been cast off to hell, and as my screams worsened, so did the sudden storm.

"Bella, you need to calm down!" Jasper commanded, his words just barely reaching me through the heavy wind.

I tried. I tried so hard to just calm down, but it was impossible. There was so much going on to the point that I couldn't even wrap _my_ mind around it, and I was supposed to be able to process over one-hundred things at once!

_Am I doing this? _I wondered, though I knew questioning it was pointless. Of course I was doing it.

"Sweetheart, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to knock your ass out," he threatened.

I think I managed a petty growl in response.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

I began twisting this way and that, trying to break out of the tight hold he had on me. I didn't understand why I couldn't get out! I was supposed to be stronger than him!

I cried, "Let me go!"

I felt like I was suffocating under everything again: the pressure to see everyone through this war, the constantly growing list of gifts I possessed, and now possibly severing my ties with Jacob and the pack for good, though I was thinking as if I hadn't already.

"Jesus, Bella," I heard Jasper mutter, close to my ear now.

Before I had time to register what was going on, I suddenly found myself once again drinking down the sweet, Vodka-laced venom from my mate's arm. A wave of calm washed over me immediately, and my body, albeit reluctantly, began to relax in to his. However, his plan, which was no doubt to get me to calm down enough to be able to shut down the hell I'd just raised, failed. Instead of ceasing, the thunder grew louder—which worsened the pain in my ears. I went to cry out, but Jasper only pressed his arm into my mouth more firmly, sending more venom down my throat faster—the flames grew higher, and the lightening became deadlier. I vaguely registered the screams of the humans from miles away.

"All right, honey, don't hate me when you wake up," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

Confusion swept over me at his words. I was now at a point in my life—my _existence_—where I would never be able to wake again, so what the hell was he going on about?

"You get to sleep now, sweetheart," he whispered.

His arm was removed from my mouth, and I felt the ghost of a kiss against my lips before I succumbed to the darkness that was steadfastly surrounding me.


	31. Chapter 29: Declerations

**A|N:** Final exams were last week, so that's what was up with the no updates; the studying had to be done. Editing is _so_ tedious, but I'm doing it. It's all coming along really well. One of my favorite relationships is really starting to develop in this one. Enjoy!

Note: Guest, I thank you for your review and your advice. Apostrophes are fickle things, but I love them. Since it's been brought to my attention, I'll fix it.  
Upon writing this chapter, it occured to me that I kind of forgot about our newest couples that were added to the mix (Victoria/Riley and Felix/Alice). Sorry. I swear I'm working on my consistency.

_Chapter 29: Healer_

* * *

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Through the cloudy haze that was my vision, I could just barely make out the shape of the objects that surrounded me. It was annoying, having my sight blocked that way, but it was better than the darkness that had been surrounding me previously.

I sat up, no longer wanting to just lie there, and went to step down from whatever I was laying on—_a bed_, I thought—but nothing moved. My body did not feel like my own; it felt like some foreign object that I had no control over. It was just something that was for nothing more than to be looked at.

A loud, ear-piercing screech, something akin to nails on a chalkboard, echoed around in my ears, then, and I winced, pressing my hands against them tightly to block the sound; it hurt.

"Jasper, that's _enough_!" Charlotte yelled, disapproval coloring her tone. "You've pushed him far enough, okay? Give it a rest already." Her tone was light and sad as she continued, "Please."

There was a growl, and heated words were exchanged, but I pressed harder against my ears and tuned it all out—it was the only way I could focus on myself.

At least, I _tried_ to focus on myself. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recall anything prior to my waking up.

Waking up.

I shouldn't be able to "wake up." I shouldn't be able to forget. That just wasn't possible—not for vampires, at least. There were names and places that I remembered, but nothing that explained what was wrong with me.

"And I already fucking said I would!" Peter yelled, clearly aggravated and pissed off.

The next person to speak was, though it took me a moment or two to realize it, Emmett. "Look, we all just need to relax. Clearly this experience has shaken us all quite a bit, you especially, Jasper, so let's just all take a breather and head separate ways for a while, all right? An hour or two at the most."

"That sounds reasonable," said Riley in agreement.

A delicate, little snort came from Rosalie. "We're not the ones that need to take a breather, Emmett. It's him and his hypocryticlness..."

More words were exchanged, but I didn't bother to pay attention to them. Instead, I listened to their voices, and with that came a flood of memories all once—beginning to now.

My parents—all of our parents—they were back. They were helping us as best as they could.

Peter.

Peter and I fighting had been fighting. He pushed my buttons; I wanted to hate him.

Jacob. I needed to call Jacob; I needed to grieve for the utter death of our friendship.

_And Jasper,_ I thought rather bitterly. _He's the reason I'm this way. They helped in some way. I know they did._

"Bella's awake, and she's angry," Jasper murmured.

A growl rippled through my chest at that, and my eyes rolled. If they couldn't figure that out on their own, then I didn't know why they bothered calling themselves vampires—the sleeping part, not the angry.

As their footsteps sounded on the steps, thunderous to my sensitive ears, I found myself suddenly standing, crouched low; I was ready to fight if need be. It may have been irrational, but I had awoken paralyzed, partially blind and failing to recall any previous memories while they were all fine and dandy—I _didn't_ trust Jasper, and I sure as _hell_ didn't trust them.

As I awaited their approach, which was taking far too long for my comfort, my mind began to drift. Something wasn't sitting right in the pit of my stomach. I thought I was missing something, still forgetting, but no matter how hard I tried, it just _wouldn't_ come to me.

One of them pushed the door open, using a lot more force than was necessary, and I jumped. No longer in my crouch, I stood completely still, eyes wide—both scared and confused. My mind was now spiraling out of control from the copious amount of confusion, trying to put a puzzle together without all the pieces; _flight or fight_ had become its mantra.

The thunderous footsteps, the door banging harshly against the wall—they triggered a memory in me so fierce that it scared me shitless.

And then I finally remembered it all.

"Oh. There was a storm." I gasped.

There was a storm, but not just any storm. It was _my_ storm. I'd caused it; I'd created it. I destroyed the forest, our home—my home. The forest had become my home, and I ruined it. Jasper didn't hurt me; he _saved_ me—from myself.

"Oh, God, what did I do?" I was still gasping, struggling to get the air into my lungs properly, though some part of my brain was trying to remind me that I didn't actually need to breathe.

Someone spoke up: "Now, Bella, don't you go gettin' yourself…"

I didn't stay to listen. Without thinking about it, I breezed past them, a ball of fury and anguish, and headed to the scene of my wrongdoings.

.

.

.

.

I felt his presence before I heard him. My instincts told me to stand up, to either run or fight because it wasn't smart to leave myself so vulnerable, but I did neither. I didn't have it in me. Instead, I curled into myself further, my fingers digging into the grass. The dirt was uncomfortable underneath my nails, but I couldn't let it go.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I whimpered. "I don't understand…"

My feet grew heavier and heavier with each step that I had taken and my resolve to see the damage I had caused weakened. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to, but I knew I needed to. There was no escaping that—I had no choice in the matter; I _had_ to see.

Part of me hoped that the forest would still be intact, or that the mess wouldn't be too severe, but I knew better than that. I remembered the wild, unpredictable lightening, bright as it destroyed the trees around me. The thunder would never be forgotten, the way it shook the earth around me and rattled away in my ears, convincing me that they would implode. I could perfectly recall the fire and the way it felt against my skin—hot and unyielding.

Thinking about it shook me to my core, made me feel as if I were going to be physically sick. Thinking about it brought on a pesky ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away and a feeling that I was trapped inside my own ring of hell.

I didn't deserve that kind of hope.

But then I walked into the forest and nothing was as it should have been.

Or everything was _exactly_ as it should have been, and that was what confused me.

There was no hint of destruction, no sign of death from the animals that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

No, it was all just right. It looked even better than before, if that was possible. The birds were carefree in their trees, chirping away as if nothing had ever happened, and the other little critters were running around doing their own thing, although a lot of them had disappeared with my appearance. The grass was greener than I had ever seen it.

I walked into the forest expecting a complete disaster, but that wasn't at all what I got, and I just didn't understand why. I didn't conjure up the memory on my own! I knew it was real.

"You doubt yourself, Bella. Why?" he asked curiously, though I was sure he already knew the answer to that.

I frowned. "There's nothing here…except for life. That shouldn't be here! The animals should be off finding a new home; the trees should be gone or terribly marred. The grass shouldn't be so…green."

I was happy for the life that was still there, but it didn't make sense!

"Maybe it should be. Maybe you're just not understanding the full extent of what you did."

Finally, I released the grass and stood up, warily turning to face him. "I'm not."

"You know, I'm not at all surprised that you would go down the 'I'm crazy' road instead of the 'maybe I fixed my problem' one." Peter snorted. "Do you understand what I'm saying, or do I need to spell it out for you?"

I shrugged. "Just spell it out."

"You're a healer."

"I'm a w-what now?" I sputtered out, wondering if maybe I was going just a bit crazy. "A healer? I've never even heard of such a thing."

Peter seemed to be losing his patience with me quickly if his little huff and roll of the eyes was any indication. "Of course you haven't. You've only been a vampire for a short while, and no one's going to give you a rundown of every gift out there. There are too many. You're a healer, Bella. You can make things all better when they get a little boo-boo, _all right?_"

My eyes widened, though it wasn't from the shock of what he'd just told me (although that certainly played a big part).

"You're mad at me," I realized, taken aback by his tone.

He was known for his sarcasm and straightforwardness when the time called for it, but that wasn't the case, then. He wasn't being playful, he wasn't trying to make jokes—he was just being an asshole. Peter didn't condescend like that.

He rolled his eyes once more, and I didn't miss the way his hands balled into tight fists as he replied, "No."

"Yes, you are. Why are you so angry with me, Peter?" I asked quietly, looking down as I couldn't hold his stare any longer.

I don't know why it took me so long to see just how angry he was. His stiff posture should have been my first clue; his hard eyes my second. They were dark and...dead. Angry was such an understatement, though. He was _pissed off_—furious.

I looked back at him and frowned. "You apologized to me earlier."

"I'm not angry with you, and if I was, it wouldn't be because I had to say sorry," he muttered with yet another eye roll. "I know when I'm in the wrong, Bella, and I know when to apologize."

"Is it because of your fight with Jasper, then?" I questioned.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together. With Charlotte yelling at Jasper to stop, and Peter yelling that "he would," I knew Jasper must have taken out his frustration on Peter and no doubt demanded that he apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

The slight shake of Peter's head kept me from continuing. "It was my fault, Bella. I pushed too hard, and for that I _am_ sorry, but stop thinking everything is about you. Yeah, the shit we're in right now is about you, but _this_ isn't and it never will be. It's between me and your mate."

Instead of saying anything back, I just stared at him, trying to figure out what I was missing. Clearly he wasn't going to elaborate on what was going on between him and Jasper, but I didn't like being _completely_ in the dark.

Peter stared back with the most indifferent expression I had ever seen on his face, his eyes being the only clue that was actually _feeling_ something underneath that hard exterior of his.

My brain was working hard to figure him out.

I'd seen that look on other people before. I had even caught a glimpse of it in my own eyes in a mirror once…when I was trying to get away from Edward.

"You're scared." The words tasted sour on my tongue, and I thought I shuddered. When he nodded—so slightly that _I_ just barely caught it—I _did_ shudder. Peter, of all people, scared didn't fill me with hope. "But…I don't understand why," I mumbled.

Peter huffed. "Are you just completely out of it today or are you just stupid?"

"Stop being so mean!" I snapped. "I'm sorry that you're so upset, Peter. I'm sorry that you're scared, and I'd like to know why so I can try and make it better. I'm not going to know if you don't tell me. I won't read your mind. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but _stop being an_ _asshole_."

A tense, awkward silence settled around us for a moment. He didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, but past me—thinking. A few minutes passed, and it was still quiet between us, but I could see his eyes softening up, his body relaxing slightly. He muttered something too low for my ears, but I was sure I'd heard "backbone" somewhere in there.

"Peter," I murmured, taking only one step forward. "Please…"

He sighed and roughly raked his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just…this situation we're in, I don't like it. This war shit or whatever, it doesn't sit well with me."

Again, I was more confused than ever. I didn't know much of his past, but I knew war was in it. I knew he was a survivor. I knew this one would be a piece of cake. If anyone came out alive, it would be him.

Peter would no doubt survive, and Jasper would be right by his side. Not only Jasper, but his…

"Charlotte," I whispered, eyes going wide.

Peter wasn't scared—

He was _terrified_.

He was terrified not for himself, but for Charlotte—his mate, his love; _his life_.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I understood. Even though I knew Jasper was more than capable of taking care of himself, I was still out of my mind with fear that I would lose him.

Without thinking about it, I ran toward Peter and threw my arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. I didn't like that he was hurting or the way the fear seemed to be plaguing him. I didn't like the way it was turning him into someone that he wasn't, which was an asshole who didn't care about anyone else.

He didn't hug me back, but I refused to let go.

"I swear to you that as long as I am alive, no harm will come to your Charlotte," I whispered in his ear. Jasper would be upset if he ever came to know what I was doing—literally promising _my life_ for the safety of someone _else's_ mate—but I knew he would understand. "No matter what happens, I _will_ protect her. I swear on my life I will."

We were all still clueless on what all I could do, I was still struggling with my control—with both the physical and emotional aspects of my existence—and I was still that naïve, little newborn who didn't know much of the world that she was thrown into, but that was something I _would_ come through on.

The declaration was random, but it seemed right that I did it then.

His arms circled around me in his own embrace for a moment before quickly letting me go, and I stepped back, smiling. He wasn't much of a hugger, so I wouldn't push.

"Knowing someone else is looking out for Char…" He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "Thank you, Bella."

He wasn't Jasper, but I swore I felt his relief—if only a little—and gratitude envelope me in an embrace that he wasn't so willing to give physically.

"So," I said after a moment of silence, smirking, "a healer, huh?"

.

.

.

.

The walk back to the house was slow—peaceful. There was no need, at that time, to rush. Besides, Peter was much better company than I had ever given him credit for. Sure, I knew him pretty well, I loved him as I did Emmett, but there was still a whole part of him that I just didn't understand or couldn't see, but I wanted to.

When we finally made it home, with a huff of exasperation, Peter turned to face me and asked, "Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Do I? I'm sorry. It's just…I really like having you around, you know?" I laughed. "I've always liked you, but I'm now just getting interested in you, for lack of a better word. Why's that?"

He smiled. "You've never paid attention before."

He went in before I could get any words out in response, but it was for the better, I supposed: I didn't have anything to say to that. I followed after him, and we made our way to the living room where the others were gathered.

I immediately locked eyes with Jasper, searching for any sign that he was angry—maybe even scared —like Peter was, but there was nothing. He looked perfectly fine and that confused me. His friend—best friend, _brother_, I corrected— was clearly in distress,and they were, for some reason still unknown to me, pissed with each other, yet he was okay? It really didn't make sense to me.

Either he was a really good actor, or he honestly just wasn't worried about anything.

"Do you trust me again?" Jasper asked, moving to stand in front of me.

I wondered if my moment of wanting nothing to do with him affected him much more than he was letting on.

Pushing their issue aside, I shrugged, looking up at him through my eyelashes—coy. "I don't know. You _did_ put me to sleep without my approval…"

"You _did_ almost destroy an entire forest…" he countered.

I laughed quietly. "Touché. I have no reason to not trust you. When I first 'woke up' or whatever, I didn't understand, but I do now, and I'm okay with what you did."

"Good," was all he said before his lips were covering my own. When he finally pulled away from, albeit quite reluctantly, he rested his forehead against mine and smiled, saying, "I've wanted to do that for a good 24 hours now."

"24 hours?" I questioned, eyebrows rising. The time I'd been out didn't surprise me, but it wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. I was under the impression that it had only been an hour or two. "Huh. That was a really heavy load…"

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled, laughing as if he had just told the funniest joke ever told.

I pulled away from Jasper, having almost forgotten that we weren't alone—_almost_—and rolled my eyes. "A real heavy load of lethargy, but thanks for _that_ comic relief, Emm. It was hilarious."

"You know, another 24 without your sass and sarcasm wouldn't be so bad," he retorted, appearing extremely offended.

I grinned. "You'd go crazy if you didn't have me around, and we both know it."

"No, I'd…"

Before Emmett could finish what he was saying, Charlotte stepped up to me, anxiousness coloring her face, and murmured, "Everything is okay?" her eyes darting back and forth between Peter and I.

"Everything is better than okay—it's perfect," I assured her, confused by her worry. "No hard feelings between the two of us, I promise."

"That's good. Things got pretty heated yesterday, and I didn't want there to be any grudges on either side," she said, offering up a smile.

I smiled back, but it was more forced than anything. Her reason was valid, but I didn't believe it. Obviously the problem wasn't just between Peter and Jasper. Sensing this, she shot me a peculiar look, and I knew we'd talk about it at a later date.

A brief awkward silence swept over us before Felix cleared his throat, exclaiming, "You're a healer!"

"I'm a healer!" I laughed.

Victoria smiled at me from where she sat with Riley, the two having not bothered to stand up and Peter and my's return like the others had. "This is exciting! When Jasper told us what you had done, we almost didn't believe him."

"You truly are something, Bella. Don't let that go to your head," Alice teased, laughing softly.

Everyone began to talk at once just, then, and I found myself still amazed at the fact that I no longer got overwhelmed by too many speaking together at once—that I could catch all of it was pretty cool, too. What amazed me the most were the things I learned:

Healers were rare creatures, male healers even more so; there were only a handful known of. For every healer, there was a different healing technique: sicknesses and diseases (they could cure you of a cold or cancer in seconds); physical (meaning they could fix anything from a broken bone to a shattered television); and lastly, nature, which was now my area of expertise. If something in nature was dying, I could fix it.

"Aw. I've always wanted to be a special snowflake and now look!" I exclaimed, giggling as I sat on the couch between Riley and Jasper.

Their response was a silmutaneous eye roll.

"I don't think she followed your advice, tesoro," Felix murmured to Alice, chuckling lightly.

"Of course she didn't! Bella's always been a little attention seeker!" shouted Rosalie, laughing loudly.

Charlotte argued, "No! Not Bella!"

"Yes! Bella!" Victoria and Rosalie chimed together.

They got laughs from everyone, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. The irony of you calling Bella out on being an 'attention seeker' is not lost on anyone of us, Rosalie! Of that I can assure you." Jasper smirking, easily dodging the pillow she halfheartedly threw his way. "And I don't know about everyone else, but I've got the feeling that Victoria isn't as innocent in the department of seeking as she would like us to believe."

Riley's cackle was a lot more amusing than Jasper's little jab. "Dude, you have no idea!"

Laughter rang out cheerily from all of us as Rosalie and Victoria began to protest, vigorously denying the claims against them.

As I sat there joking with the people that now made up my coven—_my family_—a feeling of pride, so vast the neither ocean nor the sky could contain it, filled me, and I felt as if the love that came with that pride was going to drown me. They all could have left eons ago, could have backed off and made sure their asses were covered, especially Alice and Victoria, but they _didn't_. They were still right there, preparing for a fight that they shouldn't have been forced into in the first place.

They weren't fearless, yet they still didn't take the chance to run when they could have. I was proud, and I was grateful, and they needed to know it.

With the clearing of my throat, I interrupted whatever Felix was about to say and all eyes were on me. Under the spotlight, I ducked my head, unable to keep eye-contact with any of them. "I've, uh, just been sitting here and thinking about how..._amazing_ you all are. Seriously. I can't, I mean, I can, but still, I can't fathom what must be going through y'alls head when you look at me. You're putting your lives on the line because some higher power decided to make me this fucking vampire princess or whatever in the hell I really am.

I'm not stupid. I know I'm not the only reason you all are fighting so hard. I know you have your own agendas and reasons as well, but I want to say thank you anyway because I know _part_ of the reason is me. I want you all to know that I am going to fight just as hard as all of you to see us through this shit storm. Thank you, I love you all, I'm so, so proud to have you on my side, and just...God, I'm rambling! I don't have the words. Just thank you, okay?"

The first one to speak was Emmett: "Leave it to Bella to completely butcher the happiness that was our time just moments ago by spewing some random speech of love and pride and, in so many words, death! Wonderful. You're welcome, Bella. And thank you, too. I _wanted_ to spend the rest of my night paranoid and sulking." The sarcasm was thick, but his huge, shit-eating grin contradicted his words.

I laughed, venom filling my eyes instantly. Had I been able to cry correctly, I knew the tears would be next to impossible to stop. "I'm sorry," I choked out, laughing harder as the venom continued to pool. I couldn't cry, but my brain wasn't going to accept that.

"God, and know she's getting emotional!" Emmett chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized again. "I'm not purposely being this way! It's just...so fucking overwhelming, I swear. I think this is all me, though. I don't think I can blame this all on my being a newborn."

Jasper's arm tightened where it was around my waist, and his lips planted a soft kiss atop my head. I leaned into him further and smiled. I appreciated the way nothing else needed to be done or said to express just how far out feelings for each other went and would always go. Still, I turned my head to face him, lightly rubbing the tip of my nose along his cheek, my lips gently brushing against his, and breathed deeply, taking in his scent, before whispering an "I love you." I knew just how important it was to hear the words, whether he could feel it or not.

"Aww. We love you, too, Bella!" Rosalie squealed, finding the interruption of our little moment the funniest thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes but turned to grin at her. "Yeah. I'm starting to see that..."

Thereafter, the evening remained light, the atmosphere utterly free of worry. Any issues we had, whether we all knew about them or not, were pushed to the back of our minds. There was no elephant in the room. We weren't avoiding anything. The seriousness of our situation was beginning to hit us. A break before it was time for the next act was needed, so we welcomed it with open arms.

From across the room, Peter caught my eye. At some point, he'd isolated himself from the rest of us, opting to instead lean against the wall that was farthest away. Sensing my eyes on him, he opened his own and slowly raised his head from its resting position, turning it slightly to look at me. He raised a curious brow, and I smiled in return, soft and welcoming. With it, I wanted him to know that I was there to talk whenever he wanted or needed to but also that I wouldn't force it.

After it became apparent that I wasn't going to do anything more than that, he nodded, seeing what I was trying to portray, and then slipped out of the room. His footsteps up the stairs and the creak of his bed when he made it to his room was the last I heard from him the rest of that night.

When I turned my attention back to the others, it was Charlotte who caught my eye next. Her stare was unyielding, various emotions flickering through her eyes so fast that I didn't have time to properly identify them.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the week passed by without trouble, slower than usual, it seemed. It was quiet as well, which was unusual for a house full of vampires. Aside from Jasper, everyone left me alone. No trouble had transpired the remainder of the week, but the tension was still thick. I had a decision to make, and the others were more than happy to give me my space while I thought about it.

"They're all more than willing to go down whichever road you choose. It's your choice," Jasper whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek lightly. "No one's going to hate you if you don't go the way they want you to."

I looked up at him, and he smiled, gently trailing his thumb along my jaw. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his chest, sighing. I needed to get away, so Jasper and I found a small clearing and sat down, but the pressures of home followed me.

"I know that," I mumbled. "It's not them being upset with me that has me worried—scared."

"Then what is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's the consequences! No matter what I choose, there are going to be consequences, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with them. Is there a right or wrong here that I'm not seeing? No one's going to hate me, but will they never forgive me if I don't do what they're all wanting me to?"

The questions weren't rhetorical. When minutes went by without an answer from him, I turned around to face him, unnerved by his long silence, and frowned. "You've never been one to hold back what he thought, so don't do it now."

"You speak of me as if I have no self-control." He chuckled. "I know when it's appropriate to give my opinion and when it's not. Right now is one of those 'not' times."

"No, now is one of those times where I _need_ your opinion more than ever! This is a relationship not a dictatorship, Jasper! I can't go making rash decisions without first knowing how my partner feels."

Again, he chuckled, nodding slowly as he asked, "You really what to hear what I have to say on this?"

I nodded.

"You're not going to like it," he warned.

I shrugged. "I'm prepared for the worst."

His loud laugh was his only response; however, it ended just as quickly as it had begun, and his eyes were suddenly cold and firm, unyielding in their seriousness, while his facial expression was hard as stone, free of any emotion. I shivered; the abruptness in which his demeanor could change never ceased to surprise me—frighten me, even, when I began to think about just _why_ it was able to.

"You're fooling yourself if you believe we will all come out of this battle unscathed, Isabella"-his voice was grave and reprimanding, clearly disapproving of the way I'd been handling our newest situation-"you're even _more_ foolish if you think _not_ calling the boy and his pack of dogs is the wisest thing to do. You're much too childish and immature if you think that they will be left alone to their own devices after involving them so heavily in our affairs—if anything, the Volturi and their followers will go after them first as they are the easiest targets, no doubt."

My breath hitched in my throat, and my eyes widened. I had been under the impression that the pack would be safe. They knew less than I did before I was turned; going after them would be unjustifiable. It would be unfair, too, and surely no one wanted to be under a ruler—or ruler_s_—that punished the innocent. Where was the rational thinking within the Volturi?

And if they went after the pack, what would happen to those who tended to them? What would happen to their imprints, mothers, fathers, siblings and friends? What would happen to the people that began asking too many questions? Would the Volturi they kill them all too?

_That's a stupid question,_ I thought, bitter.

Had I really involved them too much? Jacob knew of my problems with Edward, and he knew of my growing closeness to Jasper and his friends and he, as far as he knew, thought Victoria was still after me, but that was all. Surely that wasn't enough reason to kill an entire family over, right?

Despite my visible internal conflict, Jasper continued: "Look at it this way: the safest place for them to be is here. Assuming that they're now being hunted by the Volturi, there's only so much they can do to protect their reservation. Consider their coming here killing three birds with one stone—their people will be safe, their pack will be under protection (by us) and we will have just added _another_ ally under our belt.

You don't want to call them because you want to keep them safe and you don't want to cause further damage to your already fragile friendship with the kid. The truth of the matter is if you _don't_ call them, all of that is going to happen and then some. You wanted my opinion, so here it is: whether you want to or not, you have to call your little friend and convince him to come and fight for our side. Right now, we can only assume the people in our corner are the Denali's and our own coven—that number is so small it's laughable. We need strong, angry fighters who have something to die for—the pack is just that.

Bella, I don't want anyone I care about dying because you decided to _not_ call on your connections," he finished strongly, not bothering to tone down the harshness in his voice even as he watched me flinch at his words.

Part of me wanted to be angry with him, wanted to lose it like I had with Peter. He was doing the exact same thing that Peter had been doing, blaming me for our deaths—sentencing my friends to this hell that we were thrown into (Of course, that last tidbit didn't really matter—they were dying whether I made the call or not, apparently. Really, I was only responsible for our lives). What pissed me off was that he was able to do it without so much as an ounce of sympathy, not a hint of regret in his tone, and clearly wasn't going to apologize for it, yet he got upset with Peter and practically forced him to apologize to me.

But the rest of me knew better than to get angry. It would solve nothing, and he was right—they both were. We weren't going to win without numbers on our side. And if Jasper's assumption was correct, and the pack would end up in danger no matter what, then the safest place for them _would _be with us.

Was it the _smartest_ thing to do, though? Did I have the right to ask them for such a thing?

No, I didn't.

"Like I said, it's your choice. Call them, don't call them—that's all up to you," Jasper said. "I'll back you no matter what."

I couldn't help the disbelieving snort that escaped me, and I couldn't quite contain my scowl.

"It may not seem like it, but I will." He offered me a smile that I wasn't so willing to return. He chuckled and pointed out, "You asked me how I felt, and that's it."

I did, and I regretted it the moment he opened his mouth.

"I can't remember his number," I said instead, the words leaving a feeling of dread and guilt within me in their wake. "I keep trying to remember, but I can't"

He pulled out his phone, played around with it for a few seconds, and then turned it so I could see the screen. Glaring back at me in bold letters was "Mutt," the only number listed under "M" in his contacts.

Why was it not surprising that he _conveniently_ had it in his phone?

"Thanks," I muttered, warily taking the phone in to my own hands.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to do it, Jasper pressed on the name for me, and I sucked in a deep breath as it began to ring.

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three rings._

_Four_—

"Hello?" The voice on the line was deep, thick with disturbed sleep; it was unfamiliar to me. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?" He paused just long enough for a response, but I said nothing. "If you're not going to speak, I'm going to hang up and try to forget about the pretentious asshole who thought it would be okay to call here at three in the Goddamn morning."

I looked toward Jasper, and he merely stared back, being absolutely no help whatsoever.

The decision was mine to make. He could hang up, and I would never have to call again. I would have to live with whatever consequences followed, and I would never be able to rid my mind of all the "what if"s, but I wouldn't have to pull them any deeper into this mess than they already were, either.

"All right. I'm hanging..."

I couldn't turn back:

"Jacob?"


End file.
